Jinxing the Unforgivables
by BeepKeeper
Summary: RoR takes Harry to ancestral home to meet portrait of Fleamont Potter. They contact goblins and set kneazles loose among owls. Goblins audit Dumbledore spending for last ten years. Harry discovers parseltongue spells and changes Unforgivable. Magical Britain changes. Dobby creates mischief. Bash Dumbledore Weasleys. SLASH. Harry only 14 so he watches adults react
1. Chapter 1

Unforgiveable Jinx

Room of Requirement takes Harry to his ancestral home to meet portrait of his grandfather, Fleamont Potter. They contact the goblins and set the kneazles loose among the owls – the goblins declare an audit of all Dumbledore's spending for the last ten years. Harry discovers uncomfortable news about his mother's ancestry and then spells written in parseltongue that let him change some terrible spells. Magical Britain changes that fall and Dobby has fun creating mischief across the island. Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

In this first chapter, Harry asks the Room of Requirement for private place to read a letter from Gringotts. Hogwarts connects to Harry's ancestral home, Potter Haven and opens a doorway to the den there where Harry meets the portrait of his grandfather, Fleamont Potter. Dobby is invited to join them and brings the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts to the manor house. Harry becomes 'Heir Potter'.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: The Doorway to Potter Haven

His fourth year at Hogwarts barely begun, Harry Potter already dealt with multiple headaches. The first Saturday, he came to the Great Hall early to escape Ron; beginning with the ride on the Hogwarts Express, his 'best friend' relentlessly demanding that Harry date Ginny, the youngest Weasley. To Harry's great disappointment, Fred and George seemed to agree with that the fate of the Boy-Who-Lived was to be Ginny's boyfriend. However, it was a passing comment from Headmaster Dumbledore at the door to the Great Hall that morning that scared Harry.

"There's much to be said for young love, Harry," Dumbledore mentioned casually. "The House of Potter needs an heir sooner than later."

His entire life, adults told Harry what to do but he was confused and concerned by Dumbledore's statement about the 'need for an heir'. He just turned fourteen at the end of July and had no interest in getting married or being responsible for a child! No one else in his class was planning to get married or start a family.

While he was seated alone at breakfast, a large owl from Gringotts flew into the Great Hall and landed at the Gryffindor table. The owl stuck out a leg to the teenager who hesitated a moment before taking the heavy parchment with the seal of Gringotts upon it. Harry was taken aback – he'd never received any letters from Gringotts before, so he quickly fed the owl a large piece of bacon and hid the letter in his robes. Then Harry ate his fill and escaped from his 'friends' who were just entering the Great Hall.

"Oi! Harry, where you headed mate?" called Ron; the redhead obviously hurried through his morning rituals, not drying his hair after his shower. His robes were messy with stains of last night's supper still clinging to the cloth.

Acting as though he hadn't heard Ron, Harry ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and finally reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy. Here he paced back and forth three times, asking Hogwarts for a room where he could read his letter in solitude and safety.

"And somebody who can tell what to do… Somebody on my side," he asked the magic of the castle.

The portal that appeared in the wall was an unusually grand door made from carved wood; Harry quickly opened the door and ducked inside, pulling it closed. Behind him, the door vanished from the hallway before anyone else saw it. The teenager closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath – climbing seven flights of stairs left him breathless this early in the school year. Finally, he looked around at the room – this was a comfortable study in a manor house. There were French doors that lead to a terrace with formal gardens beyond, a great fireplace, a large desk and many book cases filled with leather-bound books.

"I say there…who are you?" asked a voice. Harry was startled for a moment before he noticed the wizard's portrait over the fireplace.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Harry said. "I asked Hogwarts for a safe place to read my letter from Gringotts."

The painted figure of a wizard with messy hair and glasses seemed to look Harry over very closely before he said, "Students are not supposed to be able to escape the castle when the term is in session except to visit Hogsmeade on selected weekends."

Then the wizard asked, "How did Hogwarts bring you to Potter Haven?"

"Potter Haven?" asked Harry. "What is 'Potter Haven'?"

"It is the primary residence for the Potter family and it is well hidden in Wales," the portrait replied. "And you must be a Potter otherwise you could not have entered the house while it is shut down. Now, how did you get in the front door? The floo is disconnected and the doors are sealed to outsiders."

"The Room of Requirement created the door that brought me here," Harry replied. "I asked for a safe room with someone who could advise me."

"I don't think I have ever heard of the 'Room of Requirement'. Can you tell me more about this room?" asked the portrait.

"The house elves call it the 'Come and Go Room'," Harry explained. "Classmates told me it was the 'Room of Requirement'."

"Ah…I remember the 'Come and Go Room' from my years at Hogwarts," the portrait replied. Again, the animated wizard portrait seemed to consider Harry carefully and then asked, "And what is your name young man?"

"I'm Harry Potter, sir."

"And who are your father and mother?"

"My parents were James and Lily Potter," the teenager replied.

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"They were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort when I was a baby. I don't remember them…except for memories I have seen because of the Dementors," the boy explained.

The portrait was silent for a long moment but then said, "Then you are my grandson. Welcome to Potter Manor. I am your grandfather, Lord Fleamont Potter. James is my son."

The portrait motioned toward a photograph on the table and Harry picked it up to see a young couple dancing underneath trees dropped white petals almost like snow. The boy picked up the photo, seeing the faces of his parents for the first time in his life.

"James and Lily had just become betrothed," Fleamont explained. "It was spring and James had put the Potter betrothal ring on your mother's finger. Then they danced as apple blossoms fell all around them."

"I need…I need to sit down," Harry said, holding the picture frame close. The portrait nodded and motioned toward a chair positioned where they could easily see each other and talk.

Eventually the messy-haired boy said, "I know nothing about my parents or you."

"Nothing about your family?" asked the portrait. "Who raised you? Where are Sirius and his wolf?"

"I live with my Aunt Petunia Dursley in Surrey. Headmaster Dumbledore says it is the safest place for me."

"With that muggle woman?" the portrait asked, his voice rising with disbelief. Seeing the boy's embarrassment, Fleamont hurried to explain, "Muggles can be fine people but they know nothing about raising a magical child let alone the magical heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter!"

"There are blood wards there to protect me with my aunt and cousin," Harry explained.

"Dragon feathers!" Fleamont declared. "Your mother and her sister were both adopted. You don't share a drop of blood with that woman or her family!"

"Adopted! My mother was adopted? But the headmaster…" Harry was speechless for several minutes as the portrait of his grandfather calmed and reassured him.

"Do you have a house elf?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "I know elves at Hogwarts but we don't have any in Surrey."

"Are there any house elves who would bond with you?"

"Dobby would," Harry said and before he could speak again, the bubbly house elf appeared in the study.

"Mr. Harry Potters is home! He has founds his home at last!"

"Hello Dobby, how are you?"

The portrait watched the interaction between his grandson and the house elf; there was a remarkable connection between the two and it made the elf extremely powerful. They had a bond already for the elf to be able to find Harry behind the war wards of Potter Haven. He breathed deeply – a strange feat for a portrait – but the action allowed him to find and measure the family magic in the manor. The boy's presence for a few minutes had recharged the wards, and the protections.

"Dobby, this is my grandfather, Lord Fleamont Potter," Harry said to introduce the elf to the portrait. "Grandfather, this is my friend Dobby."

"Hello Dobby," Fleamont called as the elf danced in place with happiness.

"Harry Potter and Dead Lord Fleas both know Dobby's name! Dobby is a real elf with wizards who know his name!" the house elf declared.

"Dobby, are you my grandson's house elf?" the portrait asked.

The house elf tugged on his ears and nodded his head, "Dobby begs forgiveness but when Harry Potters frees Dobby from bad master Malfoy, Dobby must bonds to keep magic. Harry Potter be kind and Dobby not think he minds…"

"I don't mind, Dobby," Harry replied. "As long as you are happy!"

"Dobby be happy as Harry Potter's elf," the little house elf replied. "No bodies knows and Hogwarts lets Dobby stay near Harry Potter and protect him."

Fleamont smiled as his grandson and the elf talked. Then the portrait asked, "Harry, might I have your permission to ask Dobby to do something for me?"

"Sure, Grandfather," Harry answered as he looked at Dobby. The house elf turned toward the portrait as Fleamont said, "Dobby, bring Harry some tea and biscuits. He has had an exciting morning."

After Dobby popped away, Fleamont said, "Now let's look at this letter from Gringotts that started this adventure, shall we?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, Grandfather."

The boy pulled out the letter and when Dobby popped back into the room, the portrait asked to be moved closer to the floor so he could read the letter with Harry. When the elf levitated the portrait to a stand that left him at eye level, Harry could see his Grandfather's portrait as a regular sized adult.

"Why don't you read it first, Grandfather?" Harry suggested. "I don't understand a great many things in the magical world and you can explain them to me as I read it."

"Dobby hold the letter up for me," Fleamont asked as Harry ate several of the biscuits and drank some tea. He focused on the food and was surprized at his grandfather's outburst a few moments later.

"Merlin's saggy ass! Sirius Black, I don't know if you are a genius or a lazy bastard!" swore Fleamont as Harry and Dobby exchanged glances.

"What's wrong, Grandfather? Is Sirius alright? I've only met him once…"

"Only once? Hasn't your Godfather been a part of your life?"

"No," Harry replied. "He was in Azkaban for eleven years but he escaped last year."

"Why was Sirius Black in Azkaban?" thundered Fleamont.

Harry took a deep breath and answered shakily, "I'm not sure but people told me he betrayed my family to the Dark Lord. Last year, he escaped and came to Hogwarts hunting for Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my Mom and Dad to the Dark Lord. Sirius told me that he is innocent and didn't get a trial."

Fleamont seemed to be lost in thought for a long moment before he said, "Harry, I apologise if I sound bombastic but I'm not angry with you – I am angry at the whole of Magical Britain! Sirius Black could not betray your parents or you. He is your blood-adopted father and you are his heir. Magic inflicts terrible penalties on any person of magic that harms their own child!"

At this point, Dobby said, "Last year Dumbles makes all elves keep Sirius Blacks away from Harry Potters at Hogwarts. He does not want Harry Potters to speak to Sirius Blacks or goblins or any lawyers."

"What did the letter say, Grandfather?" asked Harry.

"Your godfather has been locked away in the Black family home in London and forbidden by Dumbledore from leaving the house, or speaking to you on the floo, or writing letters. Last week while the Weasleys were out buying school supplies, Sirius summoned a goblin from Gringotts. At that meeting, he designated you as 'Lord Black' rather than taking the title himself."

"No!" Harry insisted. "I don't want to be Lord Black. That will just be more problems and I can't deal with the ones that I have now!"

Fleamont frowned. "No one has taught you anything about being Heir Potter and Heir Black?"

"I don't even know what that means!"

The portrait turned to the house elf. "Dobby, go to Gringotts and find the goblin Darkest, and tell him that Heir Potter requires his attendance immediately to protect the Potter vaults. Bring him here!"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Becoming Heir Potter

It was several minutes later when Dobby popped back into the study with an ancient and evil looking goblin who appeared to be very unhappy with his current location.

"Unhand me, elf! I shall make stew from your innards and use your skull for a chamber pot!" snarled the goblin at Dobby.

From his portrait, Fleamont demanded, "Darkest, you are a worthless account manager! Where are my monthly reports for the last ten years?"

The goblin froze and his eyes darted from side to side, taking in all before him. This was indeed the private study of the late Lord Fleamont Potter and the boy before him did have the magical signature of the missing Heir Potter.

"You are long dead, Fleamont Potter," the goblin replied. "I do not owe you an explanation."

"But I'm alive!" Harry announced. "Why did my grandfather tell my house elf to bring you here? Who are you?"

The goblin grinned and Harry waited to see if the display of teeth was a sign of aggression or happiness.

"Well met, young Heir Potter," the goblin replied. "I am Darkest, account manager for the Potter Family vault. During his lifetime, I found your grandfather Fleamont Potter to fair and just. Will you be the same?"

"I'll try to be," Harry agreed.

"Now, how did you override Dumbledore's commands today?" the goblin asked. "For more than ten years, I have tried to get around the headmaster's restrictions to rescue Heir Potter."

Fleamont replied, "Apparently, Sirius Black abdicated his right to the title of Lord Black in favour of his blood-adopted 'son'."

The portrait motioned toward Harry and continued, "Gringotts sent an owl to 'Heir Black' at Hogwarts and Dumbledore didn't have a ward against it like he must for 'Heir Potter'. With my grandson's elevation to be Heir Black, he must be recognized as Heir Potter also. He'll take the title of 'Lord' when he turns seventeen or decides he is ready since he is the sole surviving member of our family."

"And you want the Potter lordship to be the primary title?" the goblin asked.

"As it should be," Fleamont replied.

The goblin merely grunted before calling for a house elf; the little creature appeared after a minute and Harry noticed that the elf wore a pillowcase with the Gringotts coat of arms embroidered in the centre. The goblin gave instructions to the elf that immediately popped away before returning several minutes later with a ring box. Darkest took the box and opened it, offering a ring to Harry.

"Harry Potter, take your place as Heir Potter by placing this ring on your finger," Darkest commanded. The teenager hesitated for a moment but the goblin's next words convinced Harry to take it.

"Then only you – or your advisor," the goblin nodded toward the portrait, "can disperse funds from the vaults."

"What does this ring do?" Harry asked.

"The ring gives you the rights, obligations and privileges of Heir Potter and frees you from Dumbledore's control."

"How?" asked Harry. "The headmaster has Minister Fudge under his thumb; the professors do nothing without Dumbledore's approval; and everyone I know and see is under his control."

"Once you are 'Heir Potter', Gringotts and the Wizegamot must recognize your rights. Only you can determine where you spend your summers," Darkest said. "You will decide who gets galleons from your vaults and who can use your votes in the Wizegamot."

"The 'whats-it-got-mott'?" asked Harry as Fleamont and Darkest exchange frowns at the boy's lack of knowledge.

"Harry, I promise that I'll teach you everything I know," Fleamont said. "But you must become Heir Potter for this to happen."

Frowning, Harry placed the ring on his finger and suddenly he found new magics at his command, knowledge cataloguing in his mind, and a growing anger at Albus Dumbledore. He listened as Darkest explained about the 'guardianship for the boy-who-lived' that Dumbledore forced through the Wizegamot without reading the wills of Lord and Lady Potter.

Then Darkest explained the headmaster's thefts. "Dumbledore robbed the vault he could access for the last ten years. Most of the galleons in Lord and Lady Potter's personal vault have been syphoned off to pay for Dumbledore's robes and as living expenses to various members of his vigilante group we call the 'Flaming Chickens'."

"Who're the Flaming Chickens?" asked Harry.

"He means the 'Order of the Phoenix'," Fleamont explained. "That is his personal squad of vigilantes. How much money are we talking about?"

"Almost a quarter of a million Galleons," the goblin replied. "That would be one million Pounds Sterling, young Heir Potter."

"What is the chance of recovering the money?" asked Fleamont.

"How much money do I have left?" interrupted Harry. "Can I finish school?"

"Your school vault cannot be robbed," Darkest explained. "There are approximately eighty thousand galleons remaining in that vault. When you turned seventeen…or now since you are emancipated as Heir Potter, you have access to the business vaults which hold almost thirty million galleons, as well as all the properties and muggle investments. Your total worth is approximately one hundred-twenty million Pounds Sterling."

"You have done well with the Potter fortune, Darkest," Fleamont replied. "When I died it as only fifteen million Galleons."

"Lord James Potter was a wise man who listened to his wife and her advice on investments in the muggle world. The revolution with computers there has made your grandson one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain."

"What are 'computers'?" Fleamont asked.

"They're machines that help people with maths, writing, and communications at long distances," Harry explained. "They are changing the muggle world very quickly."

Darkest nodded, acknowledging the young heir's useful information about the muggles.

"I shall file the notice announcing Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin on Sunday." The goblin grinned, "I shall delay payment on Dumbledore's latest set of robes and return the bill to him to pay from his own vaults."

"Wait," Harry commanded. "Why did you say 'Slytherin'?"

Darkest frowned and glanced toward Lord Fleamont's portrait, "You are the next Lord Slytherin. The title and family magic were already in place before Sirius Black pushed the Black title onto your shoulders."

"I don't want people to learn about this. How do we keep people from knowing?" Harry asked.

"You don't want people to know you are Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin?" Darkest asked, the surprize evident in his voice.

"Harry?" Fleamont asked. "Why would you…"

"I don't know anything about being Heir Potter, the Blacks… or anything about the magical world except for the rumours I heard at school. I have only been to Diagon Alley twice. Mrs. Weasley did my shopping this year and she even bought me second hand robes and underwear," Harry stated in a shaky voice. His breathing was heavy and he slid from the chair to the floor.

"Darkest, what would you recommend?" asked the portrait of Harry's grandfather.

The goblin frowned and bowed, "Allow me to consult with Ragnock and the account managers for the Black and Slytherin families. I shall return in a few days with news."

"Thank you, Darkest," Harry said when Dobby appeared to take the goblin back to Gringotts.

"May your gold grow and your enemies shrivel, Heir Potter," the goblin said before Dobby popped him back to the bank.

)(*****)(

Fleamont remained silent as Harry sat and listened to the Potter Family magics as the Heir ring accustomed him to their power and knowledge. After many minutes, he rose from the floor and brushed off his robes.

"This has been stressful for you I am certain, Harry," Fleamont said. "But things will get better. The family magic attached to the ring will help you."

"There are many protections on the ring from portkeys and apparition," the teenager told his grandfather. "If any person attempts to lay hands on me to apparate or portkey me away without my consent, the family magic will mangle them. It will be very bloody and discourage others."

"Very good," his grandfather replied.

Harry cast the spell for the time and sighed, "I need to return to school. It's time for dinner and if no one sees me in the Great Hall, they'll come looking."

"I am very glad to have met you Harry!" Fleamont said. "Tomorrow is Saturday so come again in the morning. We shall chart a course of studies to teach you etiquette and manners."

"I'm glad we met too, Grandfather!" Harry replied.

"Wait Harry. Can I use Dobby for a few errands?" Fleamont asked.

"Sure," Harry replied without a thought and left Potter Haven through the doorway provided by the Room of Requirement.

)(*****)(


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiveable Jinx

In this chapter, Dobby follows Fleamont's directions and creates mischief up and down the island for the wizards who would cause problems for Dobby's Mr. Harry Potters. Fleamont shares a disturbing story with Harry that explains how the boy is the Heir of Slytherin.

)(*****)(

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Dobby Potter Elf – Partisan Operative

Over several weeks that fall, Dobby undertook several tasks for Lord Fleamont.

It was late and the study was dark at Potter Haven when the portrait of Fleamont called, "Dobby Potter Elf."

The bubbly little fellow appeared, snapped his fingers to light the room and bowed to the portrait of Harry Potter's grandfather.

"Hows can Dobby Potter Elf be of helps to Dead Lord Fleas?" he asked and Fleamont grinned.

"I have no doubt my grandson will grow into an excellent wizard with a house elf such as yourself helping him."

"But Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black does not knows enough yet," the elf replied with great conviction that impressed the portrait.

"We must weaken his enemies and distract them; they will not think about Harry if they have other problems," Fleamont said. "You must not attract anyone's attention when you pay visits to Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Flaming Chickens."

The elf vanished and his voice was heard, "Dobby is bestest invisible elf in Magicals Britain! My Harry Potter's magic makes me quick as nifflers, strong as giantess, and smarter than centaurs."

"Very good," Fleamont's portrait replied. "Now, there are several wizards for whom we need to foster situations that will distract them from my grandson's new status."

As fall progressed, there were many isolated incidents around Britain that had no relationship to each other except to a devious, happy house elf and a magical portrait that wished to create havoc among his grandson's enemies.

)(*****)(

10 September 1994

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy attended a dinner with Minister Fudge to gain his support as they tried to overturn the Gringotts announcement of Harry Potter as Heir Black. The couple had put forth varied arguments: 'Sirius Black is insane. Sirius Black is a convicted murderer. Potter is not a Black.'

Minister Fudge agreed that the goblins appeared to overstep their bounds to designate the boy as Heir Black, but the minister's legal undersecretary and the liaison with Gringotts both sited the treaties that gave the goblins control of inheritances and the passage of titles based on magic's laws.

The disgruntled couple returned to Malfoy Manor in the late evening to discover their house overrun with nifflers. The flood of crafty little creatures scrambled around frantic house elves, stealing everything shiny while destroying magical portraits, upholstery, and drapes. The couple battled the nifflers for several hours and finally expelled the last one from the manor just before dawn. None of their wealth was recovered and when the couple went to dress in clean robes, the distraught elves discovered that the closets and drawers were filled with doxies that had chewed and shredded the wardrobes of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

Over the following week, nifflers appeared in the homes of over a dozen suspected Death Eaters, Ministry officials, and the homes of members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were enough rumours spreading about Magical Britain that the Daily Prophet ran a series of articles on the creatures. The better shops in Diagon Alley experienced excellent sales and Gringotts noted which vaults experienced sudden expenses for clothing, furniture, and jewellery.

)(*****)(

15 September 1994

Cornelius Fudge irritated Fleamont in life and worried his magical portrait; this fall Fudge experienced a severe financial loss when a pack of migrating hippogriffs slaughtered his herd of prize winning cattle. The minister was at his farm with the manager, a squib brother to Minerva McGonagall when the unfortunate event occurred. The manager called the minister to visit the farm because the wards needed to be recharged.

"The wards are flashing, Minister. That means they're weak and about to fail."

"I don't want to spend the money right now," Fudge argued. "The hippogriffs are almost done with their migration in any case."

Just as a pack of hippogriffs flew over the pastures on their migration south to Spain and North Africa for the winter, there was a loud gong as the wards fell and the herd of sixty cows, calves, steers, and bulls was revealed to the hungry hippogriffs. The pack dived on the herd and called to more of their kind. Within an hour, three hundred hippogriffs infested the pasture and the entire herd was slaughtered.

Fudge stood there for the entire hour, casting weak protection charms that saved nothing and eventually caught the attention of two juvenile hippogriffs. The hippogriffs dived at Cornelius who attempted to apparate and unfortunately splinched himself, losing both legs. The playful hippogriffs carried away the two legs and gnawed on them but the limbs were mostly bone and stringy muscle. The hippogriffs dropped both legs in the woods along the pack's route south. Aurors found the remains but the limbs were in such bad shape that Saint Mungo's had to regrow Fudge's limbs – a very painful and expensive process that drained his vault.

The Wizegamot session to debate the declaration of Harry Potter as Heir Potter, Heir Black, and Heir Slytherin was forgotten and never rescheduled.

)(*****)(

30 September 1994

Albus Dumbledore's private residence was in Godric Hallow and though he seldom visited the dwelling, he would upon occasion use the floo to appear in the house. Often, he brought a new book he had secured from someone or a treasure he wanted to keep secret. The first year after the death of Lord and Lady Potter he had visited and used the opportunity to pilfer items from their ruined home; such as the cloak of invisibility, the pensive, and several books of spells. Then the goblins and ministry sealed the house with war wards that would bring the Aurors if he visited the sight again.

At the faculty table for luncheon, Dumbledore was considering the mystery that was Harry Potter – the boy was growing this fall, his magical aura had strengthened and become hard to penetrate. As heir of three lordships, the boy must have extensive protections about him; Severus remained unwilling to antagonize the new Heir Slytherin, and Dumbledore attempted to read Harry's mind. The headache that followed left him bedridden for two days and he refused to meet the boy's eyes after that.

Suddenly, Albus felt a ward fall – not at Hogwarts but at his house in Godric Hallow! He rose without any excuse to the school staff and went to floo room. He stepped from Hogwarts into a battlefield – a battlefield in the unending war between pixies and doxies.

The two species of magical creatures bred like…like pixies and doxies, and they were natural enemies. The doxies shredded the draperies as the pixies threw the pieces of books they shredded to smash their enemies. The portraits on the walls – including his beloved sister's portrait – was smashed and ruined on the floor. The wizard grabbed a single item from a table just before it collapsed; he slipped a ring box into a pocket in his robes.

There were holes in the ceiling and roof, windows fell out into the garden and just before the entire structure collapsed, Dumbledore apparated himself back to the gates of Hogwarts. He walked slowly back to the castle – many of his greatest treasures had been hidden in that house and now they were destroyed.

As he reached the doors of the castle, three goblins appeared and bowed most respectfully before each handed him a goblin notice. Dumbledore often avoided these papers by making Minerva receive the creatures – besides she got along well with Flitwick. He completely ignored goblins at the Ministry and here three were on hand to deliver him some type of bank notice.

Stepping inside Hogwarts, he opened the first notice and had to blink before attempting to read it again – a goblin audit had been ordered of the Potter vaults. Dumbledore had to account for every knut and galleon spent since October 1981! Impossible!

He quickly opened the second notice and sank into a conjured throne – Dumbledore always sat on a throne – to read that because of the Potter audit, additional audits had been ordered for Hogwarts. All expenses at the school for the last ten years were to be reviewed and all vaults balanced. Dumbledore controlled all expenses from the school's vaults – he couldn't have Minerva knowing how he spent 'his' money. Now he would have to meet with endless teams of goblins while he dealt with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Dreading to read the contents of the third notice from the banking goblins, he tore it open and cursed aloud. There would be an audit of his personal vaults and assets to catalogue his possessions as they would be seized to cover repayment of any funds he has misappropriated during the last ten years. Leaving the conjured throne where it sat, he stomped up the stairs to his office.

"I know I have every memory of every invoice stored in my pensive! That will make short work of the goblins!"

But upon entering his office, Dumbledore could not find 'his' pensive. He searched and summoned, peered about, and pondered. He knew he did not loan it to anyone and the head elf confirmed that none of the Hogwarts elves had touched 'Mr. Whisker's pensive.'

The audit process just became much harder.

)(*****)(

03 October 1994

Molly Weasley enjoyed her time at Grimmauld Place. Once everything was clean and organized to her liking, she believed the house would make a lovely home for Ginny and her future children. Once her daughter was married to Harry Potter, Ginny would be Lady Potter; her only daughter would be rich and the leader of Magical Society in Britain.

Someday, she would destroy that portrait of Lady Black but until that day arrived, Molly would ignore her. The kitchen was ordered to her liking now, and the house elf avoided her and the hexes she threw at him every day. Her less than subtle suggestions to Lupin that he find another location for the Full Moon transformations had brought crazy Sirius out in all his glory. For a moment, she considered arranging an accident for Sirius but knew Dumbledore would be disappointed and blackmail her if she did.

Her plans were moving along well until the morning the kitchen door would not open for her, Molly screeched and yelled until Sirius, Remus and Arthur descended the stairs.

"That crazy house elf has locked me out of my kitchen!" Molly announced though she failed to notice that Sirius took exception to her declaration of ownership.

"Kreature!" Sirius called to summon the house elf that had lived at Grimmauld Place for over thirty years.

The house elf appeared with a clean towel and sensible look on his face for the first time that Sirius could remembered – Kreature had been insane as long as the man could remember. But now, the elf bowed and said, "Once-upon-a-time master calls Kreature."

"Why is this door locked?" Sirius asked, pointing at the kitchen door. "Did you lock it?"

The elf responded, "Kreature dids not lock the door."

"Who did?" asked Sirius.

The devious house elf grinned, "Kreature forbidden to say name but Kreature says that new head elf locks the door and says all Flaming Chickens must leave House of Black and nots return!"

"Flaming chickens? What does that mean?" asked Molly. "What head elf?"

"Who is the new head elf?" Remus asked.

Kreature remained silent until Sirius said, "Kreature, answer them!"

"Kreature ordered nots to tells name of elf. Kreature can't call elfs and youse can't call him! But head elf tells Kreature that Kreature must take care of once-upon-a-time master Sirius. Mr. Wolfs be allowed to stays but others must leaves Grimmauld Place."

"Dumbledore said we were stay here!" Molly said. "The headmaster is Harry's guardian and can decide who uses what properties."

"Apparently not," Remus replied. "The Daily Prophet reported there's to be an audit at Gringotts and Dumbledore's been denied access to Harry's Potter vaults."

"So, Dumbledore must pay for his new robes himself now," smirked Sirius before Molly slapped his face.

"This is your vault Black! You're crazy and should be locked up in Saint Mungo's or back in Azkaban!" Molly insisted hotly. Arthur stepped forward to restrain his wife but she pushed him aside and drew her wand to curse Sirius. Kreature watched silently as suddenly Molly and Arthur Weasley vanished from Grimmauld Place. They reappeared on the street and their belongings began appearing around them – Molly's knickers were strung on a wash line from a tree in the park.

"I'll kill that house elf and wipe the smirk off Sirius Black's face!" Molly shrieked as Arthur began to pack their belongings. No matter how hard she banged on the front door, Sirius and Remus could not open the door to allow the Weasleys back inside.

)(*****)(

"Kreature, did you…?" asked Sirius, pointing at the window as Remus struggled not to laugh aloud.

The old Black family elf shook his head and grinned. "Kreature not do. I has work. Once-upon-a-time master calls when he and wolf are hungriest."

)(*****)(

Same Day

"Headmaster!" called Molly Weasley's voice from the floo in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. "Headmaster, we need your help."

Slowly rising from his desk, Albus approached the floo to bend down and ask, "Molly, what's wrong?"

"Grimmauld Place has been closed to Arthur and me! The old house elf says that the new Black Family head elf banished us from the house."

With continuous audit meetings with goblins, the headmaster was already aggravated and this news did not surprise him. Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Molly stay at the Burrow and contact Bill to raise war wards there. You will be fine."

"But you said we would be targets of the Death Eaters!" Molly insisted.

"I will ask Sirius to intervene but for now, remain at the Burrow and you'll be safe," Dumbledore replied.

04 October 1994

At the behest of Dumbledore, Sirius sent a short, half-hearted letter to Harry.

 **Harry,**

 **Much as I enjoyed the sight of Molly Weasley thrown out on the street, Dumbledore says it is imperative that the Order of the Phoenix use Grimmauld Place as headquarters. Molly and Arthur stayed here with their children all summer for their safety. Remus and I enjoyed the company of the twins, and when Dumbledore visits we hear all your news. Would you reconsider allowing them to use the house?**

)(*****)(

05 October 1995

Harry's reply was shorter.

 **Dear Padfoot and Moony:**

 **No. The Weasleys are perfectly safe at the Burrow if they raise the war wards – I understand from the Black family accountant at Gringotts that their eldest son is a curse-breaker and ward-weaver. Everything will be well. Just solemnly swear to not pull any pranks.**

)(*****)(

Once Sirius and Moony swore they were 'up to no good', the remainder of the letter appeared.

 **Grimmauld Place is closed to Dumbledore and his Order of the Flaming Chickens. Over the past ten years Albus Dumbledore supported these wastrels and lackeys with galleons taken from the vault of my parents while I was denied food in the cupboard at Privet Drive! This summer when the Weasleys moved in, he began drawing funds from the Black vault to support them. The funds for Weasley school supplies came from the Black vault. But with the Gringotts audit, all Potter and Black vaults are closed. Dumbledore will not take advantage of House Black and steal from those vaults.**

 **Sirius – I sent you a potion regime to help heal your mind and arranged for confidential mind healers to come to Grimmauld Place to see you. I ask you to take the potions and attend each session with the healers.**

 **Moony – This is your responsibility to see that Sirius takes his potions and attends the sessions.**

 **Grandfather suggests that once Sirius's mind is clear, that he make an honest wolf out of Moony. What does he mean by that? I thought Remus Lupin was a very honest wizard.**

)(*****)(

Same Day

The conversation between the men at Grimmauld Place grew excited after reading the letter.

"Harry has been to Potter Haven and found the portrait of his grandfather!" Sirius exclaimed. "Uncle Fleamont'll provide him with sound advice."

Remus smiled. "Uncle Fleas never trusted Dumbledore. I understand why if the headmaster stole from Harry all these years."

"Can we keep this information confidential and not tell Dumbles?" Sirius asked and Moony nodded without hesitation.

"I didn't know Molly was using money from the Black vault."

"I know you would have said 'yes' if you had been asked but it would have been nice to be asked," Remus added.

"So, Moony," Sirius asked quietly. "Would you like to be an honest wolf?"

Remus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the man. "I have been yours since we were sixteen. Nothing can change that."

"And if Heir Black orders us to bond…"

"We will do as Harry commands," the werewolf replied before leading Sirius above stairs for the afternoon.

)(*****)(

07 October 1994

Harry was eating breakfast with Neville when the morning owls arrived. Murmurs arose at the Gryffindor table when the Weasley owl was recognized bearing a red envelope that announced a howler for the unfortunate recipient. Fred and George rose to run from the room and Ron ducked underneath the table, but the owl headed for Harry Potter. Then from the rafters, Hedwig dive bombed the owl, knocking the smaller owl from the air. Screeching her anger, Hedwig followed the owl to the floor and took the Howler. She flew from the Great Hall and everyone heard the faint sounds of Molly Weasley's voice outside Hogwarts.

Upon her triumphant return, Hedwig landed beside Harry who fed her bacon, scratched under her feathers, and thanked her. As the snowy white owl preened, she caught the eyes of Ron Weasley and his older brothers. Her glare rivalled the best of Severus Snape and the three Weasley boys returned to their seats without comment. Ginny Weasley retrieved Errol, her family's old owl, before she went to Harry.

"Harry, your owl injured my family owl. Buy me a new one!" she insisted leaning close to the young heir. The family rings erected a substantial shield and pushed the thirteen-year-old girl back and she frowned.

"You owe me, Harry," she screeched. "Buy me a new owl!"

"Miss Weasley, your mother sent me a howler, something completely unacceptable. My familiar protected me and I can send your father a declaration of debt if I choose. But the Weasley family already owes me multiple life debts; I recommend you speak to your father and ensure there are no repeats of this morning's episode."

"Harry, why are you calling me 'Miss Weasley'? We're good friends!" declared Ginny. "We'd be dating but you are too thick to recognize that I'm interested in you."

Suddenly the owl in Ginny's hands erupted in loud hoots and flapping of wings that caused the girl to drop it on the table where it knocked over a pitcher of pumpkin juice that covered her robes. Immediately Ginny rose and hurried to the dorm to change before class.

21 October 1994

Peter Pettigrew was warming the bottle of milk – sheep's milk with snake venom for the homunculus baby he cared for when he felt the weak wards around the depilated manor house collapse. Grabbing the bottle and running to the room where the baby-sized figure lay crying, Pettigrew grabbed the baby and apparated away just before the house collapsed.

"Where is Nagini?" the baby demanded. "Wormtail, find Nagini!"

The wizard and the baby homunculus were in the woods at some distance from the house, and Peter watched the manor house for the Aurors or other wizards. There were none appearing and slowly the rat animagus approached the ruin. He heard the snake moving underneath the brickwork and sighed, ' _The damn snake survived!_ '

There'd been no news from Barty at Hogwarts and now they no longer had shelter.

)(*****)(

Note: Dobby's tasks for Lord Fleamont occurred over several weeks and are out of sequence with the rest of the story. But he had fun with his espionage activities.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Slytherin Story

The next evening, Fleamont summoned Dobby. When the elf popped into the library, the portrait of the late Lord Potter said, "Find my grandson at Hogwarts and if he does not have a study group, bring him to me here at Potter Haven."

Shortly thereafter, Harry arrived via the Room of Requirement and when he heard his grandfather's purpose for meeting, he snorted, "I've had enough important conversations this week to last for the rest of my lifetime."

Fleamont nodded. "I imagine you will remember this day for the rest of your life because of what is yet to be revealed. This concerns your title of Heir of Slytherin."

"How did I become the heir of Slytherin?"

The portrait of his grandfather sighed, and Harry asked, "Why are you not scared of me? I speak parseltongue! Last year at Hogwarts, everyone acted as if I was evil because I speak snake."

{Some Potters speak parseltongue. It is a family magic that we hide,} Fleamont replied.

{You speak 'snake'?} asked Harry with great surprise. {Did my Dad speak…}

{No, he took after his mother's side of the family,} Fleamont explained. {But your mother spoke parseltongue.}

{My mother spoke 'snake'? She was a muggleborn and everything I have read says that only the 'purest blood lines' can speak parseltongue.}

{Let me tell you a story,} Fleamont said. {And this entire story will be in parseltongue; that way, anyone who attempts to read your mind will only hear the hissing and not be able to know your great secret.}

Harry nodded slowly in agreement as Fleamont began, {Your father liked your mother from the day they met on the Hogwarts Express but Lily Evans had little use for our eleven-year-old, pureblood prince. He thought the world was his to command – your grandmother and I despaired of ever having a child and when James came along, we were doting parents.}

{In their sixth year, James discovered that Lily could talk to snakes. It was during a Hogsmeade weekend and they came upon nest of vipers along the path between Hogwarts and the village. Neither wanted to kill the snakes and Lily talked the nest into moving away from the path.}

{Dad was okay with Mom speaking parseltongue?} Harry asked again, disbelief evident in his voice.

{James knew that Potters can talk to snakes and after he knew about Lily, he brought me the news as soon as the school year ended. The same day, I went with James to visit Lily and her parents. That is where I had the misfortune to meet your Aunt Petunia.}

{She is unpleasant,} Harry agreed.

{Your adoptive grandparents loved your mother very much and had made her life in the muggle world good. They improved my opinion of muggles tenfold in a single afternoon.} Fleamont smiled as he said, {They asked if Lily was a lost member of the Potter family and I assured them I did not think so, but suggested that we go to Gringotts for an inheritance test.}

{The goblins can uncover a wizard's heritage?} Harry asked.

{They use the information to update family tapestries,} Fleamont explained. {I took Lily alone to Gringotts; a family tree is confidential information but she asked me to remain with her as the goblin took a bit of blood and cast his spell.}

The portrait of his grandfather paused and looked uncomfortable, but finally he said, {The results were horrific for your mother and she cried as the goblin fled the room. I understand that accountant moved his entire family to another branch of the bank and to this day, the goblin denies every working at Gringotts in London.}

{What was the terrible news?}

{Your mother was the daughter of Tom Riddle and Evelyn Selwyn. Apparently, the witch had an affair with the Dark Lord and became pregnant. When the baby girl was born, the Selwyn family placed her in a muggle orphanage and the mother disappeared. I did not look for her and she may have killed by her family or the Dark Lord.}

After a long moment of silence, Harry erupted with anger and Fleamont learned that it was possible to yell in parseltongue.

{THE DARK LORD WAS MY GRANDFATHER!} Harry hissed with growing panic. {No! I can't be related to that wizard…he is…}

"Dobby!" called Fleamont and when the elf popped into the room, the portrait sent him for a calming draught from the medical stores at Hogwarts. The elf returned with the potion bottle and held it to Harry's mouth as the teenager managed to drink a portion of the magical soother.

{The wanker killed his own daughter and tried to kill me! He came to kill his own grandson!}

Fleamont nodded. {He did not know that your mother was his daughter. Since hearing of the events of that Halloween night, I have concluded that Mother Magic struck down the Dark Lord for killing his own child and attempting to kill his grandson. You said in the first year that you touched the man possessed by Tom Riddle's spirit and he melted away.}

Harry nodded and told the tale again, {Quirrell burned and turned to ash after I grabbed his hands and face.}

{Evidence of family magic taking the father to task for attempting to kill his heir.}

{So, I am Tom Riddle's grandson,} Harry said. {If I had any friends before, they will desert me for certain.}

{Who will tell them?} Fleamont asked. {No one knows except for you, me, and your goblin accountant at Gringotts for the Slytherin vault.}

Harry looked up and asked, "Did my father know?"

{Parseltongue Harry,} Fleamont prompted but he nodded.

{Lily feared that she was evil but James was relentless that summer. He showed up at her parent's house every day with Honeydukes chocolates, muggle poetry or butterbeer. Mrs. Evans refused to send James away and made Lily come to the dinner table where James told funny stories about their years at Hogwarts until Lily finally agreed to go on a date in the muggle world with him. She took him to something called the 'cinema' and then he dragged her back every day for the remainder of the summer.}

{At first Sirius was put out to be 'thrown over for a bird' but he realized how happy James was. They were brothers and he stood up with your father at the wedding. He was the only choice for godfather when you were born. He immediately blood-adopted you to make you his heir. That's where your black hair comes from.}

{Does Sirius know about the relation to Tom Riddle? Does Remus?}

{No, only James knew. They told no one else, especially never Dumbledore,} Fleamont replied. {Even my wife did not know the story. She was a brilliant woman and chose to 'not know' certain information.}

Fleamont continued after Harry was silent for a time. {The Potter family magics make you strong. The Black family magics make you wiser. The Slytherin family magics make you very powerful with spells and incantations. The Potter and Black magics will help mould this power.}

{I can't think about this anymore tonight,} Harry said as he rose and went to the door.

He stopped and said, "Thank you Grandfather. I don't like it, but I had to know!"

)(*****)(


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgiveable Jinx

In this chapter, the announcement from Gringotts of Harry's three inheritances breaks in the Daily Prophet. Consequently, some 'friends' desert him while others prove true. In a confrontation with Draco and other Slytherin students, Harry proves he IS the Heir of Slytherin and earns the respect of Severus Snape. Dobby shares news with Harry about an elf named Winky and her old master Barty Crouch, Jr.

When he earns a detention, and must dust old books in the library, Harry discovers the spell projects of two students from the 1940s; Fleamont Potter and Tom Riddle both wrote in parseltongue and Harry studies the two spells closely. Minerva McGonagall has reason to be upset with Dumbledore.

)(*****)(

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Harry's Isolation

News arrived via an owl on Sunday afternoon that the Daily Prophet received the Gringotts press release regarding the disposition of the Black lordship and even more shocking, news that the Slytherin lordship would fall onto the skinny shoulders of Harry Potter.

That afternoon, Lord Fleamont prepared Harry and spoke sternly to Dobby to provide the proper robes for Harry to wear to breakfast on Monday morning.

"It's like I'm a doll in a store window," Harry complained when he saw what his Grandfather intended him to wear; deep black robes with the emblems of 'his' houses displayed on the left breast and in a row across the back.

The dreaded Monday morning arrived and following his grandfather's instructions, Harry dressed in new robes. Dobby disillusioned the emblems that would designate Harry Potter as 'heir' of each house – the elf would wait until after the arrival of the newspapers to reveal the emblems.

The teen arrived early and took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table where he could see all entrances, and the staff table. The tables filled quickly as the hour for classes approached and then the owls began to arrive with the Daily Prophet. Hedwig brought Harry his copy of the newspaper and she positioned herself on a nearby shelf to glare at anyone who approached her wizard.

)(*****)(

 **Harry Potter is Heir of Slytherin!**

 **Over the weekend, the goblins in Gringotts confirmed our hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, is Heir Potter, Heir Black, and Heir Slytherin. He became Heir Potter by birth, and Heir Black by blood adoption by the fugitive Sirius Black, but there is no explanation how the title of Heir Slytherin came into Potter's hands.**

)(*****)(

The paper went into detail concerning Sirius's blood adoption of Harry when he was born and the author questioned how it was possible for the wizard to have betrayed his 'son' to the Dark Lord.

)(*****)(

 **Every witch and wizard knows the fate of parents who harm their own child!**

 **When questioned about the legality of the fugitive Sirius Black naming Harry Potter as his heir, the goblins at Gringotts replied, "It is a matter of family magic. If anyone contests the decision, the full brunt of the Black family magic will come to bear on those individuals.**

 **Mr. Lucius Malfoy commented that he would investigate this matter and challenge the ruling that Potter was now 'Heir Black'. "My son Draco has a much better claim to be Lord Black than the son of a mudblood witch."**

 **Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was not available for comment.**

 **)(*****)(***

"I always knew you were evil!" shouted Ron Weasley when he read the headline from Seamus's copy of the Daily Prophet. "Not happy with one vault, now you have three and the slimy snakes too!"

"Harry, how did you become Heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

The teenager didn't reply though he noticed his heir ring raise a shield between himself and Ron. Neville came in and after reading the headline, sat beside Harry as though nothing was different.

"Neville, aren't you worried about being contaminated by the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Seamus from further down the table.

Neville looked at his friend and smiled, "He's just Harry. If you think titles make anyone evil, then you're idiots!"

"You belong in Slytherin House!" demanded Ron. "The Heir of Slytherin is evil!"

"Why are they calling you 'Slytherin', Harry?" Ginny asked. "I want to be Lady Potter, not Lady Black or Lady Slytherin – they're dark and evil!"

"Not my sister!" yelled Ron at Harry. "Stay away from Ginny!"

"I'm certain that I won't ask Ginny to be Lady Potter," Harry assured his dorm mate but the red-headed continued his rant against Harry and the 'snakes'.

Ginny warmed to her subject and yelled, "You don't have a say in this Ron! I'm going to be Lady Potter!"

"Isn't it a little early to plan the wedding, Ginny?" asked Hermione as she attempted to mediate between brother and sister. Their argument degenerated into a fight between the youngest Weasley siblings and Granger that entertained the entire Great Hall until Professor McGonagall stormed up and jerked them apart.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of her three loudest Gryffindor students.

"Harry's the Heir of Slytherin! He can't be around light wizards!" Ron exclaimed. "Everybody knows that Slytherins are Death Eaters!"

Minerva frowned as she said, "Mr. Weasley, I am sorry to say that Death Eaters come from every house in Hogwarts."

"See!" Ginny crowed. "Harry can still be my boyfriend once he gets rid of Black and Slytherin!"

"We'll save him, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione promised. "We won't let him go dark."

At this point, Harry cleared his throat and revealed the crests of his three houses on his robes. "Professor McGonagall, thank you for dealing with the situation. Mr. Weasley, I promise I will never date or marry your sister."

Looking smug and satisfied, Ron turned his attention to his breakfast while Ginny squawked, "Harry! You and I are supposed to get married! Dumbledore said…"

McGonagall stepped closer to Ginny and asked, "What did Dumbledore say?"

"Uh, nothing," Ginny stammered.

Neville rose from his seat and told Harry, "Come on, we need to get to class. Professor Flitwick's charms class is always fun."

)(*****)(

Harry avoided most of Gryffindor that day but when Fred and George both hurried by without speaking in the halls between classes, his spirits fell. Neville said nothing but he did see the hurt on his friend's face. The sudden appearance of Luna in front of Harry caught him off guard but he welcomed the strange seer.

"Lord Snake, you must not be sad," she said in her sing-song voice. "Your path has only just begun toward happiness and love, but not for a time yet."

Then Luna blinked fast and laughed, "Blimey! What did I say this time?"

Neville and Harry both smiled as they escorted Luna back to the charms classroom before they hurried to the History of Magic lecture by Professor Binns.

)(*****)(

It was in the halls on the way to the Great Hall for lunch that the Slytherin students approached Harry. With Neville at his left side where an ally would be of most use, Harry stopped as Draco Malfoy and a half-dozen other Slytherin students blocked the hallway. Harry watched their faces; Daphne Greengrass looked pensive as did her friend Tracy Davis. Draco's enforcers, Crabbe and Goyle, each looked nervous though Patsy Parkinson was smirking. Blaise Zambini appeared scared and Malfoy looked defiant. Harry's family magics noted that none of the students had their wands in hand.

"So Scarhead, did you bribe the goblins into naming you the 'Heir of Slytherin'?" Draco asked coldly. "They have defamed the good name of Slytherin!"

Harry said nothing but Neville chuckled.

"What's so funny, Longbottom?" Draco asked. "Snake got your tongue?"

The blond wizard grinned and motioned for Zambini to step forward. The quiet, dark-skinned boy pulled a stick from the arm of his robes and threw it toward Harry. The students all grew tense as the small form grew large and revealed itself to be a large cobra.

{Strike! Strike!} hissed the cobra as it rose and spread its hood. There were shrieks from Hufflepuff Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot as they walked up, caught a glimpse of the cobra, and then ran away.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked in a stern voice. "How dare you treat a serpent this way!"

He turned his attention to the cobra hissing loudly, {Are you well, sister? Have they harmed you?}

{Strike! Strike!} the cobra hissed and threatened. Then realizing the wizard had spoken in parsel, the snake relaxed her hood, {I am near my time to lay eggs. My mate and I were hunting when magic summoned me away.}

{My elf will return you to your home!} Harry promised the serpent as he lifted her from the cold floor and cast a warming charm on her. The Heir of Slytherin frowned at Draco before he summoned Dobby.

When the house elf appeared, Draco frowned and muttered in anger to see the elf that his father lost to Potter called before his classmates where anyone could see the creature.

"Mr. Heir Harry Potter-Black-Snakes calls for Dobby?" the elf asked as he bowed, his head touching the floor. The little elf was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt further infuriating Draco; Potter's elf would begin to think it was a person next.

"I have a quick job for you, Dobby," the teenager said. "Return this queen of the jungle to her king. They are soon to be parents and need each other to protect their nest of young."

{My elf will return you to your home and summon a supper of rats for you if you do not bite him,} Harry hissed. The Slytherin students shivered to hear the parseltongue used so freely by another teenager.

When he noted that Dobby shook with fear of the snake, Harry whispered, "I told her not to bite you. Summon a pair of rats for her supper when you reach the jungle."

Harry gently placed the snake around Dobby's shoulders. The little elf took the location of the cobra's nest from her mind and with a boost to his magic from Harry's aura, disappeared with a very loud pop that made the Slytherin students step back.

Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise each looked ready to bolt – they saw Potter's magic easily boost the power of the house elf and the Heir of Slytherin demonstrated that he spoke parseltongue and calmed a cobra.

"What is the matter here?" demanded Severus Snape, drawn by the Puffs yelling 'Snake! Snake in the hallways!' as they ran all the way to the Great Hall. None of the Slytherin students offered any information for their head of house.

Harry Potter met the potions master's gaze as he explained, "Professor Snape, the students from Slytherin thought to gift me with a pet snake in recognition of the announcement that I am the Heir of Slytherin. While I thank them for the most generous gift, I asked my elf to return the snake to her jungle. Scotland is much too cold for cobras."

"A cobra?" Snape asked, glancing at his students, knowing Malfoy knew the spell to summon snakes and that Blaise could disguise the creature as a staff.

"Yes, it was a female just about to lay her eggs and I would have had a score of cobras to do my bidding in the castle before spring. I am certain you would agree with me that this was a move worthy of any Gryffindor."

The Slytherin students froze at Harry's words and Snape sneered at his house students rather than at Harry. The teenager led Neville through the Slytherin students without any problem and when they turned the corner, everyone heard Longbottom's laugh followed shortly by Potter's chuckles.

"There will be a house meeting this evening," Snape told his Slytherin students. "Every member of Slytherin will be in attendance to hear how the fourth-year snakes left their cunning in yesterday's dirty knickers and attempted to embarrass Heir Slytherin!"

"But professor, Scarhead can't be the Heir of Slytherin!" Draco whined and Severus sighed before registering his displeasure more directly.

"Are you going to challenge the acknowledge Heir of Slytherin? I believe he just demonstrated both requirements – he controlled a serpent and his power allowed a house elf to pop across half the globe! Then Mr. Potter accurately compared you and your actions to a Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy! I have not been ashamed of a Slytherin in many years but now…" the potions professor raged.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued, "Twenty points from Slytherin!"

Noticing the outrage on Malfoy and Parkinson's faces at the loss of points, Snape magnified the punishment when he added, "Each!"

The house point counters in the Great Hall showed a significant drop in the total for Slytherin at lunch and the students at that table were silent though it became evident during the meal that several of the fourth-year students were isolated at the table.

"The snakes must 've got caught planning to attack somebody!" Ron declared from his seat at the table though Hermione was silent for once and watching everyone. "They lost…" he tried to figure the numbers in his head and couldn't so he simply said, "They lost a bunch of points."

"They lost 140 points since breakfast," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "They have never lost that many points in a single day in the last four years."

Ginny sat with Seamus hopeful of making Harry jealous though the boy-who-lived paid her no attention. He quickly ate his lunch before heading to the library to begin his homework.

)(*****)(

Harry was walking to the Great Hall with Neville when he noticed Dobby standing in the doorway of an empty classroom and motioning Harry to come over.

"Neville, go on in. I need to speak to someone before dinner," Harry told his friend.

"Sure Harry," the taller boy replied as he walked ahead and found Luna waiting for him.

Slipping into the empty classroom, Harry shut the door quietly and he joined Dobby on the other side of the room, as far from the door as possible. He felt the silencing spell that Dobby had placed in the corner surround him.

"Hey, Dobby. What's up?"

The house elf looked quizzically at Harry and then at the ceiling. Harry laughed and explained, "That's a muggle expression that means 'why did you want to talk to me'?"

Dobby frowned and then nodded his head. "Miss Winky is up, Mr. Harry!"

"Miss Winky?"

"She's be an elf here at Hoggiewarts but she's not happy. And she tells Dobby that her bad old master is here but he is supposed to be dead."

Harry looked confused for a moment and asked, "Can we begin again and go over each item slowly."

Dobby nodded and spoke very slowly making Harry laugh again. "M…i…s…s W…i…n…k…y i…s…"

"I am sorry Dobby. I meant let's talk about each part of your news."

"Very well, Mr. Heir Harry. Miss Winky be a house elf."

Harry nodded.

"She come to Hoggiewarts, but she not be happy."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Winky be's telling Dobby that her bad old master is here but he is supposed to be dead."

"He is dead but he is here?" Harry asked and Dobby nodded vigorously.

"Is he a ghost?"

"No, Mr. Heir Harry, he is in polyjuice pants."

"Her old master is using polyjuice to pretend to be someone else?"

Again, Dobby nodded so Harry asked, "Who is her old master?"

"Winky be's house elf for Barty Crouch, Sr. and Jr."

Harry had read about the Crouch father and son. Senior was adamantly against the Death Eaters, fought them and jailed them mercilessly until Junior was caught in the attack on the Longbottoms. With the LeStranges, Crouch, Jr. had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into their vegetative state. Crouch, Sr. helped convict his son and then resigned as head of the DMLE.

"And who is supposed to be dead?"

"Wizards say that Barty Crouch, Jr. dies in Azkaban almost ten years ago, but he really in prison at Barty Crouch, Sr. house for all those years.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked, looking around as if the man would suddenly appear.

"Winky does not knows but she recognizes him even if he's look like Alistair Moody's Mad Eyes."

"We have to tell the headmaster!"

Dobby shook his head, "Headmaster Dumbles knows. Hoggiewarts head elf tells Dumbles first day but Headsmasters tells elf'es to not touch the Deaths Eater in school with little wizards and witches."

Harry sat down on a dusty chair for a minute before he said, "Dobby tell Winky I said 'thank you' for telling us this. We must talk to Grandfather about this tonight."

"Should Dobby do's anything to Polyjuice Deaths Eater?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. We must speak to Grandfather. I don't understand why Dumbledore wouldn't do anything…unless…"

"Mr. Heir Harry must go to dinners in Great Hall," Dobby said as he helped Harry to stand and snapped his fingers to make all the dust vanish.

As Harry passed the Hufflepuff table to reach the Gryffindor table, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot both held their noses as if he smelled. There were a few laughs from other Puffs but Harry ignored them to join Neville.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Discoveries in Detention

Each evening was occupied with visits to Potter Haven for lessons in etiquette and discussions on Harry's three titles with Lord Fleamont. After missing curfew for three nights in one week, McGonagall met Harry at the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower when he arrived thirty minutes late on the fourth night.

"Mr. Potter, curfew is not a suggestion for fourth-year students!" the stern professor said.

"There are matters regarding my lordships…"

"No," McGonagall argued. "That is not a valid excuse. You must be in the dorm before curfew!"

Harry said nothing else and McGonagall's lips grew thin before she said, "You will serve detention for the next three nights. I understand students are needed to dust the reference notebooks in the library. Report to the librarian at 7:00 PM sharp tomorrow night."

"Yes, professor," Harry said before darting inside the common room for Gryffindor.

)(*****)(

For the next three nights, Harry joined Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Croner in removing the dust from archived student notebooks from the sixties, fifties, and forties.

"Why aren't there any books from the 1970's or 1980's?" asked Justin.

Croner explained, "My father told me that Headmaster Dumbledore started removing classes in the late sixties."

All three boys sneezed from time to time from the dust thrown into the air.

"What are these books?" asked Harry.

Justin took the time to look inside one and said, "They're seventh year projects for students in a spell creation class. Why don't we have that class now?"

"It is one that the headmaster removed," replied Croner. "Wonder if there are any spells here that would be worthwhile?"

All three teenagers looked inside the books from time to time. On the third night, they were almost finished when Justin announced, "Harry, here's one written by someone named Potter but it must be in code. The pages are covered with squiggles and dashes."

"Is it Morse code?" asked Harry, stepping closer to look over the Hufflepuff's shoulder at the book written by a Potter.

"What's Morse code?" asked Croner, a pureblood who didn't have a reference for the muggle term. The explanation of the system of dots and dashes made no sense to Michael and the two muggle-raised wizards abandoned the attempt to explain.

"No, it looks like some other language," Justin replied and Harry glanced over in time to see the writing in the book was parseltongue before the other boy closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. The Hufflepuff took the next one down and complained, "Here's another, just like the first!"

Intrigued, Harry stepped up and held out his hand. Justin handed over the book and Harry noticed that the book was written by Tom Riddle. The teen acted as though he could not read the text but he recognized the parseltongue script. His misdirection went as far as holding a page up to the light as though he were searching for hidden writing in the parchment.

"Nope, nothing here," Harry announced as he put the second book back with the first and noted both books by Fleamont Potter and Tom Riddle were on the shelf for reports on spell projects from the graduating class of 1945.

)(*****)(

Once the detention was completed at 9:00 PM, Harry headed for the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement and asked for the door to Potter Haven. As soon as it appeared, the teen bolted through the door and made certain it was closed before he called for lights to wake his grandfather's portrait.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Harry called as the portrait awoke slowly. Not anticipated a visit tonight Fleamont spent the day with Dobby listening to the elf's reports on activities against the Death Eaters and Order of the Flaming Chicken.

"Is something wrong Harry?" asked Fleamont.

The teenager took a breath before he asked, "Do you remember creating a spell as a project in your seventh year?"

Fleamont stopped to find the memory and nodded. "That was 1945 and my project was the creation of a spell to deconstruct other spells. My spell would turn the spell into an equation in arithmancy so it could be altered with runes and other spell characters."

The portrait suddenly sat up and said, "I had forgotten all about it. No… someone made me forget all about it…"

Fleamont frowned and then said, "Dumbledore didn't like that the book was enchanted and only Professor Millbank could read my spell. Dumbledore decided I was up to no good – which I was – and obliviated it from my mind before the end of school."

"I found your notebook in the library tonight along with one written by Tom Riddle that same year."

"How do you know it was mine?" Fleamont asked. "It was enchanted to be illegible to anyone but the instructor and the man is long dead."

"Your name was on the cover and your enchantment must have worn off but the spell is still protected. It is written in parseltongue."

Fleamont scowled, "I was arrogant in my youth and thought no one would ever find the parseltongue under the spell for only my professor to read the project. Perhaps Dumbledore knows we can speak in parseltongue."

"It doesn't matter grandfather," Harry assured the portrait.

"Can you bring the books here?" Fleamont asked.

"I can check them out but then someone might want to talk about the two books no one can read."

"What if we duplicate the books with the Duplico spell?"

"The library registers that spell every time it is cast, the title is recorded in a ledger, and the student has to pay a fee for the book."

"What about Dobby?" asked Fleamont.

"Mr. Dead Lord Fleas and Mr. Heir Harry…"

"Dobby," Harry interrupted the elf. "Can you get a book from the library without it setting off the alarms?"

"Dobby cannot, Mr. Heir Harry," replied the elf.

"Can you duplicate a book without it being recorded?"

"Dobby cannot!" wailed the elf, fearful of failing his friends.

Harry placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder and said, "Dobby, it is okay. We're asking new things and trying to figure out a way around the rules at Hogwarts."

"What about a student's project report? They are not registered with the book index," Fleamont asked.

"Where be's these reports?" Dobby asked as he struggled to control his emotions while Harry explained where the reports were located.

"Dobby goes and looks…may be ables to moves," the elf said.

"Look for the reports from 1945," Harry added.

Dobby popped out and was gone for two full minutes before he returned with copies of the seventy-five reports of student projects from 1945.

"There be no spells or charms on these books," Dobby reported as he sat the reports on a table where Harry quickly located the two in parseltongue and showed them to his grandfather.

"Yes, 'Deconstruction of Spells' is mine," Fleamont said. "And what is the other?"

"Tom Riddle's title is 'Placing a Punitive Jinx on Spoken Spell'," Harry replied after instructing Dobby to return the other reports to the library.

"Grandfather, what was the spell to hide the book from prying eyes?" Harry asked as he scanned the pages of Fleamont's report. Dobby popped the 73 books that his Mr. Harry Potter didn't need back to the library.

"I will teach you tomorrow," his grandfather said as Dobby returned once again. "You must return to the dormitory before 10:00 PM in case McGonagall is watching for you,"

Sighing but not arguing with the portrait, Harry rose and thanked Dobby and his grandfather for their help before leaving through the doorway back to Hogwarts.

)(*****)(

When Harry reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, he found Professor McGonagall waiting with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Harry, where do you go at night?" Granger asked.

"Good evening, professor," Harry said to greet his Head of House but ignored his former friends.

"Good evening, Harry," McGonagall replied rather than her usual 'Mr. Potter'.

"Potter, answer Hermione!" demanded Ron. "You vanish after dinner every night and no one sees again until the next morning!"

Glancing at his head of house but finding no support there, Harry sighed and replied, "Weasley, I do not have to report my every step to you or Granger."

"But I am also curious," remarked McGonagall. "Where do you go? Where have you been every night this week?"

The question caught Harry by surprize – McGonagall knew exactly where he had been the last three nights because she assigned him the detention to dust books in the library. He palmed his wand and prepared his family magic to fight if this was the Death Eater in McGonagall's form.

"I was revising with a Puff and a Claw for the test in Charms tomorrow," he replied. Without taking his eyes off the form of Professor McGonagall, he asked, "Have you studied for the test Granger?"

"That's unlikely," McGonagall replied. "None of the Puffs are speaking to you since the revelation of your dark side."

Now Harry knew exactly who he was talking to, but he debated what to do. Before he could decide another figure walked up, her wand out and a spell speeding across the hall to strike McGonagall in the face!

"Revealo Maximus!" The real McGonagall spit the words of the spell and the yellow light enveloped the figure to negate the polyjuice potion. The face and hands of the fake McGonagall bubbled painfully and vanished to reveal Albus Dumbledore who appeared to be very angry with his deputy.

"Minerva!" he groused, irritated that his disguise was revealed. The three students snickered to see the wizard with the long beard dressed in McGonagall's fitted robes with a tartan slash.

"What are you doing? Why are you walking around the halls of Hogwarts at curfew in my form? When did you take my hair?"

She paused to look closely and then demanded, "ARE THOSE MY BEST ROBES?"

"Now Minerva, there is no harm done," Dumbledore said, dismissing her worries. "Harry's friends are worried about him and we thought to talk to him tonight and lead him back to the correct path. He needs to renew his friendships with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Why?" asked Harry as he glanced at Hermione and Ron before turning back to Dumbledore.

The headmaster's eyes were twinkling as he said, "You have had so many adventures together in your first three years. Surely there'll be more this year and you will need each other."

"No, I don't think so," Harry said glancing once more at Hermione and Ron. "Professor McGonagall, you shouldn't worry. The headmaster's speech patterns are so strong, it was clear to me in the short conversation we had before you arrived who he was truly. No one with any brains would not notice."

"That is a weakness in Polyjuice," McGonagall admitted. "It is only the outside that is changed."

"And if someone you knew very well was replaced by someone else, it should be obvious after a week, or let's say since 1 September, that there was an imposter nearby," Harry asked. "In fact, the wards would tell the headmaster if anyone dangerous was in the castle under polyjuice, wouldn't they, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Minerva caught the boy's implication immediately as did Dumbledore though Granger and Weasley did not.

"Albus? What have you ignored?" she demanded to know.

"I think we're done this evening," Dumbledore said to dismiss the students. "And Harry, think very hard about deserting your friends. You will need them some day."

The portrait opened the doorway into the Gryffindor tower and the three students stepped inside as McGonagall released her temper on Dumbledore and verbally blasted him the entire length of the castle as he retreated to his office.

"Where do you go at night, Harry?" Granger insisted on knowing once the doorway closed and they were in the Gryffindor common room once again.

"You heard me say that I had detention dusting books in the library," Harry replied.

"But all the other nights?"

"Granger, you are not my keeper! Stop asking me or I'll complain to the prefects."

"That won't help you," Ron said. "They want to know where you go to!"

"Weasley, do you even know who the prefects are this year?" asked Harry.

His face turning red with anger, Weasley stepped forward to shout, "You think you're so smart now that you are the Heir of Slytherin! That just makes you a bloody snake!"

Harry's family ring protected him from Ron's fist and the red-haired, hothead flew back across the common room to land heavily against the door.

"Harry! What did you do?" demanded Granger.

Neville Longbottom stepped up and explained, "Harry did nothing Hermione. Ron attempted to assault the heir of three noble houses. He could get into a lot of trouble if Harry asked the Aurors to investigate."

"That's unfair! Harry shouldn't have something that throws people across the room…"

"It is for protection of people like Ron that he has this 'power'. If Ron hit Harry, the family magic might kill Ron," Neville explained.

"Kill Ron…?" Hermione asked as her face grew pale. She looked at Harry and announced to the common room, "Harry Potter, you are dangerous and evil!"

)(*****)(


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgiveable Jinx

In this chapter, more goblins visit Harry and his grandfather's portrait. They recognize Harry as Heir Black and Heir Slytherin, and most important, they declare they will perform an audit of all Dumbledore's spending for the last thirteen years. Harry examines the two spells written by Fleamont Potter and Tom Riddle. He uses the spells to jinx the pejorative 'mudblood', and then to change the jinx placed on 'Voldemort' and 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

)(*****)(

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Gringotts Policy

A slip of paper appeared on Harry's plate as he waited for dinner to begin. The message on the note asked him to ' **Visit haven after dinner** ', and once read, the paper disappeared. With everyone but Neville avoiding him, Harry had little trouble slipping away to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement quickly provided the doorway to Potter Haven.

When Harry stepped through the doorway, he found his grandfather's portrait in an animated and loud 'discussion' with four goblins.

"Ah, Heir Slytherin, at last you grace us with your presence," the oldest looking goblin said sourly.

"Well met, Heir Black," said another goblin in greeting.

"We are pleased to meet you Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," said a third goblin wearing battle armour rather than the banker's robes of the other three.

"Come Heir Potter, allow me to introduce your accountants and our chief," said Darkest. "Lord Fleamont was just yelling as he recounted…uh, told us of your adventures at Hogwarts."

Remembering his grandfather's lessons, Harry bowed his head and said, "I thank you Accountant Darkest. Please introduce me to the goblins who protect my vaults so carefully."

"First and foremost, our chief of the Gringotts Horde, Ragnock," Darkest said and then bowed to the goblin in battle armour.

"Chief Ragnock, you honour my grandfather and I with your presence," Harry said with a half bow from the waist.

The goblin chief only nodded and Darkest continued, pointing to the next goblin, "This rat is Helmond, accountant for the Black family vaults."

The second goblin growled at Darkest before bowing slightly to Harry who returned the nod.

"And finally, allow me to…"

The fourth goblin interrupted the introduction, "I should have been introduced first! I am the eldest and represent the most ancient vault! Slytherin should always come first!"

"Perhaps Darkest meant to honour you by making you the last introduction?" Fleamont offered from his portrait. "My grandson would speak to you first…"

"No, Darkest has never had been strong with strategy," the eldest goblin said dismissively. "I am Instreams, accountant for the Slytherin vaults."

"I am pleased to meet you sir," Harry replied with a smile.

"The boy has gumption, showing his fangs at our first meeting!" the elderly goblin stated.

"We are discussing your adventures at Hogwarts and the situation with your aunt and her family," Fleamont explained.

"And Gringotts will take steps to ensure your safety, Heir Black," Helmond insisted as Ragnock, Instreams and Darkest nodded in agreement.

"The headmaster insists that I have to return to my aunt's care every summer! How will you protect me?" asked Harry, anxious to hear the response.

"We are going to conduct an audit!" announced Ragnock.

)(*****)(*

For a long moment, Harry just stared at the goblins before he shook his head and asked, "A what?"

The young heir did not attempt to hide his confusion.

"An audit," Darkest explained. "You asked about the lack of funds for your clothing and food for all the years you lived with the Dursleys. During that time, Gringotts allowed the headmaster to withdraw funds each month for your care and education."

"Now that there is some question about the use of those funds, it appears that we need to trace every knut spent by Dumbledore for the Potter estate," Ragnock said.

"And for every invoice at Hogwarts," added Helmond gleefully.

"We shall share information with muggleborns who returned to live among the muggles. Some work as officers for Inland Revenue and they will question your relatives and examine their bank accounts and statements. Your uncle has never declared the funds he received as income," announced Darkest.

"Will Uncle Vernon be in trouble?" Harry asked and took a deep breath as he rubbed his left arm where Vernon had broken it years earlier. "He holds a grudge a long time if I cost him any money."

Instreams frowned and glared at Ragnock and Darkest. "Heir Slytherin is afraid of a muggle? You should have tried harder!"

"Harry," Fleamont called. "Your Uncle Vernon will go to prison. The Dursleys have not paid taxes on substantial undeclared income for more than ten years."

"Good," Harry said. "But next summer…"

"You will be here at Potter Haven," Fleamont insisted. "Dumbledore is going to be beaten down with auditors for the entire year and when the goblins are through with him, he won't have a pot to piss…er…spit in."

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, I regret we did not get the press release stopped before the Daily Prophet got wind of it," Ragnock said. "Helmond was penalized for that move."

"It was necessary and I would do so again," the Black accountant insisted. "With the announcement, Gringotts was able to lock down the Black vaults to join the Potter audit."

"But my vault is also locked down," Instreams fumed. "No one can accuse me of letting Dumbledore plunder the Slytherin vault!"

"But he would if he got the damned Wizegamot to declare him guardian!"

"Can you tell me the name the Slytherin vault?" Instreams asked. "To claim guardianship of a vault, the claimant must provide the proper name of the vault to prove they are authorized."

Fleamont nodded, "Dumbledore knew of the 'Lord and Lady Potter' vault. And Sirius may have told him the name of the primary Black vault."

"Which has already been changed for the audit," Helmond swore. "There'll be no looting of the Black wealth!"

)(*****)(

Their discussions included the steps of the audit, how it would expand to include the last ten years of operations at Hogwarts, parts of the ministry and Dumbledore's personal wealth. When they discussed the Black and Slytherin vaults, the name of the previous Heir of Slytherin came up.

"Why did Tom Riddle never open the vaults?" Fleamont asked.

Not taking his eyes off Harry, Instreams replied, "That wizard never came and made any inquiry concerning an inheritance. I understand his supporters provided him with funds."

"Tom Riddle was a fool alive and dead!" Harry remarked. "He always brags about his power and his accomplishments!"

"When have you talked to the Dark Lord?" Instreams demanded to know. "He died when you were an infant."

"The Dark Lord has been at Hogwarts twice in the last three years. He possessed the DADA professor my first year and I defeated him in combat," Harry explained. "In my second year, a wizard sent a soul container of Tom Riddle's into Hogwarts but I killed a basilisk and the Dark Lord's soul container."

"A basilisk? A soul container! Impossible!" declared Instreams. "Show us!"

"Dobby," Fleamont called. "Bring my pensive."

The house elf popped into the room and said, "Mr. Dumbles stoles Dead Lord Flea's pensive from Godric's Hollow and hides it in his office at Hoggiewarts."

"Can you retrieve it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Snake."

"Bring it here, please," the teenager instructed the elf who popped out and back almost instantly with the pensive in his hands.

"Mr. Dumbles be out chasing Wizes-motter's wizards this night," Dobby replied setting the pensive on a table.

"Clean out the memories," Ragnock instructed. Dobby snapped his fingers and the mists in the pensive rose to wrap around Dobby's hand. The elf conjured a jar and then placed all the stored memories into the container that he sealed and placed on a shelf.

Listening to the knowledge of his Potter family magics, Harry placed his wand at his temple and drew out a copy of the memories of the battle in the Chamber of Secrets, the fight with Quirrell, and the murder of his father and mother at Godrics Hallow. He placed them into the pensive and motioned the goblins forward.

Instream, Ragnock, Darkest and Helmond stuck their hands into the pensive and closed their eyes. It was almost a full hour before they withdrew from the pensive and when they did they began an animated discussion in their own language. When they were finished, Ragnock conjured goblin-sized chairs from the air into a semi-circle as well as an additional one for Harry.

The chief of the goblin nation motioned the teenager to sit. "Please join us, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, the goblin nation wishes to open negotiations for an alliance with you."

Fleamont was speechless for a moment and Harry looked cornered until Instreams added, "Be at peace Heir Slytherin; your accountants will protect your interest. We have seen your power and the favour of Mother Magic upon you. Gringotts will see you safe and strong!"

The three accountants argued fiercely with their chief but there was agreement on the audit, protecting the heir, and most surprisingly, plans to harvest and sell the carcass of the basilisk. The goblins estimated from the size of the creature in their memories that Harry would gain several million Galleons.

"Can you protect this money from Dumbledore?"

"There will be new names on your vaults," Ragnock agreed. "He will not touch a knut."

"Then divide the money equally between my three family vaults and give my accountants a bonus," Harry said. He grinned and glanced at his Grandfather's portrait before asking, "How much is appropriate?"

"An extra two percent," Fleamont offered.

"Two percent?" roared Instream. "Insulting! We deserve a bonus of ten percent!"

"Ten percent? For doing your job!" asked Fleamont. "That's robbery!"

Harry called for Dobby to bring suitable refreshments for the goblins and for himself as the 'shouting' between the portrait and the oldest goblin continued.

"So… five percent is offered," Fleamont concluded.

"And accepted," Instreams replied. "Dead Lord Fleamont Potter, I have heard Darkest brag of the boisterous negotiations you enjoyed many times. Now I understand the truth of the matter. Malfoy seldom offers one percent and must pay three percent of his income in penalties at least once a quarter."

"At least those are the rumours you hear in the dining halls," Darkest assured the wizards. "Goblins never share their client's vault balances or penalties."

"I believe we have one final matter," Ragnock said. "The Heir must be awarded the rings of Heir Black and Heir Slytherin to gain the family magic and knowledge."

"The Black heir is worthy," Helmond replied as he offered a ring box to Harry.

"Go ahead, Harry," Fleamont said and his grandson opened the box and withdrew the ring for the Heir of the Black family. Placing it on a finger next to the one with the Potter ring, the family magics arrived and settled upon the teenager.

Ragnock nodded to Instreams who stared at Harry for a long minute but then drew forth a ring box from his robes.

"Heir Potter-Black, without doubt thou are worthy to be Heir Slytherin. Take up the mantle today and begin your journey to greatness."

"Greatness?" asked Harry. "I'd be satisfied with peace."

Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on a third finger, and waited while the Slytherin family magics settled into his core and mind. The goblin looked at Fleamont and said, "You realize this means the House of Potter and House of Black will now also have Slytherin magics. His children will not be 'Potters' as your son was."

Fleamont nodded, "And Slytherin will have Potter strength and Black knowledge. My grandson and his children will challenge Merlin's accomplishments."

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Deconstruction Spell

On a Saturday morning in early October, Harry hurried from the Great Hall following breakfast – it was a Hogsmeade Weekend but unlike the other students, he had no intention of visiting the village. He would spend the day with the magical portrait of his grandfather as they examined the spell crafted by Tom Riddle to create a punitive jinx from simple words. Several people had whispered into Harry's ear that the Dark Lord made his name a jinx that could be used to locate speakers. Lord Fleamont agreed to use his deconstruction spell to examine the name the Dark Lord used and Harry had his own plans for the word 'Voldemort'.

On his way to the seventh floor, Harry found George and Fred Weasley lurking in the hallways. Once upon a time, Harry would have welcomed friendship with the twins but not after their treatment of him during the first month of school.

"Mr. Weasleys, what can I do for you this morning?" Harry asked, crossing his arms but not drawing his wand.

"Harrikins," greeted one twin.

"We needed to speak to you…" the other began their twin-speak.

"…about our dear little sister…"

"…and her broken heart…"

"Her heart looked fine last evening while she locked lips with Seamus in the corner of the common room," Harry replied coldly. "I could not see where her hands were, but Seamus seemed very happy."

Fred and George both looked surprized by this revelation and Harry waited silently as they seemed dazed for a moment before speaking once more.

"We came to request a meeting between our father and your guardian…"

"Are you under any compulsions to make this speech or do you do this freely?" interrupted Harry though neither twin responded to his question.

"…to discuss a betrothal…"

"…between Lord Potter and our sister Ginevra…"

"Must be a compulsion," Harry decided aloud.

He smiled after a moment and replied, "It would be inappropriate to create a betrothal between your sister and my dead father."

The twins looked confused by the answer they received so Harry took out his wand and found both young wizards under compulsion charms with the magical signatures of Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.

"Slytherin Family magic certainly comes in handy," he murmured as he set to work removing the compulsions and placing them in a glass bottle he conjured with elven magic. The spells glowed brightly when he was finished and the twins stood there staring.

"What is that Harry?" asked the twin on the right.

Twirling the bottle around in his hand, Harry explained, "Both of you are under compulsion charms from Dumbledore and your Mother to approach me this morning. You proposed a meeting with your father to discuss a betrothal between 'Lord Potter' and your sister. As I am 'Heir Potter', the request concerns my dead father who I consider to still be married to my mother. I hope you understand how inappropriate such a request is."

"Compulsions? Our necklaces let us know when someone places charms on us," said the twin on the left.

The twin on the right frowned and muttered, "But remember, our dear brother, Ronnikins, borrowed a necklace the first week of school?"

"So, the little bugger gave away one of our secrets!"

Both young men looked angry and then more than a little ashamed of their behaviour.

"You have our apologies Heir Potter… 

"…Heir Black and Heir Snake."

"We shall not interfere with your day further…"

"No, we must find our brother and sister to discover the depths of this compulsion conundrum."

The twin on the left asked, "What will you do with the jar of charms?"

"Perhaps I'll send the jar with a note to your father. Would it get his attention and make his address your mother?"

The twins shook their heads in synchronicity that only confirmed for Harry that they were a single person in two bodies. "The only person who might force our father to act and change our mother's behaviour is our eldest brother Bill."

"He works for Gringotts and has returned home from Egypt."

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Mudblood Jinx

Leaving the Weasley twins behind, Harry entered the study at Potter Haven through the Room of Requirement. Fleamont immediately noticed something was bothering his grandson but rather than making a query, he merely greeted Harry and waited.

"Grandfather, I don't like wizards very much," Harry announced as he withdrew the jar of compulsion charms from his robes. Fleamont could not tell specifically what the jar contained but he ventured into the conversation.

"What has you disturbed this Saturday morning?" the portrait asked as he gazed at the jar.

"I removed these compulsion charms from Fred and George Weasley this morning. They met me just outside the door with a request from their father for a meeting to discuss a betrothal between 'Lord Potter' and their sister."

Now Fleamont grew angry. "Did their father compel them to come to you with this request?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, the headmaster and their mother placed the compulsions on them; Fred carried the headmaster's compulsions and George had his mother's compulsions. The twins thought they were protected by charmed necklaces they made but their brother Ron borrowed one a week or so ago and the headmaster figured out how to get around the protection charm."

Fleamont shook his head. "I suppose the mother hopes for a better situation for her daughter, but to use magic to attempt an arrangement is against Magical laws. Both parties must freely enter the arrangement or there will be no children."

"Then, how do wizards force their daughters into marriage contracts?"

"When there is a betrothal agreement, the couple develop affection for each other."

"So, a spell makes them fall in love?" Harry asked with obvious scepticism.

Fleamont snorted and changed the subject, "My understanding is that the Weasley family is very large and poor."

"Yeah, there are seven children but only four are still at Hogwarts. The three eldest are already successful: Percy joined the ministry last year and he already has a good position; Charlie is a respected dragon handler at the reserve in Romania; and Bill works for Gringotts as a curse breaker and ward weaver."

Harry sat in his usual chair before he said, "Ron was my first friend at Hogwarts but now I see him as nothing more than a lazy git who never moves unless it is to grab food on the table. He never studies and expects us to hand him our homework to copy."

Fleamont nodded, "Not every friend remains as we grow up, Harry."

Sadly sighing, the teenager nodded. "I didn't have any friends before Hogwarts but I hoped to keep a few of the ones I made here."

"What about Neville Longbottom and the muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger?"

"Granger is jealous of my titles but Longbottom is standing beside me through the 'Heir of Slytherin' hubbub this month."

"Perhaps you can rebuild the friendship with Granger and the Potter alliance with Longbottom is very old."

Harry sighed and put the jar of compulsion charms away. Turning to his grandfather, Harry said, "I would like to examine your project to deconstruct spells and I want to learn about Riddle's 'punitive jinx'."

Fleamont rubbed his hands together, "An excellent mental exercise for a fall weekend in rainy England! I had Dobby conjure a chalk board with chalk and erasers. There is a spell I will teach you that transfers the writing on the board to a parchment for later reference."

"That would be handy in potions class," Harry added.

Indeed, Dobby had provided a large chalk board with eraser and coloured chalks for the work with Arithmancy equations. Harry and Fleamont had both read the project books from 1945; Fleamont's 'Deconstruction of Spells' and Tom Riddle's 'Punitive Jinx on the Spoken Word'. The two students had very different writing styles and Harry found his different family magics helped him understand the intricacies of the symbols and the required underlying theory.

Fleamont Potter and Tom Riddle created their spells in unique and diverse ways. Fleamont's deconstruction spell was a charm invoked by the spoken words 'constructio contra' that examined the selected spell and turned it into an arithmancy equation. The spell 'resolved' the equation into the component parts. Riddle's punitive jinx was a spell that changed the meaning of the word under the jinx to include the characteristics contained in the jinx.

Harry and his grandfather worked through the deconstruction charm first and then examined the punitive jinx.

"First, I want to deconstruct 'Voldemort' and the other name 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'," Harry explained to his grandfather's portrait. "I want to see what Tom Riddle placed into the jinx."

"And I want to change the jinxes on these words so that wizards are not afraid of Death Eaters – or at least they won't panic and run like deer in a thousand directions whenever a Death Eater appears. At the Quidditch World Cup there were thousands of wizards and maybe ten Death Eaters – why didn't the wizards fight back?"

"I can agree to that plan," Fleamont said. "If we change the punitive jinx, the effect of the words can be changed. Now, do you plan to create a punitive jinx of your own?"

"I do," Harry replied. "I am going to make the derogatory term 'mudblood' carry a penalty when spoken by a magical person."

"Harry, what spell will you put on the word?" Fleamont asked in low voice.

His grandson spun around and frowned before asking, "Are you worried I will strike the pure-bloods down with plague or blood-boiling curses? Of course, I am the grandson of Tom Riddle – the evil Lord Voldemort! Why shouldn't I be evil and destroy them?"

The teenager shuddered; he worried his grandfather thought he was turning evil – Dumbledore often hinted that Harry would become a Dark Lord if he didn't follow the headmaster's directives. And now that Harry knew the truth – Tom Riddle was his grandfather – there was a chance…

Suddenly, Dobby popped in front of his Harry Potter and the little elf was angry as he shouted, "No! Youse stop this now, Mr. Heir Harry! There's be no ways youse would becomes an evil Dark Lord!"

"Dark Magic not makes you evil Dark Lords! To be evils, wizard must choose to be evil but Mr. Heir Harry Potter-Black-Snakes always chooses good!" Dobby continued with a firm voice. "Youse make friends of elf'es and owls! Youse chooses to undo evils of Tommy Riddles!"

Harry and Fleamont both stared at the little elf for a moment and Dobby took a deep breath, worried for one moment his Harry Potter might be angry, but then his friend stepped closer and knelt to hug the elf.

"Thank you, Dobby Potter Head Elf!" Harry said while he wrapped Dobby in his arms. "Thank you for speaking up when I needed to hear that. Whenever you think I need to hear something, you tell me."

When the elf popped out and Harry stood again, he glanced at his grandfather's portrait to find Fleamont Potter with a perplexed look on his face. The teenager smiled as his grandfather said, "You and your elf are not like other wizards and their elves. House elves never express an opinion, never scold their masters after age seven and never offer unsolicited advice!"

"Then wizards are fools. Elves see and hear everything," Harry said. "I need my elf to tell me the truth when something occurs. I wallowed in self-pity for a moment and Dobby made me stop. He's right too, I could never become a Dark Lord. I don't like hurting people."

"I shall think on this and we can talk again about house elves," the dead lord portrait said from his picture frame. Now Fleamont settled back in a comfortable chair in his picture frame and changed to parseltongue, {Tell me, Harry, what is the jinx you want to put on the word mud…uh…the word?}

{I want any magical person who uses the derogatory term for the muggleborn to suffer a toothache. A toothache distracts from your ability to concentrate and any wizard would not perform his magic as well when he has chronic pain. Any mediwitch can resolve a toothache but it is an inconvenience.}

{But why a toothache?}

Harry grinned. {It will be in honour of my friend Hermione Granger.}

)(*****)(

Fleamont spent both Saturday and Sunday reviewing the arithmancy equation that would deconstruct any spell with Harry. The boy's skills with math were greater than the portrait would have thought for wizarding child with little education.

"And they teach maths to all muggle children?" he asked while Harry ate his dinner on Saturday. "Do all children learn to add, subtract, multiply and divide?"

Harry nodded and explained how the wizarding world was falling further and further behind the muggles. Fleamont promised to discuss this problem with the goblins immediately and once Harry took his seat in the Wizegamot, they would broach the subject with all wizards. It was early Sunday morning, when Harry sat up and exclaimed, "Bugger!"

Fleamont laughed but asked, "What?"

{Parseltongue!}

"What about it?"

{I must write everything in parseltongue and only use it for my incantations!} Harry announced. {If anyone trapped me with potions or stole your portrait, we could be forced to reveal these spells. If I cast the spells in parseltongue, no one else can translate them.}

{That's sound thinking. The ministry or Dumbledore would never be able to use them,} Fleamont agreed.

They erased the chalk boards, disintegrated all parchments and began again. By early Sunday afternoon, Harry had mastered the creation of a deconstruction string – the equation used to analyse a spell and produce a second equation that broke apart the spell – into written parseltongue. The knowledge of Parseltongue came from the Slytherin and Potter family magics, the knowledge of runes from Slytherin family magics, and the knowledge of arithmancy came from the Black family magics.

They were ready to begin experimenting with the deconstruction spell in mid-afternoon. Harry stared at the chalk board when he hissed, {So, I set up the precursors, insert the bracket, insert the spell name or command, close the bracket, and write the closing symbols.}

{Yes,} Fleamont said.

Harry studied the board for a moment, asked Dobby for a clean chalk board and then wrote the deconstruction equation with blank brackets in the centre of the chalk board.

{Will that work?} Harry asked his grandfather pointing toward the chalk board.

{All I must do is insert the name of the spell I want to deconstruct here,} he said pointing the blank space between the inner brackets. {The equation would be solved when I ignite the equation.}

Fleamont stared for a moment and hissed, {But you did not follow the proper order. The equation must be completed from left to right without returning to the centre to write in the spell.}

{Why?} asked Harry. {I do not speak the equation aloud.}

Fleamont tried to rebut his grandson's argument but each time as soon as he opened his mouth, he as forced to shut it – his reasons were not sound when examined on a chalk board.

{Shall we try the equation?} Harry asked. {What spell do you suggest?"

{Something simple like the 'luminos' spell,} Fleamont replied.

Harry wrote the incantation into the blank brackets, waved his wand and hissed, {Constructio contra.}

They watched as the chalk board glowed for a moment before fresh writing appeared as a second line of values, integers and runes were written on the board. After another moment, the third line appeared and contained the resolved arithmancy equation for the spell lumios.

The simple spell to call for light had four runes, twelve numbers and other symbols that Harry recognized. Fleamont was pleased with the results and agreed they should examine the punitive jinxes of the Dark Lord next.

Harry quickly erased the equations for luminos from the chalk board and wrote the artificial name of 'Voldemort' in the blank spot in the equation. Then he again cast the spell in parseltongue saying, {Constructio contra.}

The results appeared in the same amount of time with the third line containing several important runes – weakness, fear of Death Eaters, maintaining the tattoo on each Death Eater, and terror of the physical shape of the Dark Lord. There was a rune to pinpoint the speaker's location included in the final equation.

{Tom Riddle was a genius!} Harry exclaimed. {He included compulsions to 'flee', 'surrender', 'loss of hope' – all emotions or actions that are unreasonable with the simple appearance of a person in a Death Eater costume.}

{He was a madman but he was very smart,} Fleamont agreed and he watched Harry's face as the teenager studied the symbols and runes.

Then the portrait of Lord Fleamont Potter asked, {So how do you want to change this punitive jinx?}

{I want wizards and witches not to be terrified of him and his followers; rather I want them to stand up and fight like muggles do against someone evil.}

{But we'll not add bravado or recklessness,} the portrait insisted.

Harry nodded once in agreement, {Not recklessness – there are enough Gryffindor wizards and witches in the world, but we will make people see the childishness of 'flight from death' and the stupidity of that mask. They do not hide the identity of any Death Eater if you are not terrified when the wizards simply appear.}

Harry and his grandfather wrote out several lines of runes and arithmetic sequences, moved runes about and finally reconstructed the punitive jinx on the word 'Voldemort'.

Once that jinx was changed to instil resolution instead of fear and flight, and to clear the tattoo on the arms of the Death Eaters, Harry deconstructed the phrase 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. They discovered that the Dark Lord jinxed the phrase as well with fear of 'Voldemort' and with respect and devotion for their master in each Death Eaters. In the altered jinx, Harry removed all runes that reinforced loyalty to Voldemort and added the commands to fade the tattoo until it would be gone.

{His followers are continually brain-washed,} Harry said in disgust as he asked his grandfather for the rune for disdain. {If I remove the brand from their arms, they cannot hear his call.}

When the changes were complete, Harry cast the spell to make the phrase a 'jinx' once more and then said with satisfaction, {Now, when the Death Eaters think of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', they will not be in awe!}

{That is enough for the weekend,} Fleamont announced. {Let us see what we can do with a new jinx tomorrow night.}

)(*****)(

Harry was excited to go to the Great Hall the next day. He expected to see the members of Slytherin already making jokes about 'Voldemort' but he realized it would take time for the reformed jinxes to change feelings about the Dark Lord. He watched Snape who sneered, McGonagall who disapproved of everyone's behaviour, and Dumbledore who smiled and nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

He wondered if they would be happier if they were not teaching children – Snape had never been anywhere or done anything except live at Hogwarts – it was his prison. McGonagall left each summer for one month to visit with family but always returned. Dumbledore; after careful consideration, Harry recently decided he was better to not attempt to understand the old man. As far as Harry could determine, Dumbledore concentrated on the return of the Dark Lord and controlling Britain.

The day passed quietly and after supper, students dispersed to the library or to their common rooms. The nights were already long in Scotland and Harry made his way quietly to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

His grandfather's portrait was waiting with Dobby once again and the chalk board where he had deconstructed the punitive jinxes over the weekend. Tonight, he created a new jinx on the word 'mudblood' – any magical person who used the word would suffer a toothache that could only be remedied by removing the tooth and growing a new one.

The jinx was complete before 9:00 PM and he was in bed before 11:00 PM. Harry slept deeply that night without any dreams or nightmares.

)(*****)(

At lunch on Tuesday, Harry heard that someone's teeth suddenly rotted out. He just entered the Great Hall when Luna approached him and said, "Lord Snake, Magic is pleased and the youngest Weasley will learn not to speak ill of Mother Magic's new children."

She skipped away and left him to make his way to the table alone where he heard Colin Greevy telling the tale. "Ginny was ranting about my getting a better grade in charms than she did and she called me a 'mud-you-know' when suddenly she got the strangest look on her face. She grabbed her jaw and moaned, then ran out of the classroom."

"She went to the infirmary," another third-year student said. "Seamus went to check on her like a good boyfriend."

)(*****)(

At supper, Ginny was back with a brilliant, bright white smile and she sat with her head lying on Seamus's shoulder throughout the meal. Harry surveyed the room and noticed the absence of Draco and Patsy from the Slytherin table.

There was a sudden argument at the Slytherin table during the meal with Marcus Flint and Adam Harris coming to blows before Professor Snape descended from the staff table to deal with the confrontation. He escorted both seventh-years from the hall while the story jumped to the Ravenclaw table, then to the Hufflepuff table and finally the Gryffindor table; Flint insulted the memory of the Dark Lord calling the powerful wizard a 'charlatan' and a 'half-blood'. Harris struck Flint who was twice his size and the resulting fist-fight left both Slytherins with bloody noses and bruises.

)(*****)(

In study group that evening in the Gryffindor common room, Neville and Harry joined the other fourth year students in revising for a transfiguration exam scheduled for Wednesday.

"Professor McGonagall expects us to transfigure a tea cup into a kitten, then transfigure the kitten into a clock, and finally return the clock to the original form of a tea cup," Hermione told everyone.

"I always have trouble getting the tea cup to come back exactly right," admitted Lavender Brown.

"You must keep the image of the original tea cup in the back of your mind," Hermione told the other girl. "The kitten, clock and cup all come from the original cup."

"That's not right," Neville interrupted. Everyone at the table stopped and turned to stare at Longbottom for interrupting Granger.

"Yes, it is, Neville." Hermione was sure she was right – as always.

"No, you're making it harder than it needs to be by transfiguring the clock back into the tea cup," Longbottom said.

Growing angry that someone dared to argue with her, Hermione spat, "Well then Mr. Longbottom, tell me how to do it better!"

"You just release your magic from the clock and the original tea cup comes back," Neville explained. "Even if you transfigure your clock into a teacup, it isn't an exact match to the original. And when your magic wears off in an hour or two, the original cup comes back again."

Hermione Granger was speechless and starred at Neville, then at the clock on the table in front of her.

"Go ahead and try," Lavender encouraged the bushy-haired witch. "It does sound easy enough."

"No," Granger said, before rising, taking her books, and fleeing the common room for her room. Harry stared after Hermione for a moment but then turned back to the study group. He was impressed with Neville's insight into transformation and planned to make use of the notion himself.

From the corner of the table where Ron waited for someone to finish and come play chess, he muttered, "Know-it-all mudblood!"

Shortly thereafter, the rest of the study group packed up and called it a night. No one accepted Ron's challenge for chess and the boys trooped upstairs to bed. Before midnight, mournful groans from Weasley's bed awakened Neville and he stumbled across the floor to determine what was the matter. Seamus soon joined him in trying to wake Ron.

Weasley barely opened his eyes before beginning even louder moans. "I'm dying! Something's wrong with my mouth!"

Neville went for a prefect and the boys watched the seventh-year wizard levitate Ron down the stairs, heading for the infirmary. With peace restored to the dorm, the boys returned to bed; Longbottom resolved to ask Harry to teach him the privacy charms for his bed curtains tomorrow.

)(*****)(

At breakfast the following morning, several students were flashing the white smiles of new teeth and the school was preparing for a normal day when the owls arrived with the Daily Prophet. As everyone read the headlines, silence fell for a moment and then louder than normal voices filled the Great Hall.

 **Mysterious Illness Strikes Magical Britain**

 **Suddenly appearing in the morning hours yesterday, a new wizardry malady is spreading across Britain. Good wizards and witches are being struck down by a terrible disease that suddenly infects the mouth and rots the teeth. Victims report excruciating pain that prevents use of magic, flashing lights before the eyes, and bad breath. Healers do not think there is a curse involved but some strain of a disease that strikes the teeth and mouth.**

 **Saint Mungo's has an effective treatment with the 'einhardi dentium'** **potion but limited supplies are available. Healer Thomas Frederick, Head Wizard at the hospital has requested that all potion makers and Gringotts provide five hundred vials of einhardi dentium in the next two days.**

" **If this disease spreads the way we anticipate, there will be a thousand victims at Saint Mungo's by Friday."**

)(*****)(

The students meandered out of the Great Hall toward their first classes of the day with quiet chatter about 'teeth' and 'disease'. Harry quietly listened as Ron explained in gruesome detail about his teeth falling out during the night as new ones grew.

"Madam Pomphrey tortured me!" Weasley told Seamus and Neville. "The potion makes all the rotten teeth fall out and it's like someone is stabbing little cruciatus curses into your mouth over and over. Then the potion grows new teeth like the skelegro potion. I didn't get a wink of sleep!"

In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was displeased to find six Slytherins missing her scheduled exam. A quick inquiry via the floo in her office confirmed that all six were present in the infirmary with 'Rotten Teeth' and unable to attend. The strict professor went ahead with the exam and was gratified to find that most of the students could perform the transfigurations properly and even more pleased when she noted that several of her Gryffindor students released the spell rather than transfiguring the clock into another tea cup.

She spoke of the importance of this breakthrough at some length and was shocked to hear it was Neville Longbottom who first realized the ability to release the spell and shared the news with his classmates. Hermione Granger was disappointed not to have made the breakthrough herself and the girl was obviously displeased when McGonagall added, "Well done, Neville. Take twenty points for Gryffindor and a notation of special recognition on your grade!"

)(*****)(

In the headmaster's office, the floo flared and he rose slowly from his desk to approach the floo and hear the caller. It was Poppy from the infirmary and he knew better than to ignore her – she could summon him to the infirmary when necessary and the summoning was painful.

"Albus, you must call Healer Fredericks at Saint Mungo's and tell him to send me more 'einhardi dentium'! I have ten students here in excruciating pain and cannot give them relief!"

"I thought you cured all of the students last evening Poppy?"

"I did," replied the mediwitch. "These are new patients except for Malfoy and Parkinson who are back again today. I have never seen anything like it, Albus. They both had perfect teeth this afternoon and suddenly after dinner, they have nothing but rotten teeth in their heads."

The mediwitch shook her head and added, "I had to put Malfoy and Parkinson in medical comas before I ripped their tongues out!"

The headmaster sighed and nodded, "I will call Fredericks and I will ask Severus to brew 'einhardi dentium' for us as well. This disease may take a while to calm down."

)(*****)(

With Dumbledore's blessing, the next morning Severus Snape changed the projects for his sixth and seventh year students – they all brewed the 'einhardi dentium' potion to fill the needs at Hogwarts and to sell to Saint Mungo's. As the day progressed, the potion master noticed that his mood improved and he was pleasant with his students when they finished top quality potions the school could sell.

He realized his left arm had not twitched all day and he withdrew to his quarters behind locked doors to open his robes and examine his arm – the dark mark of Voldemort had faded until it could barely be seen. Another day and it would be gone completely.

"Flight from Death…more like 'flight from good sense'," he mused as he returned his robes to their proper position and then ventured into the classroom. Perhaps the fifth-year students could be coached through a slow brewing of the tooth repair potion as well.

"Good afternoon, class," he began. "As you are all aware, there is a crisis in Magical Britain for the 'einhardi dentium' potion. We shall work this afternoon to brew this potion and if you are able to complete a saleable flask, you will receive a boost to your final grade in my class next June."

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students were speechless for a moment before they began asking questions that Snape dutifully answered. It was not long before the students divided themselves into teams to work together to prepare the ingredients and begin brewing without regard to their house affiliation.

' _This just might work,'_ Severus mused.

Later in the afternoon, he smiled as the flasks were presented for his approval and students hurried from the classroom to spread the story. What no one guessed was that the smile was the result of Severus imaging 'He Who Must Not Be Named' with a painful toothache!


	5. Chapter 5

Unforgiveable Jinx

When the mudblood jinx devastates the teeth of Magical Britain, Harry deconstructs the jinx and finds a new rune – a gift from Mother Magic. The increase in power at Potter Haven releases his grandmother's portrait. Harry confronts 'Moody' in DADA, and then creates a spell to remove the Imperious curse. Dumbledore lights the Goblet of Fire to take his mind off his problems and loses his funny wand. Then mayhem at the Ministry of Magic trumps all other news as the Imperious is banished from the list of dangerous spells.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Gift from Magic

At the end of the week, Harry hurried to the Room of Requirement before breakfast. Once he was at Potter Haven, he found his grandfather reading from a book on a stand before his portrait with Winky turning the pages.

"Hello Grandfather. Hello Winky, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as the elf blushed and vanished.

"Winky was helping me today," Fleamont said carefully. "I think she is here for your approval."

"As another house elf?"

Fleamont nodded slowly before he added, "Among other things."

"Oh," Harry replied. "Dobby!"

"Good mornings, Mr. Heir Harry," greeted the happy elf as he popped into the study at Potter Haven.

"Could I have some breakfast please?" asked Harry and suddenly Winky was there with a tray bearing a full English breakfast.

"Winky and Dobbys has stocked kitchen at Potter Haven for Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Blacks-Snakes to have proper foods. Winky cooks all your meals now and Dobby will delivers to you at Hoggiewarts," the little elf explained.

"Thank you Winky," Harry said. He looked at Dobby and asked, "It is nice to see Winky. Did you invite her for a special reason?"

"Dobby tells Master Lord Harry that Winky Elf was dying as a free elf'es," the elf confessed. "She was freed by her stupid master for something she did not does and not liking Hoggiewarts."

"Dying?"

"All house elf'es dies if not bonded to a wizard family."

Remembering Dobby's words from earlier conversations, Harry turned to the little elf and said, "Then Winky must become Winky Slytherin and serve me as Heir Slytherin.

Then Harry tucked into the breakfast and found himself moaning with pleasure. "Winky, thank you! This is good! Dobby, take some of this bacon to Hedwig! She will love it!"

Dobby popped out with a rasher of bacon for Harry's owl and then popped back. "Miss Hedwig in the owlery and gives Dobby the Daily Prophets for Mr. Heir Harry. She be spending day with her best boy owl."

"Huh?" asked Harry and his grandfather coughed to hide his laughter. When Harry finished his breakfast, he turned to his head elf and asked, "What will Dobby and Winky do in our family?"

"Dobby would bond with Miss Winky and bring elflings into our family. We haves many properties to clean and use. And someday…there's be young Harry Potters-Black-Snakes to feed and bath."

"I hope so Dobby, but not until I am grown up!" Harry agreed. "When can you bond?"

"We do it now," Winky said appearing with a red cord in her hand. "Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Blacks-Snakes wraps the red cords around Dobby and Winky's wrists – we be bonded to eachs others and our elfings be Potter-Black-Snakes elf'ses."

Harry glanced up at his grandfather who seemed deep in thought but the portrait waved for the bonding to continue and Harry performed the bonding before they began their work for the day.

"Your parents married in that manner," Fleamont explained. "Your grandmother's family insisted that we have an elaborate ceremony with the aspects of magic summoned, but James and Lily married in a sacred grove with just their four parents, Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus present. I wrapped the red cord around their wrists and the magic that came was a strong as anything I have ever felt."

Harry smiled to hear another story about his parents.

"Now, what are we to investigate today?" asked Fleamont.

"My punitive jinx is too strong," Harry admitted. "It causes too much rot and pain. I wanted something to irritate wizards, not send them to the hospital unable to function."

"Was the jinx successful?" asked Fleamont.

"Mr. Heir Harry's jinx sent almost five-tens-tens-tens witches and wizards to Saint Mungo's this week and theys be incapacitateds!" Dobby reported. "There's be two tens students in the infirmary and stupid Dracos and his Pat-sty been there three times this week!"

"How many is five-tens-tens-tens?" asked Harry.

Fleamont replied, "Five thousand. That does appear to be a large number for a single week. I am certain the hospital is swamped and unable to provide enough of the potion to that many wizards in a single week."

"But there's something making the curse rot all the teeth instead of one tooth." His grandson frowned as he muttered, "I will not be the Dark Lord of tooth decay!"

The portrait did not understand the muggle reference and Harry refused to attempt an explanation as Dobby brought the chalk board with the Mudblood Jinx.

"Deconstruct it," Fleamont suggested. "Perhaps when magic takes the spell apart you will see something different in the final equation."

Dobby brought a third chalk board and Harry wrote the Mudblood Jinx on the board and then added the brackets and additional symbols for the deconstruction spell. The board was ready and Harry spoke the spell, 'constructio contra' with a wave of his wand and watched the now familiar process as magic reversed the spell into the different magical equations.

In the final representation of the equation on the third line, Harry found a new rune. With a fourth chalk board, he quickly deconstructed the rune with 'constructio contra' and he and Fleamont spent several minutes staring at the gift from magic – a new rune called 'Magnificat'.

"Grandfather, the new rune magnifies the power of the spell! Magnificat!"

For a moment, Dobby stared at his Heir Harry Potter-Black-Snake with a great grin on his face before the elf grabbed Winky and the two ran up the side of one wall to begin dancing on the ceiling of the study. Immediately Harry felt the effect of the elves dancing as his magical aura flared and the wards surrounding Potter Haven strengthened. He turned toward this grandfather's portrait and saw a lovely woman joined Fleamont inside the frame; they were both crying and laughing at the same time as they hugged and kissed.

Eventually, Fleamont smiled at Harry and explained, "Grandson, Mother Magic is pleased with you and She granted new magic for you to wield for good or ill in the world. She only bestows these gifts on wizards She finds worthy of Her notice and…"

"And Mother Magic has never done so for a wizard of only fourteen years!" the woman added.

"Harry, this is your grandmother, Euphemia Potter nee Black," Fleamont said. "My dear wife, this is our grandson, the bright and talented, Heir Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black-Slytherin."

Harry bowed to the woman and said, "Welcome Grandmother. I'm glad you are able to join us."

"Thank your elves for dancing on the ceiling and spreading the power throughout the manor. It freed me from my portrait so I could come here and meet you."

"Now what will we do with Magnificat?" asked Fleamont.

Harry smiled, "We remove it from the Jinx on 'mudblood'. Simple toothaches will not make the front page of the Daily Prophet after tomorrow."

"Fudge will find a way to take credit for the changes," Fleamont said sourly.

Harry shrugged. "We have more important things to study than Fudge's press releases."

He glanced at the ceiling where Dobby and Winky continued to dance and then looked at his grandparents. Pointing to the elves, he asked the portraits, "Why are they doing that?"

"Elves strengthen the wards and family magic when they dance from happiness on the ceilings. Most wizards do not know this and usually it only happens when a child is born," Fleamont explained. "Potter Haven is well protected now."

Euphemia said, "Grandson, I suggest that you ask Dobby to buy three more elves. We could reclaim the gardens here that have gone wild. The new elves could work under the guidance of Dobby and Winky while you are at school."

The next day, the crisis threatening Magical Britain disappeared. Wizards and witches stopped appearing at Saint Mungo's with their entire mouth full of decayed teeth. Many still appeared once a month with a single tooth ache and the hospital had to handle the overflow of what was expected. An enterprising muggleborn wizard began offering 'out-patient' services at a ministry approved office building and within six months he had partners and offices in three different magical areas of Britain and a thriving business supported almost entirely by pure-bloods while employing muggle-borns almost exclusively.

Scene Break: Defunct Unforgiveable

Harry did not miss a single DADA class for two reasons; first, Alistair Moody proved to be an effective instructor who was fair to all students but demanded 'constant vigilance' – he wasn't above casting stinging hexes when students were not paying attention to their environment. The second reason he had not missed a class was that Winky insisted that 'Moody' was a fervent Death Eater named Barty Crouch, Jr. The criminal had been sentenced to Azkaban more than ten years before and reported to have died in prison.

"He's be drinkings polyjuices for weeks and weeks to be Mad Eyes Moody at Hoggiewarts," Winky told Harry, Dobby, and the portrait with Euphemia and Fleamont both present. After Winky shared that bit of news, Harry learned several colourful words from his grandfather to describe the Death Eater and Albus Dumbledore. He also learned two deadly curses from his grandmother when they discussed the steps to be taken if the man made a move against Harry or any student.

"How could the Headmaster not know who he is?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he knows," Fleamont explained. "The wards tell him if any Death Eaters are in the castle and all the portraits know but they can't go against the headmaster's commands."

"That's wrong!" Harry declared. "Someone in authority abusing that authority and leaving students in danger has to be illegal!"

"Not in Magical Britain," Fleamont said shaking his head and Harry fumed.

)(*****)(

In DADA class on a Monday, Moody demonstrated the three unforgiveable curses to the fourth-year students; he cast the Imperio (Imperius Curse) on each student; the spell would not grab hold of Harry's mind and his aura helped several other classmates resist it as well. Under the curse, Draco Malfoy danced for everyone in the class and Harry grew angry with Moody for shaming the son of the Malfoy family in public.

"That's enough Professor!" Harry insisted, his family magics demanding he stop this abuse of a child. It was obvious that Draco was distressed by his performance, and Moody gave no indication that he would end the spell.

"Potter, I am the instructor, and I say when…"

While not breaking eye contact with Moody, Harry's powerful family magics came to Draco's rescue – as a 'cousin' it was Harry's responsibility to assist a member of his family. When spell was broken, Draco collapsed to the floor; Patsy and Blaise stepped closer to help him to his feet while Moody turned to Harry with a grim expression on his face. The disguised Death Eater considered challenging the young heir to a duel but decided that he would be better served to maintain his secrets.

That was the end of the lesson and while Harry wanted to bring the matter before Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy refused to complain. Unwilling to let the matter die, Harry spoke briefly to Professor Snape who merely reminded Harry that it was 'none of his business'.

The next class, Moody demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse on a rat and the creature's cries brought tears to the eyes of most of the students. Harry was furious and Moody again cut the day short after Neville and six other students fled.

"Any comments, Potter?" asked Moody when only the two of them were left in the room.

"I believe you should refer to me as Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, Professor Moody," Harry reminded the man.

"Slytherin? That's a heavy load by itself and combined with Black might make someone fear you. But the Potter family is soft and will ruin the other two houses," Moody said. His hand itched to cast on the boy and teach him proper respect for the ancient pure-blood ways.

Harry grinned as if he could read the man's mind and he hissed, {Thy master is weak and will fail. Know this in your heart! Fear of failure and punishment will fill your dreams from this day forward, Bartimus Crouch, Jr.}

The professor frowned and raised his wand to point at the boy who smirked and remained still, never taking his eyes off the one-legged wizard.

"What did you do, boy? What was that hissing?"

Instead of answering, Harry asked, "Have you never heard the like? Have you ever heard another wizard speak in parseltongue?"

Crouch shivered remembering the times he'd heard the Dark Lord use parseltongue when he cursed a victim. Any Death Eater cursed with the Dark Lord's hisses went insane and died.

"Did you curse me? What did you say?" the professor demanded to know, his single eye darting about the room looking for shadows.

"Why don't we ask the Aurors to investigate?" Harry taunted. "They will have many questions for a young lord and his professor."

"Dumbledore will expel you!" the fake professor threatened. Now Harry laughed and walked away from Moody. Dobby and Winky were hidden in the room and protected Harry's back but Bartimus Crouch, Jr. knew his threats were useless.

That night, Barty's dreams disturbed him.

)(*****)(

"Grandfather…" Harry called as soon as he stepped into the study at Potter Haven.

Fleamont sat forward in his portrait and smiled for a moment before seeing the look on his grandson's face. "What happened? Tell me!"

Harry switched to parseltongue and explained, {I used parseltongue to curse the Death Eater in DADA with nightmares. Yesterday, he used the Imperius Curse and today he used the Cruciatus curse in front of students.}

{I don't understand,} Fleamont said. {Parseltongue doesn't curse anyone unless it is a part of a spell…}

{Apparently, the Heir of Slytherin can curse anyone, anytime with parseltongue,} Harry explained. {If my mother had known, she could have destroyed the Dark Lord that night with a simple wish…}

{How do you know this?} the portrait asked as his anxiousness grew.

{I was angry with Moody – or whoever he is – for cursing the students and scaring everyone and the Slytherin family magics presented the knowledge as a tool to use.}

{You were defending family and friends,} Fleamont reminded his grandson.

)(*****)(

At the beginning of the third DADA class that week, Moody announced he would demonstrate the third unforgiveable – Avada Kedavra – on spiders. Ron Weasley, who hated spiders, was agreeable to the demonstration but he quickly learned that none of his classmates viewed the proposition with favour.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, standing up among the rows of desks. "The professor is going to AK some spiders. They are all icky and need to die."

"But the unforgiveable curses are illegal," Hermione argued. "It is wrong to use them. The Aurors could come and arrest Professor Moody now…technically."

"Girly, the Aurors got more important things to do than to arrest one of their own for using the AK. Those of you who choose to fight against 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' will see the AK used many times until it comes to your turn!"

The mention of fighting against the Dark Lord should have scared the children, however Moody noticed that several of them, including the Slytherins, snickered at the mention of the name.

"Can you imagine the Dark Lord shooting the killing curse at the spiders hanging from the rafters of some manor?" asked Blaise Zambini.

Moody massacred a dozen spiders in the class that day and the fourth-years left in a subdued mood. Distracted by his night of increasingly disturbing dreams, Moody said nothing to the teenagers as they departed. He retreated to his office and hoped that Halloween arrived soon because he planned to flee as soon as Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and the boy was locked into the tournament by the magical contract.

)(*****)(

"The Imperius curse is a terrible thing," Fleamont Potter said when Harry was studying at Potter Haven the next evening. The teen looked up from the book he was reading and nodded toward his grandfather's portrait. The boy had been moody for several days following the DADA classes with the demonstration of the unforgiveable curses.

"It takes away the free-will of the victim and I have been told that they are aware of what is happening but can do nothing to prevent it," Fleamont said.

"And afterwards?" Harry asked. "Do they remember?"

"Yes, unless part of the command that was placed on the victim included 'forget'," Fleamont explained.

Harry sighed and lay aside the book of runes he was reviewing. "I can't see a way to change the unforgivable curses."

"Maybe not yet but you will find a solution," his grandfather said. "Magical Rome did not build an empire in a day, a week or even a single year."

Euphemia rose from her chair in the portrait and came to stand beside her husband. "Harry."

The teenager looked back toward the portrait. "Yes."

She did not scold her moody grandson but began an explanation, "There are two factors in the Imperius curse for you to consider; how to stop anyone from casting the spell and how to remove it from someone already under the control of the curse. Once the Imperius is placed, it can last for years."

Harry stepped closer. "Years? Really?"

Euphemia nodded. "I have always believed that my brother Orion was under the Imperius curse to marry our cousin Wahlberg. There's no other explanation for why he didn't strangle her."

"You think someone forced them to marry using that curse?" Harry asked.

His grandmother's portrait nodded once. "My brother and I could not stand that woman. After they married, she fought with Orion over every detail, punished her sons and brought her brother's daughters into the house all the time. When Sirius fled, he came to us at Potter Haven and we kept him as our own."

"Harry can't walk around casting spells at random wizards to see if he can disperse the imperious curse," Fleamont said.

"But all wizards go to the ministry and use the floo, don't they?" asked Euphemia. "Could a spell to release the imperious be placed on the floo? Include the rune for 'go' as the ignition for the spell and any witch or wizard using the floo would have the imperious removed."

"How would we get the spell there?" asked Harry.

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "I hope you will learn to be more devious than your Grandfather, Harry Potter! Once you write out the appropriate spell in arithmancy, your elf can carve it in the chimney of each floo at the ministry. No one is there at night and the elf can be done in an hour."

"I knew you were an intelligent woman, but you've been hiding this beautiful mind," Fleamont told his wife.

"No, I never hid it," Euphemia explained. "But, I have had a great deal of time to think since my portrait awakened and I decided I would be more vocal. After all, I do have the advantage of the Black family knowledge!"

Harry grinned for the first time that day and set to work with his grandparents to create the spell equation that would remove the imperious curse from anyone under its commands.

It wasn't until the next night that they completed their work and were ready to test the equation.

"How do we accomplish this?" Fleamont asked.

"I can test it on myself," Harry replied. "I am not under the Imperius and can tell if there are any ill-effects."

He had Dobby engrave the equation above the French doors that led to the terrace and then stepped through into the dark, English night. The teenager turned around and entered through the door way again.

"Well?" his grandfather asked. "Were you under the imperious?"

Euphemia smacked her husband's shoulder, "The boy has three heir house rings on his fingers. He can't be under the imperious."

"Then how did your brother remain under the imperious after he became head of house as Lord Black and stay married to Wahlberg?" Fleamont asked.

"Because the Black family magics wanted the marriage," Harry explained. "The equation has…started a fight between the Black family magic and the other two – it wants to dominate and is fighting…"

Fleamont and Euphemia watched their grandson carefully as the boy frowned and clinched his fists, joining the fight against the Black family magic. Finally, he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Damn Phineas Black! I'll burn all his portraits – even the one in the headmaster's office. That man was evil! He makes Tom Riddle look almost civilized."

"What did my great-grandfather do?" Euphemia asked carefully.

Harry glanced at his grandmother's figure and said, "He decided that every member of the Black family should be under a form of the imperious command to put the concerns of the family as 'he' saw them first – they were to support Lord Black and his decisions without question or suffer madness."

"He did what?" asked the couple.

"In the mid-1800s, the Black family almost split because of Phineas and his determination to control marriages within the family. He cast an Imperius within the family to obey him…"

"And the curse transmitted down to the children and grandchildren?"

Harry nodded, "It meant they had to obey whoever was Lord Black or go insane."

Euphemia said, "Bellatrix! She followed her husband into the Dark Lord's service though my grandfather was against him. When grandfather died, Orion became Lord Black and he supported the Dark Lord but Bella was already mad."

)(*****)(

Scene Break: A Diversion

To take everyone's minds off the embarrassing audits that dominated his days and nights, Dumbledore decided to light the Goblet of Fire in early October. Not that any of the students were paying attention to the audits; the school year was off to a good start and the headmaster's distraction had only been noticed by the other professors who were called into meetings regarding invoices for supplies, books and potion ingredients. However, the headmaster believed that everyone's day began and ended with his presence.

Standing in the Great Hall, waiting for the last students to arrive for dinner, the headmaster told his staff of his decision. Immediately, Assistant Headmistress McGonagall argued against igniting the Goblet of Fire this early in the month.

"Albus, the other schools are not here at Hogwarts! Would it be proper to light the Goblet of Fire so early before the others arrive? You might cause problems and delay this tournament for a year!" the assistant headmistress argued.

"Or it could cause the tournament to be cancelled," Severus offered and Minerva gave him a sour look.

"As if Mother Magic would bless us with such!" she swore.

"Nonsense! All will be well and lighting the Goblet of Fire is just what we need to distract everyone from the current problems," Albus argued. He turned to the potions professor and asked, "Severus, if you would be so good as to light…"

"Do your own spell work, Albus! Don't ask Severus to perform your dirty work!" Minerva fussed. "We all deal with your auditors as well as keeping up with classes!"

"You are correct, McGonagall," Snape said.

While the professors discussed the headmaster's plots and plans, Dumbledore drew the Elder Wand and performed the incantation to ignite the Goblet of Fire. Unfortunately, the spell was much stronger than he expected and the magic yanked the wand from his hand and pulled it into the goblet. The artefact reacted to the power of the wand and burst forth with great colourful flames that reached the ceiling again and again.

"Albus! What did you do?" demanded McGonagall.

"I cast the spell to light the goblet and the bloody thing sucked my wand in!"

Snape and McGonagall looked back and forth between the goblet and the headmaster but offered no support or suggestions. For a wizard to lose his wand in a duel or battle was understandable but to lose it while casting an incantation or spell was a great shame among magical folk.

"How do I get my wand back?" Dumbledore demanded of his two subordinates. "That is my best wand!"

"How many wands do you have, Albus?" asked Minerva, but the headmaster ignored her and muttered under his breath.

"When you extinguish the goblet after the third task, perhaps you can retrieve the wand," Severus suggested.

"One of you, extinguish it now!" he commanded but neither professor obeyed.

"If we were to extinguish the goblet now, the backlash of voiding the magical contract would kill you and half the ministry. When you ignited the Goblet of Fire, the contract bound you to the tournament," Minerva reminded Dumbledore.

Their animated discussion and the goblet's light show attracted many students, among them Harry Potter. The curious teenager asked Snape, "What is a magical contract, Professor?"

"A contract is a binding agreement between a person of magic and Mother Magic. When you enter a magically binding contract, you cannot escape the requirements," Snape explained.

"The headmaster and the ministry are in a binding contract to conduct the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Professor McGonagall added. "And when they are selected, the three contestants will also be in a binding magical contract."

"Headmaster, I must point out that we should require the contestants to use a Blood Quill to submit their names for the contest," Severus said. "Then no one can be entered by another person."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore protested. "Who would do that a fellow student?"

"There are many tricksters here at Hogwarts," Severus said, looking directly at the Weasley twins.

"There will be an age line around the cauldron that will not allow anyone under the age of seventeen to insert a slip of paper," Dumbledore explained.

"What about right now?" asked Minerva.

"Well…" Dumbledore stammered and Severus sighed before he immediately set to work casting the spell to create the age line. In the minutes that passed while Professor Snape cast the spell, the Weasley twins spoke of bribing an older student to enter their names. The other students laughed about entering someone's name and Dumbledore just smiled all the while.

"Harry, have you convinced someone to enter your name for you?" asked Dumbledore while the students watched Snape cast the spell around the goblet.

"No sir!" Harry insisted. "How could anyone put my name…would that count? Would Mother Magic hold me to such a contract?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It would. Whosoever's name come out of the Goblet of Fire is entered into the contest and they cannot be excused."

)(*****)(

When he left the Great Hall, Dumbledore felt bereft without the Elder Wand. The Goblet provided an excellent show of light and magic this evening and the reporters from the Daily Prophet had made many photographs of the students enjoying the show. Perhaps tomorrow's headlines would be positive for Hogwarts and her renown headmaster.

"Ah, Headmaster Dumbledore," said a voice that ruined the headmaster's mood instantly. Dumbledore pasted a smile on his face and turned toward the doors of Hogwarts.

"Accountant Helmond, how may I help you this evening?"

The little goblin looked surprized and asked, "Surely you have not forgotten! This evening is when we begin the examination of Hogwarts invoices for 1984. You promised me that you had each invoice in memory and we can review in your pensive – that will save us at least twenty-five meetings…"

"Alas, the pensive is lost…"

"Lost? Oh no," the goblin replied. "They are extremely valuable. Do you have the memories in jars? For a fee, Gringotts can rent you a pensive…"

"No. The memories are not preserved," Dumbledore replied. "We shall have to… I shall have to pull them out one at a time for your review."

Helmond sneered, "Headmaster, we shall be here until Spring arrives!"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Confusion at the Ministry for Magic

The next night, Harry and his grandparents reviewed the equation to remove the Imperius curse one last time before sending Dobby to inscribe it inside the chimneys of every floo at the Ministry of Magic. The little elf was very powerful with Harry as his wizard and he was determined to make the wizard proud of him when entered the Ministry invisibly and set to work. By 2:00AM, Dobby's work was complete and floo travellers began activating the charm on Friday morning.

Before 9:00AM, the Ministry of Magic was in chaos.

It began just after 7:00AM when Amelia Bones received strange reports from the Aurors on duty that witches and wizards stepped from the floo system and suddenly began to cry or collapse on the atrium floor. Several immediately turned around and left the ministry – one call had already come in from a witch who had returned home and cursed her husband so severely that Saint Mungo's feared for the man's life. By 10:00AM, Bones and every available Auror was stationed in the Atrium to aid any ministry official or employee who was disoriented.

She watched as Cornelius Fudge stepped through the floo and suddenly dropped to his knees. Aurors assisted the Minister for Magic to a chair where the man hid his face in his hands and muttered, 'Malfoy' or 'Dumbledore' for fifteen minutes. Several department heads came through the floo and suddenly appeared shaky or angry. She prevented anyone from leaving for a time – tempers would cool before anyone used the floo to leave the ministry.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the floo and staggered. He moved to the wall to support himself and keep from falling to his knees. Amelia Bones who was watching the spectacle of witches and wizards crying out and shaking with fear or anger, moved to help Weasley to a row of chairs conjured for the most seriously affected.

A mediwitch gave Weasley a calming draught and the man gulped it down. He refused to meet anyone's eyes or to say anything.

" _I love Molly,"_ he remembered. _"Why did she do this? I loved her – I still love her. Damn Dumbledore trying to run my children's lives – but Molly… Is she under the curse too?"_

)(*****)(

In late morning, Cornelius Fudge sent a message to Amelia and other department heads to meet in his office.

"Does anyone else feel differently this morning?" Fudge asked. Three men raised their hands – the heads of the most important departments outside of law enforcement all raised their hands.

"There is another new disease spreading across Magical Britain," Fudge announced. "It causes confusion in the magical mind but it is a temporary condition. I want all department heads, the heads of all major families and Dumbledore to floo into the Ministry this afternoon for an emergency meeting of the Wizegamot. We will debate the need to expand funding for Saint Mungo's."

The men and women glanced at one another before filing out of the Minister's office. Amelia Bones remained in her chair watching the minister closely.

"Cornelius, what happened to you?" she finally asked. "The announcement of a new disease is a good feint and will throw everyone off track for today."

"Once upon a time, I was fast on my feet." Then he frowned and said, "I feel as though I have wakened from a long nap. I know all the things I have said and done for the last five years as minister but I wonder who it was making the decisions. Half the time I am mimicking Lucius Malfoy and the other half, I sound like Albus Dumbledore."

"Are the Unspeakables available?" he asked.

Amelia shook her head, "Apparently, the entire department is befuddled this morning. I heard Number 1 mumbling about skinning Dumbledore alive and Number 2 threatening to call Burbage back from the dead to kill her again."

Fudge paused, "I don't think we can prosecute anyone for casting the Imperius curse based on events this morning – no one in the ministry is unaffected either directly or indirectly. After the Wizegamot meets in emergency session this afternoon, I want every Auror to review procedures for documenting the curse and I want any suspected cases investigated properly. This will not be allowed to be done to our leadership again."

"I would like to send the Department Head for Goblin Affairs to personally share news of the new disease with Ragnock," Amelia said, hinting that the man – a muggleborn wizard – could be trusted to share the truth with the goblin chief.

"Yes, the goblins may need to place a quarantine on the bank to prevent any transmission of the illness, or sudden disappearances of individuals and the funds from their vaults."

"I already have one woman from the floo management offices, under arrest. As soon as she stepped through the floo this morning, she returned home and cursed her husband repeatedly. He is in Saint Mungo's and will require some time to regrow a lost limb."

"A leg?" Cornelius asked.

"Near there," Amelia replied and Cornelius sighed.

"There will be more cases like that in the days to come," he admitted. "Prepare the Aurors for 'errors in judgement' by recovering victims of this new 'disease'. Release the woman after the husband withdraws all charges after you visit him in the hospital. If there's a trial, I shall demand photos of the wound!"

"Perhaps an announcement in the Daily Prophet?" the head of the DMLE suggested and Fudge smirked.

"Wizards love gossip but won't pay attention to warnings," he assured the head of the DMLE. "Go ahead but don't expect anyone to pay attention to your announcements."

)(*****)(

At Hogwarts, the Great Hall was full of students for lunch and the staff were present when three owls flew in and landed with messages for the headmaster. Taking all three messages, the man opened the first and read it, cast it aside before hurriedly opening the second, and then the third. He rose from his seat and called for the attention of the students and staff.

"I am afraid I must announce the appearance of another magical malady. It has appeared at the Ministry of Magic and is creating confusion in the minds of several government officials."

Harry did not listen to any of the whispers of the students around him, but watched the professors and Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch looked sceptical that a disease would cause confusion without other symptoms and Professor Snape was listening closely to every word the headmaster said. The deputy headmistress was reading the letter Dumbledore had dropped on the table and frowning.

"By order of the Minister of Magic, no one is leave Hogwarts and go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Seventh-year student privileges to leave Hogwarts are suspended indefinitely."

There were a few protests but the few seventh-years affected fell silent under the gaze of their heads of house.

"I shall venture to the Ministry of Magic shortly where I may be sequestered for a time to investigate this illness. Do not worry, I shall be fine," the wizard said with an excessive amount of humility. "Classes are cancelled today and students are restricted to the inside of the castle or the greenhouses."

The professors were disgruntled to have classes cancelled – the students were more likely to create mischief but the headmaster ignored their protests. Dumbledore appeared to be distracted because he left the table without taking his three letters with him. The headmaster exited the Great Hall and the students continued with their meal with some gossip and whispers about disease. While listening to Neville talk with Hermione about dragon pox and wizard flu, Harry watched Professor McGonagall read the second letter after she passed the first to Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape was reading the third letter. They passed the three letters between them and then McGonagall gathered them together and called an elf that she gave the letters.

Neville leaned over to whisper to Harry, "Don't go to the common room this afternoon, Harry. Ron and the twins are fighting and Ginny is plotting to jump you. Luna and I were going to the library for a study period anyway and now we'll stay there until dinner."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry replied. "I have studying of my own to complete."

)(*****)(

At the ministry, the Aurors remained in place around the Atrium to assist the members of the Wizegamot who arrived and became 'confused'. Amelia was disturbed to find most the members staggering as they became greatly confused by sudden memories and realizations.

"I am Lord Ogden and if I want to return home this instant you cannot prevent it!" shouted one middle-aged wizard who had his wand drawn on the pair of Aurors attempting to restrain him.

"Ambrose, calm yourself!" demanded the voice of Augusta Longbottom. "If you step back into the floo in that temper, you are likely to wind up in Tasmania!"

"Where I would never have to see that woman again!" he thundered, but did allow himself to be led to a chair and given a calming draught.

Cornelius and Amelia both waited for the arrival of Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore; two important members of the Wizegamot who generally arrived last.

"There's a bet going among the Aurors that Dumbledore wears bright red robes today," Amelia said quietly to the minister. "Care to make a wager?"

Cornelius thought and then said, "I bet ten galleons he wears the same robes he wore to open the Wizegamot last month."

Amelia stared at the minister for a moment. "Albus Dumbledore wear the same robes to the Wizegamot twice? Surely not!"

"My sources tell me the headmaster has fallen on hard times since Heir Potter asked for an audit of his accounts. Albus helped himself to galleons he had no business touching," the minister replied as he handed over his wager.

"I am anxious to see Malfoy when he arrives," Amelia replied. "My sources tell me he has been to Gringotts multiple times in the last week and usually appears frustrated when he leaves. I wonder if his new wardrobe was ever delivered?"

Three older members of the Wizegamot were talking while they waited in the chairs for the calming draughts to work and they began comparing notes, "Why do I want to believe everything that Albus Dumbledore says? He became so bombastic after the first war. He wants me to support Malcolm Selwyn to be Minister but Selwyn died thirteen years past at the hands of Voldemort."

"There's another one I'd like to meet!" swore one older wizard. "Never did like being scared of a wizard or a witch in a mask. Like they were afraid to stand up for what they believed!"

The moment arrived when the floo fired up and Lucius Malfoy stepped from the soot and ashes with his hair perfect and his silk cravat folded neatly. But the cravat was last year's fashion and not the latest style from Florence, the centre of magical fashion. The wizard strode into the atrium and paused when he found he was the focus of the stares of the assembled Aurors, Department Heads and various Members of the Wizegamot. A true politician, Malfoy bowed his head politely and noted that many of his 'allies' did not return the nod of their heads; several looked away without acknowledging him at all.

He approached Cornelius and the head of the DMLE, and greeted them, "Minister, Director Bones, have you discovered any more about this new disease that causes confusion?"

"We are waiting news from Saint Mungo's," the minister replied.

"Ah, then, perhaps we should wait in your office?" Malfoy suggested.

"I believe it is better if I remain here in the Atrium to greet members as they arrive," Cornelius replied and kept his face passive as Malfoy's eyes grew wider for a moment when Cornelius didn't agree to his suggestion.

"The Wizegamot chamber is open for members who wish to wait there," Director Bones replied. Augusta Longbottom was escorting three other members of the legislative body in that direction – the three men represented all factions of the membership but they were speaking amiably with each other for once.

"Very well, Minister," Lucius replied. He merely nodded his head toward Director Bones before walking away, turning his head back and forth as he took in the faces of the many different people at the Atrium.

The minister and the head of the DMLE did not exchange any comments regarding Malfoy's appearance or actions because the floo flared once again and Albus Dumbledore stepped forth, dressed in the robes he wore to open the Wizegamot in September.

"The man is tight with his own money and free with everyone else's," Cornelius told the head of the DMLE as she handed over his winnings.

)(*****)(

Harry reached the seventh floor and called for the doorway to Potter Haven without any problems. He stepped through and then closed the door, but found his grandfather's portrait empty. He had been told that the magic in the manor allowed his 'grandfather' to visit other paintings in the building. Fleamont and Euphemia had several paintings of their gardens at various times of the year scattered about and they may have wondered through one to relax for the afternoon.

"Winky," Harry called and the little elf popped in.

"Welcome, Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Snake," she greeted.

"Would you bring three chalk boards and supplies here please?" he asked and the elf popped away and back almost instantly with the requested items. Harry pulled out the papers he had created for the Mudblood Jinx and began to study them with a new interest – what could he do to haywire the use of the unforgivable curses?

When Fleamont and Euphemia returned to the picture frame in the study, they observed their grandson studying three chalkboards with the unforgivable curses deconstructed – all three terrible curses were reduced to single line equations of symbols and runes. The Imperio curse was the longest equation with twenty characters and runes. The Cruciatus curse had thirteen characters in the curse, and the Avada Kedavra curse contained only four runes.

"Harry?" Fleamont called from the frame and the teen turned around; seeing their grandson's smile brightened the portraits' spirits.

"Afternoon, Grandmother, Grandfather."

"Why are you here so early?"

"There has been an outbreak of a new disease at the Ministry for Magic in London and the headmaster cancelled classes before he left for London to help deal with the crisis."

"A new disease?" asked Fleamont.

"The headmaster received three letters during lunch and he announced that a new disease had appeared that caused 'confusion' in the minds of some government officials."

Euphemia laughed aloud and grabbed Fleamont to spin him about and dance.

"Confusion!" she shouted. "Lifting the Imperius command leaves the victim confused for a time but then clarity comes and unless ordered to forget the caster's identity, the victim remembers everything said and done to them. The headmaster is not having a good afternoon!"

"Do you think Dumbledore cast the Imperius on people?" Harry asked, horrified. "It is supposed to be an evil spell…"

Fleamont nodded but Euphemia watched her grandson's face as he said, "I despise that man more each day!"

"He justifies his actions by saying they are for the 'greater good' but no one every knows what that means," Euphemia told her grandson.

"Except for Dumbledore!" Harry spit out.

"Dobby," Euphemia called and when the elf appeared, she sent him for tea and biscuits for Harry.

)(*****)(*

Lucius Malfoy moved around the chamber speaking to many members of the Wizegamot and while he maintained a blank, polite expression on his face, he reeled internally because he received only the barest nod of the head from many acquaintances, from his 'toads', and even worse, he found that even allied members were distant today.

Albus Dumbledore did not understand the 'problem' until he took his throne as Chief Warlock and called the chamber to order. Immediately, there were shouts from the floor for the chief healer from Saint Mungo's to be summoned and demands that the Unspeakables be called.

"Now, now, I am certain the situation is not as severe as it appears," he announced with his calmest tone and expected his allies to agree with him without question. But the whole of the Wizegamot rose from their chairs with demands for answers. The anger in the chamber caught Albus off guard and he deferred to Cornelius who rose from his chair and addressed the members in an efficient manner.

)(*****)(

When time for dinner arrived, Fleamont suggested that Harry return to the Great Hall.

Distracted with his thoughts of the unforgivable curses, Harry agreed without argument and left to return to the Great Hall. As soon as the teen was gone from the study, Euphemia called Dobby once again.

"Dead Lady Euphie calls Dobby?"

"Dobby, shadow Harry and make certain that no one bothers him on his trip to the Great Hall. He is lost in thought and wouldn't recognize warnings from his family magics in time, I fear. Stay with him through dinner and then make certain he comes back here after eating."

Dobby nodded and popped out instantly.

)(*****)(

Dumbledore recognized quickly that this would be a long session – Ogden was running on pepper-up potions and likely to keep them all here until dawn. He narrowed his eyes as he turned his head about and realized that his Imperius spells were gone! Allies and neutral voices were completely free of his influences and then he realized they would remember him casting the spell with his funny wand. The Chief Warlock suddenly worried for his position in the Wizegamot.

Once again, he cursed the goblins and their audit, and he cursed the Tri-Wizard Tournament; 'his' wand – the Elder Wand – lay in the Goblet of Fire until next June. With the boost to his power from the wand, he could regain control of his allies but with his original apple wood and dragon fang, he was less effective at compulsions and influence spells.

Now he turned his gaze upon Malfoy and his allies – they were out of the white-haired wizard's control. It was a shame they had never been able to come to any agreement on sharing power but the dark wizard caught Dumbledore's head and dipped his head slightly that the headmaster took to mean that they shared a common concern – power was loose in the Wizegamot this afternoon.

)(*****)(


	6. Chapter 6

Unforgiveable Jinx

Harry jinxes the unforgivable spells and Death Easters begin dropping. After Harry earns detention again, Draco manages to destroy a valuable Slytherin artefact. Lucius and Narcissa meet with Harry to arrange restitution, leaving the Malfoy family under the leadership of Heir Black. Albus hears some disturbing news from his faculty members.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Jinxing an Unforgiveable Curse

Harry made it to the third floor before he ran into anyone he knew. Ron and Ginny were arguing with Neville and Hermione when they saw him approaching and descended on him.

"Where you been Harry?" demanded Ron. "We had the whole afternoon we could have played chess or played pranks, but you disappeared after lunch."

"Where do you hide, Harry?" Hermione asked. "It isn't healthy to be alone this much."

"Harry, get rid of the Black and Slytherin family stuff so we can be together," Ginny said, moving close to the dark-haired boy.

"I am busy, Weasley. I study for my classes and deal with matters regarding my houses Hermione," Harry replied before he looked at Ginny. In cool voice, he asked, "Where's Seamus this evening, Miss Weasley? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Harry Potter!" Ginny declared with a wide, bright smile.

"Not gonna happen," he replied. "Neville, did you find that information on the farming laws we needed for that history report?"

"Yes," Neville replied as the two teenagers headed toward the next stair case with Hermione following, wanting her share in the discussion.

"Hey, Harry, watch this neat spell I learned," Ron yelled.

When no one turned back, he yelled even louder, "Watch this!"

Neville, Hermione, and Harry turned around to see Ron standing before a mirror. The boy grinned and cast 'faciem deformis' (ugly face) at the mirror. However, rather than changing his reflection, the spell rebounded off the shiny surface to hit Ron in the face and transformed his head into the head of a troll.

"You're hideous Ron!" Ginny yelled and hit him with a stinging hex on his bottom. Ron roared and took off after his sister who ran down the hall away from the Gryffindor students.

"That was stupid," Neville said shaking his head.

"Harry, I'm sorry for fussing at you," Hermione said, shaking her head slowly. "I spend too much time with Ron."

"…the spell reflected back on Ron…he cast the spell but it returned and hit him" Harry was lost in thought before he turned to Neville and Hermione. "This is great! Spells can reflect on the wizard that casts them!"

"Let's get to dinner," Neville suggested and the three Gryffindor students made their way down the last stairs to the Great Hall. No one mentioned missing Ron or Ginny during the meal and afterwards Harry quickly made his way back to the seventh floor to ask his grandparents about runes that would reflect a spell back upon the caster.

)(*****)(

Fleamont and Euphemia were discussing ways to ruin Dumbledore's reputation when the door to the study opened and Harry ran in. Dobby appeared behind the teenager to close and lock the door while Harry stopped in front of the portrait.

"Reflection! I know how to jinx the unforgivable curses! I will make them always reflect the spell back on the caster," he shouted with a grin on his face.

"Can you use arithmancy to cast reflection in a spell?" asked Fleamont.

"There's a rune," Harry and Euphemia replied simultaneously and they grinned at each other.

"The Black Family knowledge is an unfair advantage against us simple wizards," Fleamont complained.

"Simple wizard?" Euphemia exclaimed. "There was nothing simple about you this afternoon…"

"Woman! Be silent!" Fleamont commanded but Harry was not paying attention to his grandparents. He was already at the chalk board playing with the equation for the Imperius curse. After fifteen minutes, he wheeled the chalk board closer and presented the equation to his grandparents.

Fleamont reviewed the mechanics of the equation – arithmancy was his area of expertise. Euphemia reviewed the placement and selection of additional runes and symbols to 'reflect' the spell back upon the caster.

"You used 'cogitare ut dicens'," she observed.

"Mirror to speech?" Fleamont asked.

"No," Harry corrected his grandfather. "It means 'reflect to speaker'."

"Why not use 'cogitation ut dicens'?" Euphemia asked. "Reflection is associated with mirrors. 'Reflection to speaker' might be more effective."

"No. The jinx must include action; 'reflect' is action," Harry insisted and his grandparents agreed with him.

"Will you include your new rune for magnification in the jinx?" Fleamont asked his grandson, and the boy looked horrified at the suggestion.

"No!" Harry said and shook his head. "That would make the curse much more powerful and the caster's mind could be shattered permanently! I would be as much a Death Eater as the LeStrange trio who cursed Neville's parents until they were insane."

"What about when you jinx the Cruciatus curse and the killing curse?" his grandmother asked.

Harry's face grew stern. "I'll think about it. I do not want to become a Dark Lord of Jinxes!"

"Let's complete the jinx on the Imperius," Fleamont said, catching his wife's eye. Euphemia knew what she was doing; she believed that Magnificat should be included in the other two jinxes. Wizards who used the unforgiveable curses deserved the consequences.

Construction of the jinx was very quick this time; Harry wrote the equation for the jinx and inserted the spell name 'Imperio'. Then he tapped the board with his wand and hissed, {Power of the spoken word heed the magic herein.}

"There should be a loud bell ringing or the sound of something exploding," Fleamont complained.

"Perhaps the most powerful magics aren't the loud and flashy type, Grandfather," Harry replied. "I felt it…when I said the last syllable in the incantation, I felt the magic change. The Imperio command will be different now."

"Dobby," Fleamont called.

"Yes, Dead Lord Fleas?" the elf asked as he popped into the room.

"Would you escort Harry back to his common room and then go watch what happens in the Wizegamot this evening?"

"Winky follows Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Blacks-Snakes back to his dorm and Dobby goes to Wizegamot now," Winky said when she popped into the room after Dobby. "Then she cleans this study and makes all papers and boards safe until next day that Harry Potter changes the world."

Dobby kissed Winky on the cheek and popped out to London. Harry called 'good night' to his grandparents and headed out the door to return to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"I like that elf!" Euphemia said when they were alone. "She'll keep Dobby and Harry in line…"

Fleamont wisely remained silent and sat with the painting of his wife to quietly discuss their accomplishments.

)(*****)(

The Wizegamot session was finally ending with a report from Healer Fredericks.

"Upon first examination, the victims appear to be confused for a time but then clarity of mind returns. There are no side-affects and the disease does not appear to be contagious. Thus far, it has only appeared within the walls of the Ministry of Magic," the healer reported. "Saint Mungo's has issued warnings to our sister institutions with the French Ministry and German Ministry."

"Thank you, Healer Frederick," said Cornelius. He had maintained control the entire afternoon and evening. He glanced at Amelia who nodded but before she could rise, Lucius Malfoy rose and asked to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy has the floor," the Minister of Magic announced.

Lucius stood and nodded his head toward Cornelius. "The minister has brought us reports and speakers who have told the members of this new disease – the second in as many weeks to appear in Magical Britain. I am certain the other members join me in thanking the minister for the information."

"Here! Here!" came the calls from the members with polite applause. Cornelius smiled and bowed his head to the chamber.

Amelia Bones watched Malfoy and appreciated the skill of the political animal he was – even with his base in ruins today, the man could manipulate the members.

"In anticipation of the minister's next proposal, I move that we provide additional funding to Saint Mungo's to find the cure for this new disease and to prepare for outbreaks in the future. We should have qualified and trained muggleborns investigate in the muggle world for medical information that might deal with these diseases."

Cornelius and Amelia were surprized by Malfoy's proposal – he had stolen their thunder and from his throne, Dumbledore frowned that he had not thought to do so. There followed a short discussion on the amount of the increase in funding and the number of muggleborn healers to seek out but the vote was soon taken and passed without opposition.

As the membership congratulated itself on dealing with the problem of the new disease and filed from the chamber, Albus Dumbledore attempted to re-establish control of Cornelius Fudge with the Imperio curse. If he could establish the connection, he could enter…

Lucius stopped to speak with Amelia Bones at the bottom of the stairs and Cornelius joined them when they heard Dumbledore ask, "Why am I here?"

The elderly wizard stood and pointed at Cornelius, "Who is that man pretending to be me?"

They turned toward the Chief Warlock's throne to find the old wizard looking about himself with great confusion. "I am dressed so strangely and I have a beard! What has happened to me?"

Reaching the side of the Chief Warlock only moments before Healer Frederick, Amelia asked, "Do you know where you are? What is your name?"

Frowning Dumbledore frowned at the head of the DMLE and said, "Amelia, of course, I know who I am. We're in the meeting chambers for the Wizegamot and I am Cornelius Fudge."

Healer Frederick immediately began casting diagnostic spells and halted after a moment when he recognized the 'symptoms'. He glanced at Bones who stared at Dumbledore with a fire in her eyes.

"Someone cast that damn spell here in the chamber in front of us all," she hissed.

"But he thinks he is Minister Fudge," the healer said and Bones had to stop and look around the room.

"The spell-caster must have missed," she said as she reached for Dumbledore's wand.

"So, there isn't a disease?" Frederick asked and Bones shook her head.

"I don't think so. Something or someone removed the Imperius curse from a great many people this morning here at the ministry. Cornelius used the disease ploy to reduce the panic."

"How is he?" asked Cornelius from the floor of the chamber where Malfoy waited with the minister.

"He has had an attack of the confusion illness, Minister," Frederick announced. "I shall provide treatment and the Chief Warlock will be well."

As the healer placed Dumbledore into a light sleep, he dispelled the Imperius curse on the Chief Warlock's mind. The man would slumber for a brief time and then awake with a great deal of confusion.

Malfoy jerked slightly at the news – the 'confusion' had spread. Cornelius drew on all his years as a politician not to smirk before he said, "I fear we're in for a rough few days Lucius until the healers discover the cause of this."

"The Unspeakables must solve this!" Malfoy growled. "They must determine if it is a disease or if the building itself is cursed!"

"I agree," Cornelius said before Malfoy hurried from the room to floo home.

While Healer Frederick cast the spell to release the Imperius spell from Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones examined the old wizard's wand. She found the Imperius curse on the stick and her hand trembled with anger.

"He cast it himself! He was casting the Imperius spell at Cornelius and it overtook him instead," Amelia hissed in anger.

Healer Frederick frowned, "I have never heard of such."

Frederick and Amelia went down the seven steps to the floor where Cornelius waited for them without another word.

"Well?" the minister asked.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore was under the Imperius curse and believed that he was yourself Minister," Healer Frederick informed Cornelius. "I removed the curse and will let him sleep for a few moments."

"Who would attempt to cast that curse in this chamber!" the minister demanded to know.

Holding up Dumbledore's apple wood and dragon fang wand, Amelia said, "It appears that the Chief Warlock is the one who cast the spell. But it took his own mind instead of yours."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know, Minister Fudge," the healer replied.

At that moment, Cornelius proved again that he was a bright man and good leader without the interference of the curse.

"I authorize each of you to choose trusted members of your staff and conduct separate experiments with this unforgiveable over the next two days. See if you can reach any conclusions. Do not involve the Unspeakables; do not involve any other departments; and do not tell the goblins until we know what we are dealing with here."

"Yes, Minister!" Fredericks replied while Amelia simply nodded her agreement.

"I want answers on Monday morning!"

From his throne, Dumbledore rose slowly and asked, "What has happened? Where is everyone?"

"You were stricken with the illness, Albus," Cornelius answered. "You thought you were me for a time but Healer Frederick managed to dispel the disease quickly."

"And I need to return your wand," Amelia said as the Chief Warlock came down the steps. Frederick left them immediately and the minister and head of the DMLE watched the old wizard carefully.

"I do not understand. Are the wards malfunctioning?" Dumbledore argued as way to deflect blame.

"Yes, it must be the wards that are malfunctioning," Amelia agreed though both men noticed she kept her wand in her hand the entire time and never took her eyes off Dumbledore.

"We shall investigate this new disease," Cornelius assured the Chief Warlock one last time before the man left to return to Hogwarts.

Harry enjoyed a quiet Saturday and spent time with Neville and Luna. At one point, Hermione joined them to revise for potions but her desire to control the direction of their studies ended with a disagreement on Saturday night and she studied alone on Sunday.

The study at Potter Haven remained quiet the entire weekend while Harry enjoyed being a student at Hogwarts. Dobby reported to Fleamont and Euphemia on his observations in the Wizegamot on Friday night but the couple decided to wait and update their grandson when he returned on Monday evening.

)(*****)(

In London, two groups of wizards and witches studied the effects of the Imperius curse throughout the day and night on Saturday and Sunday. At the ministry, Bones and two Aurors watched and documented as a third Auror attempted to cast the curse on a fourth Auror. The caster always fell under their own curse and believed they were the intended victim. It did not matter if the caster was male or female, and it did not matter if the victim was well-known to the caster or not. The curse apparently did not dispel without the intervention of another wizard and Amelia Bones spent a great deal of time considering the implications of this change in the Imperius curse.

On Sunday evening, she met with Healer Fredericks and they confirmed each other's findings. They took their reports to the Minister on Monday morning and Cornelius decided to release the findings to the press with the stipulation that they report it honestly and completely.

 **)(*****)(**

Tuesday morning, the students and professors gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore appeared for the first time since lunch the previous Friday and the staff berated him for withdrawing to his offices without letting them know.

Harry enjoyed toast with jam and a cup of coffee when Hedwig arrived with the other owls bearing the Daily Prophet. All around the Great Hall, students and staff fell silent as they read the headlines.

 **Imperius Curse Defunct**

 **The Daily Prophet reports that the Ministry of Magic and Saint Mungo's conducted authorized studies over the weekend that prove the dreaded Imperius Curse no longer functions. The spell apparently returns and grabs the caster's mind instead. The intended victim never knows of the attempted attack but the attacker is confused and befuddled for hours once the curse is dispelled.**

 **Multiple government officials and individuals across Britain have escaped the Imperius since Friday. Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, suggests that every witch and wizard should understand that the Imperius unforgiveable no longer works – it backfires on the caster. Minister Fudge recommends that every person with questions use the floo system to visit to the ministry and speak with a special team of Aurors stationed in the Atrium to answer all questions.**

That afternoon, Harry brought the Daily Prophet to the study and after Fleamont read the article in the paper, he seemed to wander away in his mind for a time. Euphemia told Dobby to stop holding up the paper and to help Harry with his chalk boards. Her grandson had written out the jinx for the Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra curses but had not added the final brackets that would close the equation and allow the jinx to be applied.

"What homework do you have this week, Harry?" she asked. "I'm glad to help you with history and with charms."

He smiled and thanked his grandmother. "I do have a foot of parchment due before Friday on the charm to build a fire underneath a potion cauldron. I don't understand why that is not taught in first year – there are many fewer potion accidents when the heat is controlled."

Fleamont spoke at that moment, "Harry, I believe the minister realizes that someone changed the Imperius curse. He may even realize the floo system has something to do with the change and he is trying to use it to release more wizards and witches from the curse."

"Why?" asked Euphemia.

"Perhaps Cornelius is not quite as bad a minister as I thought."

"But we won't tell him!" Harry insisted; his grandmother nodded her head in agreement, and Fleamont nodded his head quickly.

"No, I would never advise to confess to such a thing. This is an 'act of benevolence' or better, a 'declaration by magic itself' that the Imperius curse is no longer to be used," the dead lord said.

"Now, what about the Cruciatus curse and the Avada Kedavra curse?" Euphemia asked.

Harry took a deep breath before explaining his thinking. "I have considered all the family knowledge from Potter, Black and Slytherin. These two curses cause harm and death to the victim and the spell caster knows full-well before they cast the spell what it does. In fact, they must intend to do harm for the spell to work."

The adults in the picture frame were silent for a moment as Harry finally said, "I will place Magnificat in the equation. It will go after the runes that reflect the curse back on the person casting the spell. However strong the curse is when it leaves the wand, it will be magnified when it returns to the spell caster."

"You will save lives with these new jinxes," Fleamont said.

Harry completed the equation for the Cruciatus Jinx and then for the Avada Kedavra curse, inserting the magnification rune after the reflection rune. He reviewed each character with his grandparents and they discussed each article but made no changes.

Finally, Harry tapped the first board with his wand and hissed, {Power of the spoken word heed the magic herein.}

They waited for fifteen minutes and then Harry repeated the incantation of the second chalk board when he hissed, {Power of the spoken word heed the magic herein.}

"I believe you just changed the world," Fleamont told his grandson.

The boy frowned before he replied, "I hope it was for the best."

"The hardest part will be waiting for news that the Death Eaters have discovered that their favourite torture curse turns on them. And perhaps several of them turn up dead," Euphemia admitted. "The Aurors will be confused when they check the victim's wands and find the killing curse as the last spell."

"Now, let's tackle that report for charms," she said as Dobby and Winky removed the chalk boards and other materials.

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: More Jinxed Unforgiveable Spells

Each morning, Healer Frederick checked the Daily Admissions Report. Saint Mungo's began each 'day' at noon when maintenance potions were distributed to patients in the wards. Today, one entry caught his attention – two new patients had been admitted to the long-term ward for nerve damage. The treatment required an expensive potion called 'reducitur nervi'. He knew that Augusta Longbottom paid an additional fee to keep the potion in stock for her son and daughter-in-law.

The names of the two patients surprized Frederick; Alecto Carrow and her brother Amycus Carrow were both suspected Death Eaters. For someone to have placed them under the Cruciatus curse long enough to require long-term hospitalization was not anything he'd seen previously when dealing with Death Eaters – it was unheard for them to be brought to St. Mungo's for treatment for this curse. When his time for rounds arrived, Frederick made his way to the ward and asked to see their charts.

The twin brother and sister had been brought to the hospital by their elderly mother who refused to answer any questions. Aurors had been dispatched to question the woman and they found her dead in the home. Frederick also noted that the Aurors freed two muggleborn witches from the Carrow home when they found the dead mother.

Early in the evening, the floo flashed with the arrival of another victim of the Cruciatus curse, a wizard named Evan Rosier who was thought to be dead after battles with Aurors in the last war. His son, Evan Rosier, Jr. who just turned eleven brought his father to the hospital but immediately left to return home. Rosier's condition deteriorated that evening and his heart stopped beating before midnight. The damage from the powerful Cruciatus that struck him down was too severe.

Healer Frederick said nothing to his staff that day but the next afternoon when two more Blood-Purists were admitted for long-term care, he called the head of the wing into his office and then summoned Healer Marcus Bulstrode, a member of a family thought to support the Dark Lord.

"Healer Frederick, you asked to speak to me?" Bulstrode asked as he walked into the room. He nodded to Healer Alicia Greengrass, the head of the Janus Thackery ward.

"Yes, I did Marcus. I needed your help with a delicate situation," Frederick replied.

Bulstrode could not keep the look of surprize from his face; his specialization was the replacement of limbs lost in poor apparitions, a bloody and loud procedure often with screaming patients.

"My healer's oaths demand that I protect my patients…"

Frederick nodded and interrupted the man, "Your performance is above reproach Marcus. Alicia and I have some information we want to share with you and we hope you will share appropriate warnings among your family members and others of a like mind."

"I'm totally lost," Marcus admitted.

"In the last three days, five blood-purist sympathizers have been brought to the hospital and admitted to the long-term care ward for nerve damage caused by the Cruciatus curse."

Marcus closed off his emotions and kept his face blank, listening to everything said and not said by the head of the hospital. Greengrass and her family had maintained a strict neutrality in the last conflict and refused all attempts to be drawn in by either side even now.

She added her comments, "I asked Healer Frederick to share this information with you in hopes that you and your family could let your allied families know…"

"Know what?" Marcus asked.

"The damage is self-inflicted," Frederick said. "The Carrow twins took two muggleborn witches captive. The brother wanted concubines to bear him an heir or two."

Bulstrode's face turned sour to hear this news but he remained silent.

"Both witches are training to become healers here at the hospital and their instructors are adamant the girls would not lie about this. Their story is that the Carrow twins tortured them and then cast the Cruciatus curse but the curse rebounded on them and did not cease once the spell caster stopped."

"The mother of the twins was there and the girls convinced the witch to take the twins to Saint Mungo's for treatment. Then the mother returned and cast the killing curse on them when it rebounded and struck her down. The Aurors arrived later that afternoon and freed both girls."

"Will the muggleborns recover?"

Frederick nodded and Bulstrode said, "I am glad to hear they will recover. Saint Mungo's needs more muggleborns on staff. They have a fresh perspective on medicine. Regarding the other matter, I assume you want me to warn the other pure-blood families that the Cruciatus curse are now jinxed like the Imperius curse?"

"Yes, if we can prevent…"

"No," Marcus responded. Frederick and Greengrass looked surprized and appalled by Bulstrode's reply.

"Marcus, if we can prevent more victims from…" Greengrass began to say.

The heavy-set man slashed his hand across the space in front of him to interrupt Greengrass and insisted, "The way to prevent more victims entering your ward or the morgue is to say nothing. The only wizards and witches who use those Merlin-damned curses are Death Eaters or their sympathizers. If they are too stupid to read the newspaper, they should face the consequences. If we warn them, they will pick other spells to torture and kill muggleborns, muggles and even pure-bloods."

And then Marcus Bulstrode proved he was a member of Slytherin. "This is an opportunity for our society to rid itself of the bigots. If either of you spread this news to the pure-blood families, I will make certain Augusta Longbottom hears that you are siding with dark against light. That will destroy the neutrality of Saint Mungo's and of the Greengrass family."

Frederick and Alicia Greengrass were silent as Marcus rose and turned to leave. He turned back at the door and said, "I do have one piece of advice; Greengrass you can earn a great deal of goodwill with Madam Longbottom if you advise her of the increased number of pure-blood sympathizers who will be in and out of the ward. She should move Frank and Alice to a secure muggle location or to Sacred Heart in Paris."

The woman nodded her head and Healer Frederick watched the man leave.

"I hate him sometimes," Alicia said aloud. Frederick said nothing as the woman left his office but he made a notation on his calendar to have Marcus Bulstrode moved up in the list of possible successors for the head of the surgical floors. The man might even take Frederick's place someday.

)(*****)(*

Remus Lupin knew he was in trouble when the shouts of four wizards broke his concentration while walking back from shopping for food in a different neighbourhood of London. He had taken a short cut through the park late at night and now he was caught. He couldn't transform into the werewolf fast enough as the four Death Eaters cornered him; Montague, Avery, Whitehead, and Crabbe had their wands out and cast spells.

"Where is Black hiding?" Avery demanded and when Remus made to bolt away, Montague cast the Cruciatus and everyone – especially Montague – was surprised that the curse reflected and knocked the Death Eater to the ground where he writhed in agony. Ignoring the downed Death Eater for the moment, Remus flung the bag of groceries at Avery, the most powerful of the three remaining Death Eaters while Crabbe cast the Cruciatus. Alonzo Crabbe was a weak wizard magically and his Cruciatus barely qualified as a torture device in the minds of the other members of the terrorist group.

Whitehead was backing up, ready to flee the moment things went sour, and Avery cast the Avada Kedavra curse just as Crabbe's Cruciatus flew back into his corpulent form with enough force to knock the wizard back five feet while burning out his nervous system. Avery's green killing curse flew toward Remus for only a moment but then reversed direction, grew brighter and slammed into Avery who dropped like a puppet with all the strings cut.

Whitehead stared – three Death Eaters down and werewolf had not even cast a spell. Remus caught the Death Eater's eye and growled. Screaming, Whitehead spun in place to apparate away while leaving his left arm and right leg behind. It was never a clever idea to use apparition in a moment of crisis.

Remus grabbed the bag of groceries and fled the scene. The Aurors would arrive shortly and they had less use for a werewolf than they did for Death Eaters. Once he was safely inside Grimmauld Place and Sirius heard the news, Black became very angry.

"That's the last time we listen to anything Albus Dumbledore says!" Sirius swore. "It makes no sense that you go to the shops after dark. You're not wanted by the Aurors and they can't see Grimmauld Place either!"

"You're right Padfoot," Remus replied. "Now let me tell you what happened to the Death Eaters…"

"Did you kill and eat them?" asked Sirius with a solemn expression on his face.

"Bad Padfoot! Bad!" Remus joked. "Can you imagine how rotten they would taste?"

When Remus finished his tale, Sirius could not believe it and made Remus put his memory into the Black family pensive he retrieved from the library. When Sirius came out of the pensive, he began dancing around the room and shouting for joy.

"What is it Pads?" asked Remus out of true concern. The potions and mind healers had made progress with Sirius but there was still some improvement to be had before Sirius Black was completely healed.

"Don't you see? The Death Eaters are doomed. They are too stupid to learn anything new and they'll use Cruciatus and AKs until their numbers are zip! They will vanish into nightmares!"

"Do we tell anyone?"

Now Sirius paused and grinned, "Nope. The only person who writes to us is Harry and I don't want him involved with the unforgiveable curses."

)(*****)(

At the ministry, Amelia Bones listened to a report from Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror Dora Tonks about a battle involving four purebloods in a London park that left three of the purebloods dead or incapacitated and the fourth in Saint Mungo's to have two limbs reattached.

Auror Tonks maintained a formal voice while she reported, "Herman Whitehead, unemployed, admitted to Saint Mungo's on 25 October 1994 at 11:43 PM with two missing limbs. He arrived via the floo, brought in by a house elf. He advised the hospital staff as to the location of the missing limbs, a left arm and right leg."

She glanced at her supervisor, "Auror Shacklebolt and I were on duty at the hospital and we recovered both limbs from a park in London where we also found the body of Jonas Avery, age 45 dead from an AK; and two incapacitated wizards: Felix Montague, age 37; and Alonzo Crabbe, age 52. Both wizards are suffering from exposure to very strong Cruciatus curses."

"Who were the pure-bloods fighting at that time of night in London?" Amelia asked.

"Whitehead says it was a werewolf," Shackelbolt explained. "We checked the wands of all four pure-bloods. Avery is the only one who used the AK, Crabbe and Montague both fired off the Cruciatus and Whitehead never fired a spell."

"This makes no sense at all, Ma'am," Tonks added.

Shacklebolt nodded and added, "All four wizards have the outline of the Dark Mark on their left arms but it is very faint. Whitehead said the mark was fading very quickly."

Amelia considered the two law enforcement officers in front of her and motioned for them to sit rather than continuing to stand. Shackelbolt knew this meant his boss was going to share more news; Tonks was new and just excited to be in the office of the Director for the DMLE.

"There's a major shift in power occurring in Magical Britain," she said to capture the attention of both Aurors. "The dark pure-bloods as well as the light pure-bloods are losing power. If we are lucky, 'pure-blood' will be a term lost in the past like 'paterfamilias'."

"But some of the old families still are controlled by the head of the house," Tonks reminded the director.

"None of the ones that are growing. The Blacks are all but gone and Harry Potter will be the new Lord Black," Amelia said watching the two Auror exchange knowing looks. "The Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, and Flints are all dying out – there is a single child in each of those households."

"My parents…"

Bones nodded her head, "Only one child. Andromeda's family magic from the Blacks probably restricted her to a single child."

"In any case, the minister and I remain in contact with Saint Mungo's. This week there have been a rash of mysterious deaths from the AK and multiple admissions to the long-term nerve damage ward. The victims arrive with severe damage and they remain in pain for several days – not even the spells for comas stop the pain."

"What we have been able to determine is that all of the AKs and Cruciatus curses are self-inflicted."

Amelia watched as the two Aurors tried to understand that news.

"Are they torturing each other?" asked Tonks.

Bones shook her head, "No, they cast the spell at someone else but it turns around and hits them."

"But it takes time for the Cruciatus to cause the kind of damage you are describing," Shackelbolt added. "When you're hit with the crucio, you can't continue the spell…"

"This Cruciatus doesn't stop when the spell stops; it continues for up to two days," Amelia explained.

"Kingsley, we have to tell Dumble…" Tonks began to say before she remembered where she was and who sat across the desk from her.

Amelia sat forward and smiled, a dangerous and scary thing to see on the Director's face.

"Auror Tonks, tell me truthfully, have you joined Dumbledore's little band of vigilantes?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied and found it hard to keep her eyes on the director.

"I supposed I can't be surprized since you both are Alistair's protégés," Amelia said with a cold disdain. "Remember, your first oath is to the ministry and Dumbles will drop you instantly when you become a liability. His pawns have a way of dying for his 'greater good'."

Kingsley Shackelbolt said nothing and hair on Tonk's head flashed between red, orange, and green.

"But in this case, I want you to make certain that every member of the group knows this news – not just Dumbledore. Tell everyone that the unforgiveable curses are turning on the person casting the spell."

"We can do that, director," Tonks said. "But why not start with Dumbledore?"

"Because he would tell you not to tell the others. In a battle, they might use one of the unforgiveable curses and die needlessly."

"No one in the Order of the Phoenix uses the unforgiveable curses!" Shackelbolt insisted.

Amelia pulled out her wand and gave an oath on her magic that what she was about to say was the truth. "Dumbledore used the Imperius curse on the Minister of Magic more than once and attempted to cast the spell at the last session of the Wizegamot. It backfired and left Dumbledore thinking he was Cornelius Fudge for five minutes."

Shackelbolt and Tonks were both shocked and Amelia allowed them to remain seated for almost three minutes before she dismissed them.

)(*****)(

Neville was at breakfast with Harry when his grandmother's owl flew into Hogwarts and delivered a letter. There was a strange look on Neville's face for several minutes and Luna appeared at his side.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Grandmother has moved my parents to Paris. The wizarding hospital in London is getting crowded with purebloods who have damage from the Cruciatus curse and she feels my father and mother will be safer at Sacred Heart.

"It is a good place, Neville," Luna assured him and Harry patted his friend on the back.

)(*****)(

Eventually reporters from the Daily Prophet talked to enough healers and Aurors to piece together the story. On a Thursday morning, the story broke in the morning Daily Prophet.

 **Unforgiveable Curses Jinxed!**

 **The Ministry for Magic and the staff at Saint Mungo's have confirmed that all three of the curses known as 'unforgiveable' no longer function properly. Each curse reflects on the wizard that casts the spell. The Janus Thackery ward at Saint Mungo's has twenty new patients in the last week and there have been seventeen deaths attributed to self-inflicted AK curses.**

 **All witches and wizards are warned – the use of the illegal spells now carries a self-inflicted penalty. Do not attempt these spells.**

)(*****)(

At the head table, Dumbledore rose and attempted to tell the student body that he was certain that the article exaggerated the details but before he could complete his statement, Madam Pomphrey stood up and shouted him down.

"No! You are wrong Headmaster. I have been in touch with the healers are Saint Mungo's and they are not exaggerating. Anyone who cast the Cruciatus at another person suffers under their own spell. The damage is severe and probably permanent."

The healer glanced across the tables of students and pleaded, "I have cared for you since the day you arrived at Hogwarts and you know I am sworn to help everyone. Believe me when I say, if you use the Cruciatus you may never walk or talk again. If you cast the AK at anyone, you will be the one who dies!"

"Pomphrey! Enough!" Dumbledore shouted but at the Slytherin table, Vincent Crabbe stood up and climbed on top of the table.

From the staff table, Severus Snape cast the sonorous spell on Crabbe so everyone could hear the boy's announcement.

"Madam Pomphrey tells the truth. My da used the crucio on someone the other night and it came back on him. My ma took me to see him last night. He shakes and cries – he's been in pain for three days with no relief and they say he will die. She made me promise over his hospital bed that I would never use those Merlin-damned curses."

)(*****)(

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for several minutes after the other students had left for classes. He didn't notice Luna slip back into the room and come sit beside him until her arms reached around him and hugged him.

"I am sorry for Vincent… His da…"

"It would have been Padfoot crying over his dead wolf if not Vincent Crabbe," Luna's gentle voice told him. "That doesn't make the sorrow go away I know, but last night means that many other wizards and witches will live and their children won't cry."

"Thank you, Luna," Harry said as he rose from his chair. "I have to get to transfiguration."

"When you arrive, the answer to Professor McGonagall's question is '42'."

Harry turned around and stared for a second before dashing off. Luna smiled and shook her head, "That boy is too easy to prank… as if McGonagall cared about the universe*."

(*Nod to Douglas Adams' book "The Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy".)

)(*****)(*

Harry ran into the Transfiguration classroom two minutes late and shouted, "42!"

Professor McGonagall did not look pleased and frowned, a dangerous expression upon the woman's face. "We are discussing the transfiguration of clay into wood, Mr. Potter. What does the number 42 have to do with that?"

Neville began chortling and eventually everyone in the classroom was laughing as well. McGonagall shook her head and said, "Detention, Mr. Potter. My office at 7:00 PM."

"Yes, professor," Harry acknowledged as he slid into the seat beside Neville.

When Professor McGonagall was called from the class to handle a message from the headmaster, Neville turned to Harry and asked, "Luna, right? The answer to the question is '42'?"

"How did you know?"

"She did the same thing to me in Herbology last week," Neville explained. "Professor Sprout looked at me funny for the rest of the week."

Hermione spoke up, "Luna got me in Arithmancy. It's funny now but at the time… not so much."

Ron looked confused and asked, "42? 42 what?"

Weasley's question set the entire room to laughing again and when Professor McGonagall returned she dismissed the group rather than deal with their laughter.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: A Problem for Draco Malfoy

For detention that evening, Harry had to sit at a desk in Professor McGonagall's office and read. He did not understand how this was a punishment but kept his opinion to himself. McGonagall had been called away to help Professor Snape deal with spell misfire in the Charms classroom that left both Professor Flitwick and a student injured.

To pass the time, Harry chose to read Tom Riddle's project from 1945 again and he hoped to find some additional ideas for spells and jinxes in the references at the end of the thin book. The jinx was a powerful spell though simple to create and launch; he frowned because he agreed with Tom Riddle that simple did not mean less powerful.

Suddenly, Harry's family magics flared and he moved to a position with his back in the corner opposite the door of the room. A moment later, the door flew open and Draco Malfoy sauntered inside with a group of Slytherins following like good little Hufflepuff minions. Harry was surprised to see Harris and Flint in the middle of the group – Parkinson and Zambini stood closest to Malfoy and only Goyle remained outside the door. Crabbe was nowhere to be seen, and Greengrass and Davis were missing; some Slytherin students had common sense.

"Well, well, Scarhead…detention tonight?"

"Malfoy. I hope you don't think it is clever to create trouble in Professor McGonagall's office…"

"McGonagall is busy with Snape and Pomphrey trying to save the half-breed goblin and a mudbl… a muggleborn," Malfoy sneered though he avoided the word that made his mouth hurt three separate times the previous week.

Harry narrowed his eyes and let his aura flow out to gather the foremost thoughts of each Slytherin; Zambini was forced to be here because his mother was a vassal to Malfoy; Parkinson chose to be here – she wanted her betrothal to Draco to lead to being Lady Black. Harris and Flint were both 'muscle' – Lucius Malfoy influenced the Headmaster to not punish them for that fight in the Great Hall and they were in debt to Draco. And Draco…he hated Harry Potter who usurped the title of Heir Black.

As Draco continued to complain without end, Harry decided to aggravate the Slytherin; he yawned and stretched as though fighting to remain awake. Draco stopped speaking – angry that Potter ignored him.

To rile the teenager further, Harry said, "I'm sorry Malfoy. You keep droning on and on about 'your father', the Malfoy manor, your sense of fashion…I couldn't keep my eyes open."

Blaise froze trying not to laugh but Harris and Flint were not as restrained. Patsy screeched with anger and Draco turned bright red while Harry counted to ten waiting for the explosion.

His patience was rewarded when Draco shouted, "Potter! I am better than you! You should bow to me!"

"Only if we're on a duelling platform but not otherwise," Harry replied.

"You won't last five minutes against me!" Draco insisted though Harry did not respond again and waited to see what Draco would mention next.

"What punishment did McGonagall assign you?" the member of Slytherin house asked.

"I have been reading," Harry said motioning toward the old report on the desk. Draco walked over and flipped open the book.

"This is nonsense," the boy huffed. "It looks like the marks an animal would make."

He showed the pages to Patsy who sneered and said, "It must be muggle work."

"Muggle work here at Hogwarts? Potter, you shame all wizards and witches by bringing this filth into Hogwarts!" Draco announced as he cast the incendio charm and burned the book to ashes in less than five seconds.

Harry froze, his family magics shocked and his eyes glowed. His voice was low but perfectly clear to everyone in the room, "Draco Malfoy, you just destroyed a valuable Slytherin artefact."

"You are not in Slytherin!" shouted Patsy.

"What do you know about Slytherin?" demanded Draco.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin!" Harry reminded them, willing the ring to appear on his hand as the minions stepped back from the room, fearful of the heir's anger. "Draco Malfoy, tomorrow your father will call on me and make restitution or I shall bring such force to bear against House Malfoy that the name vanishes from Magical Britain for all time!"

"Bugger!" swore Severus Snape as he and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room in time to hear Harry's demand.

)(*****)(

Severus went through the floo to Malfoy manor that night and demanded that the elf summon Lucius and Narcissa from their bed.

"Master Lucius be very mad ifs Mudsey disturbs his sleeps," the elf argued.

"Master Lucius will be dead if Mudsey does not wake him! Now!" Snape snarled and the elf vanished with a pop. There were noises above stairs shortly thereafter and a ruffled and angry Lucius Malfoy followed Narcissa into the floo room,

"Is Draco well?" Narcissa asked immediately.

"For the moment but when you learn what he has done, you may end his life," Severus replied to which both parents sighed.

"What has he done?" Lucius asked.

"Tonight, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin served detention in McGonagall's office. While she assisted me with an exploded charm, Draco led a cohort of his minions to McGonagall's office to harass the heir."

"The 'heir'? Did the boy break a fingernail or stub his toe?" asked Lucius with a sneer though Narcissa was paying close attention to Severus.

"Lucius, I am here at the request of Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. He asked that I begin negotiations for restitution after Draco destroyed a priceless artefact belonging to House Slytherin."

"An artefact? What artefact?" asked Lucius now paying closer attention.

"It was a book written by Tom Riddle while he was still a student at Hogwarts. Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin stated that the book detailed a valuable spell crafted by the previous Heir of Slytherin."

"A likely story," Lucius said nervously. Obviously, Potter knew about Tom Riddle and his years at Hogwarts.

"Lucius, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin asked me to remind you that this is the second book authored by Riddle that has been destroyed by the actions of House Malfoy."

"What does he mean?" Narcissa asked as her husband found his legs would no longer support him. She watched Lucius drop into the nearest chair without his usual grace.

"What does Potter mean, Lucius? What book did you destroy that was written by Tom Riddle?" pressed Severus Snape. He had many suspicions about the events of Potter's second year, but Dumbledore would never confirm or deny them.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Narcissa demanded to know. Lucius could not speak; he raised his head several times but words failed him when he looked at his wife and saw her fear, or when he looked at Severus and saw his concern.

"Have an elf bring some fire whiskey," Severus suggested to Narcissa.

While she spoke to an elf, Severus told Lucius, "You have a single chance to save the Malfoy fortune and name."

The elf arrived with a crystal decanter of whiskey and three tumblers. Severus poured each of them a drink and then conjured chairs for himself and Narcissa while Lucius sipped fire whiskey and tried to construct a story.

"Tell me who Tom Riddle is," insisted Narcissa.

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort's muggle name," Severus told the woman and she spit out the whiskey in her mouth.

"Muggle? The Dark Lord was a muggle-born?"

"Almost. His mother was a squib from the Gaunt line."

"Who are the Gaunts?" she demanded to know. "I never heard of the family."

"They were the last of descendants of Salazar Slytherin," Severus said.

"I was entrusted with a diary of the Dark Lord's from the time of his childhood," Lucius said. "Two years ago, the ministry hinted about searching the manor and I sent it to Hogwarts."

The story Lucius told sounded reasonable until Severus snorted. "You sent that book! Lucius, it was a soul-container."

Severus turned to Narcissa and explained, "Lucius sent it with Arthur Weasley's youngest child – the girl. The soul shard attempted to possess her and apparently young 'Tom Riddle' manifested at the school and released a basilisk into the school on multiple nights. It petrified several students but eventually Harry Potter rescued the girl, defeated Tom Riddle, and killed the basilisk."

"Potter killed a basilisk? My son was there and a basilisk… There was a soul container in our home for all these years…" Narcissa paused but then asked her husband, "Do you know what a soul container does to the people around it, Lucius?"

"No," her husband replied.

"It makes them infertile," she said bitterly. "And apparently, it makes them stupid!"

"The diary was destroyed by Potter," Severus said. "And because you sent it to Hogwarts, Lucius, it is your responsibility that it was destroyed. That was the third time that the boy defeated Voldemort."

"When you say it like that, I want to laugh," Narcissa said bitterly. "Damn his flight from death!"

"Who else knows this information?" asked Lucius.

"Only Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, myself and you."

"He has not shared all the information with Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore knows of second year but nothing of this matter," Severus replied. "Potter no longer trusts the headmaster."

Narcissa rose and walked to a mirror, turning her back on her husband and Severus for a moment. She watched her husband in the reflection and when he leaned forward to whisper to the potions master, she interrupted them, "Lucius, you have no choice in this matter. Tomorrow we shall call on Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin at Hogwarts and ask him to name his price for restitution and we shall pay it." 

"Cissi…"

"Remember I said that the soul container made you stupid?" she asked. He didn't answer and she pressed, "Do you remember our betrothal contract?"

Malfoy nodded but it was obvious he did not understand her meaning. Severus asked, "What about your betrothal affects this matter?"

"I am a daughter of House Black," she reminded him. "My family's power rivalled the power of the founders before Voldemort destroyed our society. And Harry Potter is Heir Black. He will be Lord Black and our family falls under his hand!"

"Merlin…" Lucius muttered and he glanced at Severus who remained silent.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Restitution

It was a busy Saturday morning at Hogwarts. Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin would receive Lucius Malfoy to discuss restitution for Draco's destruction of a priceless family artefact. The Daily Prophet arrived early, including the latest list of 'reformed' Death Eaters who had died from self-inflicted AKs or collapsed from damaged nervous systems after attacking muggleborns or blood traitors with the Crucio.

There were three more pure-bloods dead from self-inflicted AKs and two more hospitalized with severe nerve damage; only Ron Weasley attempted to make a joke out of it. Then his brothers told him that one of the names was a cousin who had graduated from Hogwarts three years before and Ron began a diatribe that all members of Ravenclaw were secret Death Eaters until Professor Flitwick cast a silent stupefy on the boy, leaving him to sleep at the table.

Shortly before ten o'clock, Dumbledore led Harry Potter-Black-Snake into a deserted classroom on the first floor, one stair case up from the entrance hall. It was dusty with grimy windows and without furnishings but a single wood chair. He glanced toward Headmaster Dumbledore who kept his face pleasant as he tried to cause problems for the boy-who-lived.

"I apologise Heir Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "This is the only room available. All other rooms are being cleaned today by the house elves."

"I understand Headmaster. I shall remember your thoughtfulness always," Harry replied politely and waited while Dumbledore went to escort Lucius Malfoy and his family to the room for the meeting.

Dumbledore thought he would hand Malfoy the upper hand with the insult of the filthy meeting room. Malfoy would understand the headmaster's reasoning and owe the Grand Wizard a favour in the Wizegamot. The headmaster imagined Severus would be furious – from the panicked expression on Snape's face, the potions master knew the room Dumbledore was escorting the family to for the meeting. However, Dumbledore failed to understand that powerful house elves served Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin.

When they arrived, Dumbledore waved his wand to open the door and allowed the Malfoys to walk in, followed by Severus Snape. Dumbledore stepped into the room last and froze – he'd never seen a statelier room with rich carpets, sparkling windows, comfortable seating arranged in semi-circle, and even refreshments waiting. There was a large animated magical portrait on the wall and Dumbledore grimaced, Fleamont Potter was observing this meeting. How had the boy made the acquaintance of his grandfather's portrait?

"Headmaster Dumbledore, House Slytherin thanks you for providing this place of meeting. We shall require no more of your valuable time until witnessing the restitution," the teenage heir said to dismiss him.

Dumbledore stared at the transformed teenager – he wore fine robes with three jewelled family crests – was that black spider silk with golden thread and emeralds? A year's salary as headmaster wouldn't pay for such robes!

"But…"

"No, headmaster, this is a simple family matter today and you cannot be bothered by such trivial matters. I have a trusted lord to advise me," Harry reminded the headmaster of the portrait staring down at him. Finally forced from the room, Dumbledore heard the door close and seal behind him with no way to listen to the conversations.

Outside the room the damn goblin auditor named Helmond stood waiting for Albus.

"Headmaster, you are late for our review of Hogwarts invoices from 1985. The audit must have your attention!"

In the room, the Malfoys stood opposite the Heir of Slytherin in his fine robes while Snape moved to stand between them as the mediator. At a slight movement of Narcissa's head, Lucius bowed his head but then sat without saying a word. She would represent the Malfoy family today.

"Potter…" Draco attempt to speak ended when his mother boxed his ear. The boy held the side of his face and stared wide-eyed at his mother but she frowned dangerously, merely pointing to a place beside his father and Draco went there to sit silently.

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, we thank you for the opportunity to speak and offer restitution for the loss of a Slytherin family artefact," Narcissa said before she made a deep, graceful curtesy that proved her education.

"Cousin," Harry replied as he stepped forward to take her hand and kiss it. This action confirmed that this was a family matter and would not require the death of any Malfoy without cause. Being a 'family matter' also meant that no one could speak of the conversations that led to the restitution. "There are very few among the living who I can call kin. Perhaps we can resolve this mess without bloodshed."

"What was the artefact destroyed?" Severus asked once the pleasantries were dispensed with. "We must set a value on it."

"It was a tome of magic written by Tom Riddle, the previous Heir of Slytherin," said the voice of Fleamont Potter from his portrait. "The man was a poor excuse for a Slytherin, but the book was written in parseltongue which the new Heir Slytherin could read."

"Perhaps Professor Snape could place a value on the book; I am unsure myself," Harry said. "It contained an important spell that appears to be lost to the world now."

"We only have your word…" Lucius said.

From his portrait, Fleamont said, "Harry, I told you that Lucius Malfoy was addled. Certainly, too many times under the Cruciatus while he served that Voldemort fellow."

"Repeated exposure does affect the ability to think," Harry agreed and Severus noted Lucius was sweating as Narcissa whispered into his ear.

"Heir Slytherin, I grant you that a lost work of Tom Riddle's work might be of great value. What would you propose as restitution for such a loss?" As a mediator, Severus could ask questions freely.

He watched Harry sit back and quickly say, "I understand that the family Zambini owes you fealty."

"I will not swear fealty to you, Potter," Lucius announced.

"Heir Slytherin has not asked anything of you yet!" Fleamont portrait scolded the man. "Be silent!"

"Thank you, Grandfather," Harry replied. "But I do not need to ask for fealty from the Malfoy family. As Heir Black, I am already due their fealty."

"What?" shouted Draco. "No!"

"Hasn't your father ever told you, young Malfoy? When he signed the betrothal agreement to marry Narcissa Black," Fleamont explained. "Lucius Malfoy swore to follow the directions of the head of the Black family."

Fleamont now casually pointed toward his grandson. "There sits the head of the Black Family as recognized by the Ministry and by Gringotts. He already holds your fealty."

Draco and Lucius sat back defeated, each wondering what would be left after this disaster. But Harry Potter surprized everyone with his requests.

"There are two items I want as restitution. First, I will take the Zambini family under my protection. Draco has been hard on Blaise this year, stealing his homework and denying him his own interests for learning."

All the adults in the room frowned and stared at Draco who sighed and looked away. Apparently, Harry Potter could pretend to be the 'heir of Slytherin' while Draco was judged harshly for putting a vassal in his place.

Severus kept his face impassive but was pleased at this move. "And second…"

Harry frowned, "The Parkinson girl is unacceptable as a wife for Draco within the Black family. If he marries her, Narcissa Black's dowry will be recalled. If he marries into a neutral family with my approval and sires at least four legitimate children with his wife, I shall allow the dowry of Narcissa Black to remain intact."

"Is there a third item?" Narcissa asked.

Harry shook his head and said, "Two concessions are enough, cousin. But the family magics demand there be strong collateral lines for Blacks. Perhaps you could provide additional cousins to strengthen the family?"

"We fear infertility from the horcrux…"

"The curse fades with the absence of the horcrux. Consult the healers and House Black will bless your magic for more children."

"We agree to all," Narcissa said before her husband could speak. He was shocked that his wife would take control but the glowing wand in her hand convinced him to be silent.

"But who will marry me?" whined Draco as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Professor Snape, will you summon Dumbledore to act as witness?" Harry asked.

)(*****)(

When he heard the request, the headmaster declined to return to the meeting room as the goblins were proving difficult this morning. Harry chose Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to replace the headmaster. Both professors readily agreed to act as bonders for Harry and Lucius Malfoy as the Zambini family became vassals of Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin and Patsy Parkinson's betrothal to Draco Malfoy was broken.

Dobby delivered a letter to Edmund Parkinson along with a chest that contained the bridal price and a list of possible candidates for his daughter's hand. These were second sons who would take their father-in-law's name and continue the Parkinson line. The offer of fealty to Potter-Black-Slytherin pleased Edmund as well.

When the little house elf delivered a second letter to Madam Gloria Zambini, she welcomed the change in fealty and affirmed her willingness to lead the Potter-Black-Slytherin block of votes in the Wizegamot – all seventeen seats – into the centre. His suggestion that she speak to Dowager Longbottom about accepting nomination as Grand Witch would cost Albus Dumbledore many nights of sleep while he dealt with auditors and the requirements for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

)(*****)(

It was at dinner that Dumbledore noticed that Draco Malfoy was missing from the Slytherin table.

"Severus, where is young Draco?"

"He returned home with his parents this morning, Albus."

"Yes, they chose to home school him for the rest of the school year," Minerva added.

"I did not approve that request," the headmaster said with a frown.

"But I did," Minerva replied. "As Assistant Headmistress, it is my duty to fill your roles when you are busy."

"Minerva, it is important that young Draco…" the headmaster paused to think of an excuse. He finally said. "He must be here to be near his betrothed!"

"Miss Parkinson is no longer betrothed to Draco," Severus explained.

"What? Only the head of his family could end a betrothal and there are penalties to pay!"

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin ordered the change and he paid the bride price. He even suggested several new candidates," Severus said, nodding his head toward the Slytherin table where three different boys sat around Patsy and attempted to charm her. "Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin also took the Parkinson family as vassals."

Flitwick laughed, "And in a masterful move, Harry took the Zambini fealty from Malfoy. He made Madam Zambini head of his delegation to the Wizegamot and I believe he asked her to speak to Dowager Longbottom about the post of Chief Witch…"

"WHAT?" yelled Dumbledore coming out of his throne too quickly and tipping it backwards. The great chair pulled the headmaster with it and he fell back, his skinny legs waving in the air for a moment.

Severus and Minerva lifted their goblets to the diminutive charms professor who climbed atop the table to bow all around as applause rose from the students. It took Hagrid three minutes to right Dumbledore and his throne. The headmaster's robes were drenched with his ale and meal so he left to change without another word.

)(*****)(


	7. Chapter 7

Unforgiveable Jinx

The students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang arrive for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The jinxed unforgivable curses continue to reduce the number of Death Eaters and Pure Blood sympathizers. At Halloween, the Goblet of Fire produces four slips of paper with the names of contestants – the fourth is a big surprize for everyone. The next morning, 'Moody' loses his temper, attacks students and is revealed to be 'Barty Crouch, Jr.'

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Arrival of the Other Schools

Albus Dumbledore kept his grandfatherly mask in place the next morning though he felt jittery inside. As he walked toward the Great hall for breakfast, he kept remembering conversations from the previous evening; he attempted to head-off any move to replace him as Chief Warlock but the calls merely planted the idea in the minds of several members of the Wizegamot. To his horror, the idea of Augusta Longbottom as Chief Witch intrigued several.

"You have too many spells balanced on your wand, Albus," one member stated. "And I understand there are Gringotts audits for the Potter estate and Hogwarts taking your time this year. Are you getting any work done?"

When he entered the Great Hall this morning, the feeble flames from the Goblet of Fire were a reminder of how lacklustre the first two months of the school year had been; Harry Potter refused to reconcile with Weasley and Granger; 'Moody' had upset everyone with the unforgiveable curses; and now something – or someone – had done something and the unforgiveable curses misfired.

Amelia and Cornelius nodded their heads when he spoke of researching the curses and for cures for the nerve damage but did not support his proposals in the Wizegamot. Augusta did her best to undermine Albus at every turn; why was he only interested in curing the damage of the Cruciatus curse now, why not thirteen years earlier? The membership ignored Dumbledore's concerns and with the rising death toll, there would be few of the pure-blood fanatics left by Yule – uh – Christmas.

)(*****)(

The staff table was full when Albus sat down for breakfast and everyone as pleasant as their personalities allowed. Just as he was about to take a swallow of pumpkin juice, Flitwick began an animated conversation with McGonagall.

"Minerva, when will the portrait of Slytherin be placed here to the Great Hall?"

"He did say something about…" McGonagall replied as Dumbledore began choking and coughing to clear his throat.

"What did you say? A portrait of Slytherin? I find such humour to be tasteless!"

"Humour, Albus?" asked McGonagall. She smiled as she explained, "At the restitution ceremony Lord Fleamont suggested a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and all the founders be placed in the Great Hall."

"Perhaps it would inspire the students to study harder," Flitwick said.

"Hogwarts is the finest educational institution in Britain!" Dumbledore insisted.

"We'll soon know, won't we?" asked Professor Sprout. "The other schools arrive today for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What shall we do for an opening ceremony since you already ignited the goblet?"

"I am certain that Minerva…"

"No!" McGonagall replied sharply to cut off the headmaster. "I will not stage an opera for you to hide behind. If you want 'sound and fury signifying nothing', conjure it yourself!"

"Shakespeare this early in the morning, Minerva?" asked Flitwick with a smile on his face.

Severus Snape watched Dumbledore fume and delay but the headmaster was truly concerned about the appearance of the portrait of the founders.

' _Perhaps I should speak with Heir Potter. The headmaster is distracted by the audits, the arrival of the other schools and the issues plaguing Magical Britain. Dead or incapacitated Death Eaters seem to cause Albus Dumbledore great concern – surely the headmaster isn't a member of the bigoted pure-blood ranks?'_

)(*****)(

Harry watched the faculty arguing at the head table and sat back, relaxed. His homework was complete and done well. He was ahead in his required reading and he had three extra books of charms, runes, and duelling spells that he was making his way through.

The school year was going well!

Neville and Harry studied several books about the Wizegamot rules, managing estates and taxes, and corresponded with their accountants at Gringotts. He recognized Helmond when he saw him in the halls regularly but they did not acknowledge each other. The goblin wanted to protect his anonymity as the Black Family accountant.

Harry and Hermione had come to a truce – she reigned in her worst tendencies to tell others what to do, and they could study and revise together with Neville. Ron seemed to have given up on his studies already and slid to the bottom of the class rankings.

"Grades don't mean anything outside Hogwarts," Ron insisted. "I'll have a job at the ministry the day I graduate because I am a pure-blood!"

Neville rolled his eyes and Hermione clinched her jaw, appalled by the idea that the Ministry would reward Ron's disregard for an education with a job.

)(*****)(

At lunch, Dumbledore was distracted – that damn goblin had found four more invoices for robes paid by the Potter vaults. He'd stamped them 'disallowed' and that meant the funds plus interest were being withdrawn from Dumbledore's private vault. He wouldn't have two knuts to rub together by summer at this rate!

Minerva and Severus noted that the students were well-behaved today. With the removal of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin had calmed. The head of Gryffindor met with the Weasley twin-terrors and told them how little time they had left at Hogwarts if they didn't stop their pranks. The conversation the previous day had been tough but she hoped the message got through.

)(*****)(

"I have reached the end of my rope! Madam Pomphrey has someone every day that she must put back to rights…"

"But professor, how do you know it is us?"

"When I suspend you for the remainder of the year, I shall be careful to document how few instances there are. This is your sixth year and you have your Owls. If you are suspended with poor grades, your father and mother will look long and hard at wasting Galleons on you next year to spend your days and nights pulling pranks. They'll find jobs for you and put you to work."

"That might not be too bad, eh Forge?" suggested the first Weasley twin.

"Not too bad, Gred," agreed the twin.

Then McGonagall delivered the blow that changed Fred and George's attitude. "Have you considered how you will handle spending your days apart from each other?"

"What do you mean?" they asked simultaneously.

"What merchant or factory is going to hire both of you?" she asked. "You have a reputation with all your classmates of being pranksters. They remember being turned into birds and having their feet turned backwards. They've told their parents and bosses about your pranks. If you leave here without that master plan to start your joke shop ready and funded, it'll be the end of your days together."

"Your mother will force you into separate jobs at the ministry rather than allow you to remain at home. She'll have you married to witches who can't stand each other to keep you separated. In three years, you'd see each other once a week…"

The twins stared at Minerva McGonagall as though she had announced the end of magic. They rose and bowed their heads toward their head of house before walking back to the dorm. They sat on the sofa before the fire for an hour before retiring for the night to a single bed, not speaking aloud but in deep conversation nonetheless.

Finally clearing the pumpkin juice stains from his robes, the headmaster from his throne at the head table stood and said, "May I have your attention, please?"

Many of the students continued with their conversations to Dumbledore tried once more. "Your attention, please!"

There remained many students in their own conversations about lessons, papers due, and gossip so the headmaster drew his wand and cast a spell that created a loud bang! Two students fell off their benches because of the bang but no one was injured.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye. "Immediately following lunch, our guests from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang will arrive to stay with us for the remainder of the year as our three schools participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

He paused and expected to hear applause but there were none, not even from his staff members. Undeterred he continued, "Each school will be housed in the accommodations they provide but they will attend classes here in the castle and take their meals with us in the Great Hall. I know you will all make them feel welcome."

"Headmaster, can they play in our Quidditch tournament?" Cedric Diggory called from the Hufflepuff table. There was sudden increased interest in these visitors until Dumbledore responded.

"There'll be no Quidditch tournament this year, Mr… uh…"

"Diggory!" Professor Sprout said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore replied to dismiss the notion. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament will require everyone's attention."

The head boy, Anthony Cleaver from Ravenclaw, immediately stood up and addressed the headmaster, "Sir, may I point out that this Tri-Wizard Tournament is made up of only three events that are months apart. And only one student from Hogwarts will participate! Mr. Diggory has an excellent suggestion for more students to be involved in activities to interact with the students from the visiting schools."

"I am being scouted by Portsmouth!" announced one girl, a beater from Hufflepuff. "How are the teams to judge our play if we don't have the tournament?"

"For the greater good of Magical Britain…" Dumbledore began to say to placate the students.

"What in Merlin's name is the 'greater good'?" demanded the girl. "I need to be scouted to get a contract to play professionally next year!"

"No, there will be no Quidditch tournament this year," the headmaster said sternly. There was sullen silence across the Great Hall as the students absorbed Dumbledore's announcement. The Hufflepuff beater rose from her seat and left the hall in tears with several of her team mates following her out.

"The girl will come to understand that we all must make sacrifices for the Greater Good," Dumbledore assured the staff members at the table though he did shut down the Owlery for the remainder of the week.

Minerva felt the change in the wards as Deputy Headmistress and she quietly mentioned this violation of school policy to Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout decided that her badger would have use of her personal owl to carry a letter to her grandfather, Cornelius Fudge. She smiled imaging Dumbledore's twinkle growing a little dimmer when Fudge called him on the floo.

)(*****)(

It was cold with a weak sun outside Hogwarts as Dumbledore waited with his faculty and students for the arrival of the other two schools. Warming charms continually pinged as they wore off – the icy breeze off Black Lake sucked out the magic very quickly this afternoon.

First to arrive was the large flying carriage pulled by twenty-one of the flying Abraxas horses. The large creatures and their wide wing-spans were up and down, the carriage sliding from side to side, and many persons on the ground watching looked away to keep their lunches from reappearing.

"How can that be comfortable way to fly?" asked Hermione.

Michael Croner, a fourth-year Claw, explained how the carriage makers used magic to buffer the passengers.

"Oh, like a magical shock-absorbers."

"Shock-a-what?" Croner asked and as Hermione explained, their friends all watched and listened with great pleasure. Here was someone the know-it-all of Ravenclaw and the know-it-all of Gryffindor could relate to and talk.

The carriage landed and the door flew open to allow a giantess to step out and with her booming voice, announce the arrival of Beauxbâtons for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Dumbledore thanked her for coming and invited her and her students to step inside Hogwarts. Minerva spent the better part of the next thirty minutes explaining the setup of the castle, where classrooms were located and the schedule for meals.

"But this is unacceptable," the giantess said, waving one hand in dismissal. "Our classrooms must be alls together! My students will not go the third floor for this class and then run to the tenth floor for the next class. Non, there will be sixes classrooms, side by each, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six! I will not be acceptable any other way!"

Minerva nodded and smiled while cursing Albus Dumbledore under her breath.

)(*****)(

Very few students remained on the steps after the ladies and gentlemen from Beauxbâtons entered Hogwarts. A few die-hard quidditch fans waited with Dumbledore to greet the Quidditch star, Victor Krum from Durmstrang. Even the headmaster had placed multiple heating charms around and conjured up chairs and benches – a small throne for his own seat. Finally, there was a bubbling from Black Lake that caught everyone's attention as a giant ship rose from the depths with full sails cascading water down across the deck and waves of water crashing over the shore of the lake.

"Did they bring the entire school?" asked Neville. "That ship is almost as big as Hogwarts."

A dock was conjured with a long boardwalk from the lake to the front of Hogwarts. The gangplank was lowered and a tall, skinny man led a contingent of eight students from the ship to Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Karkoff, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said in greeting.

"Dumbledore, what is this?" asked Alistair Moody, from the back of the Hogwarts crowd. "Karkoff is a wanted murderer! He killed…"

"Silence Alistair. Headmaster Karkoff has diplomatic immunity so long as he is here representing Durmstrang."

"Good to see you Mad-eye," the Death Eater said as he bowed his head.

"And where are the rest of your students?" Dumbledore asked.

Karkoff shrugged, "I brought enough. Krum will win every event and the others stayed to keep up with their studies. It is well known that Hogwarts is an easy O on all the exams."

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Just Before Halloween

In the days before All Hallows Eve, the whole of Magical Britain spent many hours discussing the sudden changes that occurred in the three 'unforgiveable' curses. There were multiple cases of exposure to the Cruciatus curse brought into Saint Mungo's for treatment with every victim a suspected Death Eater or Blood Purist. The Daily Prophet published articles each day warning wizards and witches not to test the unforgivable curses – there were unexplained deaths, multiple confused wizards, and a growing number of patients requiring extensive treatment for nerve damage.

The potion 'reducitur nervi' (trace nerves) was the only available treatment after exposure to the Cruciatus curse and it was very slow to provide relief as it travelled the length of the body to repair damaged nerves. The head of Saint Mungo's made a plea for all potion brewers to brew and deliver the potions used for treating the nerve damage caused by the Cruciatus.

Severus Snape directed all his sixth and seventh year potion classes to brew the 'reducitur nervi' potion each day, muttering about dunderhead Death Eaters while taking advantage of the premium prices paid by the healers for the potion. The quality of the Hogwarts potions was such that Snape collected sufficient payments to purchase twice the annual requirement of potion ingredients for his classes, but the potions master hid the news from Dumbledore who would have used the galleons to purchase lemon drops and garish robes.

In the confusion about jinxed curses and lengthy stories in the Daily Prophet about dead or comatose wizards, the visitors from the other schools were ignored; the Goblet of Fire was forgotten and left to stand burning and unattended in the Great Hall for several weeks.

)(*****)(

"Attention please!" Dumbledore called after the end of the evening meal. "Attention."

Before he could pull out his wand and shoot off the loud bang, Flitwick blew a loud whistle that stopped all conversations and drew all eyes to the head table.

"Thank you, professor Flitwick," Dumbledore said acidly. "Now, it is time for all the students who wish to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament to place their names into the competition."

No one moved for a minute before Cedric Diggory said, "We put our names in when you ignited the goblet several weeks ago. Do we need to put our names in again?"

"What? Mon Dieu!" exclaimed the giantess from Beauxbâtons and her outrage was echoed by the headmaster from Durmstrang. "Is this your typical shenanigans Dumblesdore?"

"No, no," Dumbledore assured the adults and students. "Now is the time to place pieces of parchment with your name into the Goblet of Fire."

The seventh-year students from all three schools scrambled about to locate parchment and quills to write their names and place the slips of paper into the Goblet of Fire. Several students wrote the name of others and placed them into the flames – Fred and George Weasley were named as contestants more than once by students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and even their own house. Severus Snape's name was the most common name written down and slipped into the Goblet of Fire.

Ignored by the other students for once, Harry slipped away from the crowd in Great Hall and climbed the stairs to the seventh floor and asked the Room of Requirement to open the portal to Potter Haven. Once he was in front of his grandfather's portrait, Harry explained everything that had occurred in the Great Hall and his memory of Dumbledore telling him that anyone's name coming out of the goblet would mean that person was bound to a magical contract. He dropped into a comfortable chair beside the portrait and drew his legs up close to his frame and shuddered.

"I know someone will put my name into the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore says that whichever name comes out, that person must participate in the tournament! The other students want the 'glory and fame'! I know someone will enter my name to kill me!"

"Dobby!" Fleamont called for the house elf who popped into the room to hug Harry.

"Nots be worried, my Mr. Heir Harry," Dobby informed the teenager and the portrait of his grandfather. "Dobby and Winky have a dozen elves watching the Bucket of Flames all times of night and day. Any slip of paper with youse name on it is burnt up before it gets inside."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry replied relieved.

"Has someone already attempted to enter Harry's name?" asked Fleamont.

"Oh yes, Mr. Lords Fleas," Dobby replied. "Winky says it was Bartimus Crouch, Jr. who put the papers with my Mr. Heir Harry name into the Bucket of Flames."

"This Crouch fellow? Is he the polyjuiced professor in your DADA class?" asked Fleamont and Harry immediately nodded his head.

"The Mad-Eyes Moody in Hoggiewarts is really the nastiest Death Eater by name of Bartimus Crouch, Jr. in polyjuice disguise," Dobby explained. "The house elves tried and tried to get Many-Names Dumbles to do something but he says it is necessary for him to be there…"

"Dumbles allows a Death Eater to teach the DADA class?" asked Fleamont. He glanced at Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

"His DADA class is good most days, but it's an act and he is just a likely to kill a student as teach him."

Shortly afterwards, Harry returned to Hogwarts through the doorway in the Room of Requirement and made his way to the dormitory. He ate his supper in the common room while everyone else is in the Great Hall and completed his homework. When the other students returned, Neville sat with Harry and they revised their charms homework while being ignored by the other Gryffindor students until time for bed.

)(*****)(

At Potter Haven, Fleamont's portrait spent an hour considering the news concerning the 'Bucket of Flames' as the house elves called it and the Death Eater at Hogwarts. When he was settled on his course of action, he called for Dobby.

"What's can Dobby do for Mr. Lords Fleas?" asked the elf with a polite bow.

"Dobby, I want you to gather several slips of paper with Albus Dumbledore's signature on them and place them into the Bucket of Flames," the portrait commanded.

"Does you mean like these?" Dobby asked holding out a dozen slips of parchment that each bore the long signature of the headmaster. "Dobby and Winky collects from garbage this afternoon while everyone in Great Hall watching Bucket of Flames smoke up the ceiling. Elves will have to clean and clean to get soots off ceiling!"

"Yes, Dobby, those will do," Fleamont replied. "Can you get them into the goblet?"

The house elf nodded and popped out to complete the task.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Halloween

The festival of 'All Hallows Eve' arrived the following day and throughout Hogwarts, jack-o-lanterns with glowing eyes and the many ghosts haunting the castle floated about the halls and classrooms. For the first year muggleborns, the traditional costumes of witches, ghosts and goblins had come to life. The faculty and older students indulged the youngest witches and wizards with stories of previous Halloween's at the castle. When Dumbledore declared the evening feast to begin, every student from Hogwarts joined with the visitors from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang in celebrating the important evening in the magical world. In different corners of the Great Hall, students from the three schools followed the proscriptions of ancient times to offer thanks to their ancestors and the ghosts around them. Dumbledore frowned but remained silent as the pure bloods explained the importance of the ceremonies to the muggleborns and many of the new witches and wizards joined the ceremony.

"I shall not permit such ceremonies at Christmas," Dumbledore muttered to Severus when the Slytherin returned to the faculty table.

"Certainly not," Severus agreed as he caught McGonagall's eye. "We shall perform the ceremonies at Yule on December 20, not during the muggle celebrations five days later."

The headmaster continued his arguments against following the old ways, saying, "We must not inflame the muggleborn against us. They will return to the muggle world and set them upon us."

Neither of the faculty members endorsed Dumbledore's argument; in fact, McGonagall argued against it. "We must teach the muggleborn the traditional ceremonies for each occasion. That the way they will find the link to magic that makes Yule, Beltane, the solstice and equinox ceremonies and the others meaningful."

Dumbledore wished for the Elder Wand again – without the power of that wand, his subordinates easily resisted his silent compulsions. Minerva had already arranged a class for the young students on acceptable pure-blood manners and she had taken Ron Weasley to task for his table manners – today the poor boy displayed proper etiquette even if he still ate a prodigious amount of food at each meal.

Severus sat and contemplated the gathering in the Great Hall – the Slytherins were joining the other three houses in opposing the students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang in antics in the hallways. The cultures that supported the three different schools were different enough that this year-long exposure to each other was certain to lead to full-on battles before the end of the year. And then he considered his least-favourite student – Harry Potter; the boy had been hammered with disturbing announcements – Heir Black, Heir Slytherin and Heir Potter.

' _How had the boy become Heir Slytherin? Damn Sirius Black for dumping the title on the boy! Damn the goblins for announcing the news across all of Britain.'_

He glanced at Dumbledore and wondered for a moment at the headmaster's silence on the boy's elevation then he remembered that the goblin audit demanding every moment of the headmaster's time when he wasn't dealing with a Wizegamot in revolt against the Grand Wizard.

The headmaster had been too busy this fall to stir any strategies to 'test' Potter. Suddenly the potions professor had to force himself not to smile as he realized the deviousness of the goblin plan. In just a moment, Severus resolved to provide the goblins with information on Dumbledore's summer adventures – trips to Shangri-La at Hogwarts expense were not in the budget. The less time Dumbledore had to think about Harry Potter, the fewer plans the old wizard could implement.

)(*****)(

Dumbledore rose from his ostentatious throne in the Great Hall and raised his arms, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "Wizards, witches, gentle creatures and students, it is time for the Goblet of Fire to select the contestants for the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

There was a smattering of polite applause but not the thunderous clapping and cheers that Dumbledore had come to expect as his due for every pronouncement. The ministry officials in attendance gathered with Dumbledore at the cauldron as the faculty members took positions around the room. The giantess from Beauxbâtons and the 'reformed' Death Eater from Durmstrang joined Dumbledore as all three raised their wands and chanted for the goblet to make the choices for the 'champions'. The goblet flickered and a flicker of flame feebly came above the lip of the goblet.

The first slip of paper floated slowly into Dumbledore's hand and he announced, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum!"

The Quidditch star's name elicited a thunderous round of applause from the students and ministry officials in attendance. Offended that he had not been equally applauded, Dumbledore made the crowd cease their celebrations while he summoned the second slip of paper that he quickly revealed to be the name of Fleur Delacour to represent Beauxbâtons. Again, there was a thunderous round of applause from the students who appreciated the beauty of the young part-veela witch.

"I don't understand," Dumbledore muttered as he incanted the goblet to produce the name of the third contestant. This time the paper flew more quickly into his hand and he announced, "The third champion is Cedric Diggory to represent Hogwarts!"

The four houses of Hogwarts united in their cheers for their champion and Diggory stood to bow and then join Krum and Delacour at the faculty table. Dumbledore glanced at Moody and then the goblet as if expecting something else to occur and he could not keep the smallest smile from his face when the flames flickered over the edge of the goblet once again and a fourth slip of paper came to his hands.

McGonagall and Snape both stepped forward; they had seen the look on Dumbledore's face when the fourth slip of paper was spit out of the cauldron and the headmaster caught it; but now they stopped as the headmaster's face lost all colour and he seemed unable to speak.

Karkoff snatched the paper from Dumbledore and read it silently before sneering and handing the paper to the giantess from Beauxbâtons who began cursing in French after she read the name. Handing the paper to Barty Crouch, Sr. from the ministry, the man's mouth fell open in surprize, snapped shut and then he glared at Dumbledore before announcing, "The Goblet of Fire has selected a fourth champion!"

At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter clinched his wand, preparing to blast the goblet if his name was announced. ' _I will not spend this year fighting!_ '

Bagman snatched the paper from Crouch's hand and after a moment of disgust announced, "The fourth champion is Albus Dumbledore representing the British Ministry of Magic!"

Albus found the reaction of the students and faculty members most gratifying – or they would have been if they have been cheers rather than shouts of disgust and calls for his dismissal.

"How are we to withstand this insult?" asked Karkoff. "Does the headmaster think this appropriate?"

"Beauxbâtons is being cheated!" declared the giantess with her wand in her hand pointed at the headmaster.

"What are we to do?" asked Bagman of Crouch, Sr.

"There is nothing we can do," the other ministry official replied. "There is a binding contract in place and Albus Dumbledore must compete alongside of the other three champions."

A message was sent to the ministry to summon Cornelius Fudge. The Minister for Magic used the floo to come to Hogwarts to meet with the officials from the schools and ministry where he was updated on the developments of the selection of a fourth contestant.

"And what happens if we extinguish the Goblet of Fire?" Fudge asked Crouch and Bagman. "The students could be selected again, couldn't they?"

"If we interfere, the goblet would consider the contract violated and punish all members of the ministry," Crouch, Sr. replied. "Everyone could die or worse, be turned into squibs."

"Squibs?" exclaimed Fudge as he found he had to sit down. His new legs required extensive physical therapy and he had not caught up with the exercise regime yet. He could only walk short distances and had to sit much of the time. Once seated, Cornelius immediately turned to Dumbledore and berated the headmaster, "Why did you enter your name, Albus? Don't you have enough fame and glory already?"

While Albus Dumbledore swore that he had not entered his name into the goblet, the ministry officials confirmed that nonetheless the headmaster must participate in the tournament, there was one student who watched the proceedings with satisfaction and relief. For once, the disaster at Halloween was not about Harry Potter and he enjoyed being anonymous for an hour.

)(*****)(

The morning after Halloween, students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast as usual. Dumbledore was not at the faculty table but the other members of the staff were present and 'Alistair Moody' was in a foul mood. If he had been a child, he would have pitched a temper tantrum! The disguised Death Eater kept fingering his wand watching the children of light families interact freely with children from dark families.

Through the doors came the Potter brat with the Longbottom imbecile. Barty knew that the Dark Lord would be disappointed his agent failed to get the brat embroiled in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Once the Dark Lord had a body again, he would torture and perhaps kill Barty for the failure. The wizard shivered with dread, each night his dreams of failure grew more horrible – the Dark Lord falling into Potter's hands and dying again. Suddenly Barty wondered why he remained at Hogwarts in this Polyjuice disguise – it grew more uncomfortable each day and the transformations each night and morning in his quarters were extremely painful.

Deciding to flee Hogwarts that very morning, Barty looked at the students once again and focused on Neville Longbottom. He remembered the screams of Frank and Alice Longbottom when he helped torture them.

' _Pain! Someone else needs to feel the pain!_ '

Following his mad impulses, the wizard sprang from his seat, knocked Professor Finestra on her backside and leapt to the top of the Gryffindor table. He ran down the length of the table, scattering the few dishes laid out for students and drew his wand as he approached Potter and Longbottom.

The instant the professor landed on the table top, Harry's rings raised powerful shields around himself and his classmate, he pulled his wand and prepared to cast Expelliarmus to throw Moody back and take his wand. Without his wand, the disguised Death Eater would be helpless.

'Moody' saw both boys with their wands out, planning to fight back and it made him cackle with glee – as if these two fourth year Gryffindor's could harm him! Pointing the tip of his wand at Neville Longbottom, Barty screamed "Crucio!"

Everyone in the Great Hall, students and faculty alike saw the red vapor form and speed away from Professor Moody. The adults drew their wands and prepared to defend the students from the insane ex-Auror. But then the spell stopped in mid-flight, grew stronger and slammed back into the man who had cast the spell. 'Moody' screamed in agony and flew off the table to land the Hufflepuff table, smacking his head and back painfully against the edge of the table and the benches.

In less than thirty seconds, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout had the man wrapped in tight ropes with Snape holding the man's wand.

"What in Merlin's good humour happened to Alistair? Was he casting an unforgiveable in the Great Hall?" asked Professor Sprout but Severus was speechless – a professor casting an unforgiveable at a student was not something he could fathom. Professor McGonagall was with Harry and Neville – both boys were pale but not in need of a calming draught. She sent her cat patronus to summon Madam Pomfrey from the infirmary.

McGonagall was adamant with Snape and Sprout, "Alistair is insane to cast the Cruciatus in the Great Hall! He'll explain himself to Amelia Bones before he goes to Azkaban."

"Look at Professor Moody!" called a student from the Hufflepuff table who scrambled to get away from the incarcerated figure while his skin bubbled and shifted.

"Aaiiee!" screamed 'Moody' without ceasing until there was no breath in his lungs and he could not draw breath! His flesh burned, his muscles twisted and his bones cracked under the power of his own Cruciatus and now the transformation out of Polyjuice.

"Students return to your dormitories!" ordered Snape and some students did retreat from the Great Hall but others were frozen in place and could only stare as their DADA professor was revealed to be another wizard!

"Barty Crouch, Jr.!" shouted Minerva when the man's face was revealed with a wild gleam in his eyes even as he shivered and moaned with the pain of the Cruciatus continuing to course through his body. Now Minerva sent a second patronus to Amelia Bones in the ministry.

Neville Longbottom recognized that name – Barty Crouch, Jr. – this was a Death Eater who tortured his parents. He glanced at Harry who nodded and joined Neville as they ran around the tables to push between the professors where Neville kicked the wizard in the face.

"Coward!" Neville declared. "You were four Death Eaters against a couple protecting their baby! I name you coward before Mother Magic!"

Minerva took Neville's arm and led him away but Harry kept himself between the Death Eater and his friend. The door to the Great Hall opened again as Amelia Bones and a team of Aurors poured through. Following them came Augusta Longbottom who immediately searched Neville for injuries and then embraced him, refusing to let him go.

"Professor Snape, can you tell me what occurred here?" asked Director Bones.

"During breakfast, Alistair Moody leapt from the dais to the Gryffindor table. He drew his wand and cast the Cruciatus curse at Heir Longbottom and Heir Slytherin," Severus explained. "But the curse turned back and struck Moody. When he landed between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, Professor Sprout and I made certain he was bound."

Snape then handed over the wand he had taken.

"I observed that Moody continues to suffer under the Cruciatus curse which surprises me greatly," Severus reported but watching Amelia he realized this did not surprise her. "Then his features melted away in the typical polyjuice manner to reveal his identity as Barty Crouch, Jr."

"Professors Sprout and McGonagall, can you confirm Professor Snape's account?" Director Bones asked and both women nodded. When she examined 'Moody's' wand, the director cursed and then slid it into a pocket of her robes.

"Is there some excitement this morning?" asked the voice of Albus Dumbledore hurrying into the Great Hall. "Why has someone summoned the Aurors?"

"It appears that you have a Death Eater teaching DADA," Amelia Bones said, stepping between Dumbledore and the captive. Snape's summation had ignited a fire in the head of the DMLE.

"He went mad," reported Professor Sprout. "Leapt onto the Gryffindor table and cast the Cruciatus curse at Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore replied. "Alistair is not a Death Eater and he is not insane."

"But that isn't Alistair Moody, headmaster," Amelia reported, pointing at the incarcerated man. "This is Barty Crouch, Jr., who is reported to have died in Azkaban several years past. The man was using Polyjuice to take Moody's form – he's been here at Hogwarts for more than eight weeks – did you not notice any strange behaviours?"

Dumbledore did not response and the Head of the DMLE frowned before she looked at her Auror team. "Jennings, go to the ministry and take Barty Crouch, Sr. into protective custody. I want him in a secure cell in the next ten minutes!"

The man ran from the room for the nearby floo room when Amelia turned to another Auror, "Kingsley, search the 'professor's' quarters. The real Alistair Moody must be close by and alive to provide hair."

"Now, Amelia, this is all some strange misunderstanding," Dumbledore began to say before Augusta Longbottom grabbed the headmaster by the beard and jerked him away from Director Bones. The dowager cursed the headmaster as she pulled out handfuls of beard with both hands.

"I was there when the patronus arrived and announced that Barty Crouch, Jr. cast the Cruciatus curse on my Neville! How is that a misunderstanding, old goat? A Death Eater targeted my grandson with an unforgiveable curse! A Death Eater in your school!" Augusta screamed as she first kicked and then punched Dumbledore.

Harry noticed none of the other adults attempted to relieve Dumbledore of the attack for a full minute, before the Aurors grabbed Lady Longbottom and forced her to sit on a bench. Madam Pomphrey arrived and her first action was to hand a calming potion to the hysterical woman. Then she examined Dumbledore and ordered him to return to bed for the morning. Finally, she turned to the trembling Death Eater.

"He cast the spell himself and it returned to hit him?" she asked and Snape nodded.

"That follows the reports I received from Saint Mungo's. There is nothing I can do for him. He must be sent to the hospital," the mediwitch announced. "Even with treatment, it may be weeks before he stops trembling."

She glanced at the trembling prisoner and said, "He will never be the same again."


	8. Chapter 8

Unforgiveable Jinx

The First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament ends in death of one contestant. Dumbledore is revealed to have cheated in the first task. Harry meets with Sirius and Remus at Hogsmeade to reveal many secrets. The Weasleys get turned stone statues after revealing there is a betrothal agreement for Ginny and Harry.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: First Task

The afternoon of the First Task was blustery with winds, fog and high clouds that sped across the sky. Albus Dumbledore frowned when his weather charm failed to clear the skies and fill the empty stadium with sunshine.

"Allow me, headmaster," Professor Flitwick said as he climbed up on a seat and began waving his wand with a different spell; he used goblin magic to clear the skies and bring the sunlight.

"Scottish weather is resistant to wizarding weather spells after a thousand years," Flitwick explained. "But good goblin magic is just the trick…"

Students from all three schools were filling up the stadium along with visitors from all three ministries and businesses across Europe. Among the contingent from Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom managed to find seats on the far edge of the stadium where Luna appeared suddenly to sit very close to Neville. The shy teenager was stiff and silent for several moments until he discovered that the pretty girl with her strange jewellery enjoyed his stories of plants and flowers. Nearby, the Puffs sat and held their noses making noises about 'foul odours' and 'smelly snakes'. Neville frowned at them but the Puffs ignored him. Harry pretended it didn't hurt his feelings but he felt the isolation keenly now in the middle of November.

Casting warming and notice-me-nots charms all around them, Harry was determined to keep them warm and out of the limelight today. They watched the other students as couples huddled together and a few pranks were played. Professor McGonagall stuck Fred and George to their seats after two students were turned into canaries – large five-foot-tall canaries.

The twins protested their innocence half-heartedly but fell silent when McGonagall informed them, "Your brother Bill is here. Shall I call him over to speak to you?"

"I wonder what the contestants have to do in this contest?" Neville asked.

Luna's face was sad as she told Harry and Neville, "Wizards die today… We must survive but not everyone here sees tomorrow's dawn."

Neville's eyes grew wide while Harry asked, "Should we return to Hogwarts?"

The seer shook her head before she quietly said, "No place is safe for the next two hours."

As the other students cheered, the three ostracised students watched everything around them carefully. Harry sat up suddenly when the large gate at the end of the stadium opened and a silencing spell was broken.

{My hatchlings! Where are my hatchlings?} a large voice asked in parseltongue. Harry stared as a dragon was led into the stadium, her steps awkward and her head moving back and forth as if seeking something. Dragon handlers hurried forward with four large dragon eggs and one golden egg that were deposited carefully into a nest of sticks and stones. The Welch Green, a dragon slightly larger than Hagrid, made her way over to her eggs, muttering, {Hatchlings… protect my hatchlings…}

"There's something wrong with her," Harry insisted and Luna nodded.

Bagman, the mouth-piece for the ministry at the tournament, announced "Witches and wizards, distinguished guests, visitors and Hogwarts alumni, welcome to the First Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Today, each of our contestants will face a nesting, mother dragon and attempt to steal a golden egg from the dragon. The egg contains the clue for the second task and the contestant must steal the egg to have the necessary clue to prepare for that task in February."

"Our first contestant will face the Welch Green," Bagman announced. He glanced toward the tent where the contestants were sequestered and nodded to an Auror who stepped inside for a moment and then returned to hold open the tent as Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. Behind him, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum were seen to be held back by other Aurors. Cedric Diggory was pounding on the back of one Auror until the man knocked the teenager back.

"It appears that our first contestant this afternoon is Headmaster Dumbledore," Bagman announced with evident surprize.

Dumbledore waved to the crowd and received a few polite applauses before he moved toward the dragon that sat with her head lowered over her nest. Before Dumbledore could cast the first spell, the Welch Green, simply lay down and began to snore. The crowd assumed that Dumbledore had enchanted the dragon and he looked surprised as well but cautiously approached the sleeping dragon and picked up the golden egg. He hurried out of the stadium and received a perfect score from each judge; 10 points from Bagman, 10 points from Karkoff, 10 points from Madam Maxime, and 10 points from McGonagall who acted as judge for Hogwarts in this event.

"Well that was boring," Neville commented.

"Wait," Luna predicted. "The fun begins now…"

From the tent of contestants, Fleur and Victor emerged to yell at the stands. When Cedric joined them, he cast a sonorous spell that allowed the voices of the two visitors to be heard by everyone.

"Dumblesdore cheated!" Fleur announced. "He opens bag and looks to pick what dragon he wants."

"The headmaster make us wait and not get look in bag," Victor shouted. "He pick the Welches Greens from all the others."

Cedric cast the spell on himself now and announced, "It is true, Headmaster Dumbledore cheated. He ordered Auror Tonks to obliviate our memories but she tripped on the rug and couldn't cast the spell after Victor stomped on her wand."

Just as Dumbledore finished climbing up the interior stairs to the stadium, the crowd broke out in loud boos and hisses. Looking about with even greater surprize than when the dragon fell asleep, Dumbledore found an angry panel of judges who repeated the charges of the other contestants.

"It's not true," he insisted. "The children are confused and confounded."

Then from the sands where the dragon lay asleep, one of the handlers yelled, "Misty has been drugged. We can't wake her up! This isn't any spell!"

Ministry officials went down to the sands and cast their own spells before reporting to the team of judges that the dragon had been drugged ahead of time while Dumbledore continued to insist they were mistaken. Finally, McGonagall suggested that the panel of judges issue new scores and when they did, Dumbledore now had a score of zero as each judge disqualified him. Bagman took the golden egg from Dumbledore and banished it to the ministry.

A team of twenty handlers were required to levitate the Welch Green from the stadium and then return for her eggs. At this point, students, visitors, and dignitaries were all bored of the proceedings and growing cold.

Finally, the stadium was ready for the second contestant, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbâtons, who faced a Chinese Fireball. The slender dragon screamed at the young woman approaching her nest of eggs though the French witch continually cast calming and sleep spells on the dragon. When Fleur grew too close, the dragon began spitting fireballs at the witch. Everyone in the stands was surprized when the 'woman' transformed into a bird-like creature and threw fireballs back at the dragon.

"She's a veela," Luna explained. "Magical creatures who appear as human females except when they are in danger. They are creatures of fire and heat."

"And we don't have veela in Britain," Neville said. "Our ministry doesn't trust them not to enchant helpless men."

The number of fire balls flying about began to worry the judges and some of the visitors. Finally, a pair of the blazing balls collided and landed in the visitor stands setting four wizards on fire, knocking another dozen to the floor and creating panic. Harry and a few seventh-year students quickly reinforced the shields over the student section as more fireballs fell across the stands setting fires in the visitor stands but rolling off the shields onto the sands in front of the student stands.

The confrontation between Fleur and the dragon continued with the mother dragon growing desperate as the 'egg thief' drew closer to her nest. Finally, the veela took the golden egg and ran back from the nest, as the Chinese Fireball counted her eggs and calmed down.

The judges gave the veela a score of 32; Bagman's prejudice against the 'creature' blood the witch possessed would not allow him to give her a high score, and Karkoff wanted to mark her down to aggravate the giantess from Beauxbâtons. Dumbledore complained to anyone who would listen that the 'creature' should have been disqualified since she took another form to get her egg.

)(*****)(

The handlers brought the Swedish Short-Snout dragon into the arena and she shuffled around, trying to reach her nest with her eggs and the golden egg. Cedric Diggory came out of the tent and immediately set about transfiguring sheep from the sand and sending them toward the dragon. The mother dragon grabbed the first sheep with her claws only to have the animal immediately turn back into sand. The second sheep she grabbed in her jaws and when it turned into sand, she roared with anger, spitting sand mixed with dragon salvia into the stands. The shield over the Slytherin students hissed and burned, allowing the students to scramble out of the way before it burned through the shield and sizzled through the benches, leaving a hole large enough for a student to fall through at the same time.

The angry dragon broke free from her chains but didn't charge Cedric. She hurried to the nest and counted her eggs. When she found the golden egg among her own, she grabbed it with her mouth and spit it out, sending the object flying out of the arena. Cedric hurried after the egg and he returned to the stadium almost ten minutes later with the egg wrapped in his robes – he wanted to wash off the caustic dragon saliva before he handled it.

The judges, including McGonagall, were not impressed with Cedric's poor transfiguration skills, and only awarded him 26 points, leaving him in second place. The handlers carefully cast mild stupefy spells on the dragon until she was placid enough to be led from the arena following her eggs back to a comfortable pen with several sheep carcasses for her supper.

)(*****)(

When the handlers finally managed to bring the fourth dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, into the arena, Harry stood up and turned to the other Gryffindor students around him and announced, "This is the queen dragon of all Europe. She is exceptionally strong and those chains will not hold her. Seek shelter now!"

From the nearby Puffs, Susan Bones yelled, "Potter's scared of the dragon. She smells the snake in him too!"

But then the dragon – she was larger than the other three dragons combined – began to roar her outrage at being separated from her four eggs.

{Stupid walking sheep! I shall eat you all! My hatchlings! My hatchlings!}

Luna was in tears but Neville and Harry managed to get her to the stairs and they hurried down from the stands, enveloped in silence once they were inside the staircase. A few other students exited the stands but before they could head down the path to Hogwarts, Luna pointed toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Here, under the bare branches will be the safest spot for the next hour," she said with a commanding voice. Harry noticed that most of the students were first years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared among the students.

"Why are you leaving the arena?" he asked his Claws and the Puffs.

"We are afraid of that dragon," was the general response when Flitwick noticed Harry, Luna and Neville leading the students just inside the forest where the thick trunks of the trees would hide them.

"Miss Lovegood…"

"Hurry Professor Charms," she replied in her voice. "Flight begins now."

Inside the arena, the students and visitors cheered Victor Krum when he appeared at the opening of the tent. The famous Quidditch player paused when he saw the size of his dragon but he took a deep breath and marched forward. The dragon ignored Victor, her attention was on the crowd of wizards that surrounded her and threatened her eggs.

Realizing the dragon was distracted, Victor quickly conjured a broom from the sands of the stadium, mounted it to fly up and out of the arena. Most of the crowd watched and grew silent, as the famous flyer begin a dive that would take him through the nest at neck-breaking speed. The Horntail noticed the sudden quiet of the wizards and searched left and right for threats.

When the wizard on the broom swooped down into the arena, the dragon turned and saw the blur but it went past so fast she could not catch him. Then the wizard reached her nest, grabbed an egg, and knocked the nest over, spilling her hatchlings out and smashing the eggs. Her unborn hatchlings twitched as their magic failed and the Horntail lifted her head to bellow her sorrow that turned into rage before she lowered her muzzle.

Harry crouched down beside a large tree and motioned for the others around him to do the same as the impossibly loud screams of the Horntail filled the air. Flitwick glanced at the arena, worried that something terrible was about to occur.

The Horntail saw the wizard on his flying stick escaping the arena, leaving her hatchings dead. She flexed her muscles shattering the chains that held her back and launched herself in the air, her great tail smashing through the visitors stand and killing a dozen wizards and witches from France and Germany.

Victor heard the dragon behind him before he saw her. He immediately set the broom flying away, holding the golden egg close. The Horntail flew after the wizard that had killed her hatchlings and began to gain on him as he flew over the forbidden Forest. From among the trees, the hidden students watched the giant dragon shape fly over, chasing the wizard on the broom who was headed toward Hogwarts Castle.

In the arena, there was pandemonium because the wizards and witches could not hear anything; the screams of the Horntail left them deafened. Dumbledore watched the dragon headed toward his castle and worried that the roof tiles might fly off.

Victor banked around the castle hopeful of losing the dragon among the turrets and towers. But the Horntail merely ripped down the astronomy tower to gain on her prey. She grabbed at the battlements above the main entrance to help her make a sharp turn as he feinted away from her, sending stones that were placed by the founders a thousand years before, crashing onto the courtyard. Victor dove away from the castle and headed for the Durmstrang ship. The sails billowed in the late afternoon breezes and he flew between them to catch the Horntail in the rigging and slow her down so he could escape.

Watching from the forest, Harry saw Victor drop the golden egg to distract the dragon. Then he glanced back at the ship to watch the horntail follow the Durmstrang champion through the rigging and masts, flinging them about like match sticks and looking for her prey.

The Horntail's ears heard the wind swooshing upwards and she kicked off with her hind legs, smashing the ship as she flew up, chasing the killer of her hatchlings. Victor flew on instinct without a plan; 'fast and far' were his only thoughts. The dragon was closing once again when suddenly his transfigured broom returned to sand that blew away on the wind. Waving his arms and screaming, Victor Krum fell from the sky, certain he would die when he hit the ground, but he was not to live that long.

Flying below the Quidditch star, the Horntail opened her jaws and caught the 'walking sheep'. She bit down hard and tasted his blood for only a moment before swallowing. He made a satisfying mouthful and she circled the castle once before returning to the dragon pens where she heard the other mother dragons calling her to return and help guard their hatchlings. The handlers would keep their distance tonight and send living sheep into her pen to slake her thirst for blood.

)(*****)(

Luna wept for the dead hatchlings, brave young wizard and the spectators while Neville sat with an arm around her, protecting her from the questions of others. Professor Flitwick came up to Harry and asked, "Heir Potter-Black..."

"Call me Harry, sir," Harry said. "If we recite titles this afternoon, time will get away from us."

Nodding once, Flitwick said, "Can you conjure your patronus and send for the Aurors. We need the DMLE here to handle the injured and hysterical."

"I don't know how to send a message but Prongs is at your command," Harry said. Flitwick demonstrated the messenger spell with his patronus, a fierce goblin warrior with a battle axe that he sent to Gringotts asking for assistance.

Then Harry cast the spell in English, "Expecto Patronum."

The fully corporal stag appeared glittering in the afternoon light. Harry used his wand to capture the attention of 'Prongs' and gave it the message to delivery to Amelia Bones.

"Director Bones, there's been an incident with a Hungarian Horntail in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Several people are dead, including Victor Krum. There are many people injured and Professor Flitwick asks that you turn out the Aurors to help."

The patronus sped away, disappearing within seconds on its way to London.

"We need the healers from Saint Mungo's too," Flitwick said. "Does anyone else…"

"Let me send my other patronus," Harry said, lifting his wand again.

This time he used parseltongue and hissed the spell, {Expecto Patronum}.

Flitwick blinked as a sparkling basilisk appeared and received Harry's message to deliver in Saint Mungo's Emergency Centre. The basilisk patronus blinked and disappeared, instantly at Saint Mungo's Emergency Centre.

)(*****)(*

Flitwick and Harry managed to open the gates leading into the arena as the first healers arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Luna immediately rose from Neville's arms and set to work, explaining the types of injuries the healers would be treating; the most serious would be burns from flames and acid, followed by numerous broken bones and ruptured ear drums.

"The most common problem will be hysteria," she explained to Healer Frederick who apparated to Hogwarts with half of the hospital's staff. He sent several people back with authorization to pull hundreds of potions from inventory and bring them to the arena. The goblin healers appeared and they set to work alongside of the wizards and witches.

)(*****)(

The Aurors arrived last but in full force with Director Bones directing almost fifty men and women into crowd control. She depended on Luna's information for the first twenty minutes before she had control of the situation. The Hogwarts students slowly shuffled back to the castle, potions in hand for their ruptured ears once the calming potion had taken affect. Half of the healers were directed to the castle to deal with the students from all three schools.

The other healers were tasked with dealing with the injured visitors. When Ambrose Baxley, a pureblood sympathizer objected to being treated by a goblin, Healer Marcus Bulstrode grabbed the man and promised him that he would care for him personally – but last. If he did not cease the nonsense about a goblin 'not being qualified to treat his injuries', every other injured wizard would be treated before his broken arm and acid burns were treated.

"We work with goblin healers every day," he informed the injured wizard. "They developed the salve that will save your stomach from the acid burns."

)(*****)(

The headmaster from Durmstrang was furious with everyone in Britain.

"What do you mean the Horntail won't be put down?" he demanded to know. "She killed Victor Krum! Ate him in front of a thousand witnesses! And she destroyed my ship! We lost our clothing, our books, our beds!"

Dumbledore sat and considered the other headmaster's demand for only a second before he replied, "The dragon is protected by the rules of the Tournament. If you attempt to kill her, the Goblet of Fire would view that as a violation of the rules and take your magic."

"Damn you, Albus Too-Many-Bloody-Names Dumbledore!" Karkoff screamed. "Bulgaria – the whole of Europe – will not let this insult slide!"

"Now, Karkoff, there's no reason to be so boisterous. Take a calming potion," Dumbledore said. He turned away for a moment but when he turned back around the Durmstrang Headmaster's fist struck the Hogwarts Headmaster in the face, knocking him to the ground.

When Dumbledore was informed that his broken nose would be last among the injuries to be treated, he protested briefly until he saw the disapproving looks on the faces of Fudge, Bones, McGonagall, Sprout and even on the face of Severus Snape. One problem solved itself – the students from Durmstrang and their contentious headmaster left for Hogsmeade. Dumbledore assumed they were seeking shelter for the evening in the local taverns.

)(*****)(*

Bill Weasley was busy helping with the injured – once assured that his parents and siblings were well, he began working with the healers from Saint Mungo's and Gringotts to set bones, clean burns, and keep concussed patients awake by talking to them. He noticed the dark-haired teenager helping goblin healers with power for their spells and speaking with Director Bones long after the other students had returned to Hogwarts.

He didn't observe the Beauxbâtons champion speaking to the giantess and confirming that the tall red-head was the curse-breaker from Gringotts. She approached him from the right side, carefully exuding the allure that captured men's attention for a lifetime.

Bill's head suddenly felt light, a sweet scent filled the air, a voice like a clear bell called for his attention. No one else noticed the enchantment among the injured and dead of the first task.

)(*****)(*

The Daily Prophet the next morning was delivered to the Great Hall in greater numbers as owls delivered copies to the Hogwarts students and Beauxbâtons students for free. The cover photo was Minerva McGonagall with a look of disgust on her face holding up her score card with a large zero displayed. The headlines covered the bottom of the paper with references to stories and more pictures inside – including the moment that Krum fell into the mouth of the Hungarian Horntail.

 **Headmaster Dumbledore Accused of Cheating!**

 **Victor Krum Eaten! Durmstrang Ship Destroyed!**

 **British Mis-Management of Tri-Wizard Tournament!**

)(*****)(

Outrage over the tragedy of the First Task spread across Europe while Dumbledore blamed the problems on Durmstrang.

On the first day after the task, the British Ministry learned that the contingent from the 'dark school' had returned to Europe the previous afternoon. Karkoff took his students to Hogsmeade and they used the floo at Rosie's Tavern to reach Gringotts where they used the bank's international floo to reach Paris. From the Gringotts branch in Paris, the students dispersed to their home countries until the start of the new school term in January. Each student was encouraged to tell the tale and for weeks, the magical newspapers and magazines across Europe carried pictures of the First Task in the Tri-Wizard tournament as student memories were harvested and turned into front page photos.

)(*****)(

The second morning, Harry was seated in the Great Hall for breakfast with Neville when a brown owl swooped down and landed on the table, lifted his leg to offer a letter in a fine vellum with the seal of a noble house. Harry removed the letter and thanked the owl with an offer of bacon. The bird blinked twice but took the bacon and flew into the rafters to eat.

At the Slytherin table, Millicent Bulstrode recognized the owl; Henley belonged to her uncle, a healer at Saint Mungo's. She kept her composure – she thought – but Severus Snape noticed the attention his Slytherin student was suddenly paying to the 'boy-who-lived'.

Harry gripped the letter tightly as Ron complained, "Getting fan mail in the middle of the week now Potter-Snake?"

Harry said nothing and slid the letter into a pocket. He forgot about it as the day's classes progressed with the usual excitement at Hogwarts. At lunch, the goblins arrived through the front door and the floo room simultaneously, catching Dumbledore before he could escape from the daily audit meeting. They kept the headmaster's attention for the entire afternoon, not leaving him time to deal with ministry officials and problems with foreign ministries following the First Task.

Then at dinner, the same officials from the ministry returned, looking extremely sombre – Victor Krum's family had rallied four magical ministries in Europe to join in a boycott of shipments of potion ingredients to Britain: Italy was the source of many minerals needed in potions, Rumania was the major source of dragon scales, claws and dung, used in magical potions and fertilizer, Norway was the primary source of wood for wands, and Russia provided all the gems, amber, gold and silver used in the magical community of Britain.

"I am certain the ministries will see reason in a few weeks," Dumbledore said with his calm, grandfatherly voice. "The Krum family will grieve but then forgive…"

Minister Fudge scoffed and explained, "They have links with every ministry and they convinced each government to file claims against the British Ministry as well as you personally, Albus. With the memories of the announcements when the other contestants accused you of cheating, every one of those governments allowed the family to file suit in their country. The only reason you haven't been sued in Britain yet is that you manage to hold onto the title of Grand Warlock."

"Cornelius, if you could use your influence…"

The minister frowned and interrupted the headmaster, "But you've got nothing left to offer. My sources tell me the goblins have frozen and subtracted funds from your account. Your devoted vigilantes are imprisoned in the Gringotts dungeons or living in the alleys around Diagon. Even Alistair Moody had to sign over his pension for two years to pay back the monies you gave him. He's working as a hit wizard I understand and doesn't feel very generous toward you."

"I couldn't have him remain here at Hogwarts…"

"No, you threw him out to land on his peg leg with only Diagon Alley as his home. He has to sleep in the street with other homeless wizards," Cornelius said. He understood that the Tonks family had taken the retired Auror into their home but no one planned to tell Dumbledore where he could contact Alistair.

Ron and Ginny were alone with their vocal outrage at the news of Alistair Moody's poverty – he'd been a visitor to the Burrow many times. George and Fred were quiet, wondering if the Gringotts audit would eventually find their parents in Dumbledore's debts to the Potter vault – would they lose their home? They had seen Bill at Hogwarts several times since the First Task but he never had time to speak with them; his attentions had been fully centred on Fleur Delacour who leaned against his side, held his hand, and kissed his lips.

)(*****)(

When dinner was complete, Harry used his cloak to slip away from Ginny and Ron – they were determined to make Harry 'forgive' Alistair Moody. On the seventh floor, he walked back and forth in front of the tapestry to open the doorway to Potter Haven. Hearing the Weasley brother and sister arguing and heading his way, Harry slipped thought the door, and it vanished before they reached the hallway.

"Hello, Harry!" greeted Fleamont from his picture frame as Dobby popped into the room with tea and biscuits for his Heir Mr. Harry Potters-Black-Slytherin.

"How were your classes today?" his grandmother asked as they began a discussion of the History class and Herbology lessons. The DADA class was run by three retired Aurors and all the students enjoyed the class now.

After using the chalkboard to deconstruct the Expecto Patronum spell, Harry sat back down to examine the components of the spell and felt the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and examined the crest – it was not one he recognized.

"I forgot about this letter," he explained. "It arrived by owl this morning and Ron Weasley was being nosey so I put in my pocket for later."

"Well, now is 'later' and the spell can wait a moment," Euphemia said patiently.

Harry tested the letter for curses or spells before he opened it – there were none. He broke the seal and opened the letter, reading it quickly before approaching the picture frame where his grandparents oversaw his nightly lessons.

"It's a letter from a healer named Marcus Bulstrode. He would like to meet with me sometime before the end of the school year," Harry said and held the letter up for his grandparents to read. "He's interested in 'discussing areas of mutual interest', whatever that means."

"Was he one of the healers who came to help in the arena after everyone was deafened by the dragon?" Euphemia asked.

Harry nodded, "He worked very hard with Flitwick and the goblins. I wonder if he's related to Millicent Bulstrode in Slytherin?"

"Most likely," Fleamont said.

Suddenly turning pale, Harry asked, "It won't be a marriage contract, will it?"

Euphemia frowned but Fleamont assured his grandson, "The letter is perfectly proper. He asks to meet with you at your convenience to discuss common goals. If he were to offer his niece, it would only be as a courtesy."

"A courtesy? Do wizards think that girls are gifts to just hand out when they wish?" asked Harry, terrified of the idea.

Fleamont grinned for a moment but then saw the look on his wife's face and quickly said, "No. Not that many of them do…"

"That's something I will change," Harry said hotly. "I was treated like property for so long…"

The teenager folded the letter up and asked Dobby for parchment, quill, and ink. He wrote a respectful reply that asked to wait until spring for a meeting.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Revelations and More Revelations

The door to the study at Potter Haven opened and a dejected teenager walked into the room, allowing the door to swing shut on its own. Fleamont and Euphemia waited for their grandson to take his seat and enjoy the tea and biscuits that Winky provided but the teenager did not perk up after eating.

"Good afternoon," Fleamont said and Harry glanced over briefly before drawing out a book on spells and rules for duelling tournaments. There were another ten minutes of silence before the figure in the portrait spoke again.

"Harry, can you tell me what's bothering you?"

The teenaged boy refused to look up at the portrait of his grandfather but eventually Fleamont understood there was to be a dance – the Tri-Wizard Tournament Ball on Christmas Eve – and all students fourth-year and above were 'required' to attend.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Fleamont said. "Why are you so glum about it? Is there a girl you want to ask? I remember James sulked when he was fourteen because this girl from school always said 'No'. It took several years and he kept asking Lily Evans for dances and dates until…"

Harry sat with his head so low that Fleamont grew alarmed. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"You'll hate me – everyone does already and now I'll lose you and Grandmother!"

Before Fleamont could decide what to say, Euphemia stepped forward in the portrait and exclaimed, "Harry Potter! Your grandfather and I love you very much. We waited almost fifteen years to meet you and how can you think…"

"I'm gay," Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Fleamont asked. "You're happy?"

Euphemia smacked Fleamont's head and said, "When we were young – back in the stone age – it was called 'invert'."

Harry watched his grandfather sit back and stare between Harry and his wife, unsure what to say. Finally, Fleamont asked, "Harry, why is this a problem for you? If you mean that you would prefer a husband over a wife, why would you think your grandmother and I would object?"

"But, muggles and wizards don't like gay people."

"Maybe muggles don't, but what you need to remember about wizards is that we are extremely private about such matters. If you choose to marry a wizard, it is no one's business, your grandmother and I only want you to be happy."

Harry looked hopeful for a minute, took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. When Professor McGonagall started talking about the ball and said we should bring a date I felt very alone."

"Fleamont, tell Harry about your fathers," Euphemia said.

Harry looked up and wondered what his grandmother meant. Euphemia explained it easily, saying, "Your grandfather had two fathers."

"Really? And it wasn't a problem?" Harry asked. "People still liked them?"

Fleamont nodded, "Da and Tad were both pure-bloods, but they were good wizards and married for almost forty years. The only scandal in the Potter family was that my Grandmother Potter was a half-blood from the colonies. She came to Britain with a large fortune and my Grandfather fell in love with her or her money, I never knew which, but she was a kind woman and I loved her."

Harry nodded. "A great-great-grandmother from America is cool. But can I ask… how do two men have a baby?"

Euphemia laughed, "That was the thing you father always asked to embarrass your grandfather!"

Fleamont warned, "I'll be telling Harry your secrets next!"

"Only if you want to sleep alone under the trees," Euphemia replied.

Throwing up his hands in surrender, Fleamont explained, "There is a potion that is brewed and the 'essence' from the two fathers is added. Then a suitable witch receives the potion and she becomes pregnant with the child of the two fathers. Nine months later, the child is born."

"That sounds like the surrogate pregnancies that muggles use," Harry said without asking about the 'receiving' part.

Euphemia nodded, "Some muggle-born took the idea back to the muggles in the seventies I think. Their potions were developed enough to allow them to mimic magical folk."

"How do you find a witch who will…"

"Gringotts runs a service that reaches around the world. Young, healthy witches, often muggleborns, are contracted to carry the babies," Euphemia replied anticipating her grandson's questions. "They are well-paid and receive the best medical care. I understand that most of the 'carriers' meet the 'parents' but that's not always the case."

"How much does it cost to have a baby that way?"

"I don't have any idea but money is not a problem for you Harry. You and your future husband can have as many children as you want," Fleamont said to dismiss the concern.

"Now," Euphemia said to end Fleamont's money talk. "Is there any young wizard who has captured your attention? Your friend Ron? Or maybe that Malfoy boy?"

Harry rose from his chair and gave his grandmother a horrified look. "Ron? Draco? Ugh… My brain is melting!"

Euphemia laughed, "I knew I could get a rise out of you! I used to wind up Sirius when he was moping about the manor. It took two years to get him to admit he was crushing on Remus, while the boy was 'mooning' over Padfoot the whole time."

"You had to use that line, didn't you?" Fleamont said, rolling his eyes.

"So, that's what you meant about 'making an honest wolf out of Remus'?" Harry asked his grandfather. "Why didn't they marry before…"

"Orion Black would not allow his heir to marry a werewolf," Fleamont said. "Their children would have been perfectly normal but the prejudice against werewolves is as strong as ever."

"I want Sirius and Remus to be happy," Harry said.

"Why don't you invite them to come to Hogsmeade for the next weekend. You could meet them for lunch in a private room at one of the inns."

"Sirius would be arrested!" Harry exclaimed, worried for his godfather's freedom.

"He can come as that huge black dog. Remus always made a big deal about putting a collar and leash on Padfoot when they wanted to pull pranks."

Now Harry grinned imaging the conversation the two pranksters would have. "I will need new robes for the Christmas Ball so I'll meet them after I go to the tailor's shop in Hogsmeade and treat them to lunch."

)(*****)(

Albus Dumbledore sat on his throne in his office and stared at the ruby stone in the Potter betrothal ring within the small wooden box. He had looked at the ring several times since his house in Godric Hollow collapsed – the ring was the only treasure he had rescued. The jewellers in Diagon Alley refused to touch the ring – the Potter family magics within the ring made it impossible for anyone to wear except for the betrothed of the next Lord Potter.

He'd pocketed the ring at the wedding reception for James Potter and Lily Evans seventeen years before and had hidden it for all these years. Now he needed galleons but the ring could bring him nothing from the jewellery shops so he would use it to tie the Boy-Who-Lived to the Weasleys. The betrothal agreement was valid and once Ginevra wore this ring, Harry would fall in line – Molly and Ginny would scream and shout until the boy did as they commanded – as Dumbledore commanded and then the Potter vaults would be opened once more.

' _In Hogsmeade this afternoon,'_ he decided. _'I can get the ring to Ginevra in Harry's presence with Molly and the twins as witnesses. We'll all meet at Glad Rags and the couple will be betrothed before they step outside the store.'_

Dumbledore smiled, imagining the cover of the Daily Prophet with Ginevra Weasley with the Potter betrothal ring on her finger, and a triumphant Molly Weasley in the background. Pulling his wand, Dumbledore sent a message to Molly to come to Hogsmeade. Then he rose to corral the twins and Ginevra before they disappeared into the village.

)(*****)(

It was cold, but when is Scotland not cold in December? Harry, Neville, and Luna made their way to Hogsmeade as soon as breakfast was complete. They wanted to complete their shopping for Yule and Christmas before lunch. Harry wanted the traditional candles and pine cones for the Yule altar he would decorate at Potter Haven, and he needed gifts to his family and friends for Christmas.

In Hogsmeade, the other students seemed to wander about and ignored the trio of misfits which suited their plans. They shopped and walked about with their packages wrapped without any problems. At the tailor's shop – which was much larger inside than out – Luna was escorted to the section with dress robes for witches while Neville and Harry went to the wizard's section.

Harry chose a dark green material for his robes that would go well with his eyes and his dark hair; at least the seamstress seemed to think so. Harry provided the charms for his three house emblems to be attached and the woman's eyes grew wide.

"I heard you were the Heir of Slytherin but didn't believe it…" the witch said. "My parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He killed my parents too," Harry reminded her. "I am not a 'Dark Lord' and Slytherin will not mean 'evil' when I am through."

Smiling the witch nodded her head, "Voldemort is a stupid name in any case. And I believe you Heir Slytherin. Now, in what order do you want the emblems applied?"

"First Potter, then Black and finally Slytherin," he answered. "And just in high quality thread. I don't want any gems in them or any gold."

"Very tasteful to display the family emblems in such a manner for formal robes," the witch replied as her wand waved over material. "That will let you use the robes for many occasions where you want to be seen but not be flashy."

With their robes ordered and their shopping complete, the trio went their separate ways. Neville and Luna wanted to walk back to the castle along the path at their own speed, and Harry was to have lunch with Remus and his large dog.

"Tell Padfoot that he needs to let Remus give him that flea bath!" Luna said before she broke out in giggles.

In Rosie's Tavern, Harry found Remus at a table talking to the Weasley twins who left when Harry stopped at the table. Remus watched Fred and George leave and glanced at Harry who ignored the twins and the other students; Remus heard the whispers of evil bastard, heir of Slytherin, and the cold shoulders that the students showed.

Hurt for his cub, he stared down the dirty looks from the Hogwarts students and missed the joyful reunion between Harry and Padfoot; the dog slobbered over his godson and twisted about as only a happy dog could do, his large tail knocking butterbeers over onto the snotty Claws and Puffs.

"Potter! Your dog just ruined my robes," complained Susan Bones.

"What can you expect from 'him'?" asked Hannah Abbot. "Now we have to buy more butterbeers."

The words and sneers directed at Harry shocked Remus who was about to correct the behaviour of his former students, when Harry lay a hand on the werewolf's arm.

"They're not worth the worry," Harry said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a few knuts and threw them onto the table. "Here, for your trouble; a price worthy of the witches and wizards from Hufflepuff."

The Puffs turned bright red at the insult but said nothing. Harry, Remus, and the large dog headed up the stairs with Rosie leading them to her best private room. A delicious meal waited, with a large bowl filled with dog food as well. After seeing the room and the meal, Harry thanked the innkeeper for her help.

"I'm sorry about those students," Rosie told the famous boy and he smiled again before she left. The innkeeper closed and sealed the door from eavesdropping students or snooping guests. Once they were alone, Remus took the time to cast detection spells, privacy spells, and spells to test the food for potions and poisons. Finally, he took the collar off Padfoot, and Sirius transformed back into his jovial self.

"Harry!" he shouted scooping up the teen and twirling him around the room. "You've grown a foot this fall!"

"Hello Padfoot!" Harry said, wrapping his godfather in tight hug. "Grandfather says I am to keep growing now that I have the right potions and food."

"Tell us how you got to the portrait of Uncle Fleas?" Remus asked. "We thought it was locked up at Potter Haven."

"It is…" Harry said and then he explained about the Room of Requirement taking him to Potter Haven every time he asked.

"So, are you really going to Potter Haven or it is just a replica of the study?" Remus asked.

"I think Hogwarts takes me to Potter Haven. The goblins are able to come in via a portkey," Harry said. "I haven't tried to go into any other rooms except for the loo off the study. Until the wards are stronger, Grandfather wants me to remain in the study."

"Remus, don't worry about it," Sirius said. "Mother Magic brought Harry together with Uncle Flea's portrait."

"And Grandmother is there too."

"You've met Euphemia Potter?" Sirius asked. "Be careful, Aunt Euphe has a sharp tongue when she thinks anyone is slacking off."

"She only yells at you, Sirius," Remus reminded the other wizard.

"Oh, you were the perfect student!" Sirius complained and stuck his tongue out at Remus. "Of course, Aunt Euphe never yelled at you about pulling pranks."

"You're jealous because I never got caught!" Remus said proudly.

Sirius made a sour face and lay his arm around Harry's shoulders, "You know, he's right. I am jealous that McGonagall never caught him, but caught me and your Dad every time!"

Harry laughed as Sirius led him to the table to sit and eat. "Now, tell us about your pranks this year!"

)(*****)(

After they had eaten, Sirius and Remus turned to serious subjects – Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Ministry of Magic. When Remus told the story about the Death Eaters attacking him in the park, Harry became emotional.

"One of the Death Eaters that attacked you had a son in my year. His mother took him to Saint Mungo's to visit and Crabbe said he promised his mother that he would never use the unforgiveable curses. His dad died the next day."

"The Death Eaters wiped themselves out this fall," Sirius added. "The ones in the Janus Thacker ward are dying – their hearts give out because the potions are not available."

Watching Harry and seeing the tension in his body, Remus sat beside him and took his hand for a moment to measure the boy's heart rate. "Can you tell us anything about this Harry?"

"What do you mean, Moony?" Sirius asked. "How could Harry know anything about the unforgiveable curses? He's just a kid."

Harry looked at his godfather and said, "Sirius Black, I'm not just a kid. I'm Heir Potter, Heir Black and Heir Slytherin."

"Yeah, just how did you get to be Heir Slytherin?" asked his godfather.

"Hush Padfoot," Remus scolded. "Let Harry answer one question before you ask another."

"Picky, picky," Sirius complained but then sat back to listen and nibble at a piece of cake he hadn't finished earlier.

"This fall, I found two old spell projects in the library. They are powerful spells that let me change the unforgiveable curses."

Sirius and Remus both leaned in closer as Harry explained about the curse on the pejorative for muggleborns and the rotten teeth. He told them about changing the jinx on 'Voldemort' and on 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Both wizards laughed and agreed that those were masterful pranks. Then Harry told them that the forgetful illness was one of his spells at the ministry.

"No one can be placed under the Imperius curse ever again," he told them and then explained his change to the Imperius that made it reflect on the spell caster, and how the AK and the Cruciatus curse would always reflect and magnify before hitting the spell caster.

"What did you use to magnify the spells?" Remus asked. "I have never heard of such a rune or spell."

Harry looked at the table and played with his spoon as he said, "Mother Magic gifted me with a new rune for magnification. I can magnify any spell I cast or any charm I place."

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment and then rose to gaze out the window for several minutes without saying anything. Remus also stared at Harry and tried to ask a few questions but was unable to complete a thought.

"Are you angry?" Harry finally asked.

Sirius returned to the table to hug his godson. Holding the teenager close he said, "Harry, I am very proud of you! This is a moment that I'll remember for the rest of my life! This is as good as the night you were born, and James and Lily made me your godfather."

He smiled and glanced at Remus playfully. "It's as good as the night I told Remus I was fond of him and he confessed he loved me."

Remus made a sour face for Sirius but then turned back to Harry. "New magic! It's been a century since there's been new magic! But why does a fourteen-year-old have to jinx the unforgiveable curses to earn such a gift?"

"New magic at fourteen!" Sirius crowed. "Mother Magic has Her eye on you. We've got to get you away from those muggle relatives and out of Dumbledore's control."

"I am free of the Dursleys and the Gringotts audits will destroy Dumbledore," Harry said. "My accountants tell me the headmaster will be shovelling dragon dung at the end of the school year. And I own Malfoy now."

"What? You create a new magic rune and complete two political miracles in the same season?" Sirius declared playfully.

"How did you…" Remus asked.

"Lucius Malfoy's wife is a Black. I am Heir Black. Their son Draco destroyed a Slytherin family book of magic with an incendio spell. I demanded restitution and forced the Malfoys to release the Zambini family to be my vassals while Narcissa reminded Lucius about their betrothal agreement. Now, Malfoy must be nice to me," Harry said. "I 'suggested' that they home school Draco for the rest of this year; the dragon is gone from Hogwarts."

"Is Narcissa being a good daughter of the House of Black?" Sirius teased and he was caught off guard when Harry frowned.

"The Black family magic is pleased with my cousin Narcissa and she will add to the family next year if we're fortunate." The teenager's voice grew serious as he continued, "Our family magic is more concerned with you, Sirius. Grandfather explained to me that you are living licentiously without benefit of marriage. That does not reflect well on the Black family name."

"Uh…well, pup," Sirius stammered. "It's harder to get married when you… Remus is so much smarter than I am… He'd never say…"

Harry let his godfather continue stammering for a full minute before he shook his head and said, "Score! You are too easy to prank."

The teen glanced at Remus and asked, "Was it this easy to prank him in school?"

Remus nodded and grinned while Sirius sat there, his face slack in disbelief. "Pup, you didn't just prank Padfoot the Marauder, did you?"

)(*****)(

Fred and George saw their mother and sister waving at them when they emerged from Zonko's Trick Shop.

"We're found, Gred."

"Done for sure, Forge."

"Time to face…"

"…the same old music."

"Fred! George! Where have you been? The headmaster told you to meet me at Honeydukes an hour ago?" Molly screeched.

"We didn't remember…" George said.

"…where. So, we wondered…" Fred continued.

"…about." George grinned at his mother when he completed the reply.

"Stop! Stop that stupid twin speak!" Molly yelled, as passing wizards and witches flinched and hurried away. "Now, we have to find Harry…"

"He's at Rosie's Tavern..." George explained.

"…with Professor Lupin for lunch," Fred added.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Molly asked as she turned about and headed down the street toward the tavern.

)(*****)(

Harry watched Remus and Sirius for their reactions. He finally said, "You're very calm about the curses and the new rune."

"Oh, this is controlled hysteria," Remus said as he watched Sirius eat more cake. "We need a couple days to process this news. Later this week, I'll hunt down a Death Eater and beat him into unconsciousness – if there are any left. Your godfather will pen a dozen howlers to Dumbledore that leave him deaf for a week. Maybe we'll break into Potter Haven and toast your grandparents in their portrait."

"Oh, I know! I know! I know who I want to tell," Sirius said excitedly. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Have you locked down all the portraits at Grimmauld Place? None of them can go to other picture frames?"

Harry nodded. "Grandmother told me to send Kreature and Dobby there early one morning and put enchanted iron pins into each portrait to lock the inhabitants inside the frame. Phineas Black was absent that morning and he can't come back to his picture frame."

"But another wizard can remove the pin and the spell," Remus pointed out.

{Not if he can't speak the counter spell in Parseltongue,} Harry hissed as the werewolf's eyes grew wide, not understanding the words but catching the meaning.

"You used a spell in Parseltongue?" asked the werewolf.

Harry nodded. "My magic is hard to steal when I use parseltongue."

Sirius smiled and said, "Can you imagine the look on my mother's face when I tell her about Voldemort's name being a real joke now? How Heir Black destroyed the Death Eaters?"

"And ordered you to marry Remus…" Harry quipped.

"Er…she'll not like that either," Sirius agreed.

Harry turned to Remus and grinned, "Now, Mr. Lupin, I understand you wish to marry my godfather."

"Well…I do," Remus confirmed as he shared a grin with Sirius.

"And are you willing to take him for three trunks filled with Galleons and jewels; or must I bribe you with greater treasures?"

"Harry, I don't need a treasure to put the collar on my dog," Remus said.

"I understand, but there must be children and I want you and Sirius to be prepared."

"Children?" both men exclaimed in the same voice.

Harry nodded, "The goblins have already said that I must have several children and I want them to have cousins they can play with. We must have collateral branches of the Black family and why not continue the Lupin family too? Can you imagine if my children's only playmates are their Malfoy cousins?"

"Remus, close your mouth," Sirius said. "Heir Black, we will accept any betrothal price you name… and we will discuss having children."

Harry smirked and nodded while Remus Lupin stared into space for a moment longer, trying to imagine his future.

)(*****)(

"Rosie!" called Forge as the Weasleys entered the tavern. "Where's Harry Potter?"

"Why do you want to talk to Snakeboy?" asked Hannah as she and Susan headed for the door. "He stinks like a serpent!"

Molly frowned and said, "Harry'll renounce the Slytherin and Black names! The Potter name and magic won't be corrupted by those evil families!"

Rosie kept her opinion quiet – she was from a dark family and knew 'dark' didn't mean evil. The tavern keeper looked at Fred saying, "Mr. Weasley, you didn't seem to care for Mr. Potter's company earlier today. He's in a private meeting with friends. You can buy a drink and wait for him."

"We'll wait for Harry over here," Molly said, pointing to an empty table.

"Not without paying for drinks – seats are for paying customers," Rosie explained. She pointed to the space at the foot of the stairs and added, "You're welcome to stand there until Voldemort returns but you ain't sitting without buying drinks."

There were scattered chuckles and laughter – no one feared the name any longer.

)(*****)(

"Your note said you came to buy dress robes for a dance for this Tri-Wizard hubbub," Sirius said a little while later. "Have you got a bird in mind? Your Dad chased your Mom for years… It was fun to watch."

"I don't have a bird in mind," Harry said. "If there was anyone, it'd be a bloke."

Sirius choked on the grape he was eating, Remus slapped him on the back but once Sirius could breathe again, he immediately turned back to Harry. "A bloke?"

"Yep, Grandfather and Grandmother are okay with it and I imagine you two won't care, so why should I care what anyone else thinks," Harry said with a shrug. "But there's nobody at Hogwarts. I only have two friends in the whole school."

"Who are your friends?" Remus asked while Sirius frowned.

"Neville and Luna Lovegood. Her dad publishes the Quibbler," Harry said.

"Longbottoms have been allies of the Potters for generations. Fleamont's Tad was kin to the Longbottoms if I remember correctly," Sirius said.

"Luna is a seer," Remus said. "She's a powerful ally."

"She's my friend," Harry insisted. "We can be allies after we're grown up."

"Well, you know best," Sirius said as Remus nodded. "Now, let's discuss your strategy for this dance since you're not taking the man of your dreams."

"Strategy? For a dance?" Harry said, blushing at Sirius' allusion to a date.

"It's a fantastic opportunity to play pranks on Dumbledore," Sirius said. "He's on the ropes since that Bulgarian boy was killed by the dragon in the First Task."

"I don't want to make his hair turn blue," Harry insisted and Sirius nodded.

"Good. But how about messing with his allies in the Wizegamot? You can make parents and guardians wonder what is being taught at Hogwarts if the heir of three of the richest houses in Magical Britain is no longer on friendly terms with any of their children. Can you imagine what Amelia Bones will say to Dumbledore when she learns her niece has turned against you simply because of your titles?" suggested Sirius.

"And Janus Abbot needs your invitation to attend the auctions at Gringotts for your basilisk. His business is medical potions and there are shortages this fall with the massive use of potions for the rotten teeth and Cruciatus epidemics," Remus said. "His daughter Hannah was with Susan this afternoon."

"But I can't tell Madam Zambini to vote or not vote for something just because someone's daughter isn't my friend!" Harry insisted. "That's wrong!"

"Agreed," Sirius said. "But you can tell them that you would have to think on the matter. Something like, 'Miss Abbot's comments to me this fall led me to doubt your good will. In fact, she acted as though I smelled bad.' Then you wish the parents a good evening and walk away. They will understand that their daughter has insulted you."

"And don't worry, the grownups will all come to you at the ball. Arrive at the scheduled time and take a chair where you can be seen by everyone. Walk around and talk to the adults. Some of the women will ask you to dance," Remus said. "It would be proper for you to dance with Madam Zambini and Mrs. Parkinson since they are your vassals."

"You should have a table with Augusta Longbottom, Madam Zambini, Parkinson, and Malfoy," Sirius suggested. "Lucius will agree because you've made Zambini powerful in the Wizegamot. Fudge will come to your table to speak to each person!"

Sirius laughed at the face Harry made. "Ask Aunt Euphe to teach you to dance. The house elves can animate a manikin to teach you."

)(*****)(

When it was time to leave, Harry banished dishes back to the kitchen while Remus banished the food in the dog bowls. Sirius transformed into the large, black dog and the werewolf placed the collar and leash on Padfoot before Harry ended the spells on the door and opened it. The inn was relatively quiet in the afternoon and they walked down the stairs to find a delegation of Weasleys waiting for them: Molly, Ginny, Fred, and George stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," Molly Weasley announced. "Harry, I'm here to take you…"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley. Did we have an appointment?" Harry asked politely and honestly as he had no idea what the Weasleys would want with him this afternoon.

"Harry, stop with this nonsense." Molly began to turn red, "We've already lost a great deal of time waiting for you to finish lunch with Remus and his 'dog'."

"This is a public place, Mrs. Weasley, I would appreciate it if we kept to the proper forms. I thought the Prewitt family was recognized for setting the best examples for all people in Magical Britain."

Sighing as if deeply hurt, Molly began again, "Heir Potter, I have come…"

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," Remus said quietly as if Molly wasn't properly informed.

Molly flushed to be corrected by the werewolf but she took a deep breath and said, "I am here to take you to Glad Rags to get you proper robes for the Christmas Ball. You'll be going with Ginny and I want the robes to complement each other."

"What?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Ginny and Molly. "No, I won't escort Miss Weasley to the ball. And I've already purchased my robes for the dance."

Molly was shocked silent for a moment, a rare occurrence that was noted by Fred and George, but seizing the opportunity, Ginny spoke up, "Harry, what have you been doing all afternoon with Professor Lupin and that dog upstairs?"

Inspired, Harry replied, "Miss Weasley, after Professor Lupin and I had lunch, we discussed a betrothal."

"WHAT!" screeched Molly, attracting the attention of every person in the tavern. "Who? You can't do that…"

"Can't do what, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Remus.

"Who did you betroth?" she demanded to know of Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, I won't discuss private family matters with you. You're not a member of my family." Harry looked about the room in the tavern and asked, "Do you make it a habit to discuss family matters in public taverns?"

"You can't betroth anyone, Harry," Ginny said gleefully. "You're already betrothed to me!"

Padfoot sneezed, Remus growled, Molly told her daughter to 'Hush', and Harry laughed in disbelief.

"It's true, Harrikins," one twin said.

"Dumbledore came to the Burrow with the agreement back in the summer," the other twin continued.

"Mom and Dad both signed," the first twin said.

"Then Dumbledore signed the form; it glowed bright white and disappeared," the second twin completed the story.

"And that means you're mine, Harry Potter," Ginny said triumphantly. "Now, let's go get your robes."

There was a short hiss and the Weasley family was petrified where they stood. For the trouble to have petrified Weasleys in the bar until the spell wore off and to buy drinks for her patrons, Harry gave Rosie twenty galleons. Padfoot lifted his leg on petrified Molly before Remus led him out of the inn.

Once outside, Harry began swearing in parseltongue until Padfoot leaned into the boy who then knelt to wrap his arms around the dog. For five long minutes, Harry held onto the grim while two Slytherin students took up positions guarding the pair with Remus; Patsy and Blaise held their wands at their sides but glared at anyone staring at Harry and whispering. Hargus Winfield, the sixth year Slytherin sporting Patsy took up a guard positions on the side of the girl. Remus complimented the Slytherin and promised to let Harry know of his consideration.

In the inn, several students took the opportunity to prank the Weasley twins who had pranked them many times, leaving the two petrified boys checkered in green and blue. Molly's purse was picked clean and Ginny was kissed a dozen times by old men, while old women kissed Fred and George.

)(*****)(*

About an hour later, Albus Dumbledore made his way from Glad Rags to Rosie's Tavern. The shopkeeper at Glad Rags asked Dumbledore to leave when the headmaster was unable to make any payment on his account that was sixty days in arrears. Wondering why the Weasley matriarch, her children and Harry Potter were delayed, he hurried to the tavern where she was to corral the boy and bring him to the robe shop.

Stepping inside, Dumbledore noticed that several people did not pay attention to his arrival so he called out, "I say my good man, have you seen Mrs. Arthur Weasley this afternoon?"

Rosie frowned and replied, "Albus Dumbledore, if I've told you I am a witch once, I have told you a thousand times."

She waved over in a corner to four statues and said, "There's Molly Weasley and three of her brood as well. They decided to stay and clutter up my tap room this afternoon."

"A witch?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you certain?"

Rosie cast a hex at Dumbledore's feet and turned back to her paying customers while the headmaster went toward the opposite corner where he found four stone statues. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing – Molly, the twins and Ginevra were petrified!

A cat patronus appeared before Dumbledore with a message from Minerva McGonagall – he was late for an audit meeting with the goblins and they charged a galleon for every five minutes that he was late! Leaving the Weasleys where they stood, Dumbledore hurried out of the tavern and apparated back to Hogwarts.

)(*****)(

The following morning, the Daily Prophet announced the confrontation with large headlines.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Betrothed to Weasley Daughter?**

 **At Rosie's Tavern in Hogsmeade yesterday afternoon, students rested after preparing for the upcoming Yule Festival and muggle Christmas as well as shopping for dress robes to wear to the Tri-Wizard Tournament Ball. Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was seen in the company of former Hogwarts DADA professor Remus Lupin at the tavern where they had a private lunch.**

 **When finished with their meal, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin and Lupin descended to find a group of Weasleys waiting for them. Molly Weasley and three of her children, Gred (16) and Forge (16), and Ginevra (13) insisted that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin accompany them to the tailor shop to select dress robes for the upcoming ball where the heir would escort Miss Weasley.**

 **Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin clearly indicated that he had already purchased robes and had no intention of escorting Miss Weasley to the dance. In the ensuring argument, Miss Weasley revealed that a betrothal agreement exists between herself and Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. Her brothers indicated that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley signed the agreement with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as the signatory for the Potter family last summer. It was evident to everyone in the tavern that this revelation shocked Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin.**

 **In the ensuing chaos, the Weasleys were petrified by some wizard in the bar and as of closing time, no one could cancel the spell so the four petrified statues remained there. Proprietor Rosie O'Donnell intended to levitate the Weasley family into a secure closet for the night.**

 **This reporter inquired with Gringotts about betrothal agreements for Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin but the only comment from the goblins was that private family matters were just that – private. They warned that illegal betrothal agreements were often seen as line theft and perpetrators often ended in Azkaban.**

 **Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was unavailable for comment.**

 **Albus Dumbledore refused comment on his way to another audit conference with Gringotts.**

 **Arthur Weasley was reached at his home but had no comment.**

 **)(*****)(**


	9. Chapter 9

Unforgiveable Jinx

The goblins come to Hogwarts to discuss the betrothal agreement with Harry. While discussing the agreement with everyone, the goblins reveal that Dumbledore used the wrong document and it allows Harry to 'ally' himself with the Weasleys, pick who he wants to marry, or just take a Weasley as his battle tutor. The Christmas Ball is held and Harry reveals problems to Mr. Abbot and Director Bones but neither adult takes steps to correct behaviour of their children. Percy and Penny get Bill away from the veela and break her spell over the eldest Weasley brother.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: The Betrothal Agreement

Hermione was disturbed by the news article but rather than harangue Harry about a betrothal agreement with the Weasley family, she went to Michael at the Ravenclaw table to discuss the legality of such agreements in the Magical World. Neville and Luna sat with Harry during breakfast and they spoke about their classes for the upcoming day. Ron came into breakfast late but with a smile on his face and Lavender Brown on his arm. He had not missed his older brothers or younger sister in the common room last night.

"The bird caught the worm yesterday afternoon and again last night," Luna told Harry and Neville. The three glanced toward Ron and Lavender who sat at the end of the table. The girl on Ron's arm ate toast with some tea while Ron ate like an exhausted bridegroom.

"Is that a prediction, Luna?" asked Neville.

She shook her head, "Every girl in the Great Hall knows Lavender is obsessed with Ron Weasley. She took him around the world yesterday while we were all in Hogsmeade. He's happy, she's happy…everyone should be happy."

)(*****)(

At that moment, the doors opened to allow a delegation of goblins to enter the Great Hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed quick movement at the head table as Dumbledore fled his throne for the floo room off the hall; the whoosh of flames mere seconds later meant the headmaster left the building. Returning his attention to the goblins, Harry recognized Darkest, Helmond and Instreams, his accountants from Gringotts. He rose from his seat to meet the goblins at the end of the Gryffindor table, where he bowed formally.

"Bowing to goblins now, Slytherin?" asked Ron. "You should try being a real wizard some time. We never bow to lessor beings."

"You're such a strong wizard," Lavender gushed as she lay her head upon Ron's shoulder. Approaching the table to speak with the goblins herself, Professor McGonagall cast biting hexes at the two young lovers who suddenly yelped and jumped from the table.

"You will not carry on like cats in heat in front of the rest of the student body!" she warned the two with her scariest tone. "Detention in separate rooms for the rest of the week!"

"That's not fair!" Lavender cried. "We're in love."

Helmond turned to Instreams and whispered, "Human mating rituals."

Harry and his accountants stood opposite of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The two groups bowed their heads politely and Snape made Dumbledore's excuse, "Unfortunately, the headmaster is not available this morning. Just as you arrived, he was called to the Wizegamot suddenly."

"We care not for Dumbledore this morning," Darkest said. "We must speak with our client about a matter most serious." The goblin considered the two professors and asked, "Would you act as witnesses for the Heir and advise him to not declare blood feud?"

McGonagall and Snape shared one glance before nodding their agreement. The students were slow to vacate the room until Snape threatened detention in the potions lab for a week to the last student out the door. The room cleared quickly then and McGonagall sealed the room as Assistant Headmistress.

"Even Albus can't hear our discussion now," she assured the goblins.

Darkest nodded his thanks and turned back to Harry. "Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, I bear unwelcome news this morning. Mother Magic confirms that there is a valid agreement of obligation between the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the minor House of Weasley."

"How can this be?" Severus asked. "I know Lady Potter did not believe in betrothal agreements, and the Potters never used them… haven't used them in over a century."

The Potter accountant sneered and explained, "Last summer, Albus Dumbledore approached Arthur and Molly Weasley to create a betrothal agreement between their house and the Potters. Dumbledore signed as the Heir's guardian and it seems that Lady Magic agrees."

"But, I can't marry Ginny! I won't!" Harry exclaimed. "I won't…"

"I'll string Albus up by his beard!" McGonagall swore, wishing Dumbledore was present. A patronus arrived at that moment, requesting Minerva's presence in the infirmary. She left after Severus agreed to share his memory of the rest of the meeting. Instream pushed Darkest to continue.

"Ah… Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, there are several circumstances that work in your favour," Instreams stated.

Harry sat down on the end of the benches and asked sharply, "What?"

Everyone – goblin and human – recognized that the teenager was unhappy – he was seldom rude with anyone.

Darkest explained, "Dumbledore arrive at the Weasley home with Mother Magic's contract that is named 'socium familae' (families ally) for the Weasley family to ally with the Potter family. An alliance could mean marriage and even then, you could defer the contract to a future generation – your eldest son could have his choice from among the offspring of the next generation when he becomes Lord Potter."

"There are other solutions," Instream said.

Helmond grinned and gleefully explained, "Yes! Declare blood feud and wipe them out. The goblins will assist with your attack."

"Helmond, we discussed your thirst for blood! The heir requires good counsel, not steps to ruin his reputation," Darkest argued.

The Black family accountant shrugged. "A good blood feud would put fear into those wimps in the Wizegamot!"

Instream sneered at the other two goblins and said, "As I mentioned, there is another solution. Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin can choose a Weasley son as a battle shield."

"What is a battle shield?" Harry asked.

"A Weasley would serve as your shield in battle, placing himself between you and whichever enemy you faced on the battlefield."

"How does this benefit the Weasley family?" McGonagall asked.

"If the 'shield' dies in battle, the Potter family pays the Weasley family 10,000 galleons, a death price," Darkest told the three humans.

"That's the same amount as a bride price," Instreams added.

"Is this type of agreement common?" asked Severus. "I thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley believed they signed a betrothal agreement."

The Slytherin goblin shook his head. "The headmaster selected an ancient type agreement from a time when many children didn't live to adulthood and the families did offered daughters for brides or sons as shields. The obligations enforced by the agreement don't care if it is a son or a daughter offered to the other family."

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, I have a request," Snape said.

Harry nodded while he tried to consider the scenarios and possibilities.

"I would appreciate the opportunity to be present when the headmaster and Mrs. Weasley learn of this loop hole," the potion's professor confessed. "Or at least the opportunity to view the memory. I'll forgive two detentions if I can view that memory!"

)(*****)(

Early that same morning, Arthur Weasley made his way to the office of the head of the DMLE and asked to speak with Director Bones. After about ten minutes he was seated across from Amelia and asking for help to move his wife and children.

"I have to go to Rosie's Tavern in Hogsmeade and move my wife and children somewhere they will be safe until the spell wears off or someone removes it."

"How can I be of help?" Amelia asked. She read the article in the Daily Prophet and marvelled at the Potter boy's power if he could petrify four magical people so easily. She concluded that it was the teenager who petrified the four Weasleys after reading the whole of the story.

"I don't want to shrink them – I don't know what that might do to the petrification spell," Arthur explained.

Director Bones nodded and said, "I shall bring two Aurors with me to help you. We'll levitate your family to Hogwarts and they can be kept in the infirmary. Poppy has experience with caring for petrified students if the stories are true from two years ago."

As they made their way to the atrium to use a floo to travel to Hogsmeade, Bones asked, "Arthur, what is this about a betrothal agreement? Did you really sign that document?"

Amelia didn't worry about the Aurors helping to move the Weasleys; she selected Dora Tonks and Shackelbolt to help with the move and knew they were in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix with the Weasley family.

"I suffered from the confusion disease," Arthur told them; a polite fiction everyone used to explain away the Imperius curse. "Last summer, Dumbledore came to the Burrow and said that the Ancient and Noble of Potter wanted an alliance with the House of Weasley. I was flattered and thought it would raise the status of all my children to be associated through marriage to Harry Potter."

"If you claim the confusion disease as a defence, the agreement can be voided without penalty," Amelia pointed out.

"No. If I claim that defence, the court could prosecute… Molly was in favour of the agreement so we signed it," the man said. "If I had known about the Black and Slytherin family connections, I would not have agreed – my daughter won't be given to a dark family!"

"And was your grandfather consulted?" Amelia asked, referring to Lord Septimius Weasley, the head of the extended Weasley family.

Arthur laughed. "My grandfather will never align our house with another. I am the first Weasley to align myself with the light. My grandfather doesn't care what I do; I am the third son of his third son, and there are nine wizards between me and the Weasley seat in the Wizegamot. But…this betrothal seemed to be a great opportunity."

Tonks kept her hair chestnut brown and frowned continuously during the trip to Hogsmeade. Shackelbolt said nothing while he thought about recent events; after telling him the message from Director Bones, Dumbledore insisted that Shackelbolt and Tonks keep the news about the corrupted unforgiveable curses from the other members of the order.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall announced the news at the last gathering of the group. There was general disbelief until the deputy headmistress pointed to the front-page article in the Daily Prophet that listed the recent dead and injured with the notification that all deaths and injuries were 'self-inflicted'. Wizards apparently refused to believe the warnings printed in the paper.

What bothered Kingsley Shackelbolt most in the situation was how Dumbledore pretended to not know the information before McGonagall's revelation in the meeting. The way the transfiguration professor looked at the headmaster should have given the man reason to tread carefully but he insisted that there was some mistake in the news. McGonagall left the meeting without another word and Shackelbolt wondered if she would ever return.

' _If we are to save the wizarding world, everyone must listen to Dumbledore's advice,'_ Kingsley Shackelbolt reminded himself. _'The headmaster is the most important wizard in the world.'_

)(*****)(*

The students at Hogwarts stared as two wizards and two witches levitated the four petrified Weasleys through the front door. They recognized Fred, George, and Ginny easily and then realized the woman must be the mother of the Weasley clan. The strange parade made its way up the staircases to the infirmary where Madam Pomphrey summoned McGonagall.

Minerva merely glanced at the petrified students and their mother before she pulled out her wand and cast several transfiguration diagnostic spells.

"They are not petrified like the students two years ago," she explained. "It appears to be some form of transfiguration but I am unfamiliar with it."

"Can you undo it?" Arthur asked and sighed mournfully when McGonagall shook her head.

"That would be dangerous; I've not seen this type of transfiguration before. My advice is to let the enchantment wear off naturally," she explained.

"How long will the spell last?" Poppy asked, already imaging a few weeks without students injured by the pranks and tricks of the Weasley twins.

Minerva consulted the results of her spells again and said, "A month – sometime just after the new year they should return to normal."

)(*****)(*

Albus Dumbledore slipped back into Hogwarts just as the dinner hour was beginning. After hiding from the goblins all day in the Ministry of Magic, he planned a private meal in his quarters and then a good night's sleep. However as soon as he stepped through the floo in his office, the head house elf for Hogwarts popped into the room.

The tiny elf began shouting, "Youse been gone all day and goblins be sitting in Great Hall! Youse go meet with goblins now so they leaves or youse get no food, no teas and no lemons droppes!"

"But…"

The tiny elf levitated herself into Dumbledore's face and said, "No lemons droppes ever, never, ever again, Mr. Whiskers."

Furious to be blackmailed by a little house elf, Albus made his way to the Great Hall where the students were gathered for dinner. A pair of goblins were just inside the door and they bowed respectfully to Dumbledore but ignored him throughout the meal. When Arthur Weasley entered the room after desserts were cleared, the two goblins approached the loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and began a heated discussion.

Curious about the cause of this animated conversation, Dumbledore left the head table and approached. When he drew close, Arthur said, "Albus, you must help me. These fellows threaten to take me to the dungeons in Gringotts!"

"Arthur Weasley is a good and honourable wizard!" Dumbledore explained with his hands waving and his eyes twinkling merrily. "Can we discuss this situation and find an amicable solution?"

The two goblins muttered in their unintelligible language for a moment before agreeing to Dumbledore's suggestion. Pleased with himself, Dumbledore summoned Severus and Minerva to join him.

"The goblins have asked me to mediate some problem with Arthur," he explained. "You should come along and watch how I handle the situation."

"Certainly, headmaster," Severus replied.

"I would not miss it for all the treacle tart in Perth," McGonagall replied.

)(*****)(

Dumbledore led the others up the stairs to the same room Harry had met with the Malfoy family last month. He opened the door and waved everyone else inside before stepping inside to find the room barren and dirty once again.

"What is this Dumbledore?" growled the first goblin. "You insult all of Gringotts with this filthy dungeon!"

"But this room was… Severus, you remember how this room looked for Mr. Potter!"

There was a pop behind him and Dumbledore spun around to find three unfamiliar house elves that bowed but remained silent. He heard another pop and continued around to find the room restored to the splendour he remembered, with a table and chairs for goblins and wizards. Albus paled when he noticed the additional attendees in the room – Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, that damn goblin accountant Helmond, and Chief Ragnock of the Gringotts Horde. A large portrait was positioned on a golden stand near the teenager with the smiling face of Lord Fleamont Potter watching Dumbledore's every move.

' _How did the boy get hold of that damn portrait?'_ Albus wondered again though he had not had any time to think about Harry Potter, the Dark Lord and the 'greater good' in several months – the audit was very demanding, the repercussions from his entry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament cost him allies and good will, and the unwillingness of the members of the Wizegamot to help him consumed all his time!

)(*****)(

"Welcome Ragnock," Dumbledore called in greeting. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Your welfare, Chief Warlock," the goblin replied.

"My welfare?" asked Dumbledore caught off guard. "I thought there was an issue with Arthur Weasley?"

"This matter does include Mr. Weasley and his family. Your machinations have sent them hurtling toward disaster." Ragnock motioned toward Harry seated beside him, "Gringotts and our ally, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, are concerned that the balance of power in the Wizegamot will be thrown out of balance forever with your latest moves."

Severus and Minerva both froze hearing the declaration of Harry Potter as an 'ally' of Gringotts. The last such wizard to be named 'ally' was a Pervell almost five centuries before.

"My latest moves?" Dumbledore asked. "I have been distracted by the confusion illness, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the audits. What move have I made that threatens the balance?"

"Your attempt to drive Lord Septimius Weasley into an alliance with Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin."

Dumbledore frowned and repeated the charge, "Drive Septimius into an alliance?"

The headmaster glanced around, remembered that Arthur was present, and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "Are you referring to the betrothal agreement between the Potters and the Weasleys then?"

"Yes, Gringotts has a valid agreement that has been blessed by Magic herself. It is unbreakable and the conditions set forth in the agreement are as valid a contract as the one that ties you to the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Ragnock said.

Dumbledore caught the fire in the gaze of Harry Potter and for a moment worried that his robes would ignite from the anger there.

' _No, the boy must accept his fate for the greater good,'_ the headmaster repeated in his mind. _'After a meeting between Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley with one parent and the betrothal ring and he will be under my thumb again.'_

"As you say, a valid betrothal agreement exists that was blessed by Mother Magic," Dumbledore agreed with a smile. Suddenly his day improved; once Harry married Ginny, Molly would make certain the boy brought his votes back to the light and when Voldemort returned, Dumbledore would select the place and time of their last battle.

"An agreement of alliance that _you_ forced between the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter-Black-Slytherin and the House of Weasley," the goblin chief reminded the headmaster. "Gringotts fears that Lord Septimius will view this as an attempt to usurp his authority. He lifted the Weasley name to noble status only thirty years ago and he guards his prerogatives jealously."

"The betrothal will not create any problems for Septimius," Dumbledore assured Ragnock. "Arthur Weasley's family is a minor, cadet branch of the Weasley clan. The marriage of his daughter to Lord Potter will not affect the votes of Lord Weasley."

"Arthur's daughter?" asked Ragnock incredulously. "Why should Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin limit his choice to the child of the 'minor, cadet branch' as you characterize Arthur Weasley's family?"

"The betrothal agreement is for Harry Potter to marry Ginevra Weasley on his sixteenth birthday," Dumbledore announced confidently.

Ragnock sat back in his chair, glanced at Harry seated beside him, and muttered, "You owe me five galleons, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. He did not even read the document before he signed it."

"Someday, I'll learn not to bet against goblins!" Harry said as he pulled five galleons from his robes and handed them to the goblin as Dumbledore worried that he missed something in the betrothal agreement.

The goblin explained, "Our contracts division reviewed and examined this 'agreement'. We compared it to many other such files in our archives. I believe you pulled this agreement from the archives here at Hogwarts, did you not?"

"I did. Hogwarts has all relevant documents on file in the library so our students can…"

"Yes, yes… finest school in Britain," Ragnock agreed with a wave of his hands that mimicked Dumbledore's condescension in many arguments witnessed by the assembled wizards and witches. "And two hundred years ago, when this document was last used, two families would make the alliance but they never listed the participants by name. In those days, many children died from disease and the family simply promised to provide a 'legitimate off-spring' for the marriage or other services."

Arthur Weasley moved forward and asked, "What does this mean?"

"Mr. Weasley, with the wording of this document, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin has the right to pick any unmarried child in the Weasley clan to fulfil the obligations of the agreement once he becomes Lord Potter," Darkest explained. "Lord Septimius has several grandchildren and great-grandchildren from his eldest son who is his heir. If Heir PBS decides to designate a consort from that line, the Weasley seat will have to move under the Heir's direction in the Wizegamot."

"My grandfather will never agree to this!" Arthur exclaimed as he wiped his brow.  
"He will disown me and leave me nameless!"

Severus asked, "Chief Ragnock, if Lord Septimius Weasley was to disown his grandson Arthur, would that void the betrothal?"

The goblins discussed the matter and Ragnock nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape, you are correct. If Lord Septimius disowned Arthur Weasley the agreement would be voided."

Gleefully, Helmond added, "And Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin has the option to declare blood feud for attempted line theft and wipe out the family as well!"

"You did this! You destroyed my family!" Arthur Weasley yelled as he erupted from his chair and tackled Albus. The threat of a blood feud was real and the Aurors would not interfere in a private family matter.

"Stop!" Harry ordered and when Arthur Weasley ignored the order, the heir called his house elves to petrify and separate the two wizards. Arthur was levitated back to his chair and Dumbledore to a nearby sofa. One elf popped out and then back with Poppy who immediately set to work with diagnostic spells and told the elf what potions to bring.

"I believe Lady Longbottom did more damage to the headmaster," Severus commented to Minerva as they watched with some interest.

"No, Arthur delivered several good punches," Minerva disagreed, shaking her head. "Poppy will keep Albus in the infirmary overnight to deal with broken ribs and bruising. Augusta just scratched his face and pulled out part of his beard."

)(*****)(*

"Mr. Weasley, there is hope for your family," Ragnock said. "If Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin selects one of your children as his battle shield…"

"My sons?" Arthur asked in surprise. "Not unless he renounces Slytherin and Black! Slytherin is evil!"

"There are six sons," Instreams mentioned.

"Ronald is not trustworthy," Ragnock said. "And the twins have proven to be unworthy this year as well."

Arthur looked at Harry as if he'd never seen him before while Holcomb continued, "Your next son Percy has become engaged to a wonderful girl, a Gringotts employee by the name of Penelope Clearwater who was head girl the year he was head boy."

Minerva smiled and congratulated Arthur who replied weakly, "I didn't know. Percy doesn't come home any longer."

"It seems that your sons leave home and never visit once they escape from their mother," Ragnock commented acidly. "Percival is on track to rise in the ministry if we can't tempt him away with our higher salaries. We hope that he and Miss Clearwater will manage our operations in the muggle world."

Arthur blinked but said, "Charlie is a dragon handler…"

"Yes, and he recently married a young witch from Ukraine. He wrote to his mother but apparently Mrs. Weasley was very unpleasant with her response and all communications ended. We must remove Charlie from consideration – your first grandchild will be born in early summer."

"What?" Arthur asked, reeling from the flow of news.

"This is too much, Ragnock," Harry whispered. "The poor man will collapse and die if you go on."

Ragnock nodded his head slowly and said, "Such is the goblin way, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. When forced into battle, you must use such overwhelming force that your enemy surrenders unconditionally."

"Is this a battle?" Harry asked, motioning at the room, before glancing toward his grandfather's portrait.

Ragnock pointed at Dumbledore who lay unconscious and Arthur who kept running his hands through his hair. "They plotted to capture you within a magical betrothal to a girl you say you can never regard as a wife. Would they give you relief? No, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin; they demanded your unconditional surrender to marry Ginevra Weasley."

Seeing that Fleamont agreed with Ragnock, Harry nodded once to the goblin chief before setting his face forward. McGonagall and Snape both listened to the exchange with mixed emotions; anger at Dumbledore and the Weasleys, sorrow for the Weasley children and Harry Potter, and admiration for the teenager dealing with an adult's problems.

"There remains one son we have not yet mentioned; the eldest William."

"Bill?" Arthur said. "We visited him in Egypt but he refused to come home. Molly had a nice girl she wanted him to meet but he is too busy to visit even at Christmas."

"William Weasley is a master curse-breaker and ward-weaver," Ragnock continued. "He has worked in Rome, Paris and London this year. Dumbledore spoke to Bill several times this fall about joining the Order of the Phoenix."

Arthur frowned and asked, "Is Bill in London?"

"There is another option," Instream said. "Dumbledore's manipulations are incomplete."

The headmaster was conscious now and sat up, but tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"The agreement calls for an alliance between 'Lord Potter' and a 'Weasley'," the Slytherin accountant continued. "Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin can defer his selection until he becomes Lord Potter and then begin his selection process. If he marries another, he can defer the betrothal agreement for his son."

"And if the new Lord Potter lives to be a hundred years or more, a great-grandson may be the one who must select a Weasley," said Darkest.

"No!" Dumbledore insisted from the sofa where he sat. "Harry and Ginevra must marry next summer when he turns sixteen. There must be a baby within the year to carry on the Potter name!"

"Why?" asked Minerva McGonagall, approaching the headmaster with her wand drawn and the tip glowing bright red with a hex waiting.

Dumbledore rose from the sofa and answered, "Because Harry will duel Voldemort that year and die."

"Die!" shouted McGonagall. "Albus Dumbledore, you are not a seer! You cannot foretell the future! If you did, you would know to duck!"

Whereupon, Minerva McGonagall slapped Albus Dumbledore's face as hard as she could. The force of her palm threw the headmaster back on the sofa once again, and his eyes flew open wide as her wand cast a jinx that made his nose grow longer.

The goblins huddled in consultation as Harry Potter called on all his family magics to calm himself rather than cursing the headmaster. Fleamont studied each person in the room – the goblins, Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, professors, and his grandson.

"Well?" asked Arthur. "What does this mean? My family is petrified, my eldest sons apparently want nothing to do with our family, and Dumbledore has sold us out to Slytherin."

Minerva snorted, "Arthur, you have the option to free your family. Tell the DMLE you were under the Imperius when you signed the document."

She pointed at Albus and said, "He'll go to Azkaban and Ginny will be free."

Arthur shook his head, "Molly would go to Azkaban. I love my wife and will not see her come to harm."

The man rose from his chair to leave but turned back to Harry and said, "I will not force any of my children to marry you."

"But Mother Magic will!" declared Instreams. "You signed the agreement Arthur Weasley, and you refuse to void the contract. Mother Magic will enforce the terms or She will extract a penalty!"

"On my head, then!" Arthur declared.

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Christmas Ball

With the approach of Yule and Christmas, Arthur Weasley came to Hogwarts regularly to visit Ron and the statues of his wife and other children. The only Weasley attending classes was obsessed with his girlfriend and ignored everyone in Gryffindor as well as his lessons. Harry didn't worry about Ron's homework and Hermione finally gave up. Michael Croner convinced her to not waste her breath on Weasley.

"You are too smart to worry about Weasley if he chooses to do nothing for class," Michael assured her. "My father sent us copies of the newly translated Chinese potions journal. We can learn how they make so many strong potions and impress Professor Snape."

Just before Yule, Harry saw photos lying around the common room of the four petrified Weasleys resembling muggle Christmas trees. Someone had decorated Molly, Fred, George, and Ginny with ornaments hanging from their hair and clothing, tinsel wrapped around their arms, legs, and torso, and glittering lights that twinkled on and off continually. Around the feet of each statue, someone had wrapped a tree skirt and placed brightly wrapped boxes underneath each 'Weasley' tree.

When asked by Minerva why Mr. Weasley never mentioned the decorations when he came to visit, Poppy explained that Arthur was the one who decorated his family.

"He didn't want his family to miss the holidays," Poppy told the assistant headmistress.

Ron Weasley thought it was a great joke for Fred and George to be decorated and ignored the statues of mother and sister. However, he was disappointed when he discovered all the wrapped boxes underneath each tree were just empty boxes. Hopeful of re-gifting a present for his sister as a gift for his girlfriend, Ron's disappointment lingered when his meagre cash resources wouldn't allow him to purchase Lavender a suitable gift from the stores in Hogsmeade. In a desperate attempt to find a suitable gift, he spent an entire afternoon in the Room of Requirement where Dobby appeared and helped him to find an antique jewellery box left behind more than a century ago. Cleaned up and wrapped, the box made a suitable gift.

)(*****)(

The night of the ball arrived and the students at Hogwarts dressed carefully – Dumbledore announced the Daily Prophet would have reporters there to photograph everyone. Originally, the Tri-Wizard Tournament ball was only the students and faculty. But with the students from Durmstrang returned to Europe and most of the Beauxbaton students returned home for the holidays, the headmaster invited officials from the Ministry to attend.

Enlarged for the evening, the Great Hall was decorated festively, with round tables scattered about the room. When Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin arrived, he was welcomed at a table with the Neville, Luna, Lady Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Madam Zambini, and Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. Augusta Longbottom was a consummate politician who worked with Madam Zambini to make the Parkinson husband and wife comfortable speaking with the Lovegood father and daughter during the meal. Patsy and her date stopped by several times to speak with her parents and to greet Harry politely. Blaise and his date, a girl from Ravenclaw also stopped at the table.

When it was time for the champions to enter the Great Hall, the audience was greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore and his date, Professor Sybill Trelawney, the Divination professor. His robes were much brighter than hers and she was already tipsy with sherry. Cedric Diggory's date was Oliver Wood; the contingent from Beauxbâtons whispered and gossiped, but Harry noticed that no one from Britain cared that much. It was when Fleur walked in with Bill Weasley on her arm that the British students, parents, and politicians began gossiping. The girl was part veela and by treaty could not use her allure to capture a British wizard. Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin clapped politely for all the champions and turned to continue his conversation with Madam Zambini and Mr. Malfoy about a bill that would allow the import of potion ingredients from the Americans.

"I support the bill because I want to reduce the prices of potions," Lucius explained. He indicated Edmund Parkinson and himself, "We have dominated the potion ingredients market for the last ten years before Dumbledore opened the British borders to French and Bulgarian potions as part of the negotiations to host this tournament."

Parkinson nodded and added, "For British potion shops to survive, we need to lower the price of ingredients."

"I agree with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson," Madam Zambini said. "The French and Bulgarians ruined the local potion makers in Italy in just fifteen years. That is why my business moved to Britain."

)(*****)(

After the meal came dancing. Harry sat with Mr. Lovegood and Madam Longbottom during the first dance as the students took their dates to the dance floor and the married couples joined them.

"I think Neville and Luna make a lovely couple," Madam Longbottom said as she watched Mr. Lovegood carefully.

"But they are a little young to be engaged," he replied.

"A betrothal next summer?" she suggested. "Until Luna is eighteen."

Mr. Lovegood nodded and said, "My Luna will tell us the details when they come back to the table."

Madam Longbottom looked confused for a moment before Harry explained, "Luna is a very gifted seer. The Longbottom line will include seers from now on."

"I should like Luna to have a second son to continue the Lovegood line," Mr. Lovegood added. "Would you object?"

"Not in the least," the lady replied. "I should be pleased for Neville and Luna to rebuild your line. It would be better if there were four or more children."

Harry asked, "Are these family names important?"

He continued quickly when he saw the questions on the faces of Augusta and Mr. Lovegood. "My accountants from Gringotts tell me I must have at least three sons and should have spares and daughters as well to marry into other families."

"We believe that every magical family is important," Mr. Lovegood said.

"And you have three lines that can create a great deal of good in our world, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," Augusta said. "For the Malfoy and Parkinson couples to sit with Mr. Lovegood and myself at this public event sends a powerful signal of peace and reconciliation to all the other families. That is something that Dumbledore never accomplished in all the years since 1981."

"The blood-purists and Death Eaters killed themselves off this fall with the unforgiveable curses," Mr. Lovegood added. "I have real hope that Britain can recover and join the rest of the magical world."

Augusta Lovegood nodded once slowly and hoped that she did not to reveal her satisfaction with the reports of self-inflicted AKs and Crucio curses."

"I hear the goblins are keeping the headmaster very busy with audits," Mr. Lovegood said. "And his participation as a contestant in the Tri Wizard Tournament hasn't done him any good in anyone's opinion."

"Especially since the students from Durmstrang went home," Augusta explained. "Across Europe papers and magazines carry the reports that Dumbledore rigged the selection of the dragons and he should have faced the Hungarian Horntail."

The couples returned from the dance floor and Neville asked his grandmother to dance, while Mr. Lovegood led his daughter to the dance floor. The other adults scattered with other partners leaving Harry alone for the moment so he rose to walk to the refreshment table for a cup of punch. He was not alone for a moment before a wizard approached him and bowed.

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, I am Janus Abbot. May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Good evening Mr. Abbot," Harry replied without returning the bow.

"Gringotts directed me to speak to you for an invitation to the auction for the sale of your basilisk carcass," the wizard said, ignoring the boy's lack of a bow or even a nod of the head.

Harry used his carefully prepared passive face when he replied, "I fear I do not understand Mr. Abbot. I was under the impression your family did not care for me."

The wizard's face reflected his surprise and he stammered, "My family… I don't… How did you come to that…?"

"Miss Hannah Abbot, a classmate here at Hogwarts, has made clear her distaste for me and my attendance in our common classes. How else should I have interpreted her behaviour except for a reflection of her family's opinions?"

The man frowned and asked, "Hannah? My daughter?"

"Miss Abbot is the only Abbot in my year." Harry's face was a sad one when he added, "Perhaps you should look elsewhere for potion ingredients."

"My apologies Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," the wizard replied and it was obvious the man did not know how to continue.

"Excuse me, Mr. Abbot," Harry said evenly before he made his way through the crowd, weaving in and out among the small groups of students and parents toward Cornelius Fudge.

The minister's current crowd included an undersecretary, Delores Umbridge, dressed in a set of pink robes that were almost as bright as Dumbledore's. When Harry imagined those two dancing a waltz – Dumbledore in bright blue and the undersecretary in her shades of pink – he had to look away. His glance showed him Bill Weasley dancing with Fleur Delacour, and his mood darkened. Weasley's father had completely ignored the inquiries from the goblins on his willingness to agree to defer the betrothal to a future generation.

"Ah, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, how good to see you tonight!" Fudge announced and Harry reached out to shake hands with the minister gladly. The man had risen in Lord Fleamont's opinion and Harry followed his grandfather's lead.

"Minister, I am glad to be here tonight," Harry said. "But Hogwarts seems to be out-of-joint this year with the tournament."

"I rather thought it was the smell of all the goblins running about," said Umbridge none too subtlety.

Harry ignored the toad-shaped woman. "I was very glad to see you restore the Quidditch games to the regular schedule. Many of the students do enjoy the game."

"But not yourself," Umbridge added. "The Daily Prophet reported the team kicked you out because you are the Heir of Slytherin."

Fudge turned to chide the woman while Harry hissed, {Vicissim consuendi}, (reverse sew) while staring at the toad's vile-coloured robes. He moved away from the group leaving the minister to chide his undersecretary.

"Why would you purposely bring up a painful subject to the young heir?" Fudge asked. "His opinion in very important in my legislative plans!"

"He's a half-blood and not worthy of your consideration, Cornelius," Delores insisted. "Just tell Malfoy how you want the boy's votes to be placed."

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin listens to my husband's advice," Narcissa agreed. "As do all the intelligent heads of families. Lucius works closely with Madam Zambini but she follows Heir Potter's direction."

At just that moment, a portion of the seam holding the girdle in place around her midsection let go and Umbridge heard the material rip. She ignored it however and continued to advise Cornelius on how to handle the Wizegamot.

' _Delores is evil,'_ the minister realized. _'I must get her out of the ministry – I shall make her ambassador to Australia. Some wizard or witch there will react badly to her mouth and put her out of my misery. Yes, Australia will do just fine.'_

When Harry passed the table with the tournament champions, he noticed that Fleur's date, Bill Weasley watched him carefully, almost as if he knew Harry but couldn't place his face. The veela commanded his attention with a gentle hand on his chin, but Bill still turned back to stare at Harry one more moment. Then before Harry could return to his table, Amelia Bones intercepted him and asked for a moment of his time.

"Gladly, Director Bones," Harry replied.

"I remember your help in November and you must have noticed how few Aurors are at my disposal. We are planning budgets for next year and I would like to ask for your support in the Wizegamot to increase the spending for Aurors," the director said.

This time Harry's face reflected true surprize. "Director Bones, I am at a loss for words. Your niece, Miss Bones is in my year and we share a few classes. She has made it abundantly clear many times this school year that she and her family do not have any use for the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Does your niece not correctly represent your family's opinion?"

"My niece?" Amelia asked, lost in the direction of the conversation. "What did Susan do?"

"Miss Bones spent the entirety of the fall making me miserable, calling me 'snake boy' and announcing that I smell," Harry said. "Now at the Christmas Ball you approach me in front of the whole of magical Britain and ask for my support for your budget, but I do not find myself feeling generous toward the Bones family. Good night."

Amelia Bones was speechless as Harry walked back to his table. Once there, he asked Madam Zambini to dance.

"I haven't danced like this in ten years!" she declared to the other people at the table. Once they were safely on the dance floor, she asked, "What did Bones want?"

"She wanted my Wizegamot votes to support an increased budget for DMLE next year," Harry replied.

"And you told her?"

"How could I support her request?" Harry asked. "Her niece has joined with the other Hufflepuff students in turning against me because I inherited the Slytherin name and title. Director Bones sought my vote without regard for her niece's actions."

Madam Zambini was silent for a moment. "Perhaps she is unaware of her niece's behaviour?"

"That does not excuse the niece's behaviour or make the director's request more palatable," Harry replied.

The woman nodded her head and asked, "Will 'we' oppose the budget increase? Your block of votes will sway others greatly in this matter."

"I have no reason to ask you to vote for it," Harry explained. "I prefer that we remain neutral and cast the votes as you see fit when the roll is called but reveal no preference beforehand."

)(*****)(*

Dancing with Augusta Longbottom later in the evening, Harry received a polite reprimand.

"Since dinner, I have had a most interesting evening," the dowager explained. "And I should give you a tongue lashing."

"A tongue lashing, Lady Longbottom?"

"Yes. I thought I saw disappointed hopes from families speaking to you about betrothal agreements. Especially when I remembered Neville telling me if I wanted to play matchmaker for you, I would need to consider wizards instead of witches," Augusta said. "The two families that look unhappy have daughters."

Harry's face remained without emotion though an eyebrow twitched.

"My husband's portrait has had two very welcomed visitors in your grandparents this fall," Augusta said. "And if I know Fleamont, he's sticking his fingers in politics again. Madam Zambini and Mr. Malfoy are singing a different tune this fall."

She watched Harry closely when she added, "But it was never Fleamont's style to create discord with potential allies…"

"Allies, Madam Longbottom?" Harry asked with a cold voice. "How can families be allies when members of one insult and bully a member of the other family?"

"Ah. The students are not welcoming of your new titles?" Augusta glanced about her again and said, "Neville hinted that you were having a rough year but nothing that would make me think… The Abbot girl and Amelia's niece?"

"I asked Neville not to tattle," Harry admitted. "It is for the heads of the family to understand the loss their members bring them."

Augusta shook her head, "Dumbledore allowed the students to bully you again? Like in your second year?"

"Much worse," Harry confirmed. "I have embraced my inheritances from Black and Slytherin, and I intend to reform them, though it may be my grandchildren who are free of the stigma."

Augusta nodded. "Years do make a difference. When I first married Horace Longbottom, I was not welcomed by British society but today I set the rules."

"Tell me about betrothal agreements. Do families still use them?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore has tied me to the Weasleys with a contract that Mother Magic has blessed."

Augusta nodded her head. "The agreements are important between the old and powerful families because they determine who gets what votes and resources in the event there are no children. But for Arthur and Molly to use one is very close to line-theft. He must have been befuddled to sign it."

"But even now he won't denounce his wife and Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Molly would be in Azkaban if Arthur made the claim, while Dumbledore probably would escape." She studied Harry for a moment, "I understand you can make a choice from the sons as your battle tutor or defer the betrothal to your heir."

Harry's face was very sour at that moment as he said, "I do not wish to force anyone into an unwelcome agreement. That would make me as bad as them."

Lady Longbottom nodded but said nothing. Shortly thereafter, Harry said 'good night' and withdrew to the Gryffindor dormitory. Once Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was gone, Madam Zambini and Augusta Longbottom spoke to several parents of students in the different houses. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy spoke with Cornelius Fudge though Undersecretary Umbridge continuously interrupted the conversation until her robes suddenly fell apart, falling to the floor. For a moment, the toad-shaped witch stood frozen with only the barest of undergarments – in bright pink – before she screamed and leapt upon Albus Dumbledore who was nearby, tearing off the outer most robe on his frame to cover herself. She ran from the Great Hall and left by the door to the snow-covered grounds.

"Make certain she makes it home," Fudge said as he sent a pair of Aurors after her with a wave of his hand. Now he had an excuse to ship her off to Australia – she would need to hide in the Outback for a couple of decades before tonight's fashion slip was forgotten. Narcissa Malfoy casually banished the offensive pink cloth while speaking to Mrs. Fudge about the latest magical fashions from Florence.

)(*****)(*

The night ended shortly thereafter with Minerva McGonagall acting as hostess and thanking each of the politicians and parents for attending – Dumbledore had withdrawn as well after the theft of his outer robes. Augusta Longbottom and Madam Zambini were unhappy with the results of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Christmas Ball as were Mr. Abbot and Director Bones. Before she left, Augusta asked Neville to make certain she was informed of any future problems that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin had with the other children. She was certain Madam Zambini had similar orders for Blaise.

)(*****)(*

There was a conversation in an apartment in London that same night that changed the situation. Engaged for three months, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater had approached her parents for approval of their plans to marry. He would approach his father at the ministry after the first of the year. Tonight, he hoped to rest after a busy day at the office but when the floo whooshed and Penelope stepped through, she was in tears.

"Percy!" Penelope cried as she stood, not certain if she should hug her fiancé or not.

"What's wrong, Penny?" he asked, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back.

She sniffled and said, "I love you and don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? You're not going to lose me!" he insisted with a grin. "Even my mother's Howlers won't separate us."

"Your parents signed a betrothal agreement last summer…"

"They what?" Percy asked, the hair on his arms standing up as his alarm grew.

"For Harry Potter and Ginevra," Penny said.

Percy shook his head in disgust, "Mom is determined that Ginny will be Lady Potter someday. I always thought it was for the money."

Penelope continued, "Listen to me! I work in contracts and today, our office was asked to review the betrothal agreement with Helmond, the accountant for the Black family and all their wealth."

Percy nodded as Penny took a deep breath, "Helmond show us the flaw in the betrothal agreement. Dumbledore used a very old type of the form; it is valid and binding but it does not specify which child would be provided as consort to the lord."

"But Ginny is the only daughter…"

"Helmond laughed when John Marshall pointed out that fact. The goblin said that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin would seek a wizard for his consort or to serve as his battle shield. He could pick you!"

"No, we're engaged," Percy said. "I am yours with Mother Magic's blessing! And I know Harry Potter; he won't hurt anyone."

"Helmond saw my face and told me that your father is hiding this information from you and your brothers. And if the Weasleys don't honour the agreement, Mother Magic may punish the entire family; there could be illness, barren wombs, all our children could be squibs."

"Wait; Helmond told you all this information?"

"Yes," Penny said and nodded.

Percy sat back for a moment, then stood and paced. "The goblins wanted you to bring this story home with you tonight. We must speak to Bill now."

"What about your father?" asked Penny. "Shouldn't we talk to him?"

Percy shook his head, "Since he recovered from the 'forgetfulness' illness, his only focus has been on holding the family together. With my mother, Fred, George, and Ginny petrified, he is lost."

"Can Bill become head of the family? What can he do?"

"We must ask him," Percy said as he threw some floo powder in the fireplace and began locating his brother. It took almost an hour to find Bill who was at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament Christmas Ball and then several minutes for a house elf to bring him to the floo. But it only took only three minutes to convince Bill to come to London. The instant he stepped through the floo, Penelope stood and stared.

"You've been enthralled by a veela!" she told her future brother-in-law. "I can smell it on you! She's got you wrapped up in paper with a bow to open on Christmas morning!"

"Hello," Bill said, pleasantly. "And you are?"

"Bill, this is my fiancé, Penelope. You met her months ago when you came back to London."

"Are you certain?" Bill asked as Penelope stepped around him to dose the fire with a spell for water from her wand. They heard a loud thump as someone fell back from the now-closed floo.

"Who was following you?" Percy asked.

"It must be Fleur. She's a contestant in the tournament at Hogwarts and she's marvellous!" Bill replied enthusiastically.

Penelope gently pushed Bill into a chair and put him to sleep. Then she called a house elf from Gringotts who popped out at Penny's command to return with a healer.

"Miss Clearwater, what is the Gringotts emergency?" the healer asked.

Pointing at Bill, Penelope said, "This is a valuable Gringotts employee who has fallen under the spell of a veela. He could compromise the bank's security without being able to stop himself."

"Veela? There aren't any veela in Britain," the healer said as she sat down her case of potions and began examining Bill.

After the briefest exam, the healer glanced at Percy and asked, "My name is Jennifer Crouse, Mr. Weasley. Could I bother you for a spot of tea?"

Percy nodded and hurried from the room to the kitchen while the healer asked Penelope, "Where did Mr. Weasley encounter a veela? Our employees are protected by treaty in France and Spain where the creatures live and mix with the local witches and wizards."

"One of the contestants in the tournament at Hogwarts is a veela," Penny explained. "Bill must have met her at the first task. He just attended the Christmas Ball at the school as her date."

Healer Crouse continued to cast spells at Bill and drew out two potions. Percy returned with the tea while Jennifer checked on Bill's medical history.

"Good," she said looking at a parchment. "He's not allergic to potions spelled directly into his stomach." The healer sent both potions into Bill's stomach and transfigured the chair into a bed.

"We'll be here all night but he should be fine tomorrow," Jennifer assured the young couple.

)(*****)(*

The day after the Christmas Ball, Hannah Abbot returned home to a sombre house. It was decorated for the holidays and there were presents under the tree. Her muggleborn mother kept both Christmas and Yuletide traditions in their home and Hannah's younger brothers enjoyed all the celebrations. When her father returned home from work that evening, he asked Hannah and her mother to join him in his study.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked. "You only call me in here when something is wrong."

"Hannah, I want to ask how you have interacted with Harry Potter this year," Janus Abbot said calmly.

"The snake? I have stayed as far from him as possible! He even smells like a snake!" Hannah exclaimed. "He's the heir of Slytherin and he's evil. No one speaks to him or sits with him in class except for Plantboy and Lunatic."

"Who?" her mother asked.

Rolling her eyes, Hannah explained, "We call Neville Longbottom 'Plantboy' and Luna Lovegood 'Lunatic' – she's a nut case. They are the only people who are still friends with the Heir of Slytherin. Of course, no one wanted to be friends with them before."

"And your friend, Susan Bones feels the same way?" her father asked.

"Yes, we turned the whole of Hufflepuff against him."

A house elf popped into the room to announce that 'Director Bonesy' had arrived in the floo room. Janus and his wife exchanged a glance and she nodded her head once.

"Hannah, listen to me carefully," her father said. "When Director Bones enters this room, you should not speak unless I specifically tell you to."

"Father…"

"Did you hear me, Hannah!"

"Yes, I heard you," the teenager complained. "No speaking unless you allow it."

"This is important!" Janus warned his daughter. When Amelia Bones entered the study in the Abbot home, she recognized the tense atmosphere. Following meekly behind her came Susan. Her friend would not look at Hannah, and Amelia directed her niece to a chair in a corner. When Hannah looked back around, her mother's glare was enough to quail her questions for the moment.

"Mr. Abbot, I appreciate the opportunity to speak with you," Director Bones began.

"How may my family help the DMLE today?"

Shaking her head, Bones said, "I am not here as the head of the DMLE. I am here as regent of the Bones family. My heir has acted in a most disreputable manner toward the head of three houses. I fear she has damaged our standing in Britain – perhaps beyond repair."

Hannah noticed her mother wipe away a tear; she knew her father often was slighted for marrying a muggleborn and now… now her actions might reinforce that prejudice against her family. Her brother would start at Hogwarts next year.

"Hannah has shared her feelings toward Heir…"

"Slytherin killed my parents and brothers!" Susan Bones cried from her seat. "I will not treat him as if he were any other student!"

"That was not Harry Potter," Amelia insisted but Susan turned away.

Hannah dared her father's anger to ask, "Why do you care if we don't like Harry Potter?"

Janus and Angela shared another glance as Amelia Bones explained, "Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard in the whole of Britain. His voting bloc in the Wizegamot influences enough votes to control all legislation. I need his support to expand the Aurors next year."

"He is very rich and influences several key industries," Janus explained. "His basilisk is being sold by Gringotts and I need his invitation to bid on parts I need for medical potions."

"No one says you must like him, Hannah. But you go out of your way to be rude. Augusta Longbottom said that you were as bad as the Malfoy boy," Angela told her daughter.

"As bad as…. That sneaky Plantboy! When we get back to Hogwarts, his shoes will be filled with owl droppings!" Hannah swore.

"Hannah Abbot, be silent!" her father commanded and Hannah felt the magic fall on her hard.

Angela asked Amelia, "The boy won't support your bill in the Wizegamot because the students at Hogwarts don't like him? That's a bit juvenile."

"He is only fourteen. Madam Zambini tells me the Potter-Black-Slytherin block will not actively support or oppose the bill," Amelia explained. "I have no guarantee of their votes before the roll call. And Madam Longbottom is unhappy with me as well – our families are allies. Her anger will affect more than the increase I wanted for DMLE. This entire episode will be expensive."

"Then pay the price!" Susan Bones demanded. "The Bones family will never ally with damn Harry Snake!"

Finally believing something was amiss with her daughter and her best friend, Angela Abbot used her wand to cast a spell on her daughter. She drew a light from her daughter and placed it upon a parchment. After reading it, she handed it to her husband.

"What did you do?" Susan asked and her aunt glared at her niece. Susan continued like any angry teenager, "She cast a spell at Hannah!"

"Mrs. Abbot is not hurting her daughter!" Amelia growled and Susan finally quieted – she had seen her aunt angry with Aurors in the past and did not want to experience the director's full flare of anger.

Mr. Abbot handed the parchment to Director Bones who read and handed the paper back before turning and casting the same spell on her niece. She created a parchment and moved the results to the parchment.

"You've both been under a compulsion to mistrust Harry Potter and to shun him," Amelia explained to her niece and Hannah. "It appears that someone at Hogwarts wanted the boy to be isolated again this year."

"A compulsion charm?" asked Susan as Hannah frowned. Angela carefully removed the compulsion from her daughter and placed it into a jar her husband conjured. Amelia turned to Susan but then asked Mrs. Abbot if she would remove the charm from her niece.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Bill Wakes Up

The man sleeping on the transfigured bed became aware of whispers in the room as he slowly woke – it felt like he had been asleep for a week at least. His muscles were sore and his mind was befuddled with images of Fleur Delacour.

' _Fleur! What did she do? I trailed after her like a puppy…'_

Bill's eyes flew open before he sat up in bed and looked around the room. He saw Penny Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, another witch in healer robes with a Gringotts signet on her upper left chest, and Sowsbreath, his boss from the bank seated in comfortable chairs and drinking tea.

"Where am I?" Bill asked.

"You're in my apartment," Penny replied. "Well, Percy's and mine. He had to go to work this morning at the Ministry but I stayed here with Healer Crouse to watch over you. Sowsbreath came through the floo just a few minutes ago after getting the healer's first report."

"What happened to me? I feel like I've been in a fog for a month!" Bill insisted.

Sowsbreath explained, "Curse-breaker Weasley, you have been enchanted by the allure of a veela. Ragnock and I spoke briefly but apparently, Mademoiselle Delacour's father has extensive debts to Gringotts branch in Paris, and we believe her attack on you was the beginning of a plot to use your access to Gringotts to alter the Delacour balances or steal funds."

"But veela have a treaty not to use the allure on British wizards!" Bill insisted. "How did she think she would get away with this?"

Sowsbreath grinned, his fangs displayed. "Mademoiselle Delacour is a Tri-Wizard Champion living at Hogwarts this school year. The treaty is only valid in France and Spain where the veela live. Headmaster Dumbledore agreed that each champion would have immunity from their actions while they are a contestant in the tournament."

Bill frowned, "Then anything I did at the bank to help her family…"

"Would have been your crime alone," Sowsbreath said. "You would have been sentenced to the dragon pens for the rest of your life no doubt while she returned to France at the end of the tournament."

Bill shuddered and turned to the healer, "Thank you, Healer Crouse."

"Thank your future sister-in-law," Jennifer said, pointing to Penny. "Miss Clearwater recognized that you were enthralled under a veela's spell the instant you arrived here in London."

Sowsbreath nodded, "Gringotts teaches our employees to recognize the allure's affects and now we have proof that a family member can recognize the enchantment very quickly."

"Family?" asked Bill.

"Percy and I are engaged. Your mother doesn't like it, but our engagement was blessed by my parents before Yule and Mother Magic endorsed it." Penny smiled, "We plan to marry next summer and we're going to be very happy together."

"I'm glad for you," Bill said but then he shook his head. "And I must speak to Charlie. Just before I met Fleur, I received a letter from him that said he was getting married. They expect a child in summer."

"And Mrs. Weasley has not told Mr. Weasley. Your father was unaware of the marriage and expected child for your brother Charles, just as he was unaware of the engagement of Percival and Miss Clearwater," Sowsbreath said.

His mind clouded by the news, Bill rose and made his way to the bathroom before returning to eat some breakfast while speaking with Penny, Healer Crouse and Sowsbreath. Percy used the floo to return home for lunch and he immediately hugged his older brother upon finding him awake and fully aware.

"I was scared last night, Bill," Percy said. "Penny said you were enchanted by a veela and I knew you weren't in control."

"I remember being at Hogwarts for a party of some kind last night. We were to return to the Beauxbaton carriage – Fleur had a private room assigned to me – when a house elf said you were calling me through the floo. I went without asking Fleur and when you told me there was a family emergency, I came through." He looked up and said, "Fleur was behind me. How did you keep her away?"

"I closed the floo," Penny said. "As soon as I recognized the enchantment, I knew she or one of her minions would appear to reclaim you."

"Minion? Did you really just use that word?" Percy asked playfully.

Penny snorted, "What else would you call someone enchanted to follow her around like a dog? In any case, just after I slammed it shut, there was a thump as someone fell back."

"I believe I shall leak the story to the Daily Prophet," Sowsbreath said. "The veela may have broken her nose or blackened her eye from hitting the back of the chimney before she bounced back into Hogwarts."

Bill realized that he was not concerned for Fleur's face – he looked forward to seeing her again. Healer Crouse gave him a charmed necklace that would negate the veela's allure. If she dared to use it, Bill would be able to turn it against her if he was powerful enough.

"Now, what was the family emergency? Did the twins get arrested or did Ron wreck another car?"

Sowsbreath and Healer Crouse excused themselves, using the floo to return to Gringotts before the Weasley brothers listened to Penny repeat the news about the betrothal agreement again.

"Did Mother and Father really sign a marriage contract between our family and Harry Potter?" Bill asked, with growing alarm. "That borders on line-theft."

"Except that Albus Dumbledore is the other signatory," Percy said. "Until last fall, his word was almost law in Magical Britain."

Bill shook his head, "The only way to have that much power and to be remembered favourably by history is to use it infrequently. Remember Harpo the Foul?"

Percy and Penny both nodded, remembering tales of the horrible Dark Wizard. Bill continued, "He began as a great leader who saved the wizards across the whole of Europe from a muggle pope bent on destruction of all Magical people and creatures. He managed to create the first wards and pushed wizards to separate from the muggles. He funded the muggles who began the Protestant Reformation that split the Catholic Church reducing the power of the pope. His word was law and then he began pushing wizards to follow his dictates on magic. It ended poorly for him when all Europe revolted against him."

"Do you remember that Mother, Fred, George and Ginny are all petrified?" asked Percy. Bill shook his head and his brother handed him the old Daily Prophet with the picture of the four petrified Weasleys being levitated along the street in Hogsmeade.

"How did this happen?" Bill asked.

Penny snorted again and Bill noticed that Percy grinned at his fiancé as the witch said, "Apparently, your mother 'happened'. She showed up with Fred, George and Ginny and tried to tell Harry Potter that he had to buy new robes and escort Ginny to the ball at Hogwarts. But Harry didn't want to take Ginny."

"Mother shouted at Harry and Professor Lupin in Rosie's Tavern about betrothal agreements. Then the twins revealed the existence of the agreement that Mother and Father signed and suddenly they were all petrified."

"Did anyone try to cancel the enchantment?" Bill asked.

Percy nodded. "Professor McGonagall told the paper that the enchantment couldn't be cancelled but it would wear off after the first of the year."

"That's powerful magic," Penny said. "Transfigurations usually only last three days for the most powerful wizards."

"So, Heir Potter did this?" asked Bill.

Shrugging her shoulders, Penny said, "Perhaps Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin knows more about transfiguration than we know but how would you ask him? ' _Did you transfigure my family while they were telling the world about your private family matters in Rosie's Bar?'_ I know I wouldn't ask him."

"What will you do?" Percy asked. "I know Harry was friends with Ron at one time but I understand they don't speak now. And how would Ginny…"

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin is very different from Heir Potter," Penny added. "I don't think your parents understand the difference in power, magic and outlook the heir represents now."

"How can I speak with him?" Bill asked. "Hogwarts won't be open for visitors again until the second task. And I know Father will resist any discussions so long as the Black and Slytherin families are involved. He is devoted to following Dumbledore and his 'greater good'."

)(*****)(

During the remainder of the holidays, Amelia and the Abbots worked tirelessly to spread the word that all Hogwarts students must be checked for compulsion charms. The results were private and handled at home, but the floo network was busy with parents calling others to encourage them to check their children. When the students gathered at the train station, teams of Aurors checked each muggleborn and removed at least one compulsion from each child. The train ride was a little quieter that day as students realized what they had done and said to Harry Potter that fall. But like most teenagers, they chose to ignore their past behaviours and pretend it never happened.

At the request of Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, Instreams sent Janus Abbot an invitation to attend the auction for the basilisk potion ingredients and placed him next to several Canadian and America wizards interested in the potions trade – they wanted to import British potions and export American potions to the British Isles. Abbot was made to understand that the invitation was issued with the understanding that Hannah would modify her public behaviour toward the heir but he and his wife did not convey that message to their daughter.

With the endorsement of Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones received the additional funds she needed for the DMLE. Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin donated enough basilisk hide to make battle armour for each of her Aurors. When the gift was announced in the Daily Prophet, Madam Bones stated that she would thank the heir personally for this generous gift and while she had the best intentions of coming to Hogwarts to meet with Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, the Director of the DMLE found her day too busy with meetings for three successive days and then she forgot.

Two weeks later a newspaper article appeared below the fold on the director's failure to follow protocol. When asked to comment, Harry declined to say anything but Neville said he wasn't surprized and he was quoted in the article, **"This year has proven that the Bones family has forgotten their alliances and simple good manners."**

)(*****)(


	10. Chapter 10

Unforgiveable Jinx

As the petrification spell wears off Molly and her children, everyone gathers at the infirmary. Dumbledore and Molly force the betrothal of Ginny and Harry with painful consequences for Ginny. After renouncing the betrothal, Ginny is in Poppy's care when a compulsion spell forces Bill to challenge Harry to a duel. The infirmary is destroyed and Harry subdues Bill with Christmas decorations. Fleeing the infirmary, Dumbledore splinches himself and leaves his left leg behind. Saint Mungo's Emergency Centre reattaches the headmaster's leg. To relieve the life debts of the Weasley family, Harry suggests that Bill become his battle tutor for the next three years until his seventeenth birthday.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: New Year and New Beginnings

With the new year, the students enrolled at Hogwarts became less hostile toward Harry Potter, but he ignored his classmates outside of their classes. He worked tirelessly on his studies, his lessons with his grandparents, and with Neville. Augusta sent several books for Harry to read and their correspondence reviewed his reading and conclusions.

)(*****)(*

The infirmary at Hogwarts was quiet and orderly early in the New Year. Poppy allowed Arthur to keep his petrified family decorated as Christmas Trees though the holidays were officially over and the students had begun classes again. There were many fewer patients with the Weasley twins as residences of a corner of her infirmary – a fact that she brought to the attention of the professors.

"When they return to normal, I shall keep a sharp eye on them," Minerva promised. "The students don't deserve to be turned into giant canaries!"

"The Weasley twins have never been 'normal'," Poppy insisted.

)(*****)(*

At mid-afternoon on 11 January 1995, Molly Weasley woke up. Her legs ached, her arms felt like lead and her mouth was drier than her mother-in-law's biscuits on any day of the week.

"What happened? Where is that boy?" she asked. "We'll never make it to the shops before they close."

Then she noticed her children; Fred, George, and Ginny – petrified and decorated like Christmas trees!

"What happened!" she shrieked, bringing Poppy from her office with calming draughts.

"Molly Weasley, remain calm. You are perfectly well," Poppy informed her new patient. "Drink this potion and sit on the bed."

"What happened to my children?" she asked and then clasped her hands together. "Is there another basilisk loose in the school?"

Poppy tried to calm the woman because the draught seemed to have no effect.

"Where is my wand? We're defenceless!" the red-headed shrew shouted.

"Molly, sit on the bed and take a few deep breaths," Poppy said pushing the woman onto the bed. "You must rest and gather your strength to help your children. They should awaken anytime now that you are awake."

"Yes…" Molly agreed before she looked about the room. "But we were at Rosie's in Hogsmeade. How did we get here?"

"I shall send for your husband," Poppy said as she handed Molly her wand. "He visits every day after leaving the ministry."

"What are these decorations?" Molly asked, her voice already rising in volume again.

"Arthur didn't want you and the children to miss Christmas…"

"Christmas? But the day is two weeks off," Molly insisted though Poppy wisely said nothing but sent her patronus to Arthur Weasley in the Ministry. A Hogwarts elf served Molly breakfast as suddenly Fred and George both woke.

"I say Gred…

"Yes, Forge?"

"I like the decorations!"

"We should create a charm…"

There was silence from the second prankster so the first one finished his own sentence, "…to turn anyone into a Christmas tree!"

"Sit!" Poppy commanded with her wand in her hand, pointed directly at the twins.

The two teenagers promptly sat beside each other on one bed and greeted their mother who smiled but found herself suddenly extremely hungry. Elves appeared with food and drink for the twins as their father appeared through the floo.

"Molly! Boys!" Arthur said as he swept first his wife and then his twin sons into hugs. "I have missed you!"

"Arthur, I saw you this morning," Molly reminded her husband who shook his head.

"My dear, you've been petrified for a month. You missed Christmas!"

"What!" exclaimed Molly. "No! Oh no! Ginny was supposed to go to that dance with Harry and he would fall in love with her at the Christmas Ball!"

Arthur frowned. "Let's talk about that later, Molly."

"No, I want…"

"Did Ginny wake up?" he asked to change the subject and Molly looked around to find her daughter still a statue decorated as a tree. The pixie lights blinked brightly and Molly began to cry.

"My little girl is a twinkling statue!" she blubbered.

"Poppy, why hasn't Ginny awakened?" Arthur asked.

To explain, Poppy pointed at Ginny and then the rest of her family, "She's the lightest one so the spell will take longer to wear off."

Molly wailed, "My little girl will be a statue forever! She weighs next to nothing!"

"Forge, we missed Christmas!" one twin said suddenly.

"That's what Father said," the other replied before they suddenly realized they had had separate thoughts. Horrified expressions on their faces turned thoughtful as they considered having separate personalities for the first time.

"Let me send for Ron," Arthur said. "He'll want to see his family."

"Where's Percy?" asked one twin. "Did he come for Christmas?"

Arthur pretended not to hear his son as he went to find Poppy. Unobserved by her husband, Molly sent two messages with her wand – the first to Albus Dumbledore and the second to her eldest son, Bill. The twins frowned but found the sudden hunger that gripped their mother calling their attention to the breakfast trays the elves had left.

When Arthur returned, he told Molly he had to go and find Ron. Their youngest son wasn't in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Just wait until lunch. You'll find him…" one twin said. The second twin didn't answer and the first sat still for a moment before finishing his thought, "…in the Great Hall."

Molly and Arthur both noticed the change in the twins but didn't say anything about it. He left to find Ron, while Molly planned her next step. Albus arrived first and he assured Poppy that all was well with the Weasleys before shuffling her off to the office to file papers or count potion bottles. He stood between the twins and their mother as they talked and the twins shared a look but then returned to their food. Nothing they did mattered to their mother and they only hoped to avoid her attention.

The flash of the floo brought Bill Weasley to Hogwarts from Gringotts; since being freed from the veela's allure, he had remained in London and spent his free time with Percy and Penny. Arthur remained aloof of Percy at the ministry and had no idea that his older sons worried about the future of the family.

Bill had been fully briefed about the betrothal agreement by three powerful accountants at Gringotts. The bank was purposefully keeping Albus Dumbledore so busy with audits that his power in the Wizegamot was slipping through his fingers. But Bill had only read the newspaper articles about his mother, brothers and sister being petrified.

The message from his mother had been brief; _'Help us! Harry Potter harmed Ginny at Hogwarts!'_

"Bill!" Molly said, rising to embrace her first-born son. "Thank Merlin, you came to save us!"

The eldest Weasley son was dressed in good robes, and he kept his wand in his hand while returning his mother's hug. He eyed the twins who waved casually as they ate their breakfast before he turned to the headmaster.

"Harry Potter is running amok!" Dumbledore said with a sad expression on his face. "First he petrified your mother and brothers. Ginevra remains petrified and we fear he made your sister's petrification permanent to escape the betrothal agreement."

Bill turned to where the statue of his sister stood, twinkling with Pixie Lights. A charm from Dumbledore landed on Bill and his concern grew that Ginny would not awaken. Under the compulsion's magic, Bill's thoughts ran wild, _'Why would that boy do this to his sweet little sister? He is out of control. Harry Potter is going dark and must be stopped or Ginny would never be Lady Potter!'_

Dumbledore sighed with relief to see his charm worked on the curse breaker. His original wand did not have the power of the Elder Wand – of course it was the fault of the wand and not the fault of old age that his power was less.

Then Ginny Weasley woke up from her petrification and she looked around with honest confusion. Her last memory had been at Rosie's Tavern, arguing with Harry about the Christmas ball, and suddenly she was in the infirmary with Christmas lights hanging from her hair and robes. Poppy casts spells to determine her health while, her brother Bill hugged her, helping her remove the Christmas lights.

Calling for a Hogwarts elf, Dumbledore sent for Harry Potter to come to the infirmary and then looked around for a chair to transfigure into a throne. In the last week, he'd found it harder to conjure a throne from nothing or even from a table, but he could still create a suitably impressive throne from any chair. Satisfied with his results for the moment, he waited for the show to begin.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: The Ring's Decision

After their last class, Harry headed for the library with Neville when a Hogwarts house elf popped in front of him.

"Missy says that Boy Harry Potter musts comes to infirmary now!" the little elf chattered and pulled her ears, worried that the wizard would curse her.

"The infirmary? Is someone injured?" Harry asked.

"No's, but Boy Harry Potters tolds to comes to infirmary."

"Did Dumbledore order you to tell me this?" the teen asked. "Is that who you mean, Missy?"

The little elf's head nodded very quickly and Neville said, "You can go Missy. Harry knows the way to the infirmary."

Once the elf had popped away, Neville frowned. "He hasn't asked to see you in months. Why today? And why the infirmary?"

"I have no idea," Harry said. "There's nothing going on with Voldemort."

Neville laughed when Harry said 'Voldemort' but added, "I'll go tell McGonagall. Walk slowly to the infirmary."

When he was alone and away from portraits along the long hallway, Harry called Dobby to shadow him. He took an extra five minutes to reach the infirmary door, and hesitated a moment before the headmaster's voice called, "Come in Harry, my boy."

' _Now I know the next words I am going to jinx,'_ Harry thought. _'He'll stop calling me 'my boy' or my name isn't Harry Potter.'_

)(*****)(**

When the infirmary door closed behind him, Harry faced a wall of red-heads. Molly were there and Harry noted that Mrs. Weasley looked angry enough to scare Voldemort. Ginny stood with the Christmas decorations hanging from her robes while Fred and George sat on a bed, quiet and watchful for once.

It was the last Weasley in the infirmary who caught Harry's attention; was this 'Bill Weasley'? Harry had seen the man briefly at the Christmas Ball, dressed up but with a vacant look on his face while with Fleur Delacour. She had been in a snit the day after Christmas without her escort trailing behind her any longer. A black eye had not improved her mood. Harry avoided her for weeks and never read the article in the Daily Prophet about the **'Miss** **Veela's Mis-adventures in Britain'**.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and called Harry to come closer though the teenager maintained his distance, kept his wand in his hand and cast spells from his family rings.

"This is a momentous day for your family Harry," Albus announced. "Today, Ginevra Weasley becomes your betrothed. Next summer, you will marry and take up residence at a Potter manor house."

"No! I shall defer the betrothal to my son or grandson!" Harry declared. "I'll not marry Miss Weasley."

"But I have the Potter betrothal ring here," the headmaster said, drawing a box from his robes. "I have held onto it since the day Lily married James for just this occasion!"

Harry's family magics recognized the ring – it did belong to the Potter family and was meant to be worn by the heir's betrothed before the wedding to acclimate them to the family magics.

"You mean after you stole it, you discovered that you couldn't pawn it!" Harry said scornfully, his wand out as his family magics erected additional shields; the ring would be returned to him this afternoon or blood would be shed on the floor.

"Now, my boy, be reasonable. The betrothal agreement is valid – your accountants agreed with that fact! And Ginevra is here and willing to be Lady Potter," Albus said jovially. "You need a good witch from a light family to anchor you – to keep you from going dark."

"Dobby!" Harry called but the headmaster's control of the wards at the school prevented any of his elves from entering the infirmary to help the teenager.

"I'll not marry…"

"You don't have a choice!" Molly said triumphantly before she took the box from Albus and opened it, letting the light flash through a ruby setting.

Ginny giggled and offered her left hand. "Hurry, Mama. Give me the ring."

"Harry should put the ring on her finger," Bill said from his place beside a book case. "The family magic…"

"No need for that," Molly interrupted her son as she drew the ring from the box, imaging the other jewels her daughter would wear someday as Lady Potter.

Glancing toward Heir PBS, Bill thought the boy's glare would burn his mother and sister to ashes in the moments it took Molly to place the ring on Ginevra's finger.

"There, now…" Albus said but he was interrupted by a scream from Ginny.

"It hurts! Get it off! Get it off!" the girl yelled in ever increasing volume as she shook her hand and pulled at the ring on her finger. "It won't come off!"

Whirling back around, Albus demanded to know, "Harry, what did you do?"

But the teenager shook his head. "I didn't do anything! Don't you know anything about family magics!"

"I do!" Bill Weasley said as he hurried to this sister's side. "You have to renounce the betrothal Ginny. Tell Magic that you don't want to be Lady Potter!"

"But I am supposed to be Lady Potter!" Ginny said. "When Harry dies fighting the Dark Lord, I'll be Lady Potter and have his money!"

Molly added, "This is some trick with his snake language! Dumbledore, make Harry stop!"

Albus turned once again toward the teenage boy who hadn't moved closer and was still surrounded by several shields that the headmaster had never seen before.

"Harry, my boy, this is hardly helpful. You're causing unnecessary pain and suffering to your betrothed."

"She is NOT my betrothed and I am not doing causing her to scream!" Harry insisted. He pointed to the tallest Weasley and declared, "Ask the curse-breaker! Gringotts teaches their important employees all about family magics."

Then Harry frowned and added, "Dumbledore, it was you that took the Potter betrothal ring and her mother placed it on Miss Weasley's finger. The Potter family magics must find her to be lacking to be my consort when I become Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin."

"That's the problem!" Molly screamed. "Albus! Make him renounce the Black family and the Snake family! Now!"

Ginny's distress had magnified as she slung her hand about, screamed and cried while her three brothers attempted to assist. Fred and George tried to pull the ring off but it would not budge.

Bill cursed his mother, Dumbledore, goblins, and wizards as he tried to help his sister.

He grabbed her once again and said, "Ginny! Renounce the betrothal! If you don't it will get worse and worse!"

"But I want to be Lady Potter! I want to be rich!" Ginny shouted. "Dumbledore promised I would be Lady Potter!"

"Dumbledore lied!" Bill told his sister.

"No!" Molly insisted. "It's the other family magics – the Black and the Snake family magic that is hurting her."

"No, it's just the Potter family magic," Harry shouted. "That ring was my mother's betrothal ring. It bears only the Potter family magics and they judge Ginevra as unsuitable to be my wife."

Bill looked at his mother and Albus. "Damn you both for filling her head with this fantasy!"

Her breathing becoming ragged as the Potter family magics continued to attack Ginny's magical core, Bill wrapped his arms around his sister and begged, "Please Ginny. The ring will not accept you."

Ginny Weasley cried piteously as she said, "I renounce…being…betrothed…"

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: A Duel of Enchantments

The ring fell from her finger to the stone floor and the ruby once again gleamed in the light of the winter afternoon. Now Dumbledore's compulsion charm took hold of Bill; first he handed Ginny to Fred and George and then he turned toward Harry with his wand in-hand. Watching the powerful wizard taking a position for fighting, Harry's eyes narrowed and he assumed the duelling stance his Slytherin family magics demanded as Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin began his first duel.

The red-headed stranger threw a focused bombard that Harry batted into the row of infirmary beds, by hissing {Propulsant} (deflect). The blast destroyed a dozen beds, curtains, tables, and blew out three windows beyond hope of repair by magic. Fred and George ducked behind the remaining beds and pulled their screeching mother and blubbering sister down beside them.

Harry's magic grabbed the second attacking spell – a powerful cutting curse that would decapitate an opponent – with a hissed {capto et mitten} (grab and throw) that directed the curse into a bookcase above Dumbledore's head. The power of the spell mangled a dozen medical books and turned them into confetti that drifted to the floor.

Dumbledore sat behind a strong shield and watched carefully as Harry Potter fought the goblin-trained curse-breaker. The boy's magic was certainly stronger with the rings from the three families but were the family magics leading him to be a 'Dark Lord'? He hoped one or more of the Weasley family members would be injured – guilt would devastate Harry Potter and make him malleable again.

The curse-breaker was powerful and determined to land a blow but Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was equally determined as they threw punches at each other with their spells. His opponent was aware of the close quarters and focused his spells for fear of hurting his family.

Thinking of the pictures of the Weasley statues decorated for Christmas, Harry hissed {Ornate magnificat} (decorate magnify), casting the spell at his opponent as he dodged the wizard's conturbabimus (confuse) that slammed into a portrait on the wall. The portrait frame was crowded with portraits from all over the castle come to watch the duel. The spell struck them and they began babbling, wandered out of the picture frame into the other picture frames around the castle and began fights that lasted for several hours.

Harry hissed {Expelliarmus}, and grabbed the wizard's wand from the air. Time slowed in the silence in the room as Harry walked over to the wizard now wrapped from head to toe in layer after layer of Christmas tinsel that glowed bright with the power to hold him in place.

"No! Leave Bill alone!" shouted Molly casting a curse at Harry that he threw back at the woman. Molly dodged her own spell, allowing it hit to the wall above Dumbledore's head. Dust and mortar filled the air for a moment before covering the headmaster.

"Expelliarmus!" cast George to take his mother's wand.

Dumbledore made to rise, his wand up, when Harry glanced at the headmaster and hissed, {Soleant maximus}.

Instantly, Dumbledore found himself bound to his chair with a large, nasty tasting gag in his mouth. With the duel over and the headmaster confined to his chair, the wards around the infirmary returned to normal; almost immediately the floo flared to life as an angry Minerva McGonagall stepped through from her office.

"What the blazes is this? The wards are screaming that there is a fight in the infirmary!" McGonagall yelled.

She stepped forcefully around Molly to stand next to Harry, scowl at Dumbledore, and ask, "Who is wrapped up so neatly, Heir Potter?"

"I have not been introduced to the man," Harry replied. "He attacked me, but I believe my opponent is Bill Weasley."

"And you destroyed the infirmary?" she asked acidly.

Shrugging, Harry explained, "I just redirected the wizard's spells, professor."

"He used evil snake-talk the whole battle!" Molly yelled.

Then she stared at the decorations wrapped figure and screamed, "He killed Bill! Harry Potter killed my son!"

McGonagall said, "Molly, if this is Bill, he isn't dead. He's just wrapped up like a Christmas gift. He can't move but he can breathe."

"Heir Potter, if you would release Mr. Weasley. I shall guarantee his good conduct," McGonagall assured Harry.

Harry nodded and hissed, {homini revelare} (reveal man). The decorations and tinsel loosened, flew around the wizard, and then disappeared with a pop, leaving Bill Weasley naked as the day he was born until Harry hissed, {vestimenta} (clothes).

Once again Bill Weasley was dressed in wizard's robes as McGonagall held her wand under Bill's chin; her voice was cold and dangerous as she asked, "I thought I knew you William Weasley! Tell me why you attacked one of my students?"

"He petrified my sister and the betrothal ring harmed my sister! I had to fight him… within my rights…" Bill Weasley said, his eyes cutting between McGonagall and the teenaged heir.

"Betrothal ring?" McGonagall shouted. "Who put a betrothal ring on Ginny's hand? The family magic would only hurt her if it didn't approve! Who told you to put the ring…"

Suddenly the transfiguration professor turned to the headmaster and swore, "Dumbledore, I shall turn you into an old goat!"

"No!" Molly insisted. "Harry Potter must marry Ginny! The betrothal agreement..."

"Molly Weasley! Your brain is still petrified!" Minerva observed acidly. "Do you have any common sense?"

"Why was everyone covered in decorations?" asked Bill Weasley. "When I arrived, my sister and brothers reminded me of the trees in Harrods all December."

' _It is interesting that Bill Weasley knows about Harrods. This is a wizard who is well educated in addition to being powerful magically – where did that idea come from?'_ Harry wondered.

Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin's family magics and knowledge came to the fore with the continued betrayal by Dumbledore and the matriarch of the Weasley family. _'The family is foolish to follow Dumbledore and he is wasting a strong, magical family with bad direction! The eldest son would be much better leader for the family.'_

Dumbledore made enough noise around his gag to garner McGonagall's attention and she asked Harry to remove the wrappings from the headmaster. Harry removed the gag but he did not release Dumbledore's bonds.

"This is all a misunderstanding. Shall we start again?" suggested Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "This afternoon…"

"…was an attempted assassination," Harry interrupted to finish the headmaster's sentence. "Headmaster Dumbledore called me to the infirmary where a member of his vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, attempted to kill me with the assistance of other members of her family. The DMLE must be called…"

"What? No! Harry! This isn't assassination…" called Molly as the twins shouted before McGonagall cast a silence spell over the group.

"Harry! My boy you must not choose the darkness!" Dumbledore began again, truly worried now. If Harry called the DMLE, his Weasley minions would all be arrested, tried, and kissed before sunset. "Ron and Ginevra are your friends…"

"Stop!" shouted Arthur Weasley as he stepped through the door with Ron. "As head of the family, I demand…"

"Arthur, let me handle this," interrupted Molly with great confidence until her husband turned to her.

"The Imperius is ended, Molly. I have my own mind and you will be silent unless I ask you a question."

"Imperius? What…what do you mean?" Molly asked nervously, her children glancing at each other and Dumbledore looking as if his lemon drops were suddenly flavoured with Hippogriff droppings. A much sharper look from Arthur caused Molly to fall silent.

"Professor McGonagall, what happened here?" Arthur asked.

"I can't say, Arthur," the professor replied.

"I can tell you!" exclaimed Poppy, emerging from her office and brushing dust from her robes.

First, pointing at Albus, she explained, "The headmaster cast a compulsion charm on Bill Weasley. His mother and brothers sat there and saw the same thing I did but they said nothing. When Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin walked into the room, Albus produced the Potter betrothal ring and Molly placed it on Ginny's finger. The Potter family magics punished the girl for assuming she was welcome to become the betrothed of Heir Potter until her brother Bill convinced her to take it off. We won't know for several days if there was any permanent damage to the girl's finger or to her magic."

The medi-witch continued, "Then, Bill launched an unprovoked attack. Harry Potter simply defended himself, disarmed his opponent without harming him, and tied up Dumbledore."

"Will there be lasting damage to Miss Weasley's magic?" Minerva asked while Molly turned red and raised her wand to blast Harry.

"No one hurts my little girl!" Molly shouted as she fired a bludgeoning spell at Harry but again the teen grabbed the spell on the tip of his wand and threw it back at Mrs. Weasley who flew through the air and landed against the opposite wall.

Arthur sent Fred and George to their mother's aide while he kept one hand wrapped around Ron's arm to keep him from attacking Harry. The eldest son looked ready to combust as he turned on Dumbledore and spit, "You said Harry Potter hurt Ginny!"

Suddenly the curse-breaker grew pale and said, "Oh Merlin, I attacked an ally of Gringotts! Even if it was because of Dumbledore's lies, I'll lose my head!"

He glanced at his parents and siblings before saying, "We'll all lose our heads!"

"Bill, do not speak like that to Albus Dumbledore!" Molly yelled after Fred and George revived their angry mother.

"I will speak to him however I want! When Heir Potter-whatever reports this to Amelia Bones, we'll be dead at the hands of the goblins or shovelling dragon shite for twenty years," the eldest Weasley son shouted. Harry liked the way Bill stood up to Dumbledore and to his mother when she was yelling so wildly.

"Now, I am certain it is not as bad as all that!" Dumbledore assured the family.

"No, Bill is right," Arthur said sadly. "An unprovoked attack on an heir will not be swept under the rug by the Wizegamot."

)(*****)(

Minerva sighed, wishing for a spell to reverse time so she could change events. If she had arrived five minutes earlier, Bill would not have attacked Harry Potter. The former head boy's life was likely forfeit for the attack and Dumbledore would slip around the blame.

Mimicking his head of house, Harry sighed, "Professor, I have no desire to destroy the Weasley family. They are Albus Dumbledore's pawns, and they don't remember how to be put their own interests ahead of his 'greater good'."

The teenager shook his head and asked, "Can you propose a solution that will keep the Weasley children at Hogwarts away from me?"

"I can," she replied immediately. "I will cast an enchantment where they cannot see, hear or even understand anyone speaking about you. They cannot speak to you or cast any spells at you."

Molly moaned, "Then how are Harry and Ginny to fall in love?"

Minerva frowned and spoke directly to Molly. "There are too many life debts for there to be any marriage between Harry and Ginny. He saved her from a basilisk and from possession by Tom Riddle. Mother Magic would never allow Heir Potter to marry a vassal."

"Vassal? Ginny is not a vassal!" Molly shouted. "Harry will fall in love with Ginny…"

"Oh, do shut up, Molly!" Arthur said as he left her side to sit in one of the few chairs left in one piece. "Professor McGonagall, I accept your plan. If you will make my four children forget Harry Potter, we will be in your debt."

"Arthur!" protested his wife, her face turning bright red.

"Molly, as head of the family, I order you to be silent."

"I am not a dog!" she insisted with a growl.

"You will be divorced if you do not stop causing problems today!"

"No! You don't mean that!" she yelled. "Everything would have worked out if Bill had beaten Harry in the duel. He would agree to the betrothal agreement…"

"Oh, don't mention that be-damned betrothal agreement!" yelled Arthur, frightening Molly. In twenty-four years of marriage, Arthur had never yelled at her!

"But, Ginny and Harry are…We signed…," Molly's statements grew jumbled as her confusion grew. "The headmaster drew up the agreement. He is Harry's guardian and has the right…"

Now, Harry laughed and conjured a chair on the opposite side of the room from Arthur Weasley, and he kept his wand in his hand. The look in his eyes could almost be called 'gleeful' as he said, "Albus Dumbledore has too many problems to worry about the Weasleys and their obligations. The goblins are auditing every expense the headmaster used my parent's money on for the last ten years. They will collect every knut from his vaults and from the vaults of his Flaming Chickens."

"Sturgis Padmore and Mundungus Fletcher are working off their debts in the dragon pens below Gringotts already. All the Flaming Chickens will end up in the dungeons under Gringotts," Harry explained.

"What?" asked Molly going pale. McGonagall cast a stupefy at Dumbledore before he could speak and interfere with Molly's confession.

"Harry, you aren't serious, are you? The goblins…" asked Molly as Bill slid to the floor in exhaustion, Fred and George watched silently, and Ron wondered if he could slip away; Lavender had transfigured a bed for them in a deserted classroom in the Astronomy Tower to enjoy some quality alone time this afternoon.

"How much money did we receive, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't receive any galleons directly," Molly insisted. "Dumbledore set up a scholarship program that paid for the twins to come to Hogwarts. We couldn't afford to send any more after Charlie started. Aunt Muriel paid for Percy to attend but then…"

"And Ron and Ginny?" Arthur asked. "Their scholarships are from the same fund?"

"Yes," Molly confessed, her face turning bright red in embarrassment. McGonagall stared at Dumbledore and thought of ways to kill the wizard that would leave his corpse intact for a funeral. The four youngest Weasleys had been nothing but trouble for her as head of Gryffindor House.

"I propose we just forget this entire episode happened," Dumbledore said, grasping at straws as he threw off Minerva's spell of silence.

Ginny sat on an infirmary bed between Fred and George, crying as her dreams lay shattered on the infirmary floor – she could still see the ruby gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

Ron shook with anger – damn 'snake boy' threw his mother's spell back at her and knocked her into the wall, and hurt his sister some way or the other he didn't understand. But he knew Lavender would make him feel better.

)(*****)(

Rather than listening to Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly, Harry heard the voices of his family magics. Suddenly understanding what they demanded, Harry rose and crossed to stand over Bill Weasley. He reached down and tilted the man's head up, gazing into his light blue eyes. Bill's first instinct was to pull away but the gaze of the green eyes caught and held him.

Then Harry spoke in parseltongue and Bill Weasley's eyes flew open wide as his magic understood the words, {I forgive the theft but there will be no more scholarship funds. And there's one consequence of this duel that can't be avoided. Something happened in our duel; my family magics were impressed; very impressed indeed. You are a powerful, well-trained wizard.}

"Thank you?" Bill said hesitantly, not certain how to respond.

{The agreement your parents signed is called 'socium familae' or families ally,} Harry told the curse-breaker. {We are both victims of this agreement that neither of us signed or wanted, and the same family magics demand that there be consequences to the attempt to force a betrothal.}

"How?" asked Bill.

{I ask you to consider acting as my shield in battle and tutor me in duelling and fighting until I turn seventeen.} Harry's face betrayed nothing as he turned away, summoning the Potter betrothal ring from the floor. As he pocketed the precious ring, he gave a look at Dumbledore that frightened the old wizard.

"My family magics suggest that I take William Weasley as my shield in battle for the next two years," Harry announced. "The valid 'socium familae' makes this my choice as the senior family."

Hearing the announcement, Molly screeched and wouldn't stop; she bellowed and threatened to burst more windows in the infirmary. Minerva cast another silencing spell the woman while Arthur sat in shock; his eldest son was lost to the Heir of Slytherin!

"The Weasley family offended Potter-Black-Slytherin and they must pay their debt," Harry announced before he turned back to the curse-breaker.

Harry smiled at Bill and hissed, {The family magics assure me that you will be a very good tutor and teach me a great deal. Don't believe anything Dumbledore tells you.}

"Wait! How does a betrothal contract let you make Bill your tutor for fighting?" Arthur demanded. "He's a curse-breaker, not a battle wizard!"

"Remember that Dumbledore didn't give you a betrothal agreement, Mr. Weasley," Harry explained. "It was 'socium familae' and allies your family under my guidance. I can choose Bill as my battle tutor if I want…"

He glanced at Bill and changed his statement, "…if he and I want."

"And your family's debts to Heir PBS are too great to ignore," Minerva explained to Arthuer. "He saved Ginevra from the basilisk and the Dark Lord in a single battle. After this aborted betrothal, Bill must relieve some of the debt."

"That's stupid!" shouted Ron. "What debts? All he did was kill a basilisk?"

"No, stupid is a fourteen-year-old boy screwing a fourteen-year-old girl every afternoon in an astronomy tower classroom!" Minerva replied. Ron Weasley turned white – if his mother heard McGonagall's comment, he was dead… Suddenly he wasn't concerned about Harry Potter any longer and ran from the infirmary.

{Let me help you up,} Harry said as he helped Bill to stand and conjured a chair for him. While next to Bill, Harry slipped the betrothal ring into the curse-breaker's pocket and said, {Listen to the family magic. I'll be in touch in a few days and you can defer this obligation to the next generation if you wish. I won't force you to do anything.}

The teenaged wizard quietly left the infirmary, Dumbledore's eyes never leaving the boy though his attempts at compulsion spells fell off the boy's shields to dissipate on the stone floor.

)(*****)(

In the ruins of the Hogwarts infirmary, Minerva McGonagall wanted to send the Weasley twins back to the Gryffindor dormitory, while Molly and Arthur continued their argument as Poppy treated Ginny's hand. The girl's tears flowed from the pain of her burnt finger and her disappointed hopes.

"My Bill can't be a servant for Harry for the next two years!" shouted Molly. "The boy has to fight the Dark Lord and that would place Bill in the battle. He'd be killed!"

"Why didn't you tell me Bill was back in London?" asked Arthur ignoring his wife's worry.

"He won't join the Order of the Phoenix! Or meet any of the witches I want!" Molly muttered, ignoring Arthur completely.

"Your schemes just condemned our son to have to fight the Dark Lord at the side of the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Harry must get rid of the Black and Slytherin family magics before he marries Ginny!" insisted Molly, ignoring her husband.

With everyone's attention elsewhere, Dumbledore attempted apparition from the infirmary to his office. Unfortunately, the headmaster splinched himself, leaving his left leg behind. This was the first-time the twins saw the aftermath of a failed apparition and they listened as McGonagall and Pomphrey both cursed the headmaster while the mediwitch gathered up the skinny leg and the assistant headmistress called for the head elf. The tiny house elf popped into the room and bowed respectfully to Minerva.

"Tipsy, I need an elf to get the headmaster to Saint Mungo's emergency centre and another to take this leg there to have it reattached. Then have some elves clean the infirmary and others to bring new windows to install here. I don't think the old ones can be repaired."

"Yes, Miss Kitty," the tiny elf responded as elves appeared and set to work.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Saint Mungo's Emergency Centre

Albus lay on the rug in his office for only a few seconds before he realized what had happened. Never in over a century of apparition had he left a fingernail or whisker behind.

' _I splinched myself! Merlin, I hate getting old!'_ Dumbledore grumbled as he tried to roll over. A house elf popped into the room to grab him and pop out to reappear in the emergency centre at Saint Mungo's where Dumbledore saw a healer take possession of his missing leg from another Hogwarts house elf.

Without any ceremony, Dumbledore was strapped to a gurney and rolled into an emergency operating room where the healers said placating phrases without listening to his questions. When a large, dark-haired healer stepped into the room, the man looked at the leg and then pulled Dumbledore onto his side without the curtesy of a 'hello', banished the headmaster's outlandish robes with the flick of his wand, and began casting spells.

An itch began and grew stronger with each second. Within two minutes, Dumbledore was protesting and then yelling in pain. The healers ignored him while a mediwitch placed a rolled-up cloth into his mouth and told him to bite down on it. His arms were not free, but Albus spit out the cloth, screaming curses at the healers who burned his hip with dragon fire!

)(*****)(

Healer Marcus Bulstrode rose from his desk as an emergency patronus appeared in his office. The voice of the attending healer in the emergency room came from the sparkling giant turtle, "Marcus, we need your help. Elderly wizard splinched himself – leg was left behind but its recovered and available for reattachment."

Bulstrode ran from his office – every second counted when reattaching a limb to an elderly patient. Many times, the core of an elderly wizard would close off the wound very quickly to save power. If they waited too long, the limb would not re-attach despite the use of powerful spells.

Arriving in emergency, Marcus immediately examined the leg and found a clean cut that still carried a magical aura – the leg was still good. Without looking at the patient's face, he immediately examined the old wizard's hip and found a faint aura still visible with the wound. He began giving orders to the healers who didn't hesitate to follow each command. The head of the emergency department authorized the use of the valuable ingredients – including the newly acquired basilisk venom from Gringotts – to reattach the leg.

)(*****)(*

Bill looked around the room – the elves had cleaned the room and were almost done installing the new windows. He watched his family and Hogwarts staff continue to move and talk while his brain attempted to process the offer from Potter – be his battle shield.

Ignoring Bill, McGonagall and Pomphrey stood to one side as Molly and Arthur hugged Ginny – her tears had stopped finally as her parents consoled her.

"Mom? What happened?" Ginny asked as her mother cried and her father hugged her. "Why did the ring not like me? I was supposed to be Lady Potter next summer."

"Ginny, it's been a long month," Arthur explained. "It is January and the new term at Hogwarts has begun."

"I missed the Christmas Ball!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, even as her hand continued to throb. "I'm supposed to get new robes to wear!"

"You don't need new robes," Arthur said. "Just study hard this spring!"

"We need to get Potter back here and get the curse off that ring!" Molly screamed and raised her wand to send a message to Harry before Arthur grabbed her arm and pointed it toward the ceiling.

"Stop! Haven't you caused enough harm to our family already?" Arthur demanded. "What do you think will happen if you attack that boy? His family magics will defend him!"

"But we must do something, Arthur!"

"We have already done too much!" he insisted. "If we hadn't listened to Dumbledore, you wouldn't have been petrified for a month and this damned betrothal wouldn't be destroying our family."

"There are too many debts owed now, Arthur," McGonagall said. "Heir PBS said he would take Bill as a battle shield and betrothed…"

Arthur raised his head, "If Bill agrees to betroth with Heir Slytherin, he is no…"

"Stop!" McGonagall ordered. "You don't know what you're saying…"

"…longer my son!"

There was a loud but clear musical note heard in the Hogwarts infirmary. Apparently, Mother Magic was aggravated at Molly and Arthur Weasley, and with Arthur's words, the husband and wife lost their connection to the Weasley family magic as William became the head of the family.

)(*****)(*

Healer Marcus Bulstrode stood back from the operating table as the screams from his patient began to subside.

"No pain reducer for the next four hours," he told the other healers and orderlies as they began to prep the wizard to levitate out of the emergency room and into a recovery room. "The pain is necessary for his nerves to finish mending."

"Yes, Healer Bulstrode," the medi-witch in charge of the team acknowledged. She directed the orderlies levitating the gurney to be gentle but the old wizard continued to groan – reattaching a limb required a solution that included basilisk venom that made it caustic and extremely painful.

"Did you realized who the patient is?" asked the head of the Emergency Centre.

"No," Marcus admitted. "Who is it?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Bulstrode stopped and frowned. The other healer leaned closer and asked, "Problem?"

"No," Marcus said immediately. "But he is reportedly hugely powerful. How did he splinch himself if he is so powerful? Remember Whitehead from last fall? He was a weak wizard and splinched off two limbs. Dumbledore shouldn't have lost a finger, let alone a leg."

"Well, he is very old."

Bulstrode nodded. "I better check on him in three hours. If the leg is not moving freely he'll have to go without pain meds for more than four hours."

The head of the Emergency Centre frowned. "That's a long time."

"His magical core must repair the damage and pain potions interfere with the healing process. The limb would rot if the blood vessels and such don't heal."

)(*****)(

Helmond ran through the door of the Hogwarts infirmary and searched the room for Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. Not seeing his client in the room anywhere, but recognizing the red-head curse-breaker facing off with Molly and Arthur Weasley, he approached carefully. When the loud musical note was heard, he paused and watched a flare of magic as the father lost his position as head of the minor branch of the Weasley family.

' _Well, that might solve some problems,'_ the goblin decided. _'Now, we only need to retire Arthur and Molly to a warm climate and forget about them.'_

Making eye contact with Bill Weasley, Helmond made a point of glancing around the room, _'Where is Harry Potter?'_

Bill cut his eyes out in the hall, _'He left this madhouse.'_

Helmond hurried from the room and in the hall, called for Dobby. The house elf appeared and quickly grabbed Helmond to pop the goblin to Harry's location outside the library.

Pleased to see his accountant at Hogwarts, Harry greeted him with a bloody blessing, "Helmond! May your children's shoes be made from the skins of your enemies."

' _Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin counts today's development as very important indeed.'_

"What happened Heir Harry?" the goblin asked. "Darkest and I both felt something distressing you! I beat him to the floo to come check on you."

Snickering at the image of the two goblins pushing their way to the floo, Harry explained, "The headmaster and the Weasleys attempted to enact the agreement by putting my mother's betrothal ring on Miss Weasley's hand!"

The goblin's jaw dropped, "What? But the family magics…"

"The Potter family magic punished her. She screamed and tried to get the ring off.

"How did she survive?"

"Her brother Bill convinced her to renounce the betrothal and the ring fell off."

"Then you are free! That cancelled the contract!"

"Well…maybe not," Harry said. "Dumbledore had placed Bill under a compulsion to attack me. We fought a duel in the infirmary."

"Weasley was in one piece when I just left him there with his parents?" Helmond said. "I thought you would have decorated the walls with his entrails _."_

"My family magics were very impressed with William Weasley," Harry replied. "He is strong, knowledgeable and well-trained. I asked him to be my battle tutor for the next two years."

"What?"

Harry shrugged, "I asked Bill Weasley to act as my battle shield until I am seventeen."

The goblin stopped and was lost in thought while Harry continued his reasoning, "The agreement was 'socium familae' and that means the Weasleys are my 'allies'. Bill's an accomplished curse-breaker while I'm only fourteen and I need a trained wizard to tutor me! I know I'll never get to be just a kid."

"Very wise Heir Harry." The goblin nodded as he considered the advantages to Gringotts from this arrangement.

"Bill hasn't said yes yet. I told him to listen to the family magics for a couple weeks and then we'd talk."

"You…" the goblin paused. "You left him with the betrothal ring?"

"Yes, I put the ring in his pocket and gave him the option to decline the offer," Harry explained.

"Gringotts will encourage Mr. Weasley to take the position," the goblin said firmly.

Seeing the determination in his accountant's face, Harry paused and then called for Dobby. The elf popped into the room, bowed, and asked, "Yes, Mr. Heir Harry?"

"Dobby, I hope to have a battle tutor soon. I want you to select two more elves – strong and smart ones – to work under Kreature to protect the wizard. They are to work invisibly and protect him while he is at work, in public and at home, but not interfere with his job unless he is in danger."

"Curse-breaker Weasley's work is dangerous," Holcomb replied. "Tombs have many curses on them."

"Then we will train more smart elves to help with his work," Harry replied. "And he hasn't said 'yes' yet, so there's nothing to worry about today."

)(*****)(

Unhappy to be ignored, Molly shouted, "What about Ginny and Harry?"

"Yes!" Ginny agreed. "Dumbledore promised that I would be Lady Potter!"

Arthur frowned as he realized that his authority over the family was gone and his eldest son was in charge now. Without a word, he reached for another biscuit and his cup of tea.

"Well, say something, Arthur," Molly insisted. "You're head of the family!"

"No Father isn't," Bill said. "I'm the head of the family now."

"What does that mean?" asked Ginny. As far as she was concerned, her mother was head of the family and as soon as she married Harry, he would learn that Ginny was head of their household as well.

"Do you ever listen in history classes," Minerva chided the girl. "In a magical family, the head of the family decides if you can get married, move…"

"The head of the family decides if you can go to school," Poppy added, just a little gleefully that there might not be raucous Weasleys at Hogwarts next year. "You know Minerva, Severus will be sorry he missed this afternoon."

"I promised to share the memory with him," Minerva explained, not taking her eyes off the Weasley parents.

"Mother and Father, it is time for you to return to the Burrow. You have to work tomorrow," Bill told his father. "And Mother has many things to keep her busy at home."

"We're not safe there," Molly insisted. "Dumbledore wanted us to live at Grimmauld Place to be safe from the Death Eaters."

"There aren't any Death Eaters left alive and I raised protective wards at the Burrow," Bill said. "In fact, I shall place a fidelius on the Burrow to protect you."

"No," Molly insisted. "We need to be at Grimmauld Place!"

"Mother, why were you ejected from Grimmauld Place last fall?"

"Find Harry and ask him," Molly ordered, attempting to control the conversation, and put her son in his place.

It was Minerva who answered Bill's question saying, "At the last Order of the Phoenix meeting, it was explained that Molly and Arthur were ejected from Grimmauld Place for threatening Sirius Black and the Black family's house elf, and for stealing from the Black vaults."

"But we have to be at Grimmauld Place to be safe when Harry has to fight the Dark Lord and die!"

"Mother…" Bill began to interrupt. "Heir Potter-Black…"

"No, when Harry marries Ginny, she'll be safe at Grimmauld Place when he dies fighting the Dark Lord!"

"Dumbledore's predictions again," Minerva said, shaking her head sadly.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard! He is Harry's magical guardian and you should listen to him!" Molly insisted.

Bill's face was stony when he insisted, "The Burrow is safe. Father has his job and we'll talk about next year after the end of the school year. If my siblings are to continue at Hogwarts, I must see good grades."

"What do you mean 'if'?" screeched Molly. "My babies deserve an education!"

Minerva leapt into the conversation again, "Bill, if Ginevra works very hard, she might pass enough of her classes to be able to attend Hogwarts next year, but I doubt Ronald passes any of his classes. He is distracted by a classmate's charms entirely too much for a fourteen-year-old student."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked aghast that her innocent son should be spoken of this way.

Poppy smirked, "I made both Ron and his girlfriend demonstrate they know the contraceptive charms."

"What?" asked Molly, Arthur, and Bill simultaneously. Ginny sat back in her chair, trying not to draw attention to herself. She had thought about experimenting with Seamus to learn how to capture Harry's attention and now was glad she had not.

"My Ron would not…" Molly protested though Arthur fell silent when McGonagall made a sour face, which told Bill everything he needed to know.

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Weasley."

Bill and his father both looked up but everyone noticed the assistant headmistress was looking at the son, rather than the father.

"Your brothers, Fred and George, are two very intelligent boys. They both did very well on their OWLS last year and qualified for the advanced levels of arithmancy, potions, and transfiguration. They declined to attend the arithmancy class…"

Arthur frowned at Molly who wouldn't look at him again. Even Dumbledore had to have a parent's approval for a student to drop an advanced magical class.

Bill nodded, "I'll speak to them. They can pick up independent study in arithmancy and take the year-end exams after completing the class this summer. Their scores will determine if they return next year."

"Bill, you can't deny your brothers the chance to take their NEWTS," Molly fussed.

"I won't deny them the chance," Bill agreed. "But if they're going to just play and spend their time on jokes, my money will be better spent elsewhere."

"What do you mean 'your' money?" asked Ginny. "Get Dumbledore to use the money from the Potter vault for a scholarship like always. If you become Harry's guard, can you get his money?"

"Ginny, I have my own vault – I worked very hard for seven years at Gringotts and saved my salary and bonuses. If you attend Hogwarts next year, it will be my money that pays for your tuition and supplies, not Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin."

"You get paid bonuses?" asked Molly, her voice growing louder. "Why haven't you shared the money with us? I need a larger kitchen at the Burrow!"

)(*****)(*

Poppy examined Ginny again to make certain there were no side-effects from the petrification. Her parents used the floo to return to the Burrow and McGonagall waited to escort Ginny to her dormitory.

"You'll have several assignments from before Christmas…" Minerva stopped and spoke sharply to the girl. "Ginevra, are you paying attention to what I am saying?"

)(*****)(

Albus Dumbledore was hospitalized for three days – the first day was to ensure that the leg had fully reattached and functioned normally. The second day was to sleep and recover from the 'excessive' pain he had endured. The headmaster attempted to lecture Marcus Bulstrode about the appropriate use of pain potions and the healer got into a shouting match with Dumbledore that brought Healer Frederick to the VIP suite to calm tempers.

The third day Dumbledore remained at Saint Mungo's was to recover from a case of goblin itch – a nasty rash that covered half of his body and caused him to scratch without ceasing until he was fully dunked in a tub of a potion with the consistency of Hippogriff snot. Healer Bulstrode made certain to check on the headmaster each day and proscribed the 'snot bath' for a second time for the afternoon of the third day. Albus signed himself out of Saint Mungo's the following morning and used the floo to return to Hogwarts.

The Daily Prophet included news each day of the headmaster's hospitalization in the sports section of the paper. He was a contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with interesting happenings while the news stories of problems with Fleur's love life were stale. The handsome curse-breaker from Gringotts escaped the veela's allure and she was disappointed in love according to the reporters.

A week after returning to Hogwarts amid continued demands for interviews from reporters; Dumbledore was thrilled when Cedric lead Hufflepuff to victory over Gryffindor in the latest Quidditch match. That gave the Daily Prophet a new set of stories and pushed the unfortunate incident to the back page.

' _How fortunate I decided to re-instate the Quidditch season,'_ Albus thought. _'Let Cornelius take the credit but only the headmaster could actually let the games occur.'_

Then Albus had to deal with the goblin audit for the rest of the day. He missed the three staff meetings and had no idea how the year was progressing for the students. The tournament's next task was approaching and Albus grinned with glee – the underwater endurance test would certainly impress the public. He planned to use his own brother as his hostage, Cho Chang for Cedric's hostage, and Bill Weasley as the hostage for the veela. He shuddered slightly – her allure made him nauseous if he was in the company too long.

' _Now, how do I pull Harry Potter into the contest?'_ he wondered. _'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is involved in this someway or the other…'_ He had to chuckle at the silly name. _'Could I get Harry involved to save Cho? I wish I knew of someone Harry cared about…'_

)(*****)(*

Ginny sat on the floor beside her bed in the girl's dormitory. The other girls had been more kind than she had expected. She'd bragged about being 'Lady Potter' for the last week – her mother and Headmaster Dumbledore had promised she would be betrothed to Harry this year and married next year. She'd never be poor again!

Now, the betrothal was gone, Harry was furious with her entire family and he was very powerful – he could curse all of them. Her hand still hurt and her finger was crooked and broken. Madam Pomphrey promised that in a few weeks it would be healed but it took time when family magics caused the damage. There was noise on the stair as suddenly Luna Lovegood appeared, stepping around the Gryffindor girls as if they were merely trees in the forest rather than teenage witches trying to block her path.

"Hello, Ginny. I hope you're feeling better without so many blustery fidgets around your head," Luna said with a kind smile. At that moment, Professor Flitwick completed a complicated charm for Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter vanished from the minds and vision of the four Weasley children enrolled at Hogwarts.

"Hello," the red head replied carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you this," the blonde girl said, handing over a single glove. "It's a magical bandage for your hand. It will mimic the colour of your skin, and protect your finger while it heals while looking like your regular hand."

"Where did you get it?"

"_ got it for me," Luna explained. "I wanted to help you and _ got it from the goblins."

"I couldn't hear what you said," Ginny replied and Luna tilted her head to one side.

"Just know it came from a friend of mine," Luna said as Ginny slid the glove on her hand. It did resemble her skin and protected her injured finger.

Without a word of thanks, Ginny rose from the floor and went to a mirror to check her hair.

' _If I see… who? Who do I want to see?'_ she wondered. Already forgotten, Luna headed down the stairs and wove between the different girls who attempted to block her exit from Gryffindor tower.

)(*****)(


	11. Chapter 11

Unforgiveable Jinx

When the Room of Requirement takes Harry to his ancestral home to provide him with some privacy, the teenager meets the portrait of his grandfather, Fleamont Potter. They contact the goblins and set the kneazles loose among the owls – the goblins declare an audit of all Dumbledore's spending for the last ten years. Harry discovers uncomfortable news about his mother's ancestry and then spells written in parseltongue that let him change some terrible spells. Magical Britain changes that fall and Dobby has fun creating mischief across the island.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Discussion at Gringotts

It was just two days before Bill Weasley asked for an appointment with Darkest, the Potter accountant. Upon hearing the request, the goblin collected galleons from Holcomb and Instreams – they believed the Potter family magics would take longer to convince the curse-breaker to speak about an 'important matter'.

"Good morning, Darkest," Bill greeted. "May your gold increase evermore."

"May your vault fill with gold, Curse-breaker Weasley," the goblin replied politely. It was midmorning on a Wednesday and bloody greetings were not as appropriate as on a Monday morning. The goblin waved the wizard to a human-sized chair and a house elf appeared with tea and croissants. The creature stared a little too long at the wizard before realizing what she'd done so she curtseyed and popped out.

Darkest smirked; Dobby Potter-Black-Slytherin Head Elf visited three times to ask questions about the Red Curse-Breaker, the wizard's health, vaults, shoe size and sleeping habits. He'd also heard that the offices of Holcomb and Instreams were visited by the little elf who did the cooking, and the powerful old elf who would be a guard, asking questions about Weasley, his past jobs, and living quarters. The wizard's living quarters, robes and books were spotless without doubt if the Heir's elves were already taking notice.

"I have some questions that the 'ring' thinks I should discuss with you," Bill said as he drew the ring from his pocket and sat it on the desk in front of Darkest. The goblin had not known what to expect but he was pleased to see the ring very close to the edge of the desk next to Bill's chair and not further away.

"The ring is talking to you?" Darkest asked. "Are you having conversations with the family magic?"

"Not exactly conversations," Bill said. "I have questions and there are images that appear in my mind. I asked about Heir PBS and his history and the ring only sends me darkness. Not evil – just darkness – but it won't tell me about his past."

The goblin nodded slowly, "That would be something that only he should tell you."

Bill frowned, "And that tells me that there is something bad in his history."

Darkest made no comment and waited for the young man to continue. "The family magics always throw up three images – three house emblems."

"Yes, Potter, Black and Slytherin," Darkest nodded. "Heir PBS can explain how he came to be the Heir for both Black and Slytherin as well as Potter."

"What can you tell me?" asked Bill.

The goblin grinned. "The price of gold is rising, the muggle British and French will soon complete a tunnel underneath the channel and connect Britain to the mainland for the first time in thirty thousand years. Those are all things that I can tell you."

The curse-breaker snorted and reached for a tea cup. "I have watched the images of Harry for the last few days. He is not a typical teenage boy."

"Without question, Heir PBS is honest and kind to his own detriment at times, but I am certain he can be ruthless when required. Gringotts is teaching him that attribute when dealing with Albus Dumbledore, your parents, and the unfortunate agreement."

"Which ended when my sister renounced the betrothal," Bill said.

"Or not…" Darkest added. "I understand the PBS family magic considers the Weasley family to be in great debt now – ignoring life debts, attempted line theft. To alleviate the debt, the Heir asked you to tutor him in battle magics."

"He spoke to me in parseltongue and I understood him – or my magic understood his words…the hissing," Bill said. "There are no traces of any enchantments on me but I understood parsel."

Darkest looked honestly surprized. "Heir PBS spoke in the language of the snakes and you understood it? Is there parseltongue in your Weasley or Prewitt family backgrounds? Have you done an inheritance spell to look at your ancestry?"

"I have had a new ten-generation ancestry chart created with my blood and magic," Bill explained. "There are no snake-speakers in my ancestors – nothing remarkable or old family blood. The Prewitt name had been noble for only four generations when my uncles were killed in the war."

"And you are the fifth generation," Darkest said. "I believe your mother's aunt is the regent for the name, family magic and vaults."

Bill shrugged, "My mother and her aunt stopped talking while I was still at Hogwarts."

The goblin remained silent and waited, an unusual display of patience for an accountant. But this curse-breaker, trained by Gringotts in many magics, could be the future consort of the most powerful wizard since Merlin so Darkest would wait.

"What would it mean to be the battle shield and tutor of Heir PBS?"

The goblin smiled, a display of sharp teeth to frighten the enemy. "It would mean working with the most powerful names in Magical Britain and the whole of Europe! Gringotts made him an 'ally' last fall – do you know what that means?"

"Yes, it's been many years…"

"Almost five hundred years since goblins named a wizard as an 'ally'," Darkest agreed. "That was when the wards were created that separated wizards from the mundane world. The muggles grew too numerous and discovered weapons such as gunpowder that could destroy castle walls and kill wizards at a distance."

They were silent for a moment before Bill said, "So, he took all three names?"

"Yes, the union of the families Potter, Black and Slytherin makes Heir Harry the new Merlin," Darkest said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And a strong wizard to teach him, anchor him, counsel him, and work with him will help him accomplish even greater things. We don't know what Heir Harry will accomplish but it will be great."

"He'll need extensive training for duelling and fighting. Can Gringotts release me from my employment contract?" Bill asked.

"Working with the Gringotts ally would be part of your job, Weasley," the goblin stated. "You are too valuable an employee to let you slip through our fingers because you are tutoring Heir PBS."

Then he motioned toward the ruby ring on the desk and said, "I'd have to guard this ring too! At Hogwarts, the Potter family magic was very angry – my sister was rejected the moment she put on the ring!"

"Your sister was misguided by Dumbledore and your parents. They thought the Potter name just meant vaults with gold and seats in the Wizegamot," Darkest explained. "Your sister is too young to understand what is expected of the next Potter consort."

"They are both too young," Bill argued.

"Agreed, but Heir PBS is not an ordinary child," Darkest said. "And he also has the Potter, Black and Slytherin family magics enhancing his education, practice, defences, ideas."

Bill stood up and walked away from the desk, his hands clenching repeatedly. "My first inclination is to run… I am not certain if I can help Harry."

Darkest watched quietly as the curse-breaker turned and walked to toward the door only to turn around and come back to take the ring off the table.

"Can you arrange for me to speak to Harry?" Bill asked to which Darkest nodded without saying anything more.

)(*****)(

"That was not good," Holcomb announced once Bill was gone and the other accountants and Ragnock entered the accountant's office through another door.

"You're daft! It was very encouraging!" Instreams said. "Another three weeks and he will agree to serve the two years to relieve the debt."

Ragnock smirked and remained silent as Darkest reeled in the other two accountants, "Three weeks? I bet one hundred galleons that Weasley is the battle tutor to Heir PBS before Monday."

"One hundred galleons?" sneered Holcomb.

"At what odds?" asked Instreams.

Darkest shrugged, "Name the odds you wish."

The other two goblins shared a glance, grinned and said, "Ten to one."

"Done!" Ragnock declared. "Now that the betting is complete, shall we discuss the arrangements to bring Heir PBS to Gringotts to speak with Curse-breaker Weasley this week?"

"An attack on Hogwarts! We can arrange for an army of trolls to attack the castle!" Holcomb offered. "The Irish ministry has a horde of twenty-four they are trying to get rid of."

"Attack Hogwarts with trolls? Mother Magic protect us if you ever become Chief of Gringotts!" Instreams declared.

"I suggest we ask Heir PBS to come to Gringotts on Saturday to hear the latest report on our audit against Dumbledore," said Ragnock. "Curse-breaker Weasley and the Heir can have luncheon in my office."

Darkest and Instreams nodded while Holcomb complained, "No blood feuds, no trolls…that Hungarian Horntail flying amok was the most fun in Britain in years!"

Ragnock whispered to Darkest as the other two goblins left the room, "Instreams and Holcomb failed to notice that Weasley was calling Heir PBS 'Harry' for most of the conversation. I would say that you will be much richer next Monday!"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Discussion at Burrow

The floo at the Burrow went 'whoosh' as Bill stepped from Gringotts into the lounge of his parents' home for the first time in three years. When he raised the war wards he apparated into the backyard and used the hidden warding stones to anchor the safety wards. Persons with ill-intent would be apparated away – in two separate directions to splinch them. He'd developed the ward and copyrighted the spell through Gringotts, impressing Sowsbreath.

"Bill!" exclaimed Molly. "I thought you were your father. It's almost time for him to be home from the Ministry."

"Hello Mom," Bill greeted. "I need to talk to Dad…"

She sighed, "I had such hopes at one time. You and Charlie would take jobs at the ministry like other good pure-bloods, marry pure-blood witches and fill my house with grandchildren."

"Charlie and Naomi are expecting your first grandchild this summer," Bill replied.

"Don't mention her name. I don't even know her! Charlie married some half-blood, I know!"

"What's wrong with marrying a half-blood?" Bill asked. "They have very strong magic."

Molly grimaced, "Only when you have to strengthen the blood. Your father's mother was a half-blood and she never fit in well with the family."

"Grandmother Weasley was great!" Bill argued. "She baked biscuits, made us costumes for Halloween… She helped you a lot when you had five little boys running you ragged at one time!"

"Why have you come to visit?" Molly left the lounge to return to her kitchen where supper was being prepared.

"I wanted to speak to you and Father about Heir PBS," Bill explained.

"Who?" Molly asked. "PDS?"

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," Bill said. "The goblins started shortening his titles to 'PBS'."

"Don't say that boy's name in this house! I had a letter from Ginny and she wrote she didn't know who I was asking about. Minerva cast that spell on the twins, Ron, and Ginny, and now they don't 'see' Harry at school. They can't hear his voice or even understand when anyone else speaks about him. It's as if he doesn't exist for them."

"Good," replied Bill simply.

"How can you say that? You know your sister dreamed of being Lady Potter since she was a little girl."

"That was 'your' dream. If Ginny hadn't taken the betrothal ring off, she'd be would be dead or in the Janus Thackery ward," Bill replied and decided not to discuss the betrothal with Heir PBS.

"It was the fault of the Black family and the Snake family magics!" Molly insisted.

"No, it was just the Potter family magic that rejected Ginny."

"Oh, how do you know?" Molly asked turning on her eldest son with a large knife in her hand. She waved the knife as if it were her wand and the dishes and cutlery rose from a nearby counter to set the table. "Gringotts doesn't know everything! Dumbledore says…"

Bill shook his head and walked back to the lounge and used the floo to return to Gringotts. Molly frowned at her son's wilful disregard for her opinions and wishes, and the witch sighed with regret that riches seemed to have slipped through her fingers again, as she finished preparing supper for her husband. Her children would all be happy if they just listened to her…

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Talk with Percy and Penny

Penny was late getting home from Gringotts and when she came through the floo she heard laughter from the small kitchen in their apartment.

"Mom waved her knife around and the dishes jumped up?" Percy asked.

"Yep, it's magical transference at its best. Her wand or her kitchen knife either one, the kitchen charms work for her," the second voice said as Percy came through the door with a grin on his face. Grinning when he saw his fiancé, Percy grabbed Penny, spun her around, and laid a kiss on her that took her breath for a moment.

"I love you!" Percy told his fiancé. "Please don't ever change!"

"Hello," she replied before she grabbed him and returned the kiss. "As long as you don't change either!"

"Enough with the kissing!" the second voice called from the kitchen. "You'll scar my sensitive eyes!"

"Get out here Bill," Percy called before he turned to Penny. "My brother showed up and needed to talk to the two of us so I invited him to stay for dinner as long as he provided it."

Penny grinned. "You are trainable! Last year you would assume I would prepare extra dinner…"

"And I have learned since then. You are a formidable witch and you are my partner, not my servant."

"Never ever repeat that statement around our mother!" Bill admonished his brother. "Dad will sleep on the couch for a month and not know why."

"Hello, Bill. What brings you to our floo this evening?"

"I need advice from my family…"

"And Mother and Father are not suitable?" Percy asked. "I'm flattered but what can you need advice about that they wouldn't know best?"

"Harry Potter and the Merlin-be-damned 'betrothal' agreement."

"I thought it was cancelled when Ginny renounced it," Percy said, leading Penny to the sofa to sit. They held hands during these conversations, beginning to communicate by the squeeze of a hand against fingers and taking comfort in the partnership they were building.

"It was never a real betrothal agreement – when Dad signed it we became 'allies' of Heir PBS. When Mother attempted to force a betrothal with Ginny, the Potter family magics punished Ginny. And the attempt created a great family debt," Bill replied.

He sighed and added, "Heir PBS asked me to become his battle shield for the next two years. Someone in the family has to pay back the debt or there'd be penalties from Mother Magic for certain."

Percy suddenly snorted and Penny glared at him before he apologized, "I'm sorry but I was just imagining Ronald as a lord's battle shield."

Penny glared again and Percy shrugged, "It's funny!"

"Bill, tell us more," Penny said, ignoring Percy for a moment.

When he slid his hand into hers again, he gently squeezed, _'Forgive me?'_

' _Of course,'_ was her reply with a squeeze.

"When Dumbledore and Mother forced the betrothal with the Potter ring, Dumbledore also cast a compulsion charm on me that made me duel with Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. I threw my strongest spells at the boy and he danced around them, threw them back and destroyed most of the Hogwarts infirmary before wrapping me up like a Christmas present, wrapping ropes around Dumbledore, and finishing the duel."

"You never touched him with a single spell?" asked Penny. "Not one?"

"Why is that important?" Percy asked.

Pointing at Bill, Penny said, "Your brother is the poster boy for Gringotts wizard's training program. He's been trained by two European champions and survived ten minutes against four premier assassin wizards last year in Egypt."

"Assassin wizards?" Percy squeaked. "I've seen the budget for keeping one assassin on retainer! We…"

"It was a surprize training exercise," Bill explained. "No one was killed."

"They had to tear down the chamber to find all the cracks in the foundation from Bill's powerful spells. The entire building was vibrating…"

"That's why they sent me back to Europe, to help with a project in the Alps. Apparently, they expect me to be able to help with excavation and wards."

"Would you have to give up Gringotts?" Percy asked.

"No, the goblins think I can do my regular work while also tutoring Harry," Bill said. "I will be run ragged."

Percy babbled for a minute about Aurors, the ministry, and his parents, before he suddenly put one hand over his eyes and fell silent. Then he dropped the hand and said, "That's a huge decision, Bill. How can we help you?"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Talk with Harry

"Where is Mr. Potter this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked Minerva. The faculty was seated at the head table during a Saturday lunchtime and the headmaster noticed the absence of the Boy-Who-Lived from the Gryffindor table. Since Minerva cast that blasted spell to keep the Weasley children from seeing the boy, there'd been peace in Hogwarts. He'd examined Ron and Ginny but the spell seemed to elude him.

Minerva smiled politely when asked about the spell but declined to answer any of his questions. If Dumbledore thought she cast the spell, he wouldn't think to examine it for traces of goblin magic – Flitwick had cast the 'forget me' spell for Minerva though even the Weasley children assumed it was the deputy headmistress.

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was summoned to Gringotts this morning. Something about a report on the audit," she explained. "The goblins found several vaults you hid in on the continent and they are charging the audit penalties against those vaults now."

"Have you found the time to practice with a shovel, Headmaster?" Professor Sprout asked with feigned innocence. "There are several in the greenhouses and you should practice lifting heavy shovels to build up your muscles before…"

"The results of the audit will not sentence me in the dungeons at Gringotts," Dumbledore said. "I am the Grand Warlock of the Wizegamot and the goblins can't touch me."

"This is true Headmaster," Snape said. "You're untouchable but you'll still be without a knut to your name."

Albus rose from the table without another word and went to meet with the goblins to continue the audit. They were questioning his use of Hogwarts funds for vacations to Shangri-La. He had no notion how the goblins learned he'd gone to the wizard resort in the Himalayan Mountains every year for the last thirty years. The invoices were all for 'maintenance of stone work' around the castle.

)(*****)(

When Harry stepped from the floo into a private room in Gringotts, his three primary elves were present to wipe away all the soot, adjust his robes and push his wild hair down one more time. A goblin escort of six guards formed up around him and Instreams escorted Harry from the room and down a wide hallway to a great door, where a guard stepped up to open the door and announce, "Chief Ragnock, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin has come to review the interim results of the audit of Albus Dumbledore's management of the vault of Lord and Lady Potter, deceased."

"Enter, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin and be welcomed as an ally of Gringotts bank," Ragnock called.

Harry stepped into the room, approached Ragnock, bowed and said, "Ally Ragnock, may your children wear the jewellery of your enemies as those enemies languish in your dungeons."

Grinning, Ragnock replied, "Well met Ally Potter-Black-Slytherin."

The goblin motioned toward his assembled accounting staff and heads of departments. "We wished to update you on the success of our audit of the monies spent from the vault your parents held when they died."

Harry noticed familiar goblin and wizard faces including Bill Weasley, as Ragnock set to work and Darkest stepped forward to begin the report, "The Gringotts Horde has seized the following four vaults to repay losses documented by the audit. First the London vaults of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, then the Paris vaults of 'M. Percival Wulfen Bumblebee', the Frankfort vaults of 'Zauberer Brian Alban Wulfric', and finally the Bern vaults of Wulfric Percy Albian. The three identities on the continent are all false names to hide the assets stolen by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry listened carefully to the report and skimmed over the handwritten pages. He frowned at one point and wished there were typewriters in the wizarding world. The goblin penmanship was excellent but every hand grew tired when writing a long report.

"Heir Harry," Darkest interrupted the teenager's thoughts. "Do you have a question or a concern?"

"Not concerning the recovery of funds from my aunt and uncle," Harry said. "I hope that between Gringotts and Inland Revenue, Vernon and Petunia are left penniless. But I was wondering if you have ever used a typewriter to generate a report?"

"A typed-writer?" asked Ragnock.

"Is this a muggle device?" asked Instreams.

"Electricity doesn't work around magic," Holcomb said, his eyes narrowing, watching the Black heir.

Harry nodded and looked toward Bill, "Have you ever seen an old-fashioned typewriter? They are manual and work without electricity."

"In Egypt, in some of the muggle government offices, I saw clerks sitting before machines that placed words on a piece of paper, one letter at a time."

"Gringotts would have to pay royalties on muggle patents…"

Harry waved off the concern, "Potter-Black-Slytherin will create a business to manufacture the muggle machines again and pay the royalties. We can change the design to fit goblin hands and fingers. Once the bank has typewriters on every desk, and the quality of reports goes up, every goblin and dwarf will demand typewriters."

"And next you will bring their damn electricality into Gringotts," fussed Instreams.

His face growing thoughtful as his brain considered the revolution he could bring about, Harry asked, "Why not? Think of the market – the millions of galleons to be made – if wizards could use telly's, boom boxes, and copiers. There are new devices now that allow you to write a report and get someone else to proof read it before you ever put it on a sheet of paper."

Bill laughed at the expression on the faces of the goblins and then he bowed to Harry, "Merlin, I shall sell copies of the memory of this day!"

Holcomb, Instreams and Darkest furiously debated the creation of a new company to be named 'PBS Devices', to hold the magical patents on the 'typed-writers' that Heir PBS wanted to bring into magical society.

"There must be some family wealth for spare sons and the daughters," Instreams said. "Otherwise, there might be resentment in Heir PBS's future family."

Ragnock assigned Bill the job of locating several different 'manual' typewriters for study and Harry mentioned that his old primary school had many of the devices.

"The headmistress would know where they are bought," he told Bill.

When the time for lunch approached, the goblins allowed Harry's elves to pop into the room and conjure tables and chairs – the goblins in one area and the two wizards in another.

"Why are we eating separately today?" Harry asked Winky.

"Winky makes goulash from basilisk meat for hungry goblins this morning. Goblins begging Winky to serves it for lunch but it be's the worsest poisons for wizardses, so youse sits at separate tables!" the little elf said before she popped out without allowing Harry to ask any more questions.

The smell of the basilisk goulash was tempting, but Harry was satisfied with the roast chicken and vegetables on his plate. He concentrated on his food and wondered what to say to Bill.

"How have your studies gone this week?" Bill finally asked to break the ice.

"They're good. Transfiguration is hard but Arithmancy and Runes are interesting."

"How goes the DADA class with the Aurors teaching it?" Bill asked and this lead to long discussion on the quality of the instruction at Hogwarts.

Finally, Harry asked, "Have you thought any more about my request to…"

When Harry's courage faded just slightly, Bill grinned with encouragement and prompted, "…to…"

"…to be my battle tutor for the next two years."

"I have thought a lot about it and talked with Darkest, Sowsbreath and my brother Percy. I even tried to talk to my mother but she refused to hear anything I had to say."

"Oh," Harry said with disappointment evident in his voice. "Molly is very strong with her opinions."

"Yes, my mother is very strong in her opinions," Bill said. "But so are Darkest who swears you are a good person, and Sowsbreath who hyperventilated at the possibilities of a Gringotts trainer curse-breaker being your battle tutor; he thinks I could add a great deal to your training in fighting and duelling."

"What did Percy say?" Harry asked.

"He said you were honest, patient – he never understood why you didn't hex Ron every single day at Hogwarts – and you were very strong."

"I have to be strong," Harry said. "My life has been…hard. My relatives are not nice people, Dumbledore manipulates me and my friends, Voldemort and the Death Eaters want me dead…"

"The goblins think Mother Magic took the Death Eaters to task this fall and changed the unforgiveable curses so that they wiped themselves out," Bill said. "If the Dark Lord returns – as Dumbledore preaches he will – then the wizard will use the Crucio or AK and kill himself."

"I hope so!" Harry said.

"Now, after thinking about all these things, I've concluded that I am the best wizard to be your battle tutor," Bill said and waited for the teenager's reaction.

Harry stared at his plate for a moment, then looked up at Bill, then away, nervously looked back with a grin on his face, and asked, "For real? You're not joking?"

"Unlike the twins, I can have a serious conversation," Bill replied.

Harry leapt up and grabbed Bill in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

All conversation at the goblin tables ceased as Harry's elves popped into the room again and righted the chairs knocked over moments earlier. Harry released Bill and stepped back for a moment and then said, "I have an announcement! Curse-breaker Weasley has agreed to act as my battle tutor until I turn seventeen."

The goblins and wizards watched as Dobby, Winky and Kreature suddenly rose to the ceiling where they began dancing.

"May your enemies quake with fear, Heir PBS!"

"Weasley, your descendants will dance on the graves of their enemies because of this day!"

"You owe me a thousand galleons, Instream!" Darkest shouted.

"How did you know?" Holcomb asked. "Curse-breaker was unsure of himself just the other day!"

"But he kept referring to Heir PBS as 'Harry'. That's how I knew," explained Darkest.

)(*****)(*

Once the luncheon bowls, plates and tables were cleared away, the goblins continued with their reports, explaining how they leveraged Dumbledore's memories to look for patterns in the invoices and payments for items for Hogwarts and well as for his 'gifts' from the Potter vaults. Ragnock was particularly interested in hearing how Instreams managed to gain cooperation from the dwarves in southern Germany with sealing the Dumbledore vault in Frankfort.

"The Slytherin family branch in Germany had a large vault that was closed during the first big war the Muggles fought in this century. The last of the family was killed during the conflict and the vault has not been opened since. Heir PBS has a claim to the vault and I promised that he would visit this summer to open the vault. Once an inventory of artefacts and gold is complete, the dwarves can begin to circulate the gold and make money again," the accountant explained.

Harry glanced at Bill who nodded and answered, "We can easily make a trip to Frankfort for a day after school ends."

When the last report was complete, Winky appeared once again with a tea tray and Dobby appeared with a small table he sat beside Bill. The head elf snapped his fingers and Bill's chair morphed into a more comfortable, plush chair.

"Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, apparently, we're supposed to have tea now," Bill said as he rose to his feet and bowed formally, making Harry laugh. The table moved to be in front of the two wizards and Harry reached for the pot and a cup.

"How do you take your tea, Mr. Weasley?"

"With one sugar and a bit of cream, please, uh…Heir Potter…"

Harry grinned as he fixed a cup. "We shall never get far with any conversation if we don't use each other's names. Please call me 'Harry' if I may call you Bill or William. When we're with company, I'll call you Mr. Weasley and you should call me Heir Potter, or Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin."

"Good. But is this being alone – Harry?" asked Bill looking at the goblins in this large meeting room at the bank.

"There are shields around us," Harry replied. "They can't hear our conversation and probably don't remember we are in the room."

"A handy shield…"

"From my family magics," explained Harry. "The Potter, Black and Slytherin family magics have all united. In fact…"

Harry called for Kreature, the elf from Grimmauld Place, who ran down the wall from the ceiling where he had been dancing and bowed. "Powerful Master calls Kreature?"

"Kreature, I am very pleased with the good service you provide to the houses of Potter, Black, and Slytherin. As a reward, I want you to go the vaults below and bring me the betrothal rings for Black and for Slytherin with a strong silver or gold necklace for a man."

The little elf stiffened and said nothing though he bowed very low once more before popping out.

Winky ran down the wall from the ceiling, curtseyed and smiled, "Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Blacks-Snake makes Kreature very happy. It be's great honour to bring those ringses to you."

"Kreature takes care of Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "But let me ask the boss. Dobby!"

"Mr. Heir Harry calls Dobby?" asked the third elf as he ran down the wall and stopped in front of Harry. Bill noticed the elf was dressed in a child's blue jeans with a t-shirt that read 'Head Elf' on the front and on the back read 'Talk to the Elf'.

"Yes, Dobby, this is my new battle tutor, William Weasley. For the next two years he will be my duelling and fighting instructor."

"Welcomes to our family, Mr. Williams Weasleys," Dobby said with a bow.

"Thank you?" Bill replied cautiously, not used to talking to house elves.

Harry smiled and asked, "Dobby, remember I asked you to prepare elves to act as guards for someone special? That someone is Bill Weasley, my battle tutor and I need house elves to protect him. Do you think Kreature is a good elf for the job?"

Bill Weasley was surprized that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin was asking his elf's opinion – his experience was that most wizards and witches treated their elves terribly.

Giving Bill a long look that surprized the curse-breaker, the little elf said, "Mr. Curse-breaker Weasleys be handful but Kreature handles dogfather and wolfie good. Dobby wants to add another elf at Grim House so Dobby says yes."

"Let me have the Potter ring back," Harry said. Bill reached into a pocket and withdrew the ruby ring that glowed with power. Harry closed his fist over the ring for a moment as Kreature popped back into the room with two ring boxes clutched tightly in his hands and a long silver chain.

The elf bowed again and said, "Rings be on table just inside doors. Kreature did nots have to search for rings. This be best necklace from the Slytherin vault – be platinums and silvers both."

Harry took the boxes. "Bill will protect these rings."

He opened his hand that held the Potter betrothal ring. He cleared his throat and asked, "William Weasley, the family magic of Potter-Black-Slytherin asks you to act my battle tutor for the next two years. This will relieve the Weasley family of their debts to the Potter-Black-Slytherin family. Will you perform this service for me?"

"I will," Bill replied without compulsion from any magic. He watched Harry take the three rings and thread them onto the chain and then he doubled the strain back through the rings and stood up, approached Bill, and reached up to place the necklace around the curse-breaker's neck.

Harry closed the clasp and said, "You are guardian of my future and until I find my future consort, you will guard these rings. The family magic will guide and speak to you while you teach me to fight and duel."

When Harry stepped back, Bill felt the Potter family magics and knowledge descend upon him with more force than during his earlier discussions with the magic. Shortly thereafter, the Black and then the Slytherin family magics joined with the Potter magic to begin Bill's education.

While Bill felt the magics from the three families merge and begin to settle into and around his core, he heard Harry tell Kreature of his promotion to be the tutor's elf – the old elf blinked twice and fainted. Harry knelt and hugged the little elf to revive him and assure him that everything was well.

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Meet the Grandparents

"Where are we going?" Bill asked his companion as they stepped to the fireplace at Gringotts and Harry threw floo powder into the flames.

"To Potter Haven," Harry replied. "We have to tell my grandparents."

They stepped through the flames and were in a study at the manor house that was the traditional home for Lord Potter.

"What is this hubbub that the elves won't explain?" asked a stern voice from a portrait near the fireplace.

"Fleamont, let Harry explain," a woman's voice in the portrait insisted as she stepped into the frame.

Harry bowed to the portrait and motioned with one hand toward his red-headed companion as he introduced them, "Grandmother and Grandfather, I am pleased to introduce you to my new battle tutor, Curse-breaker William Weasley."

"What?" exclaimed Fleamont. "A battle tutor! How did this come about?"

"Well, isn't he a handsome thing!" Euphemia said.

Harry glared at his grandmother and continued, "Bill, allow me to introduce Lord Fleamont Potter and Lady Euphemia Potter, my father's parents."

"Lord and Lady Potter, I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Bill replied.

"Now, sit and tell us how this," Fleamont motioned with his hand between Harry and Bill, "came about."

"Wait dear," Euphemia said, laying a hand on his arm. "Send for Sirius and Remus. This may be a long story and Harry may grow tired of explaining it."

Fleamont frowned but nodded and called Dobby to take a message to Sirius and his wolf. Popping out and returning only a few minutes later, Dobby reported that Sirius and Remus would use the floo to come to Potter Haven immediately.

"Harry, do you allow your portraits to give your house elves commands?" Bill asked.

"We're standing right here," Fleamont reminded the curse-breaker. Bill bent his head to acknowledge the dead lord's statement but kept his attention on Harry who merely smiled.

"Grandfather uses Dobby for some errands." Harry smiled; he figured out some of the 'pranks' that Dobby was playing at Fleamont's direction and approved. But he had a long discussion with Dobby and gave his head elf instructions about 'no harm' and checking with him if there was any doubt.

"I have never heard of anyone letting a portrait give orders to an elf. It could be dangerous," Bill explained.

"My grandfather is teaching me everything about being a lord," Harry explained. "I trust him and my grandmother to tell me the truth and to advise me. He would not use Dobby to do anything to hurt me."

"And I see that Weasley wears your betrothal rings around his neck. Why is that?" Fleamont asked.

"They will give him an education in the PBS family magics, the spells, shields and potions," Harry answered. "I want him to be teach me to fight with all the magic available as Potter-Black-Snake."

"Bugger," announced Sirius Black as he stepped through the floo with Remus close behind. "What is going on here?"

"Bill, let me introduce you to my godfather, Sirius Black and his betrothed, Remus Lupin."

Bill's wand was in his hand as he moved between Sirius and Harry. "How are you not dead? Mother Magic would not let you live if you betrayed your godson!"

Sirius grinned, "Oh more than that, Harry is my blood-adopted son. Mother Magic would roast me alive if I harmed my only child."

)(*****)(*

After a few explanations, Bill repeated the story he'd been told, "So, your godfather is innocent and he is hidden at Grimmauld Place in London. And this is the house where you want me to move?"

Harry nodded and said, "The whole of the Order of the Phoenix stayed there last summer before I closed the house to them."

"My father and mother knew that Sirius Black, the convicted murderer, lived at Grimmauld Place? They lived with him there?"

"He was never convicted of a crime," Remus said, pointing at his betrothed. "Sirius never received a trial before he was thrown into Azkaban."

"But, Dumbledore…"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and Bill shook his head in disgust.

"So, your parents and siblings were mu house guests last summer," Sirius replied. "In fact, your brothers Forge and Gred were particularly fun with their tricks and jokes."

"My brothers and sister were there?" Bill asked, aghast that his parents would participate in the subterfuge of hiding a wanted criminal with his siblings present.

From the portrait, Euphemia laughed, "I think you broke him Sirius."

"Broke him?" asked Harry with a frown the others knew signalled real displeasure.

"Harry, your grandfather and I bet a galleon to see who us could make your new tutor speechless first," his grandmother's portrait replied. "Mr. Weasley will soon realize he is surrounded by pranksters and jokesters."

Bill said, "Don't be concerned Harry. I know many Egyptian curses after my years in the deserts. If there is a prank competition, I know charms to make men lose their 'hair'…" Sirius frowned while Remus smirked. "…and portraits to suffer darkness for forty days and forty nights."

Euphemia made a sour face while Fleamont snorted, "This boy might survive the next two years intact."

"Now, tell us how you came to take Bill Weasley as a battle tutor," Remus asked and Bill noticed that Sirius and the two painted members of the family waited quietly to hear Harry's explanation. The conversation was unusual for Bill because as Harry explained, no one yelled or interrupted him to shout about evil Slytherins or stupid charms.

"Once the duel was finished, my family magics were raving about Bill's power, his strength and his knowledge. They demanded that I use my victory to take him as my battle tutor," Harry concluded.

"That's interesting," Euphemia sighed. "Forced into a duel by the master manipulator but Harry doesn't harm you. Instead, he uses the manipulator's plans to make you his battle tutor for two years."

"Do you plan to announce the arrangement?" asked Fleamont.

"Instreams, Holcomb and Darkest agreed to hold the press release until after the end of the school year," Bill said. "Then Harry will not be questioned by anyone at Hogwarts."

)(*****)(*

It was agreed that Bill would move into Grimmauld Place with Kreature and two invisible elves as his guards. Bill would escort Sirius and Remus to visit Harry at Potter Haven every weekend using the floo.

"We have to act as proper professors overseeing the instruction," Sirius tried to say with a solemn expression but Euphemia's laughter was infectious.

Harry said 'goodnight' to Sirius and Remus who hurried through the floo. The two marauders promised to 'speak' with Bill later in the evening. Euphemia vanished from the portrait after speaking of tending her gardens in other paintings, while Fleamont feigned sleep in his chair as Dobby and Winky served dinner to Harry and Bill. Kreature took his new role seriously and patrolled the grounds of Potter Haven.

)(*****)(

"I'm sorry you got pulled into the chaos that is my life," Harry said as they ate Winky's latest creations. "You didn't have a choice in this."

His hands waved about a bit and his eyes would glance up at Bill before returning to his plate.

"Actually, I did have a choice. You gave it to me with the time to think and talk with the Potter family magic," Bill admitted. "I chose to become your tutor myself. Now, we have two years to work on spells, reaction times, spell chains."

After the supper was finished and the dessert demolished, Harry yawned and Bill suggested they say goodnight.

"Tomorrow is a regular day for classes for you and work at the bank for me," Bill said.

"It's only a couple days until the weekend. You'll be here all Saturday and we can explore the house!" Harry said and Bill nodded.

"Perhaps you could speak to Professor McGonagall about being excused from supper on Saturday night and we'll eat with Sirius and Remus here?"

"Yes!" Harry agreed happily.

"Time to get back to the dorm," Fleamont announced from his portrait. "Dobby, take Harry back to Hogwarts please."

"Yes, Dead Lord Fleas," came Dobby's voice.

"Goodnight Harry," Bill said.

"Night Bill! Night Grandfather!" he called before the elf popped him out of the study.

)(*****)(

The reception at Grimmauld Place was stern and to the point with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waiting in the floo room for Bill Weasley.

The two 'father figures' looked at Harry's new tutor critically. Sirius motioned toward an empty chair and Bill approached it cautiously, the betrothal rings negating the magical chains and sticking charms before he sat. The two men looked surprised when nothing happened as the newcomer took the chair, and crossed his arms waiting for the inquisition to begin.

"How did you…" Sirius started to ask but then fell quiet.

"You resemble your uncles a great deal," Remus said. "We knew them when they fought against Voldemort."

"I have fond memories of Fabian and Gideon," Bill said with a sad smile. "They were kind and always had time for Charlie and me."

"How do you feel about today's events?" Sirius asked bluntly. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down himself.

"He's harmless," Remus assured Bill. "Sirius knows Harry would be very disappointed if his 'dogfather' pranked you the first night at Grimmauld Place."

Sirius frowned to be reminded, and Bill kept his face neutral after the smack delivered to Harry's godfather.

"I am reeling with new knowledge and magic," Bill admitted. He pulled the chain out of his shirt and willed the three betrothal rings to appear, making Sirius and Remus both grimace to be reminded of the three families represented. "Harry intends for me to teach him how to take every advantage of the family magic from his legacies."

"Potter is strength, Black is knowledge, and Slytherin is power," Remus stated.

Sirius sighed and said, "Harry has been hurt by so many people so many times. Please don't be another one who leaves him or betrays him."

Now Remus frowned and promised, "Family magics won't protect you if you hurt our cub."

"I promise to do my best," Bill said. "I feel the family magics all through my core. They are demanding that I protect Harry until he becomes Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. His power will exceed Merlin after he comes into his majority and takes a consort."

"What will you do then?" asked Sirius.

Bill smiled and said, "I shall protect and teach his children. The family magics demand that he has several."

*)(*****)(*


	12. Chapter 12

Unforgiveable Jinx

The Second Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament leaves another man dead. The Bumblebee loses his sting when he attempts to use Bill as Fleur's hostage in the tournament. With the return of spring weather, Harry gains more allies and a shift in political power in Magical Britain begins.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Second Task

Neville repeatedly cast the warming charm on Luna, Hermione, and Michael Croner as they huddled in the spectator stands beside Black Lake. His work in the greenhouses during winter meant he could easily cast the charm without using his wand. It was necessary to keep the green houses warm enough to survive Scottish winters. This February afternoon was cold but sunny; a weather charm cast by Flitwick provided the sunshine but nothing could reverse the cold north wind that swept through the stands. Even Neville's charms which were more powerful than the ones cast by the other students had trouble generating any warmth.

"Has anyone seen Harry today?" asked Hermione. "He wasn't at breakfast."

Neville said nothing while Michael and Hermione exchanged glances but they'd learned to ask questions when others were not around. However, the three of them did notice that Luna frowned – a very unusual sight.

"The Heir attended to threats last night," she replied. "The bumblebee lost his sting."

)(*****)(

"What genius thought an underwater task in February was a good idea?" Snape asked McGonagall as they watched another group of students slip away to hurry back to the warmth inside Hogwarts. "I do not come outside the castle for the entire month of February when I can avoid it!"

"I understand Albus designed each task to test the mettle of the contestants," she replied but then shook her head. "No matter how I word it, I can't make myself believe that…"

"And who is down at the bottom of the lake?" asked Poppy Pomphrey.

"I do not know," Minerva replied. "Dumbledore refused my suggestions to use objects such as gold or relics, and I know there was some problem in the early morning hours that threw his schedule off. Apparently, the Hogwarts elves were unable to get one of the hostages and Albus was scrambling to find one substitute just before dawn."

Poppy whispered, "The infirmary is full of injured house elves. Tipsy began delivering them for care around 3:00 AM. They have broken bones, and several suffered severed arms or legs."

"The house elves?" asked Severus. "What did Albus have them doing? Were they in a battle?"

Minerva looked thoughtful as she explained, "Albus was to use the elves to bring him the hostages for the second task. The elf was to put the hostage into a deep sleep and then the headmaster would cast the stasis spell to protect them under the lake until they returned to the surface."

"Albus can't cast the stasis spell properly!" Poppy fussed. "He's too old to cast that spell!" She rose from her seat and hurried to the tent set up for the hostages and champions when they returned to the shore; she would prepare to treat hypothermia and drowning victims.

)(*****)(

A distraught Fleur Delacour ran up to the judges' stand and cried, "Ma seour! My sister! She is only six years! Elle est absente!"

"Mademoiselle Delacour, your sister will be fine. She is your hostage and she is at the bottom of Black Lake!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

"Veela are not creatures of water and cold! She will die!" Fleur cried as she ran toward the water. The headmistress of Beauxbaton began yelling at Dumbledore as Fleur cast spells upon herself and dove in. Cedric had only just arrived but when he saw Fleur leap into the water, he followed without asking any questions. The ministry officials quickly moved the start time up to the moment that Cedric dove into the water and the Aurors subdued the giantess with multiple stupefy spells.

"You were supposed to use the wizard who escorted her to the ball!" the headmistress shouted. "Le petite is too delicate to survive hours in the cold water!"

Madam Pomphrey continued her preparations while Minerva and Severus approached Dumbledore.

"Are you not going to participate headmaster?" asked Minerva.

"Well, yes," he said before walking over and dipping a foot into the frigid water. "There!"

"Albus, who is at the bottom of the lake?" Severus asked.

"Hmm?" he responded. "What do you mean?"

"Who are the other hostages?"

"Oh, Cho Chang is there for Diggory to bring up, and my dear brother is there for me to retrieve."

"And how are you going to retrieve Aberforth?" asked Minerva.

"Well, I suppose I should get on it…" the headmaster said as he approached the lake once again and began a loud chant to summon the giant squid. The longer he chanted, the colder the air became but the squid never appeared."

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid. "The squid always answers calls to play."

"You ain't dumped der sheep guts in der water," the half giant replied. "I told you to put fresh sheep guts in der water to call Herbie up to play."

"Where's the bucket? You forgot to bring the bait!" Dumbledore shouted at the half-giant.

But Hagrid refused to be cowed by the headmaster today. "No sir, I can't help you in der tournament. Remember, you wouldn't let me tell Cedric about der dragons ahead of time, and that meant I couldn't bring der sheep guts for you."

In the confusion that followed, Cedric Diggory was first to return with his hostage. A few moments later, Fleur returned with her sister and rushed the small child into the medical tent where Poppy began the process of slowly raising her body temperature. Neville was asked to help with his wandless warming charms that he quickly cast on everything needed.

The Aurors interviewed Cho Chang who stated that she had not be consulted or asked if she wished to participate as a hostage. She thanked Cedric for saving her but then hurried to the castle.

"Will someone go get my brother?" Dumbledore asked standing at the back of the tent after many minutes had passed.

Eventually, Hagrid returned with a bucket of sheep guts that he dumped into the lake and he called the giant squid. After a quick conversation in squid, Herbie dove under the water to return in just ten minutes with the Dumbledore's hostage. Aberforth Dumbledore lay on the pier and the spectators, judges and contestants held their breath while an Auror bent down to examine the wizard, but then shook his head.

"The squid killed my brother!" Dumbledore insisted until another Auror cast several spells, and reported that the man had drowned.

"The charm to keep him in suspended animation worn off and he died of water in his lungs," the Auror reported. "He's been dead for at least an hour, just after the French girl came back with her sister."

Everyone watched Dumbledore approach and shout at Fleur Delacour about leaving Aberforth behind. The giantess threw off the enchantments from the Aurors, picked up Albus Dumbledore and threw him into the lake. The headmaster spluttered in the cold water and stumbled back to shore, his blue robes soaked with the dirty, cold water. He quickly cast charms to dry and warm his clothes, but then had to run when Fleur Delacour transformed into her veela form and chased Dumbledore about the stands, throwing small fireballs at him. Her flames burned holes in Dumbledore's robes and she called him various unpleasant names in French. Once the headmaster escaped back to Hogwarts, no one remained around the Black Lake and the Aurors talked Hagrid into carrying the body into Hogsmeade.

)(*****)(

When Harry did not appear in the Great Hall for supper, Neville called for Dobby. The little house elf appeared though he was not his usual bubbly self.

"Mister Nevilles calls for Dobby?" the elf asked as he cast a silence spell around them that enclosed Luna, Hermione, and Michael.

"I'm worried about Harry," Neville explained. "I heard him leave in the middle of the night and haven't seen or heard from him since."

Dobby seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment before he said, "My Mr. Heir Harry Potter-Black-Snake cares for the injured house elves in the Hogwartses infirmaries. Youse can come see him after you eatings supper."

Then the elf popped out of the Great Hall and several students approached Neville to hear his news. But he deflected all questions by saying he'd heard that Professor Snape was handing out detentions left and right to anyone not at their house table. Luna and Michael left for the Ravenclaw table after planning to join the two Gryffindor students for the trip to the infirmary after dinner.

)(*****)(*

When they reached the infirmary, the four students found the door closed but not locked. They stepped inside to find Madam Pomphrey still working with the young Delacour sister, while Fleur sat beside her sister in tears. Dumbledore appeared at the door for a moment but when he saw Fleur, he turned around and left. Neville approached Poppy and she quickly set him to casting the warming charm on several sets of blankets that she then placed in stasis.

"I keep trying to warm her magical core," Poppy told Neville. "Fleur has tried to reach her parents but has not been successful yet. We need an international port key to move the child to Sacred Heart in Paris but has not been successful yet."

Once all the blankets were warm, Neville went behind the curtains to find the others with Harry as he and several goblin healers gave potions to injured house elves. Whenever a goblin needed power for a spell to heal a bone or organ, Harry would use his wand to give the goblin the magic he needed.

There were fifteen house elves on tiny cots in three rows. At the end of the rows stood two house elves that Neville recognized; Dobby with his 'head elf' t-shirt and Winky, Dobby's mate. The little elf stood there in a neat skirt and blouse but there was a large, wicked meat cleaver in her hand and she kept the injured elves under close scrutiny.

"Winky and Dobby won't leave me alone with the Hogwarts elves," Harry explained. "Ragnock loaned me the goblin healers who care for Gringotts elves and we'll save the injured."

"Surrender? 'The injured'? Was there a battle?" asked Neville, Hermione and Michael.

Luna took Neville's hand as she asked, "Did you rescue your battle tutor, Harry?"

Harry nodded and told his tale.

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Attempted Kidnapping

Bill Weasley was sound asleep when there was a scream from under his bed. He leapt from the bed with his wand in his hand, the family rings telling him that a house elf had entered the bedroom – a house elf unknown to Kreature, Osiris, and Horus, his three guards. Horus had tackled the house elf and broke its arm when it wouldn't explain. Mousy, the new house elf for Grimmauld Place immediately warned Dobby that Grimmauld Place had been invaded and Dobby arrived just as six more house elves popped into Bill's bedroom. More elves quickly followed, trying to overpower the guards, and reach Bill Weasley.

Hearing a magical battle, Sirius and Remus fell out of bed, grabbed their wands, and ran down the hall to find a furious fight underway with Bill and four elves for Potter-Black-Slytherin fighting almost a dozen invading house elves that wore the Hogwarts tea towel.

The two marauders joined the battle only to be thrown back by the shields of the Hogwarts elves. Sirius changed into his Grim and charged into the room sending elves screaming in fright. Remus called Winky who popped to his side and before she could join the battle to defend 'Mr. Heir Harry's Curse-breaker', he told her, "Get Harry!"

)(*****)(*

Harry tossed and turned in his bed – his dreams were full of Bill having to fight a powerful foe. A black dog was in the fight! Suddenly he sat up in bed, _'Sirius! Bill! Grimmauld Place!'_

There was a pop outside his bed curtains that he immediately threw back. Winky floated in the air beside his bed, her face angry. "Mr. Heir Harry, there's be fight at Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts elves tryings to kidnaps yours Curse-breaker. Doggie and wolfie in fight with Kreatures, Dobbies, Osiris and Horus."

"Take me there!" Harry ordered and Winky grabbed Harry's hand before popping them both out of the Gryffindor dormitory and instantly to London.

Neville popped his head out of his bed curtains for a moment; he'd heard voices but not seeing anyone about, he went back to sleep. In the morning, he noticed the curtains to Harry's bed were open, the bed unmade and his friend was missing.

)(*****)(*

The instant Harry arrived in the hall outside Bill's bedroom, he began casting parseltongue spells to capture the invaders, though their numbers seemed to increase with each elf he confined to a stasis bubble. Padfoot grabbed and shook elves in his jaws leaving a few dead and many wounded. Osiris was dead – his head removed from his shoulders by a strong blast. When Harry saw Bill with a broken arm, his magic lashed out, flinging the Hogwarts elves into the walls of the bedroom or through the windows into the London night.

{Surrender or die!} Harry hissed as the Hogwarts elves slowly pulled themselves from the walls. Their outlines mashed into the wallpaper and ceilings, the elves dropped to the floor and began to cry.

{Silence!} Harry demanded, his aura flooding the entire house. A new contingent of Hogwarts elves popped into the room only to be met by an angry Winky who charged with her cleaver, taking off two arms and one head in seconds. The remaining elves screamed and vanished, leaving a single elf behind – the Hogwarts head elf who knelt and surrendered all the elves who invaded Grimmauld Place.

"Youse no moves or speaks!" Winky demanded, the cleaver glistening with elf blood. The little house elf nodded while others fainted.

Horus and Kreature took protective positions around Harry and Bill, while Dobby popped out to Gringotts for a healer. The battle tutor for Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin had been injured in an attempted kidnapping – Gringotts sent their best healer to care for the man's broken arm. Sirius had transformed back into his human form and sought Remus's arms – he'd killed four elves in the battle.

Only after Harry was certain that Bill was not in any danger and under the care of the healer, with Kreature and Horus standing guard, did he approach Winky and her prisoner.

"This worthless elf be Tipsy, Hogwarts head elf," Winky said. "She leads this shameful attack on Battle Tutor Curse-breaker!"

Harry, dressed only in pair of sleep pants, barefoot and beginning to come down from the adrenalin high, stared at the little elf for a long moment. He hissed, {Why did you attack my tutor? Tell me!}

The little elf was too scared to process the parseltongue spell and she began to cry as the powerful wizard Harry Potter-Black-Snake stared at her.

"Tells why you be here!" Winky demanded. The little elf tried to calm herself while the red-headed wizard moved to stand beside the scary black-headed wizard.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Bill's voice asked from beside him. The teenager turned to Bill, found his arm in a bandage but the healer had already moved to check on Sirius and Remus, both of whom had bruises and cracked ribs.

{Yes, I hear you,} Harry answered though his eyes continued to scan the room and the elves that huddled on the floor.

"You need to speak in English," Bill said. "These are not your elves and can't understand you speaking parsel."

He frowned but nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Tipsy, why did you and the Hogwarts elves try to kidnap Mr. Weasley tonight? I have always treated the elves at Hogwarts kindly!"

"Mr. Harry Potters, sir, Tipsy is sorry, sorry, sorry! Mr. Whiskers says to get Mr. Red Curse-breaker for Three-Wizards contest in Blackest Lake!"

"Whiskers?" Bill asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry said simply before turning back to the head elf. "Why did Whiskers want my Red Curse-breaker? I am not a contestant."

"He's be hostage for French Birdie in Blackest Lake. He danced withs her at fancy ball so Whiskers wants him for hostage."

Before Harry could begin cursing, Bill placed his good arm around the teenager's shoulder and the family magics worked to calm both the teenager and curse-breaker.

"If the elves had succeeded in kidnapping me, the family magics would have mangled Dumbledore's wand hand if tried to cast a spell at me, kicked him in the bollocks and set his beard on fire," Bill assured Harry.

"I will strangle him with that beard!" Harry swore. "These elves had no choice but to follow his commands!"

Winky, with her cleaver in hand, was already directing the Hogwarts elves to clean and repair the room before leaving Grimmauld Place. Tipsy remained shivering on the floor in front of Harry and he found himself sorry for the creature. He knelt on one knee and said, "Tipsy, give me one moment."

He turned to Bill and asked, {Would you join me in giving delivering a message to the headmaster?}

"I am certainly awake and have no desire to return to sleep. I may even change bedrooms!"

"Winky, Dobby, Kreature," Harry called. The three elves approached Harry and Bill confidently.

{Bill and I shall call on Whiskers with Tipsy. I want Dobby and Kreature to accompany us. Winky continue the clean up here and sending the injured to the Hogwarts infirmary.}

The elves nodded their heads in understanding. Harry and Bill grasped their wands, and turned back to Tipsy.

"We're going to visit Whiskers, Tipsy. Where is he?"

"He's be in empty classesroom," she replied. Dobby took the location from the elf's mind and the four popped out of the room.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked as Winky continued to direct the clean-up of the bedroom and dismissed the Hogwarts elves with their injured. The dead were wrapped in sheets and sent to the elves quarters at Hogwarts.

)(*****)(*

Albus Dumbledore tapped his foot with frustration; how long did it take a house elf to pop down to London and pop back with Bill Weasley? There were two other hostages to bring to Hogwarts before dawn and he had worked very hard to power the stasis spells he would use on the hostages. The second task would go perfectly!

There was a loud pop in the room and Albus turned to find himself staring at two glowing wands in the hands of an angry Heir Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin and a pissed off Bill Weasley. Familiar enough with Molly's Prewitt temper, Dumbledore recognized the power building in Bill's aura. However, the power in Harry Potter's eyes and aura were enough to give Dumbledore concern for his continued existence.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing outside your dormitory at this hour and dressed like that?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"The house elves from Hogwarts just attempted to kidnap my battle tutor. They acted at your command and I am very unhappy," Harry replied, his wand remaining pointed at the headmaster.

"Battle tutor? What is this?" Dumbledore stumbled back into a chair. "I had no idea…"

"Oh, come now Headmaster, you attempted to force the betrothal with my sister and caused her great pain," Bill reminded the old wizard. "And now, my family's debts to Heir PBS are so great, he claimed me as his tutor to learn battle and duelling techniques until he becomes Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin at seventeen. Then you ordered the Head Elf to retrieve me for your 'Three Wizards contest' as she put it."

"I can have her head delivered to you in the morning," Dumbledore offered.

"Her head?" Harry replied with scorn hot in his voice. "I don't want her head; I want 'your' head."

"Now Harry, that's something the Dark Lord..."

"Youse be quiet!" Tipsy shouted as she popped into the room and zoomed into the air to hover in front of Dumbledore's face. "This be youse faults and Miss Hogwarts mads with youse Whiskers! We's have ten dead house elveses in battle youse ordered us to do's! No more lemon drops! NEVER EVERS AGAIN!"

She continued to wave her little hands as sparks flew from them and landed in Dumbledore's beard. "We's had to fight mad elves, dogs, wolves, curse-breaker and Merlin's Heir!" the little elf declared. "If we's have ten-tens elves we not win and Heir still comes to burns off youse whiskers!"

Lowering his wand now, Harry declared, "You will not attempt to interfere with my family again Albus Dumbledore. If you do, the consequences will be severe."

)(*****)(

Albus Dumbledore sat silently for ten minutes after Harry and Bill popped out of the room. Tipsy confirmed that there were ten dead house elves in the attempt to kidnap Bill Weasley. Replacement elves were expensive and the Hogwarts budget was strapped. There'd been no new robes for the headmaster since last summer.

' _Where am I going to find another hostage for the veela?'_ Albus wondered. _'How was I to know Harry had picked Bill. I was certain he'd understand he had to marry Ginny…'_

He had not spoken to Molly or Arthur since the day the petrification wore off. Their floo appeared to not be working. The elves would bring Miss Chang for Diggory's hostage and he would use his brother for his hostage – family was always important.

' _Family… yes, Mademoiselle Delacour's family… The sister is here…'_

)(*****)(

"That's how my night went. I made certain Bill, Sirius, and Professor Lupin were safe. Then I came back to Hogwarts – everyone was already at the lake for the second task and I checked on Tipsy. Poppy was out at the lake for the contestants and hostages, so I sent to Gringotts for some goblin healers who know how to treat elves and spent my day helping in the infirmary."

"Bill's okay?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded, "Dobby told me he went to work at Gringotts late this morning. When the adrenalin of a battle leaves you, you really have to rest for a while and eat!"

The story told, Hermione and Michael left to return to the library though Neville stayed to cast warming charms on the cots for the house elves and Luna spoke to each elf, telling them secrets about Hogwarts that the elves thought no one knew. Dobby kept placing his arm around Winky and shivering. His mate had been fierce in the battle and her cleaver scared their enemies even now after their surrender.

"Would Dobbys helps Winky in kitchen at Potters Haven tonight?" she asked and the head elf nodded his head rapidly. Winky lifted her cleaver to her shoulder and smiled.

)(*****)(*

The atmosphere was subdued in the Great Hall the morning after the second task; Fleur's little sister remained in the infirmary and refused to warm up – Poppy told Minerva and Severus she feared the child's magical core had been damaged by the cold. And a second man was dead because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament – an innocent victim who had not entered any contest or chosen to compete. Dumbledore had kidnapped his brother and made him the hostage at the bottom of Black Lake.

Alongside the photo of Cedric returning to the surface with Cho Chang to win the second task, the Daily Prophet carried a photo of the giant squid laying the corpse of Aberforth Dumbledore on the dock. The details for his service included notes that the body would remain in his tavern until sunset tonight when his neighbours would place him on a pyre at the edge of town. Tomorrow, his ashes would be interned in the local wizarding cemetery. There was only the smallest mention of his incarceration in Azkaban and no information on his crime.

The paper was more detailed on the 'conversations' between Fleur Delacour and Albus Dumbledore.

)(*****)(*

 **This reporter must make mention of an altercation between the second-place finisher, Fleur Delacour and Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster Dumbledore, originally the fourth contestant refused to enter the lake in February and harangued Mademoiselle Delacour for not bringing back his brother at the same time she returned with her sister.**

" **My brother was a pure-blood wizard, and that creature…that veela left him in favour of that waif of a sister? I ask the DMLE…I demand that the DMLE investigate!" Dumbledore roared before Delacour transformed into her veela form and threw fireballs at Dumbledore and cursed in French. The headmaster ran around the spectator stands for fifteen minutes as Delacour set his hair, beard, and robes on fire several times.**

 **When asked why she did not intervene, Director Bones cited the Tri-Wizard Tournament rule book that mandated that contestants resolve their differences without the interference of officials from the schools or governments.**

 **Mademoiselle Delacour maintains that her young sister was not an acceptable hostage. The child is to be transported by special portkey to Sacred Heart Hospital in Paris. The French Minister of Magic stopped all transfer of French potion ingredients and potions to Britain until the Wizegamot addresses the French government's concerns about 'le Dumbledore horrible!' as Paris Match Magiques named the Headmaster of Hogwarts.**

)(*****)(*

At the bottom of the first page, there were two small articles. The first one was an inquiry for any families with excess House Elves. Hogwarts was experiencing a shortage of elves and would welcome the donation of eight or more elves. The second news article reported the disappearance of Barty Crouch, Jr. from the Janus Thackery ward at Saint Mungo's. The body of Alice Greengrass was discovered under the covers of Crouch's bed so officials were uncertain of the exact time of his escape the previous night.

Neville's only comment was that he was glad his parents were hospitalized in Paris now instead of London.

)(*****)(*

Scene Break: Shift of Power

On a Saturday in early May, Harry slipped out of Hogwarts with the other students headed into Hogsmeade for the day. He travelled under his cloak of invisibility until he was in the small village among the students and towns people. Puffs and Claws ignored him while Lions nodded without speaking and a few Snakes said, 'Good morning, Heir Slytherin', but Harry ignored them in his hurry to reach Rosie's Tavern.

Outside the tavern, he met Bill who was talking with Fred and George. Motioning Harry to enter the tavern, Bill told his brothers, "I have a meeting inside. I will send you the books you need for Runes and Arithmancy."

"Who are you meeting?" Fred asked.

"…the head bob was to the air…" George added.

"…so it must be some invisible bird…"

"…how do you find the interesting parts when the girl is invisible?"

Bill cast stinging hexes at the posterior of each twin and then gave them a galleon to blow at Honeydukes. He called out as they left, "Share with Ron and Ginny. They're grades are bad and they can use the chocolate to feel better."

Inside the tavern, Harry smiled when Bill entered and they asked the barkeep for the room reserved by Healer Bulstrode. Rosie escorted the pair up the stairs to a private dining room. She knocked and opened the door before stepping back.

"Lunch will be brought up in a half hour," the tavern keeper said as she pulled the door closed after Harry stepped inside.

The healer rose from his chair and bowed from his waist, "Heir Slytherin, I am Marcus Bulstrode, Healer."

Harry stared for less than a second before he returned a half bow, acknowledging the wizard with a lower social standing. "Healer Bulstrode, I commend you for your service in aiding the injured at Hogwarts last November."

"Thank you," Marcus replied, pleased that the boy had noticed.

"Allow me to introduce my battle tutor, Curse-breaker William Weasley," Harry said as Bill stepped forward and made a bow from the waist, a greeting between equals.

The healer cleared his throat and continued by saying, "Heir Slytherin, I asked to speak with you about an important matter."

Marcus noticed the boy grow tense and grip his wand. The healer also saw the boy's aura flare as if for battle but the curse-breaker remained calm.

"Be assured I mean you no harm, nor will I ask much of you."

"Very well," Harry said. "How can I help you then?"

Bulstrode's face registered his surprize to be offered assistance without making a request.

"Did I get that wrong?" Harry asked, glancing at Weasley who smiled and shook his head to reassure the teenager. "My grandfather…my advisors are coaching me in etiquette and manners, but I still have problems with who says what based on their family's position."

The healer smiled and waved Harry and Bill toward chairs. "Perhaps we can sit and speak without the rules of pureblood snobbery."

Surprized but pleased, Harry asked, "Don't you subscribe to the pureblood way of thinking?"

"I have seen magic born at Saint Mungo's and I have seen too many wizards and witches die before their time. The idiots who believe that 'pureblood' makes them better than muggleborns or half-bloods are blind. May I tell you both a secret?

Harry nodded without comment and Bill remained silent as Marcus continued, "My grandmother is a half-blood from Egypt. My grandfather's family was steeped in the pureblood crap and could barely light a luminous. Papa was in Magical Alexandria on ministry business when he met Coplet Rashiner, the daughter of a wandmaker and his muggleborn wife. He fell in love, married her and brought her home only after they had two sons and a daughter who were strong in the magics of children."

"I have been told that a muggleborn husband or wife strengthens the magic in the next generation," Harry said. "Your children would be smart to seek muggleborns then as well."

Smiling, the healer nodded. "The Bulstrode family is dark traditionally and we remain so, but that doesn't make us evil."

"I agree," Harry said. "Slytherin family magics are powerful and dark but not evil. I intend for British society to learn and accept that fact during my lifetime."

The last sentence was said with a significant look at the curse-breaker.

The healer continued, "When I met your basilisk patronus at Saint Mungo's and it spoke to me, it was as if Salazar Slytherin himself was speaking."

Harry laughed, "I doubt my ancestor sounded like me!"

"So, you are a blood descendent of Salazar?"

The teenager slowly nodded and smiled, "Salazar's blood is in many families and I am fortunate to have the title."

Marcus swallowed and 'leapt into the fire' by saying, "If you were a Dark Lord in training, you would not be able to conjure a patronus in any form. The Death Eaters can produce the mist to hold off the Dementors but they cannot create a form."

Harry drew his wand and cast the spell, calling first Prongs with English and then King with parseltongue. The corporal sparkling patronus danced around the room, leaving the wizards with great smiles on their faces.

Bill cast the spell and his glittering lion sprang into the room, chasing the buck and basilisk into the corners to then turn and run under the table in a game of tag.

Marcus drew his wand and cast the same spell calling his cobra, and his patronus flew across the room to Harry where the teenager caressed the snake for a moment as they hissed in conversation.

"Shadow has never been so solid," Marcus announced as his patronus danced with the buck, the basilisk, and the lion.

There was a knock on the door and the three wizards quickly dispersed their spells before Rosie opened the door and levitated in trays with the promised food. Once the food was delivered and they were alone once again, Marcus continued, "I knew when I saw the basilisk and learned that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin required my assistance, that it was important that I speak to you."

Harry and Bill ate without speaking while Marcus continued his explanation, "Magic has created a marvellous opportunity for Magical Britain. The unforgiveable curses turned on the Death Eaters and the pureblood bigots. When the first wizards were brought into Janus Thickery at Saint Mungo's and the news was printed plainly in the Daily Prophet, a few wizards thought the Death Eaters would stop but they didn't. They didn't believe the curses were corrupted and now, there are very few of the bigots left upright – they are either dead or trembling in the beds of the ward."

"How is this an opportunity?" Bill asked carefully as Harry listened intently.

Marcus said, "The light bigots think this is their time, but they are old and will fail. Dumbledore is the perfect example; he wants everyone to think he is open-minded and a friend to creatures, half-bloods and muggleborns, but he is just as bigoted as the Carrows, or any of the other Death Eaters."

The healer paused and said, "I know you moved many votes into the centre – grey rather than dark or light in the Wizegamot."

Harry nodded, "Madam Zambini leads my bloc and she talks with everyone on both sides, trying to find common ground."

"I am here today as the representative of seven dark families – ones that want Magical Britain to grow once more but not under a 'Dark Lord' or a 'Light Lord'. Mother Magic created both dark and light magic to be in balance."

"I agree," Harry said. "Mother Magic is making herself felt in Britain."

"We would offer fealty to you, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin if you will remain a Grey Lord."

"Merlin!" swore Bill. Harry's mouth fell open for a moment but then he closed it with a pop and summoned Dobby.

"Mr. Heir Harry…" Dobby began to say before he noticed Marcus and turned his attention to the dark wizard. With a snap of his fingers, three other elves appeared in the room surrounding Marcus.

"Dobby, stand down!" Harry commanded. "Healer Bulstrode wants to be our 'friend' and all PBS elves will protect him."

"If youse commands, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin," Dobby said, signalling the elves to vanish. The house elf announced, "Youse guard is here, theys just be's invisibles."

Marcus said nothing and did not move as Harry cleared his throat, "Thank you Dobby. Would you bring Lord Fleamont here, please?

The elf popped out and then back in seconds later with a portrait that he enlarged to be human size and then propped it on the floor so Fleamont could participate fully in the conversation.

"Grandfather, may I present Healer Marcus Bulstrode," Harry said as an introduction. Fleamont looked the middle-aged wizard over critically as Harry said, "Healer Bulstrode, allow me to introduce my chief advisor, Lord Fleamont Potter."

The healer offered the portrait a full bow from the waist as Fleamont asked, "And what is the purpose of disturbing my nap this afternoon, Harry?"

"Healer Bulstrode just offered to bring seven dark families into my voting bloc in the Wizegamot. I would like to hear your opinion of how best to accomplish this coup," Harry explained simply.

Bill laughed. "Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Horace Boggins, and Great-grandfather Septimius Weasley will all suffer apoplexy."

Fleamont had to sit himself for a full minute before he could speak. "This will change Britain, Harry. You will be called a Dark Lord."

"No, Lord Fleamont," Bulstrode interrupted. "Harry Potter will be a Grey Lord, supporting both the dark and the light."

"Yes, a Grey Lord," Bill said. "He'll balance the dark and the light."

Fleamont sat and thought for a moment before he nodded in agreement, "We must meet with these families and arrange the announcement… In August when the new year for the Wizegamot begins. Madam Zambini can work with the families until the end of the school year, when we can begin to formally…"

The portrait of the dead Lord Potter paused before asking, "Who would these families support as Grand Warlock? Dumbledore must be removed from the throne in the ministry."

Nodding his head toward Harry, Marcus said, "We would support our lord's choice for someone fair and impartial who respects all sides."

Without hesitation Harry said, "Lady Longbottom. No one else is as fair – she'd recognize Voldemort's right to speak from the gallery so long as he followed protocol."

Marcus smirked and a small laugh choked him for a moment. "Forgive me, the name is ridiculous. I can't believe we used to fear that jumble of French."

)(*****)(*

Dobby Potters-Blacks-Slytherins, Head Elf and his mate, Winky Potters-Blacks-Slytherins, worked alongside the other elves of their family, cleaning Potter Haven from top to bottom for the coming reception. Heir Potters-Blacks-Slytherins would greet his vassals and take new vassals tonight in front of allies and friends. The Malfoy, Parkinson and Zambini families would be joined by ten other families tonight as the Goblins and Longbottom families watched. The portrait of Lady Euphemia Potter slipped from picture frame to picture frame in her home, guiding elves as drapes were cleaned, mirrors polished, and lights prepared to shine. Upholstery was replaced, rugs beaten out-of-doors and placed carefully on polished floors. Every portrait was dressed in their best finery and that included the Black ancestors and Slytherin ancestors who were in temporary residence for the evening. The portraits of the three Pervell brothers dominated the ballroom – the ancient paintings were on loan from Gringotts.

Here Harry would meet with his allies, his current vassals, and his new vassals. Fleamont had been busy during the weeks leading up to this night – he had managed to bring three light families on board as well as the seven dark families. Tonight, his grandson would take ten new vassals and make Lucius Malfoy a powerful force in the Wizegamot. Gloria Zambini had fallen in love with Memphis Bungalow and with Harry's permission would make the man her sixth husband next week. Bungalow had a successful import/export business that moved goods between Britain and America. The couple would spend half of the year in Canada each year making her position in the Wizegamot difficult to maintain.

Harry was pleased with the news that Narcissa would bear a child in late fall, Draco managed to be civil – he truly wanted to return to Hogwarts next year, and Lucius had found he enjoyed being grey rather than fully dark. His family included veela several generations back and the feelings against 'creature' blood could harm his growing family if the prejudice flourished.

Fleamont believed that with Cornelius Fudge as minister, Augusta Longbottom as Chief Witch, and Lucius Malfoy as the leader of the Potter-Black-Slytherin voting bloc, Magical Britain would move forward with progressive legislation. Euphemia bet that Dumbledore died of apoplexy when the new arrangements in the Wizegamot were announced, and Augusta was elected Chief Witch.

)(*****)(

Sirius and Remus arrived in time for the light supper Euphemia planned for the family members. She was in the portrait frame in the floo room when the two marauders appeared out of the flames, and greeted them, "Stand up and let me see how you look."

Sirius protested, "Aunt Euphemia, we're…"

"…going to be perfect gentlemen, not attract my attention, or embarrass Harry in any way, shape, or form. There'll be no tricks, pranks, jokes, or befuddlements tonight," the portrait replied in her sternest voice. "I have three elves watching you Sirius Black."

There were three pops all around him and Sirius found himself looking at three old elves. "They are retired nanny elves and they know every trick you've ever thought about. Try anything and they will pop you into the nursery, put you in nappies and stick a bottle in your mouth with a permanency charm for three days."

"But…" Sirius tried to protest. He looked at Remus and whined, "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"I love you, Pads. But Aunt Euphie is right. This night is too important to change any of your antics. I understand that Narcissa and Lucius had words with Draco – tonight changes the future of Magical Britain and it must be perfect."

)(*****)(*

William Weasley stepped from the floo in Professor McGonagall's office and bowed to his former head-of-house. Minerva McGonagall admired his dress robes, his smart haircut, and the emerald that sparkled in his ear. She smiled and curtseyed, "Welcome Curse-breaker Weasley."

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for allowing me to come through your floo tonight. Has Heir Potter arrived?"

"A little elf popped in to say he was on his way," Minerva replied. "He's thriving this spring and part of that is because of you, Bill."

"Heir Potter is something himself," Bill mused and grinned. "Between his house elves, his godfathers, and the portraits of his grandparents, I have to stay on my toes all the time."

Bill looked pensive for a moment before he asked, "I spoke to Fred and George on the last Hogsmeade weekend. They are working very hard on their studies. But how are Ron and Ginny doing now with classes?"

Minerva nodded in recognition of Bill's place as head of the Weasley family. "Fred and George concentrate on their studies. The twin connection returned and they are making the most of it to study two subjects simultaneously and share the information. They should have been the top students at Hogwarts since their first year!"

"And Ron and Ginny?"

"Ginevra works in fits and starts. She'll concentrate and do well for a week, then skive off for a weekend and find herself behind on Monday. Her exams will tell the story," Minerva replied. "Ronald attends class but he sleeps half the time."

"My mother…" Bill paused and said, "My parents do not understand why it is a waste to spend any more money on an education for Ron."

"Perhaps because they have not spent their own galleons but someone else's?"

Bill grimaced and nodded. "I have found two Quidditch teams with job openings for managers to polish broomsticks, clean uniforms and sweep up the locker rooms. He'll take one of the jobs or be apprenticed to a shopkeeper."

"Magical Britain needs those workers as much as they need inventors and curse-breakers," McGonagall added.

Winky popped into the room, "Heir Potters-Blacks-Slytherins is arrived."

The door opened and Harry hurried in, dressed in his fine black spider silk robes with the three house emblems set in jewels. His hair was a bit longer and tamer, and his smile infectious when he saw Bill waiting for him.

Grinning, he bowed to his head-of-house, "Professor McGonagall, thank you for allowing us to use your floo. I shall return tomorrow morning."

"Mother Magic bless your evening," McGonagall said in farewell as the powerful duo turned to the floo and threw in powder before calling out 'Potter Haven' and disappearing in the flames.

)(*****)(**

Dobby and Kreature appeared in the floo room moments before the fireplace flared and allowed Heir Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin and Curse-breaker William Weasley to step forward, the soot vanishing from their fine robes with a flick of Kreature's finger. The rings on Harry's hand flashed brightly, bringing the fullness of the family magics into force, reaching out to the wards of Potter Haven for information.

"The family has assembled on the second floor," Bill said, catching Harry's eye. "Nervous?"

"A bit," the teenager replied. "If my battle tutor stays close, I'll be fine!"

Up the wide staircase, Harry and Bill made their way through the ancestral Potter manor, watched by the portraits of ancestors, to a large dining hall where nine people and a dozen goblins awaited them. The guests were all in a receiving line, beginning with family; Sirius and Remus, followed by Narcissa, Lucius and Draco. Next in line were friends; Augusta Longbottom, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and her father. Then came the allies; Ragnock, Sowsbreath, Helmond, Darkest, and Instream, plus seven goblin guards.

)(*****)(*

Lady Augusta Longbottom observed the proceedings as Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin became the 'Boy-Who-Ruled' with one third of the votes in the Wizegamot under his control. She smiled politely at the light and dark witches and wizards who had begun to mingle under the watchful eyes of the portraits of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, as house elves appeared with trays bearing flutes of champagne and hors d'oeuvres that seemed to have been prepared for each individual person. It appeared the heir and his tutor spoke to each person, shook hands and if Augusta was not mistaken, gave each person a gift including bags of galleons, books, racing brooms, and several shrunken chests. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy received a chest of galleons to begin a dowry and a blessing from the 'Black family magics' for their unborn daughter. The son, Draco, was pleased to receive a complete set of ancient tomes on potion brewing – apparently his private studies this year had accelerated his potion interests.

Augusta glanced about the room, the Wizegamot would change this summer without doubt. She agreed to become Chief Witch when the new session began 1 August after Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin called his families and 'friends' to seats in the centre of the chamber around him.

' _Yes, Albus will expire that day without doubt,'_ Augusta mused. _'I must make certain Neville and Luna are there to see the change in power.'_

)(*****)(


	13. Chapter 13

Unforgiveable Jinx

In the third task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Dumbledore insults the sphinx and pays the price. Barty Crouch, Jr. kidnaps Harry to perform the resurrection for Lord Voldemort (snicker!) and things don't go as planned for the Dark Lord and his last two minions. Bill comes to Harry's side in Little Hangleton and the dark lord falls. At a press conference at the Ministry of Magic afterwards, Director Bones displays the carcass of the homunculus, and shares the news of the death of the last two Death Eaters.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Third Task

The day of the third and final task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament dawned and Albus Dumbledore felt every single day of his 137 years. After months of work, the goblin accountants were through the fifth year of the Potter estate and the second year of Hogwarts. His own vault was empty already from penalties paid for misappropriated funds from the Potter vault and unauthorized vacations to Shangri-La. Three members of the Order of the Phoenix were imprisoned for accepting Potter funds and having nothing to offer for repayment – a fate that awaited him if the goblins could ever take him into custody.

Augusta Longbottom, Madam Zambini and Lucius Malfoy continued to dance around his motions and bills, nothing was presented to the Wizegamot without his approval but bills managed to merge together to get past his wand. And everyone refused the feeble motions by the few Dumbledore allies in the Wizegamot to vote relief for the headmaster.

The Daily Prophet reported that 'bookies' refused to accept any bets on how badly Dumbledore would perform in the Third Task. After the embarrassment with the drugged dragon in the first task and the death of his brother in the second task, no one expected the headmaster to finish the tournament. Currently, Fleur Delacour was the favourite to win. The veela had proven tougher than anyone would have imagined but Cedric Diggory offered her a challenge. After the death of Victor Krum in the first task, the Bulgarian ministry demanded an investigation of Dumbledore's manipulation in the selection for the dragons.

With the total lack of response from the British ministry, the Bulgarians slowed delivery of potion ingredients for the treatment for the cruciatus curse. More pure-bloods died in excruciating pain as the supply of potions ran out.

Dumbledore believed the veela's comments about British 'intolerance' for wizards with creature blood were old and tired now. It didn't matter that Daily Prophet ran a series of articles on the pure blood families with traces of creature blood to calm the population of magical creatures. By the first of June, even Hagrid refused to speak to Dumbledore.

For some reason that morning, Dumbledore's thoughts turned to Harry Potter. There had been no hints of return by Voldemort – Dumbledore had to supress the chuckle that so often accompanied mention of the Dark Lord's name now. His thoughts turned to an article in the paper; by the Daily Prophet's calculations, there weren't any Death Eaters left in Britain. Many death eaters were dead from self-inflicted AK's, others died slowly from the cruciatus curse's after-effects, and a few were simply living their lives without the brand of the Dark Lord on their arm any longer.

"Merlin, I have not thought of the boy-who-lived since the night before the Second Task," Dumbledore mused. "Minerva and Severus have kept him out of my hair thankfully. Now, tomorrow there'll be the regular request not to return to Privet Drive and I shall sorrowfully remind him of the blood wards…"

It seemed the headmaster suffered a sudden bout of indigestion and he rose to find his wand. He had become proficient with the charms to reduce bloating and gas decades ago. "I will think about Harry Potter tomorrow…"

)(*****)(*

Neville and Luna planned to sit with Hermione and Michael at the third task. Granger's friendship with the Ravenclaw had blossomed this spring and the pure-blood intended to visit the muggle world this summer and begin his education to attend university with Hermione after graduation.

Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Lavender Brown would attend the task but slip off underneath the stands if they remained true to form from their recent behaviour. Neville and Hermione took Ron to task and made him swear to cast the contraceptive spells when he and Lavender 'slipped away'. Hermione and the other girls in Gryffindor impressed upon Lavender how important it was not to become pregnant at fourteen. Warned by Luna Lovegood, Madam Pomfrey made Lavender demonstrate she knew the contraceptive charms again.

"When she goes home and her mother looks at her, she'll know the bird is catching the earthworm regular," Luna assured Hermione. "There'll be a floo call the same afternoon to the Burrow and Ronald Weasley will have to deal with his mother's ill-temper all summer."

"He'll look forward to school next year for once," Hermione mused and was surprized when Luna just shook her head.

"Ron fails every class this year," the seer replied. "He'll be suspended and the Weasley family will apprentice him to a merchant. Let Ron enjoy his last day at Hogwarts – these are the best days of his life."

)(*****)(

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall with his friends Neville and Luna, and marvelled at the year that was almost over. The unforgiveable jinxes devastated the Death Eaters; Dumbledore remained distracted by the audit and would be shovelling dragon crap for Gringotts soon; and his accountants assured him that if his godfather crossed the channel to France, they could arrange a trial and win freedom for Sirius. Taking his exams had been a breeze and he also sat for Arithmancy and Runes fourth year exams.

With encouragement from Neville and Luna, Harry agreed to observe the third task with the other students. Few Gryffindor students turned their backs now when Harry walked by, though none of the Puffs or Claws were friendly and Slytherin house feared him. Harry didn't know how he felt about Hogwarts – the castle itself welcomed him but only two of the inhabitants remained real friends.

)(*****)(

The day finally ended and the students from Hogwarts gathered in the stands around the converted Quidditch field. The tall hedges blocked all view of the interior but giant mirrors had been enchanted to display each contestant as they made their way toward the centre of the maze. Dumbledore smiled and waved to the students and the press. No one made mention that only the headmistress from Beauxbâtons and a dozen powerful French Aurors had accompanied Fleur back for the third task. There were no representatives from the Bulgarian Ministry.

Fleur was first into the maze and from the stands, the spectators watched as she dodged the boggart, fought a pair of blasted-end squirts, and sped through shades of darkness. Cedric entered only two minutes after Fleur and he dealt with the boggart with a displacement spell that moved it into another part of the maze, and made up time by jumping on the blasted-end squirts and running along their lengths to leap over the hedge.

Albus entered the maze ten minutes after Diggory and no one applauded his wanderings as he casually walked about, acting as if he didn't care about the outcome while he looked for the boggart. The sudden attack from the blasted-end squirts caught the headmaster off guard and burned off a portion of his beard before Dumbledore hurried past with water streaming from his wand and drowning the creatures.

It was the displaced boggart that was Dumbledore's undoing. Frightened by Diggory's displacement spell that sent it flying across the hedges, the boggart's adrenalin was high. When it grabbed onto the greatest fear in Dumbledore's mind, the magical creature transformed into his sister Arianna, bleeding and dying at her brother's feet with a hand raised, asking for aid and comfort. The nightmare of the past rushed back into Dumbledore's mind and he stumbled backwards as his sister collapsed, dead on the grass.

"No!" he shouted, blasting the boggart with flames. The creature withered in agony, retaining Arianna's form, causing Dumbledore to relive killing his sister. The headmaster fled deeper into the maze, slashing his way through the giant spiders and the yellow haze of a confusion charm.

Diggory had long passed the spiders and the next major hurdle, a sphinx of great power and knowledge. When Fleur Delacour arrived at the Sphinx's trail, their conversation included solving a riddle and exchange of pleasantries.

"Mademoiselle Alice, the last contestant, c'est le wizard vieux," (he's an old wizard) Fleur confided with the sphinx. "Le homme thinks wizards are superior to magical creatures. He told me I should leave my little sister to drown and save his huge brother when he did not even attempt to swim the lake. He called me 'half-breed' and doubted mon abilities magical. I reminded him that he was last and he said it was because this was not enough of a challenge against magical creatures!"

"Not enough challenge against Magic's own creatures? We came first and men learned to be wizards from our people!" the sphinx replied, her eyes flashing. "He is Whiskers, non?"

"Oui, Whiskers!" Fleur agreed as she stepped away down the path toward the centre of the maze, content with her second-place finish. It was almost ten minutes before Dumbledore appeared, still out of breath and glancing fearfully over his shoulder.

"Good fellow, if you will give me a moment, I shall endeavour to answer any riddle," Dumbledore wheezed. He took several deep breaths and asked, "My good man, am I the first to reach this deep in the maze?"

The sphinx frowned and replied, "My name is Alice. I cannot tell you of any other contestants. But I have a riddle for you to consider…"

"Alice?" Dumbledore asked, looking the sphinx over closely. "Are you certain?"

The Sphinx growled and said, "Albus Dumbledore, your riddle shall be, 'Tell me what I am thinking'."

The man smirked and dove into the mind of the sphinx by casting legimency. His mind followed his spell into the mind of the sphinx. It was a lovely scene from a meadow and he stood on a hill top. Suddenly Albus heard the scream of the sphinx as she dived upon him and grabbed him roughly about the torso, pinning his arms to his side before flying up and dumping him in a rough nest of branches and bones.

Albus woke a moment later to find a powerful forearm with claws penetrating his chest, holding him immobile. The sphinx called her chicks, six ravenous winged cubs with human faces and teeth of the lion. The cubs began to feed on his fingers, on his legs, and on his face as Albus screamed.

In the spectator stands, silence had fallen when Dumbledore reached the sphinx and insulted her by calling her 'man' and doubting her sex when told. Many of them looked away when the headmaster began screaming piteously about being eaten alive.

But they began clapping and cheering when Diggory reached the centre of the maze and raced for the cup that would end the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He grabbed the cup and raised it above his head as the hedges of the maze fell away, and Hagrid and the Aurors herded the creatures away to return them to their homes.

Alice released Dumbledore as Aurors reached them and the sphinx looked at the wizards with acidic comment, "He isn't very good at riddles."

The headmaster was levitated and taken immediately to the medical tent. When the Aurors passed Cedric and Fleur waiting for the awards, she stopped the Aurors for a moment and leaned over Dumbledore's trembling form and said, "Bravo les créatures magiques!" (Bravo magical creatures!)

)(*****)(

In the spectator's seats, the Hogwarts faculty discussed the results of third task.

"I expected a better showing from the Headmaster," Sprout whispered to McGonagall. "At first, I thought he would hold back but now…"

Minerva frowned. "I think he was whipped fairly in each event."

"Still, Aberforth drowned in the second task…" Sprout reminded the deputy headmistress.

"And the Durmstrang champion died in the first," she reminded the Herbology professor. "Bloody wizards love their bloody tournaments! This will not be repeated at Hogwarts!"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: A Faulty Resurrection

After Minister Fudge presented the award of a thousand galleons to Cedric Diggory, Harry joined Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as they walked back to the castle. The couple planned to visit the victory parties in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

"I would encourage you to appear in the Slytherin Common Room, Lord Snake," Luna mentioned, "but you have to complete a task for your family magic tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry asked suddenly while Luna nodded with a smile before Harry Potter vanished from the pathway.

"Harry!" called Neville. Luna tilted her head to one side before she turned to her boyfriend and held his arm for a moment.

"Neville, find Professor McGonagall," she told Neville. "Barty Crouch, Jr. just kidnapped Harry Potter."

"I didn't see…"

"But I did," she assured Neville. "Find McGonagall and insist that she call the Aurors."

Neville sprinted back toward the Quidditch field to find Professor McGonagall while Luna called Winky.

"Is Dobby with Harry?" she asked the bubbly elf.

"Yes, Miss Sees-All," the elf replied. "Dobby be's with Harry Potters and helps him. Red Curse-breaker and his elf be there shortly."

"Listen for Dobby and for Harry," Luna said. "It won't be long before things are settled for House Slytherin. Your little one will be the first Potter-Black-Slytherin elf and she will be welcomed by the new family magics."

"Thank you, Miss Sees-All," Winky said, as she smiled and rubbed her growing belly.

)(*****)(

In the medical tent, Dumbledore lay muttering about sharp teeth and tearing flesh frequently enough to concern Madam Pomphrey and Minerva. The entrance to the tent suddenly parted as Neville Longbottom ran inside.

"Professor McGonagall!" shouted Neville. "Barty Crouch, Jr. just kidnapped Harry!"

"What?" exclaimed the deputy headmistress. "Explain, Mr. Longbottom!"

"We were walking back to Hogwarts, when Harry vanished and Luna told me she saw Barty Crouch, Jr. take Harry. She wants you to call the Aurors!"

For a moment, Minerva hesitated; Luna had the sight though it seldom proved accurate for the current moment but then Dumbledore interrupted and announced, "Nonsense. Nothing such as that happens at Hogwarts. This is the safest place in the whole of Magical Britain."

Realizing the headmaster's attempt to influence her decision, Minerva conjured her patronus and sent her cat with a message to Amelia Bones requesting additional assistance at Hogwarts to find the kidnapped teenager. Then she turned to the mediwitch and said, "Poppy, perhaps Albus could do with an examination by the healers at Saint Mungo's? We would not want anything to happen to him."

The mediwitch agreed wholeheartedly and prepped Albus to be moved while Minerva spoke to Neville again, "There will be a permanent assignment for a team of Aurors here next year if I have anything to do with matters at Hogwarts!"

"That's an excellent idea professor," the young wizard agreed.

)(*****)(

Hearing Luna's prediction and feeling the approach of Barty Crouch, Jr. behind him, Harry ordered his lordship rings to allow the portkey – his family magic could pull him out of the situation whenever he commanded but the same family magic also pushed him to confront the spirit of Tom Riddle and end his smears of the Slytherin name. The feeling of being sucked through straw always made Harry queasy. He landed on the ground as Crouch cast the stupefy spell at the teenager and darkness filled his mind for a time.

When he came around, Harry found himself tied to a large stone in a dark graveyard. There was a large cauldron atop a bed of coals – a magical fire to maintain the proper temperature of a potion and a few torches flickering atop posts stuck in the ground to give a bit of light.

"Welcome to Little Hangleton, Harry Potter," the kidnapper announced. He bowed and said, "I am Barty Crouch, Jr. and tonight you are here to participate in the resurrection of the Dark Lord!"

"You cannot resurrect the dead," Harry insisted. "If you construct a homunculus, it will not be Tom Riddle but an artifice that pretends to be…"

"Silence!" yelled a squeaky voice. Harry and Barty both looked toward the shadows where a short figure appeared carrying a bundle of blankets. The light of the fire and torches revealed the figure to be Peter Pettigrew and the rat-man shifted the bundle around to reveal an ugly baby-sized figure with scaly skin and red eyes – the vessel holding the sliver of the Dark Lord's soul.

It was the baby who spoke, "Lies! Potter you lie! When the resurrection is complete, I shall be strong and alive once more!"

"You will be a shell with a miniscule magical core!" Harry replied. "Even Pettigrew will be stronger than you!"

"Peter! Punish the insolent brat! Cast the Cruciatus on the boy!" commanded the baby.

"Stop!" protested Barty but the rat-man ignored the other wizard.

Pettigrew fumbled with the baby for a moment before shifting the bundle to his left arm and then grinned as he drew his wand and spoke the incantation, "Crucio."

Harry watched the spell form and leave Pettigrew's wand but then turn back, magnify, and knock Pettigrew and his bundle to the ground in excruciating pain. For a moment, the Dark Lord experienced the taste of his favourite curse.

"Aaiiee!" screamed the homunculus baby as he rolled away from the twitching and screaming wizard. "You idiot! What did you do?"

But Pettigrew's only answer was a wordless scream as he continued to roll in pain as his Cruciatus curse coursed through his nerves, muscles, and brain again and again.

"The unforgiveable spells have been corrupted!" Barty exclaimed. "I told Peter not to use them!"

"Nonsense," the baby voice squeaked. "I am…too powerful to have…"

The tall wizard hurried over to the form of the baby and picked him up.

"Careful you idiot. Don't pull my arm…"

"Sorry My Lord," Barty said as he fumbled with the blankets and baby shape.

"Proceed with the ritual!" the Dark Lord ordered his minion. Setting the baby figure on another tombstone, Barty set to work adding bottles of potions to the cauldron, then using his wand to summon a bone from one of the graves. Then drawing a knife from his robes, he began the steps to resurrect the Dark Lord. First, he approached the teenager and cut his arm to draw blood that coated the blade of the knife.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!" he said aloud as he walked quickly to the cauldron and dipped the knife into the bubbling cauldron. Then he reached down and grabbed the leg bone taken from the grave.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given," Barty said aloud as he dropped the bone into the cauldron whereupon the potion surged upwards and overflowed the lip of iron for a moment.

"Fool!" cried the homunculus. "Do not let the fire go out."

As Barty cast a spell at the coals under the cauldron, Harry reflected on the two parts of the ritual used so far, _'The blood taken from an enemy – but he was Tom Riddle's grandson. How could Magic count him as an 'enemy'? And bone of the father? His great-grandfather's grave had been robbed for this ritual? How was Magic to view the desecration of the dead?'_

Barty appeared shaky, the baby Dark Lord was weak, and Pettigrew still lay on the ground moaning from the reflected Cruciatus. Harry strained against the ropes that held him but nothing moved.

"Flesh of the servant, freely given," Barty said as he took the blade of his knife and cut off his own left hand over the cauldron. Blood spurted from the wizard's wrist and though he cast a spell to stop the spurting blood, it did not abate.

' _How does my blood count when Crouch is bleeding into the cauldron?'_ Harry wondered.

"Oh, ugh," Harry said aloud as the wizard staggered over to the headstone where the homunculus lay. Grabbing the baby-sized figure with his one remaining hand, Barty removed the blankets and dropped the naked form into the potion.

"Rise Lord Voldemort! Rise!" Barty commanded as the cauldron's contents brightened and boiled. The wizard stood watching his handiwork for only a moment before he weakened and dropped to his knees. The Dark Lord Voldemort had returned – Barty snickered as a tall, spindly figure rose from the cauldron but then the Death Eater slumped over to the ground, the wound on his arm still bleeding.

"Robe me!" demanded the Dark Lord but neither of his servants responded. Barty lay still in the grass beside the cauldron while Peter continued to shake and moan.

"Barty!" the figure called. When there was no response, he called, "Peter!"

Harry dared to say, "I understand that good help is hard to find. What a shame your minions are not up to standard."

"Silence, boy!" the red-skinned figure demanded. The homunculus's face was flat without a nose though there were slits for nostrils and he was hairless. His arms were longer and skinner than normal; as the construct stepped out of the cauldron it slipped and fell to the ground. Harry watched without further comment though he had noticed the homunculus was sexless – constructs were without internal organs and there would be no offspring from this creature.

The Dark Lord fumbled as he searched the shaking Pettigrew and drew a wand from the rat-man's robes. He attempted to conjure robes for himself from nothing but failed and finally pulled a cloak from Pettigrew that he wrapped around his figure and then transfigured into something approaching a wizard's robes.

"Now Harry Potter, before I summon my followers, I shall kill you!" the Dark Lord construct announced. He smiled, "Your corpse will be just as effective as your captive self."

"Duel me!" Harry shouted. "I challenge you to a duel, Tom Riddle."

"Do not call me that!" the Dark Lord hissed. "I am Lord Voldemort."

"You were never recognized by Mother Magic as a lord when you were alive. And a homunculus does not have the same magical rights as its predecessor form."

Angry beyond care, the risen Dark Lord summoned his hate for his enemy and cast, "Avera Kedavra!"

The green glow flowed weakly from his wand and sped toward the boy but it suddenly turned, grew stronger and flew back into the form of the construct calling itself Lord Voldemort.

The figure fell to the ground dead.

Tom Riddle awoke in a train station that was vaguely familiar. Everything was colourless and no one moved about. He whirled around as a cold breeze chilled the air and found himself facing a man dressed in rough clothes and holding a push broom.

"Well, I say it is about time you arrived, Tom. We've been expecting you for nigh on to fourteen years!"

"What is this?" demanded Tom Riddle. "Where am I?"

"This is the station where you begin the next great adventure," the man replied as he pushed his broom along the platform. "You must climb aboard the train to move on to… well, wherever you are supposed to go. You can't stay here."

The man leaned upon his broom handle and leaned closer, speaking in a whisper, "If you linger too long, 'they' come. Stragglers never last long."

"I cannot be dead! I am immortal!" Tom shouted.

"No man is immortal," the man with the broom replied. "You have been particular nasty in life but even the worst soul is offered the chance at redemption. This is your opportunity…"

"No, I have soul anchors in place!" the wizard declared. "Send me back!"

In the graveyard, Harry noticed the appearance of the Dark Lord's giant snake, Nagini. She slithered past him and the still form of Barty Crouch, Jr., to approach the quivering mess of Peter Pettigrew.

{Rat-man looks delicious tonight,} she hissed. {Time to feast!}

The sudden pop of a house elf brought Kreature and Bill Weasley to Little Haggleton. The house elf screamed his outrage that a giant snake was so close to the heir to the house of Black and charged forward. Bill's long legs brought him closer first and he cast three bombards that threw the snake into the air while Kreature's spell cut off her head.

When the carcass landed on the nearby headstones, a black mist rose from the head to float above the graveyard for a moment before it was suddenly joined with a second mist that rose from the scar on Harry's head. Bill ran to Harry's side and released the ropes while holding the teenager to keep him from sliding to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked.

"I'll be fine," Harry replied, wiping the blood from his scar. He motioned toward the cauldron and the prone figures of Death Eaters and Dark Lord before joking, "Just your everyday resurrection ritual for a homunculus."

"That doesn't work!" Bill said. "A dead wizard can't come back!"

They watched as the two pieces of Riddle's soul descended and entered the still form of the homunculus.

"I need my wand," Harry said as he wiped more blood from his face and then pointed toward the still form of Barty Crouch. The red-headed wizard summoned Harry's wand from the form of Barty Crouch while Kreature cast a spell to seal the wounds on Harry's arm and forehead. Bill kept a tight grip on Harry's shoulders, unwilling to let go. Kreature and Dobby appeared on either side of the pair of wizards, their hands up, ready to throw spells at anyone or anything threatening their Harry Potter and his Curse-breaker Bill.

"Thank you, Kreature and Dobby," Harry said as his elves nodded.

"We should leave," Bill urged, listening to the family magics that demanded he protect the Heir.

Harry shook his head. "No, the homunculus is weak. We must stay and put an end to Voldemort."

Bill snorted, "How did anyone ever fear that stupid name!"

"Dark Lord Doll is wakings up again," Dobby told his wizards.

"Hide again," Harry instructed Dobby and Kreature. "Help us if we can't stop him."

The homunculus twitched and then opened its eyes for the second time that night. Slowly Lord Voldemort sat up and then rose to his feet. Again, he found his servants were not coming to his aide; Barty remained motionless beside the cauldron while Peter continued to twitch. The carcass of his familiar lay to one side and the homunculus found the boy freed, with another wizard standing at his side, both positioned to duel with wands in their hands.

Angry once more, the Dark Lord shouted once again, "I shall have my revenge, Potter!"

"You said that before!" Harry taunted.

"You defy me? I shall make you scream!" Raising his wand again, the Dark Lord cast his strongest Cruciatus curse at the teenage wizard.

Bill pulled Harry to the side, protecting him with his own body, as they watched saw the bright red light of the spell leave Voldemort's wand, grow exponentially stronger and then slam back into the newly constructed body.

"Aaiiee!" screamed the Dark Lord for the second time that evening as the powerful torture spell burned through his nerves and his brain, and then stopped the magical heart in his chest. Across Britain four more horcruxes were released from their containers to travel to the graveyard.

The construct fell to the ground once again as Bill and Harry saw four more slivers of Tom Riddle's soul arrive and merge into a single shadow, waiting for the opportunity to possess the homunculus.

Sitting up befuddled, Tom Riddle shook his head to clear the mists from his mind and found himself in the station once again – obviously, a train station this time. He looked about for the figure of Death – the man with the push broom – but instead this time, he saw familiar faces – children from the orphanage where he grew up. They smiled and offered him a hand to rise and go with them onto a waiting train. And he saw the figures of two women; the first of whom he knew was his mother and the second he failed to recognize.

Like the children, the women smiled and offered their hands. His mother's gentle voice called, "Tom, come with us. The train leaves shortly and we can be together."

He growled and shouted, "No… I am immortal! I shall not die! Send me back!"

The children and the two women boarded the train and suddenly it was gone; the station vanished as Tom Riddle returned once again.

The mists cleared and Tom Riddle awoke in the graveyard for the third time when the remaining parts of his soul returned to the homunculus; the figure took a deep breath and stood. This time he possessed a large enough piece of his soul to feel the limitations of the magical body – there were no heartbeats, no breathing or blinking of the eyes. He noted Pettigrew still lay on the ground shivering and shaking, Barty had not moved from beside the gravestone. The boy – Harry Potter – still stood and stared, a look of determination on the teenager's face. The red-headed wizard beside him looked as dangerous as any opponent Tom battled in his almost 70 years.

"Are you ready to die?" the boy asked coldly.

"You cannot defeat me!" Tom declared. "You are just a boy! There's only one wizard here to help you. How do you expect to defeat me?"

{I may be a boy,} Harry hissed, {but I have destroyed your supporters! You have no one left to aide you!}

"What?" demanded the homunculus form before he hurried to the shivering Peter and pressed the tip of his wand against the dark mark on the arm of the incapacitated wizard. He lifted his head to look about the graveyard as if expecting Death Eaters to pop into the empty space. None arrived and the creature lifted the trembling man's arm once again, pressing the tip of his wand against the skin so hard the wand sank into the skin, adding to Peter's cries.

{No one is coming!} Harry hissed and grinned. {Know this Tom Riddle; I am the Heir of Slytherin! And I cast you from the family and demand the family magics deny you!}

The homunculus cried as he felt his magic twist and break at the boy's command. He yelled in parsel, {How are you the Heir of Slytherin? I am Lord Slytherin!}

{You were Lord Slytherin before you killed your own child and then attempted to kill her heir! The Slytherin family magics did not approve and threw your magic back at you.}

The homunculus angrily denied the charge, {Killed? I never fathered any child!}

{But you did!} Harry shouted. {Remember Evelyn Selwyn? In 1959, when she realized that she was pregnant, she fled your side and after her daughter was born, Selwyn left the baby at an orphanage.}

Tom lowered his wand and stared at the teenager who spit words angrily with a defiant hiss, {Lily Evans was your child! You killed my mother. I am your grandson and you tried to kill me in my crib!}

The homunculus shook his head in denial as Harry continued, {That was why my touch burned in first year and why every attempt to kill me failed! Slytherin family magics will not allow you to harm the future of the family!}

The homunculus staggered back, grew angry and raised his wand but Bill beat the Dark Lord to the draw and cast, {Reducto!}

Voldemort's homunculus failed to notice the red-headed wizard had cast the spell in parseltongue as the lower portion of his left arm flew across the graveyard to land on Pettigrew's form. Even angrier now, Tom summoned all his magic and cast Avada Kedavra once more.

Harry watched the green curse leave the Dark Lord's wand and speed toward Bill; Harry reacted instinctively and summoned the curse-breaker from the path of the spell. But the green curse turned around, grew stronger and slammed into Tom Riddle's surprized face again. The wizard fell to the ground as Harry and Bill collided but remained upright.

{How did you cast in parseltongue?} Harry asked.

{It seems the family magics want me to be prepared,} the battle tutor replied.

Then, Bill watched as Harry summoned the wizard's wand from the ground and they remained vigilant, waiting to see if Tom Riddle would reanimate for a fourth time.

Sitting up for the third time in the train station, Tom quickly noted that it was deserted. There was no one to greet him this time, no train to board.

"I am…" he began to announce but suddenly the light extinguished and the only sound was the sound of his own heart beating. In the darkness, he felt both cold and hot breezes flow past as he turned first one way and then the other, trying to see what is approaching in the darkness.

There was breathing, then a growl followed by screams as something dark grabbed the last pieces of the soul of Tom Riddle and dragged him down.

Three Self-Inflicted Deaths of Tom Riddle (Unforgiveable Jinx turns on caster)

AK – Kills the Original Dark Lord sliver of soul. (Wraith from Philosopher's Stone).

Crucio – Kills the soul fragments from Harry Potter's scar and from Nagini. The homunculus form was very weak after the poorly performed resurrection and the AK death.

AK – Kills the remaining soul fragments that had joined together; pieces from the Gaunt Family Ring (hidden in Little Haggleton), Ravenclaw's Diadem (hidden in Hogwarts), Hufflepuff Cup (hidden in Gringotts vault), Slytherin's Locket (hidden in Grimmauld Place).

Harry and Bill waited two full minutes after the Dark Lord fell to the ground for the third time before they summoned their house elves once again.

"Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Snake, youse has defeated the Dark Lords Doll!" Dobby announced proudly, while Kreature prodded the construct to make certain it was dead.

"Tie up the other two wizards, Dobby and then go to Director Bones," the teenager instructed his elf.

"Mr. Barty Crouch, Jr. be dead," Dobby announced. "His bloods be thins after months of Polyjuice potions and the crucio potions in Sainted Mungos. He can't stop the bleeds."

The elf snapped his fingers and Pettigrew appeared at Harry's feet trussed up like a pig. "The rats-mans is still twitchy from his curses, Dobby not think the spell ever stops."

When they stood over the twitching wizard, Peter moaned, "Make it stop! Please! Kill me!"

"Not yet," Harry replied. "You must clear Sirius before you can find any relief."

"I goes to Director Bonesy now," Dobby said before he popped away. Kreature and Bill remained on guard until the Aurors and Director Bones apparated into the graveyard.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Press Conference

There was a great surprize for the wizards and witches who visited the Ministry for Magic that evening. Aurors ran between offices and refused to answer any queries as to their purpose. This created rumours that spread like nifflers loose in a vault of galleons, but Director Bones maintained control of the crowd as she began a news conference with hastily summoned members of the magical press. The head of the DMLE confidently stepped to the podium to make her announcements while Minister Fudge sat at her side, silent and hopeful of maintaining his position for another year. The Boy-Who-Lived stood under the protective gaze of a wizard many recognized as Bill Weasley, a curse-breaker at Gringotts.

Director Bones addressed the crowd with the following statement, "First I have several announcements to make. Then, I will answer your questions."

"This evening, following the conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament on the Quidditch field at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was kidnapped by a Death Eater. Approximately one hour later Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin and Curse-breaker William Weasley summoned the DMLE to a cemetery in a small muggle town in the north of England. There we found Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, a large cauldron, and two Death Eaters who attempted the magical resurrection of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with a golem."

Several wizards and witches muffled their giggles and laughter when Director Bones said the words but no one fainted.

"On the scene, we found the corpse of Barty Crouch, Jr., a Death Eater who was thought to have died in Azkaban. Mr. Crouch was discovered at Hogwarts last year where he masqueraded as the DADA professor and suffered from a self-inflicted Cruciatus curse. He later escaped from the Janus Thackery ward at St. Mungo's. Crouch's role in the ritual was to kidnap Lord Potter and bring him to the cemetery. In the resurrection ceremony, Crouch cut off his own left hand."

"Apparently, the Death Eater was unable to stop the bleeding and died at the sight of the ritual."

She glanced up from her parchment and announced, "Barty Crouch, Sr. was arrested in November last year and he remains in custody for helping his son escape from Azkaban more than ten years past. A trial is scheduled for Mr. Crouch, Sr. for tomorrow where I shall recommend that he be imprisoned in Azkaban for ten years and then given the kiss."

Everyone paused for a moment to see if any witch or wizard would speak for the man but there was silence.

Director Bones continued, "The second Death Eater was Peter Pettigrew – the wizard who reportedly died at the hand of Sirius Black thirteen years past."

This time there was a full thirty seconds of shouting before order was restored.

"Less than an hour ago, I convened a trial for Pettigrew before the Wizegamot. At the that time, we displayed the golem that Pettigrew and Crouch attempted to enchant with the soul of the dead Dark Lord. Mr. Potter's testimony was that the two Death Eaters created the golem with the soul of the Dark Lord but the creature killed itself with the jinxed AK curse. Mr. Weasley confirms Mr. Potter's narrative of the events."

"Under truth serum, Pettigrew admitted to conspiring with Crouch, Jr. to kidnap Mr. Potter and to create the homunculus. Further, he admitted that he was the secret keeper who led the Dark Lord to the Potter cottage thirteen years past. He cast the spell that killed the muggles to frame Sirius Black. At the conclusion of his trial, Pettigrew was sentenced to the veil."

Amelia looked up as she said, "I can report that the sentence was carried out only moments before this press conference."

She smiled and nodded at the man seated at her side, "As we began this press conference, Minister Cornelius Fudge signed a complete pardon for Mr. Sirius Black and we ask that he make himself available for an interview where we shall restore his rights."

"How are you, Harry?" called a reporter in the front row.

"Did you defeat the Dark Lord again?" shouted Rita Skinner from the back row.

Director Bones returned order to the press conference and answered the questions. "Yes, Mr. Potter is credited with defeating the Dark Lord tonight and the Unspeakables believe he has been banished for good this time. We must thank Mother Magic that Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin was here to defend Magical Britain once more!"

"What is Mr. Weasley's role in this duel with the Dark Lord?" shouted a reporter.

Glancing at Harry and Bill, who both nodded, Amelia explained, "Mr. Weasley is the battle tutor for Mr. Potter. The Potter-Black-Slytherin family magics took him to the site to fight beside Heir Potter."

"Where is the golem?" shouted a reporter from the Daily Prophet. "We want a photo for the paper!"

"The homunculus is on display behind me and you will be allowed to photograph it in a moment…"

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" asked another reporter. "How can you have done all this without the headmaster?"

Cornelius Fudge rose and moved to the podium to speak as Amelia Bones stepped back.

"As you all know, Albus Dumbledore was a contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts. Not a very good one, but he was a contestant, nonetheless. In the third task this evening, he was unable to get beyond a sphinx with her riddles and was injured by the creature when he attempted to by-pass her. He has been transported to St. Mungo's for treatment and observation."

"What kind of observation, Minister?"

"The gentle wizards and witches of the psychiatric ward will evaluate Dumbledore before he is released. It is the recommendation of this ministry as well as the Board of Governors of Hogwarts that Mr. Dumbledore take immediate retirement from his position as Headmaster."

Cornelius smiled, "Dumbledore deserves a quiet, peaceful retirement."

)(*****)(


	14. Chapter 14

Unforgiveable Jinx

Magical Britain reacts to the news of the second death of the Dark Lord. Remus and Sirius find Bill and Harry to congratulate them. Molly and Arthur attempt to get Sirius to denounce the arrangement of Bill as Harry's 'battle shield' but are cursed in parseltongue and returned to the Burrow. The extended family and friends vacation at the Black Chateau near Nice for the whole of July.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Freedom

The owl that delivered the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet to the Burrow knew better than to linger. After it deposited the paper on the dinner table in front of the Weasleys, the bird hurried back out the same window. Molly looked up from her tea as Arthur scanned the headline and front-page pictures.

"What is it dear? Did something happen at the tournament?"

Arthur nodded, "Apparently, Harry Potter was kidnapped during an attempt to resurrect He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Are our children okay? What happened?" she asked rising from her chair and coming to his side to look over his shoulder at the photo of Harry Potter and William Weasley with their faces, hair and robes still dirty from the battle.

"THAT'S BILL!" she shrieked when she could focus on the picture. "What did he do?"

Grabbing the paper from her husband, Molly shouted out parts, "William Weasley joined battle against the dark lord… Graveyard battlefield… Death Eaters!"

"Oh, my poor boy!" she moaned and Arthur slipped the paper from her hands to read the entire article.

Arthur further reported, "The Aurors took Peter Pettigrew into custody at the graveyard. At the ministry, they gave him a trial and he confessed to betraying the Potters and the muggles. He was thrown through the veil."

Reading the rest of the article, Arthur paused for a moment before saying, "Minister Fudge pardoned Sirius…"

"Pardoned Sirius? That makes him Potter's guardian." Molly's brain worked feverishly for a moment before she asked, "Can Sirius void the debt? Can he free Bill from Slytherin?"

"I don't know," Arthur said. "Bill would have to be the one to ask for freedom."

"Nonsense, I'm his mother and I'll send Sirius a howler!"

"Molly, perhaps we should ask to see Sirius. A howler might be too demanding…"

"Of course, I'm going to demand that Sirius make the Heir of Slytherin free Bill!"

"But maybe if you're in front of him, it will be more effective," Arthur argued.

)(*****)(

With a copy of the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet in his hand, Remus Lupin bounded up the steps of No.12 Grimmauld Place and through the door without stopping. As soon as he set foot inside, Mrs. Black began screaming but he ignored her and ran into the kitchen.

"Padfoot! Padfoot, where are you!" he called, searching the rooms downstairs. When he couldn't find Sirius in the kitchen, salon, or library, he quickly returned to the entry hall to find his boyfriend coming down the stairs.

"Moony?"

"You're free, Sirius!" Remus announced. "Bones and Fudge just announced it at the ministry; Harry captured Pettigrew earlier tonight. Peter was tried, sentenced and executed this evening."

Mousy, the new house elf at Grimmauld Place, popped into the foyer and said, "Kreature takes Mr. Bill to help Mr. Heir Harry and Dobby. Theys all be at the Ministrys of Magicals."

The werewolf grinned at the elf and then at Sirius before he said, "Harry and Bill defeated the Dark Lord when he attempted a resurrection tonight. They captured Wormtail and the ministry gave him a trial and he confessed everything."

Sirius sat on the stairs and stared at Lupin as if his lover had lost his mind.

"How… Moony, what happened?"

"Harry happened! He and Bill defeated the Dark Lord and his minions when they tried to resurrect him tonight."

"Harry! What the blazes… Where did Dumbledore get lost this time!"

"Dumbles is in St. Mungo. He was mauled by the sphinx in the tournament and has lost his mind apparently," Remus told Sirius.

"Where is Harry? I want to see him – is he hurt?"

At that moment, they heard the floo whoosh and hurried to the floo room. There they found Bill with Kreature but without Harry or Dobby.

"Did Harry come here?" Bill asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "We were just getting ready to go find him ourselves."

Suddenly concerned, Sirius demanded, "Where did you lose Harry?"

Frowning Bill snapped, "I didn't 'lose' him. We were at the ministry and I said we should come here to see you, when suddenly he turned pale, called Dobby and disappeared."

Sirius summoned Dobby but the little elf did not appear. Bill asked Kreature and but the elf couldn't find Harry or Dobby. Beginning to panic, Bill and Sirius began muttering while Remus called for Winky.

"Mr. Wolfie calls Winky," the little elf said as she curtseyed to the three wizards.

"Yes, Winky. Can you find Harry and Dobby?"

"Theys be at Hogwartes infirmary," she said. "Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Snakes is very sad. He thinks Mr. Bill Curse-breaker not likes him anymore."

"What?" asked Bill. "Not like Harry? Why?"

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

Bill thought back to the duel and explained, "Harry and Tom Riddle's homunculus yelled at each other in parseltongue. Harry was saying…"

He stopped talking and stood there with his mouth hanging open. "He thinks I would…"

Bill shook his head and said, "I can't explain anything else until after I talk to Harry. Winky, you can't pop me over to Hogwarts with the elfling coming soon. Kreature can you take me to the infirmary?"

"Kreature takes Mr. Bill Curse-breaker, now," the house elf said and popped them out.

Sirius frowned at Winky who popped out, and then at Remus who stepped closer and whispered, "They'll send for us shortly. Bill is not going to hurt Harry."

)(*****)(

Harry lay in his regular bed in the infirmary, tired and scared. His family magics fought him about doubting Bill but the teenager continued to worry. The matter of the dark lord had been successfully dealt with; it only required being kidnapped, stabbed, and threatened with death three times by the homunculus of Tom Riddle – and the 'Dork Lord' had repeatedly cast the jinxed AK and Crucio spells that left him dead.

When the Dark Lord failed to rise from death after the third time, Harry felt safe to send Dobby to Amelia Bones and ask for her help with Barty and Peter. The DMLE Aurors popped into the graveyard within two minutes of sending Dobby to Director Bones – much better response time from any call for help to Dumbledore or the professors at Hogwarts!

In the graveyard, Director Bones heard his testimony and Bill's confirmation without judgement. Two Aurors fainted when they found the corpse of the homunculus and all of them were shocked into silence when Harry asked Dobby to bring the bound but very much alive Peter Pettigrew into the light of the fire burning under the cauldron. The fresh corpse of Barty Crouch, Jr. was the final surprize.

Bill apparated Harry to the Ministry while Director Bones ordered the Aurors to apparate Pettigrew, and both corpses back to the ministry where she summoned Cornelius Fudge from the lacklustre celebrations at Hogwarts. The students were celebrating the victory of Cedric Diggory in the tournament, but the adult wizards and witches were all discussing the misadventures of Headmaster Dumbledore; relations with France de Magic remained strained since the incident with the little girl in the second task only compounding the problems with the rest of Europe after Krum's death in the first task.

Dumbledore was absent from Hogwarts; the old wizard had been transported to St. Mungo's against his wishes but Madam Pomphrey made the decision to send him – his physical and mental injuries from the sphinx were not easily healed in a school infirmary.

There was a brief discussion of waiting a day or two before conducting Pettigrew's trial – Fudge and Bones hesitated to take such step without Dumbledore's presence, but Harry and Bill pressed the director and minister to rush the trial for Peter Pettigrew once a quorum of the Wizegamot was summoned.

Bill warned the two officials, "If you wait until next week or even tomorrow, Dumbledore may interfere and let Pettigrew off with a slap on the wrist while keeping Sirius Black on the run!"

Watching Fudge's face grow pinched with the implication of Dumbledore's interference, Harry dangled a 'carrot' saying, "However, if the DMLE and Wizegamot give Peter a fair trial with truth serum tonight, and my godfather is pardoned, both he and I will endorse you for re-election in two years when you stand for re-election."

Cornelius Fudge understood the threat within the boy's offer; ' _screw this up and I will endorse another wizard for Minister of Magic!_ ' The trial proceeded as planned, the traitor confessed his actions under the truth serum and was taken to the Department of Mysteries for execution. Peter Pettigrew did not fight the veil – he appeared to welcome death.

After witnessing Pettigrew being thrown through the veil and then sitting on the podium for the news conference, Harry looked at Bill who hissed, {It's over! You have destroyed Voldemort! We need to go see Sirius and Remus with the news.}

Suddenly Harry remembered that he revealed the secret of his mother's parentage to Tom Riddle in the graveyard with Bill there…and his tutor understood parseltongue now! Feeling weak and sick on his stomach, Harry leaned back against the wall as Bill was distracted for a moment by Director Bones.

' _I shouted in parseltongue about being Tom Riddle's grandson and Bill heard it all!'_

Worried that Bill would turn against him, Harry called Dobby and asked the little elf to take him to the infirmary at Hogwarts. The student parties in the common rooms of the four houses continued and Harry wanted nothing to do with them. Tomorrow, the term would end and what he hoped would be the beginning of the best summer of his life would be worse than returning to the Dursleys.

)(*****)(

There was a loud pop as Kreature appeared in the infirmary with Bill Weasley, and Harry noticed the stern look on the face of his tutor.

{Why did you leave me at the ministry?} Bill asked in a hiss. {We were going to Grimmauld Place to give Sirius and Remus the good news when I look around and you'd disappeared.}

Harry refused to look at Bill for a moment but then he stiffened his back and said, {You heard…}

{I heard you tell off the Dark Lord and I saw your magic defeat him,} Bill replied.

{But… you heard that he was my…}

{Harry Potter! Do you think that secret makes me afraid of you? You will not become a Dark Lord,} Bill said, staring into Harry's green eyes.

{Are you sure?} the scared teenager asked. {He was my grandfather.}

{I met your Grandfather and Grandmother at Potter Haven. That wizard in the graveyard does not have any hold over you or your future.}

Harry frowned, not daring to hope. {My family history is not pretty. Are you sure you don't mind being the tutor to the grandson of the Dark Lord?}

"I'm very sure," Bill replied in English. "Besides, you've met my Father and Mother. They are hard to ignore but you have thus far."

Harry smirked, "Arthur and Molly Weasley just have bad days."

Bill came over and sat on the bed now while looking Harry in the eye. "We are to be a team and that requires us to trust each other."

Nodding Harry agreed. "Thank you for coming to help me in the graveyard. I was scared but determined not to let him escape."

"You were incredible!" Bill said. "The Dark Lord was afraid of you!"

Now Harry looked pensive and asked, {Do I tell anyone about…?}

{Only tell your children when they reach a suitable age…like 40,} Bill joked but Harry nodded in agreement. At that moment, Kreature popped into the infirmary again with a smiling Sirius in tow.

"Harry!" shouted the animagus as he crossed the space between them and hugged his godson, lifting him from the bed. Dobby returned with Moony who grinned and joined the celebrations. Madam Pomphrey came out of her office and simply shook her head before she closed her door and headed for bed.

"Nothing will take you from us now!" Sirius swore. "Dumbledore is in Saint Mungo's and you can come stay with me and Moony at Grimmauld Place this summer."

He glanced at the curse-breaker and begrudging said, "And with Bill…"

Harry grinned, "Yes, Sirius."

Remus placed one hand on Sirius's shoulder but addressed Harry, "I think you should plan to leave Hogwarts tomorrow morning without telling anyone – Dobby can deliver a note to McGonagall once you are outside of the castle's wards. Harry can write to his friends this summer."

"Why?" Sirius asked Moony.

Bill nodded. "Remus is right. Fudge is agreeable tonight but tomorrow the minister might decide he wants the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered under his control."

"But I don't want to be locked up in Grimmauld Place all summer," Harry said.

"And we won't… We'll let them think we're in Grimmauld Place when we're really relaxing in France," decided Sirius.

"France?" asked Harry. "But Bill has to work…"

"And you will play and rest on a beach this summer," Bill said. "Sowsbreath will let me work at the dig in Switzerland."

"What are the goblins doing there?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts is building a large complex in the southern Alps along the French and Italian border. It's to be a bolthole in case of problems with wizards or muggles."

"There's a Black family property – an island – just off the coast of Nice where we can spend the entire summer as long as Heir Black gives us permission," Sirius said with a grin. "I imagine he will be glad to grant his dogfather use of the house."

Harry grinned and nodded, "So granted."

Sirius and Mooney returned to Grimmauld Place while Bill settled down in an infirmary bed next to Harry's bed. He glanced up just a few minutes later to find the teenager fast asleep. Bill set his wards, scheduled his guards, and then went to sleep himself.

Scene Break: Disappoint the Parents

The following morning, Harry woke at dawn and he spent many minutes thinking about the coming summer vacation. He realized that he was tempted to fall asleep again but he heard Madam Pomphrey moving around outside the curtains already. Apparently, she made the noise on purpose because Bill woke shortly afterwards and smiled sleepily but didn't talk much. Winky popped in with tea for Poppy and breakfast trays for Bill and Harry.

After eating, Harry called Dobby to bring parchment, ink, and quills to him in the infirmary. He wrote short letters to Neville and Luna telling them he would be in touch. He wrote a longer note for Madam Pomphrey thanking her for her care this past school year and an equally long note to Professor McGonagall thanking her for her care as well.

He and Bill discussed how to word the ending and decided to write: **I'm leaving this morning for Grimmauld Place in London. I'll spend the summer with my godfather. Give Cedric all the attention he deserves at the Leaving Feast as winner of the tournament.**

Dobby quickly delivered all the letters before Bill led the way to the floo and together Harry and his curse-breaker left Hogwarts in the flames of the fireplace. They arrived at Grimmauld Place before Sirius and Remus woke so the two marauders were surprized and pleased to find Harry working with Winky at the stove that morning, cooking breakfast. Bill had gone to his room to shower and dress for work but he returned to join them for the meal.

"The south of France will be full of happy muggles and magical people, Harry. I expect you to behave as a gentleman this summer!" Sirius insisted. "I am too young to be a grandfather!"

"Am I too young to be a brother?" Harry asked. "When you and Remus marry this summer, you can contract with a carrier through Gringotts. Next year there'll be a baby to keep us busy all summer."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes, a pup to care for next summer. You'll discover how much work a baby is and resist the temptation for an early family!"

"Give it a rest you two!" Remus insisted. "Wedding – yes. Baby – yes, but for Merlin's sake, be nice to each other!"

Bill grinned. "Harry, when your family fights, it's like a walk with the unicorns."

They'd left the floo open and when they heard the whoosh of flames, all four wizards drew their wands while the house elf guards turned invisible and took their positions around Harry and Bill.

"Bill! called the voice of Molly Weasley from the hallway. "Bill, are you here?"

"I smell breakfast," Arthur said behind her as they suddenly appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"You poor dears, let me fix you something…" Molly said before she was suddenly in a chair with chains binding her and gag in her mouth. She glanced to the side and saw Arthur in the same condition; angry of course, Molly turned red and began to kick her feet.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," Sirius announced. "Guests remain in the floo room until invited into another room in the house. We were not expecting guests this morning."

"Father, Mother, why are you here?" Bill asked as he removed the gags but didn't release them from the chains. The guardian house elves appeared next to Molly who screamed because the nasty creatures were so close.

"Bill! Get me out of these chains!" Molly demanded. "We came to check on you and to speak to Sirius! Why are we prisoners? You can't touch a ministry official and his wife!"

Arthur tried to explain, "Bill, we saw the special edition of the Daily Prophet last night and we wanted to speak to Sirius. He'll be the official guardian for the 'heir' now."

Looking confused, Bill waved toward Sirius who stood behind the table between Harry and Remus.

"And?" Sirius asked as Remus rose from his seat and moved closer.

"We want you to release Bill from being Harry's battle tutor," Molly said, glancing uneasily toward the teenager. "You're head of the Black family and 'his' guardian. You can release Bill from the duties. Harry will be safe with you and at Hogwarts… After all, he's got three more years in school!"

Bill stepped closer to Harry's side as soon as his parents began to speak. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder to support his fiancé. Harry took a deep breath – would this ever end?

Winking at Harry, Sirius let out a deep breath and said, "That's a very 'serious' request Mrs. Weasley. So, you believe that William is not strong enough to protect and tutor my godson in battle magics and duelling?"

"What?" Molly screeched. "Well, no… Bill's strong… Your godson doesn't need a battle tutor! He's just a child."

"A child? Back at Christmas you wanted to betroth Harry to you daughter and she's a year younger than Harry. And you wanted them married next summer with a bun in the oven before the start of the school year!"

The newly freed man shook his head and said, "Ambitious mommas are very dangerous. I think Harry needs Bill as his tutor and guard."

Molly's face continued to turn red as Remus cast a silencing spell on the witch to allow Arthur to speak.

"My son was trapped and tricked into this contract by Heir Slytherin and Albus Dumbledore!" Arthur insisted. "It is not fair to him! He deserves the chance to be free."

"But Mr. Weasley, would you have given Harry the same option if he was betrothed to Ginervaia – Grassioola – Ginrummy?" asked Remus, purposely making fun of their daughter's name to aggravate the parents.

"Harry would denounce the Slytherin name if he was betrothed to Ginevra," Arthur insisted.

"And the damn Black family too!" Molly shouted breaking the silencing charm. "Ginny would have saved Harry for the light! Her baby would have been a proper Heir Potter without the blood from Black and Snake."

"Enough!" shouted Bill. "You cannot enter this house and insult Heir PBS…"

"No! He's supposed to be betrothed to Ginny so she'll inherit when Harry is killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" shouted Molly.

"Merlin's beard, Molly! Didn't you read the paper?" asked Remus. "Harry killed Voldemort last night. The Dark Lord is no more!"

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. "Dumbledore said…"

"Dumbledore said that the Dark Lord could only be vanquished by Harry Potter," Bill said, pointing at the teenager. "I was there and I saw Harry vanquish Voldemort."

"What does Dumbledore say?" asked Molly. "He's the one who knows how Harry has to kill Voldemort!"

Bill gave up trying to convince his parents that the Dark Lord was dead.

"Dumbledore is in the ward for insane wizards at Saint Mungo's," Sirius replied. "I am certain he has a lot to say but no one is listening to him."

"Insane?" asked Arthur.

"Who locked up Dumbledore? Who's going to run the government and Hogwarts?" asked Molly.

Now Remus, Sirius, and Bill shouted, "Enough!"

Molly fell silent for a moment and she noticed that Harry had his wand pointed at her. Her shriek made the windows rattle as she shouted, "The snake is cursing me! He'll petrify me again! Don't let him hurt me, Bill!"

There was a hiss and Molly fell silent though her mouth continued to move.

"What did you do to my wife?" demanded Arthur before seeing the look on his son's face.

"Father, since you refuse to speak civilly to Heir PBS, I suggest you take Mother back to the Burrow and then find your way to the ministry. I have provided all the money I intend to give you," Bill said. "Do not bring…"

{Molly can never enter a home owned by the Potter-Black-Slytherin family again,} Harry hissed quietly. {She has no respect for the Black or Slytherin family names.}

Bill glanced at Harry and asked, {How did you do that?}

{A Potter-Black-Slytherin parsel-mouth can a curse with every word,} Harry explained.

"He's enchanted Bill! Bill speaks snake now!" Arthur shouted. "Help me, Sirius! Save my son from that evil…"

{Father! You may not speak evil of Harry again!} Bill hissed and Arthur's mouth shut. Molly was wailing silently and rocking her chair back and forth, trying to get free.

"Dobby," Bill called.

"Yes, Mr. Curse-breakers Weasleys?" asked the head elf.

"Please have the elves deliver my parents back to their home," Bill said. "Treat them gently and release them from the chains once they are in their own kitchen."

Bowing to the powerful tutor for Potter-Black-Slytherin family, Dobby snapped his fingers and the couple vanished from the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"We are leaving Britain for the summer!" Sirius swore. "If that's how family acts, think how badly our enemies will act…"

Seeing the looks on the faces of the others, Sirius asked, "What did I say?"

Remus explained, "We don't have any enemies left. Harry got rid of all the bad guys!"

They returned to their breakfast but shortly after sitting back down, Remus began chortling. "When Molly asked, 'Who locked up Dumbledore?' I thought I would explode. The look on her face was priceless…"

I don't know," said Sirius. "I was thinking that 'Grassioola' might make a good name for a daughter…"

Remus growled and Harry laughed aloud, finally dispelling the gloom after the visit.

"I want that floo changed to connect only to Gringotts!" Bill said. "Anyone who wants to visit must come through Gringotts where the ill-intention wards catch the…"

"Idiots, malcontents, Weasley trouble-makers… shall I continue?" asked Sirius.

Bill growled at Sirius, "Name me a member of your family that you are proud of! Or one who will even speak to you?"

"Ouch! The curse-breaker scores against Padfoot," Harry declared. "We have Bellatrix in Azkaban, Cassiopeia under the doctor's care in France…"

"Enough! I surrender!" Sirius conceded.

Bill glanced at Harry before rising from his chair, and said, "Sowsbreath expects me on time so I must run. I'll ask to work at the dig in Switzerland for the next month and we can leave in a day or two."

Sirius watched his godson quietly as the boy finished his meal and rose to help Winky with the dishes. Remus remained buried in the Daily Prophet as Sirius cleared his throat, "Harry, can I use some of your elves to prepare the house in France."

Without looking up, Harry said, "Sure. Call Dobby – he's in charge of all the elves."

"You know it is not necessarily a good idea to let just anyone give commands to your elves," Sirius suggested carefully.

Winky giggled and Harry smiled at his littlest elf indulgently. "People keep telling me that. So, Sirius, try to give Dobby a dangerous command and see what happens."

"No!" interrupted Remus. "Don't! I'd hate to spend the day at Saint Mungo's while they put you back together."

"Nothing bad will happen to Sirius," Harry assured his godfather-to-be. "He's on the 'keep safe' list."

"You have lists?" Sirius asked as Dobby popped into the room.

"Mr. Dogfather calls Dobby?"

"Dobby, I want you to set Grimmauld Place on fire and burn it to the ground!" Sirius said, watching to see if Harry reacted. He didn't notice that Dobby was looking at him for a long moment, before throwing one hand up as flames erupted all around the room. Remus began casting the aguamenti charm, spraying water everywhere but most of it seemed to hit Sirius.

Winky laughed as Dobby snapped his fingers and the flames vanished. There were no scorch marks, no soot, and no smoke. There was a wet wizard, wet floor, and wet table cloth.

"Dobbys not able to follows Dogfather's orders. Dobby is sorry," the head elf said without any sadness in his voice for once, and he arched an eyebrow while staring at Sirius.

"That was…" sputtered Sirius.

"Amazing!" shouted Remus. "Your house elf was able to evaluate the command against a set of parameters and independently decided to make flames appear and scare us both while…"

At just that moment, Winky gave a little sigh and Dobby grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, stepping closer to his house elves.

"It's be time for elfling Trudys to be's born," Dobby said as he popped out with his mate.

"Winky and Dobby will become parents today!" Harry exclaimed as he finished cleaning the kitchen.

Once done, he sat with Sirius and Remus at the table before suddenly saying, "I just realized – I'm free! I'll never see the Dursleys again. I can stay with you guys forever!"

"Well, at least until you marry and start your own family," Remus said.

"No. Harry will stay with us forever. We have large houses so there's plenty of room for all kinds of babies," Sirius insisted. "But today, we should send elves to get the house in France ready."

"Dobby and I sent a team of elves to Nice before you came down," Harry explained. "They'll have the place clean and stocked with foods before we arrive."

Then Harry asked, "How long before Winky can come with Trudy? I don't want to leave them behind in London."

"Dobby can move them safely," Sirius said. "He's the head elf so he can draw on more of the family magic and move a baby safely. The family magic ensures the safety of new-borns because wizards used to attack other families when a baby was born. They thought the family would surrender because the infant could not be moved through the floo or by portkey. House elves use a bubble of magic to protect the infant."

Harry asked, "Can I take Grandmother and Grandfather on holiday?"

Sirius looked confused for a moment. "You want to take Uncle Fleas and Aunt Euphie's portraits to the island for the summer?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Why not?"

"I've just never heard of anyone…" the man sputtered as he realized Harry would always have different ideas.

"Dobby can bring them here later today and I'll ask them if they want to go."

)(*****)(

The first elf with the Potters-Blacks-Slytherin family magic was born that morning. Harry sent birth announcements to Bill, Neville, and Luna via Mousy, the Grimmauld House Elf and when Bill returned to Grimmauld Place that evening with take-away for supper, he found Harry seated in the kitchen holding the new-born while Dobby danced on the ceiling and Winky rested on a cot near the stove.

The portraits of Lord Fleamont Potter and Lady Euphemia Potter (nee Black) hung on the kitchen wall where they could take part in the conversations that evening. They declined to change climates for the summer – something about their magic being set in British country air, not the coastal air of southern France. After a pleasant visit, Dobby took the portraits back to Potter Haven to sleep for the summer.

The next morning, Dobby carried invitations to vacation on the island to Luna Lovegood and her father, and to Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. The three families spoke on the floo and arranged for the Lovegoods and Longbottoms to join them for the month of July. The entire party would return to Britain on 27 July to prepare for the birthdays for Neville and Harry, as well as the shift of power in the Wizegamot.

As head of their branch of the Weasley family, Bill needed to be present for Percival and Penelope's wedding on 5 August; the understanding currently was that Charlie and his wife and infant would not attend, but William, and the twins would be there. No one knew if Arthur, Molly, Ronald, or Ginny would attend.

Two days later, Grimmauld Place was deserted except for the house elves who popped in occasionally for a missing article of clothing or a particular book from the Black family library. In the weeks that followed, several people bounced off the floo – including Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt (Auror), Vince Proudfoot (Auror), and Dora Tonks (Auror).

Lucius Malfoy and his family remained at home while Narcissa contemplated the child growing in her womb – a daughter for the house of Malfoy.

Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones convinced the Board of Governors to appoint Minerva McGonagall as the new headmistress for Hogwarts. The reports from Saint Mungo's were hopeful for Dumbledore's eventual release but the medical staff agreed he should never be around children again.

The Daily Prophet observed a week of silence to allow the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Conquered to rest but then they began to ask where he was.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Vacation in Nice

Harry's lasting memory of the first week on the island was the sunshine sparkling off the water in the morning from his bedroom on the eastern side of the house. There were memories of Bill, Sirius and Remus chasing him in the surf at the end of a hot day, of riding muggle bicycles around the island, and learning to snorkel. Remus and Padfoot were lazy and napped often under the shade of the olive trees. The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Conquered had potions to take and creams to be rubbed onto his scars that were fading in the bright Mediterranean sun. There were daily lessons in duelling and fighting with Bill, the expert assassin-trained curse-breaker.

The second week of vacation, Bill returned to work and used a portkey to travel to Switzerland every morning to work in the 'big dig' as the goblins called it. He didn't talk about his work and tried to make it back to the vacation house in time for dinner or snorkelling each evening. Remus started Harry on his summer lessons in runes and arithmancy, while Sirius rounded up the important articles from all the European newspapers – magical and muggle. Harry was pleased when the Longbottom and Lovegood families arrived; with Neville and Luna, he was a regular teenager during the day. At the end of the second week, Instreams used the floo from the Gringotts in Florence to visit and review Harry's three accounts for the past month.

Under the tutelage of the adults, the three teenagers began an intense regime of duelling with charms, shields, and spells. A healer came to the house each afternoon using the floo from Florence to attend to the injuries from broken bones, cuts, and bruises. Bill, Neville, Luna, Sirius, and Remus duelled with Harry every day and after a week, Augusta noted the improvements in her grandson, his girlfriend, the godfather and his wolf. Harry encouraged them after each day's exercises with reviews of their moves and suggestions for improvements. At Bill's urging, all three teens began learning Goblin fighting methods as well – charging the enemy and tackling him when possible.

"Wizards fear physical contact!" Bill told them. "Pump up your aura, yell and charge – they'll run like nifflers caught in a Gringotts vault."

)(*****)(

On a pleasant Tuesday, Lady Longbottom took the three teenagers to Rome to visit the magical museums. Harry went incognito with a glamour provided by Bill – he looked like a blue-eyed Potter with a strong 'notice-me-not' charm. Unfortunately, the small group ran into Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot in the Imperial Rome Magical Museum. The two girls were on vacation with Janus and Abigail Abbot and while the adults discussed the upcoming start of the Wizegamot session, the two Puffs immediately began to bully Neville and Luna just out of the hearing of the grown-ups.

"Where's your smelly snake?" Hannah asked. "Isn't he around to protect you?"

"Won't anyone else vacation with you?" asked Susan. She sneered when Neville's face grew red and his wand popped out of the holster on his arm. "Well, go on, curse me. I am so scared of Plantboy and his Lunatic!"

Returning to the group after studying a painting depicting the death of the last magical emperor of Rome, Harry heard the conversation and lost his temper; he cancelled the glamour in front of the two girls, hissed loudly without any meaning to the sound, while Hannah and Susan ran screaming back to the Abbots. Attracted by the noise, Lady Longbottom took one look at her three teenagers before motioning for Neville to lead Harry and Luna further into the museum. Once the teens were out of hearing, she spoke sharply to Mr. and Mrs. Abbot, and promised Miss Bones that a letter would be sent to her aunt that afternoon.

"Mr. Abbot, this juvenile behaviour by your daughter and her friend grows tiresome. Eventually their words will move someone to challenge them and I hope their wands are as sharp as their tongues," Augusta said.

She glanced at the girls before she reminded the Abbots, "The boy they disparage so publicly is the wizard who defeated Voldemort several times and then killed him. He killed a basilisk – you've seen the photos of the beast, haven't you?"

The Abbots remained silent as Augusta continued, "Miss Bones will lead your daughter into a dangerous situation I am certain."

Sniffing dismissively, the dowager added, "I don't think either of them would last a minute on the duelling platform."

"Neville and Lunatic aren't so hot," Susan said, ignoring the crowd that had gathered; an Italian newspaper reporter caught the whole story.

Augusta snorted and replied, "Stupid girl. Who do you think the Heir is sparring with this summer? Neville and Luna are his friends and he is training them in shields, pranks, and cutting spells. They have mastered many spells and charms this summer. Duel them at your own risk!"

"Lady Longbottom…" Janus tried to interrupt but the lady held up her hand.

"Mr. Abbot, at Christmas, I imposed on Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin to provide you with an invitation to the auctions and he arranged introductions to American and Canadian wizards looking for business partners in Britain!" she said coldly. "If this is how your family repays such consideration, I am ashamed that I urged him to build bridges with you!"

She glanced at the two girls again and said, "But I do not repeat my mistakes!"

)(*****)(

The next morning, seagulls delivered the local papers; there were few owls among the small islands along the southern coast of France and the wizards depended on local birds with varying degrees of success. Remus cast a translation spell on the Italian papers first and growled when he read the articles reporting the words of Susan Bones but he smiled after reading Augusta's reply. The previous evening, Lady Longbottom spoke quietly to everyone at the dinner table about the incident; Bill and Sirius both were offended that the niece of Amelia Bones would speak – continue to speak – in such a manner to Harry and his friends.

Bill returned to the island at lunch with the Daily Prophet – copies were forwarded to the big dig each morning through the floo system.

)(*****)(

 **Heiress Bones and Friend Taunt  
The Boy-Who-Conquered in Roman Museum**

 **Heiress Susan Bones (niece of Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE) and Hannah Abbot (daughter of Janus Abbot of Abbot Potions of London) were observed bullying and taunting two fellow Hogwarts students yesterday afternoon at the Imperial Magical Museum in Rome. Miss Bones (Hufflepuff) and Miss Abbot (Hufflepuff) taunted Heir Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) and Miss Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw). Suddenly, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin (Gryffindor) appeared in front of the two Puffs and the two young witches screamed(!) with fright before seeking shelter behind Miss Abbots parents.**

 **Lady Augusta Longbottom who chaperoned the three teens on the museum excursion, expressed her displeasure to hear young British witches speaking in such a manner to classmates. She promised to speak to Director Bones personally at some point in the future and expressed the opinion that the girls should guard their mouths before they were challenged to a duelling platform where they would be required to prove their magical abilities.**

 **We are reminded of the story from Australia earlier this year where Ambassador Delores Umbridge was killed in a duel against a local witch. Ambassador Umbridge called the first generation witch a vulgar term several times until the witch took exception to the ambassador's speech and challenged her to a duel. At first Umbridge substituted her Auror guard, Jonas Dawlish, but after he was easily defeated, the local witch renewed her challenge, making it an honour challenge. She decapitated Ambassador Umbridge in the first thirty seconds of the duel. Minister Fudge sent the British Ministry's deepest apologies to the Australian witch and government.**

 **The Daily Prophet wonders if perhaps Director Bones would enjoy a tour of duty in Australia with her niece in tow?**

)(*****)(

Amelia Bones slammed the Daily Prophet down on her desk and the look on her face was dangerous enough that no one in her office would speak. At breakfast, she'd received a formal letter from Lady Longbottom deploring the public behaviour of her niece and ending the alliance between their two houses – an alliance that had lasted for four generations. At one time, Amelia had hoped to betroth Susan to the Longbottom boy or at least contract for a few children with him to continue the Bones family in Britain.

Now, with the newspaper photo of her niece and Hannah taunting Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with Harry Potter approaching from the background, the only wizards who would contemplate an alliance with the Bones family were charlatans or thieves. She closed her eyes wondering how long she could hold onto the post of Director of the DMLE before Fudge banished her from Britain as the ambassador to Australia.

' _Was Susie under a compulsion again?'_ she wondered but knew the Abbots would have checked immediately.

)(*****)(

In the second week of July, just before the wedding of Percival Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, the minister questioned Percy if he had seen his brother and Heir Potter that summer. The new undersecretary man admitted that he had not visited with his brother since the end of the school year.

"Bill is coming home for my wedding in two weeks," Percy replied. "Our honeymoon is scheduled for three weeks after the wedding so I haven't taken any time off from work this summer."

Cornelius nodded and asked, "Might I have an invitation to your wedding then? I have not received any replies from letters sent to Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin all summer and I must speak with him."

"Have you sent them to his godfather, Sirius Black?" Percy asked. "I think Black and Remus Lupin are handling all of Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin's correspondence now."

"Really?" the minister asked. Auror Dora Tonks reported the boy handled all his own mail. The members of the Order of the Phoenix who remained free of the goblin dungeons included only the youngest members who had not been included in Dumbledore's 'payment' schemes.

"All his mail goes to Gringotts. If there were tracking charms or other enchantments on the letter, the mail wards at Gringotts just shred them," Percy said. "Or at least that's what Penny tells me."

"Penny?" asked Cornelius, wondering if any Aurors were competent. No one had prepared him with accurate information regarding Heir Potter, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, the man's fiancé…

The gossip mill at the ministry still ran ripe with stories about Amelia's niece who had verbally accosted Augusta Longbottom's grandson in that museum in Rome before running off scared by the appearance of Potter-Black-Slytherin from thin air according to the newspaper reports. The girl and her friend needed lessons in manners!

"My fiancé, Penelope Clearwater. Penny is studying law at Gringotts. We were head boy and head girl our seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Weasley, when you return from your honeymoon, I have to find a place for you in my office. You are the only person in the ministry who seems to be informed properly informed!"

"Thank you, minister," Percy replied. "I would be pleased to work with you."

)(*****)(

The night before their scheduled return to Britain, Harry asked Bill to walk with him along the shore after dinner. The moon would rise soon and the island night would be quiet with a silver crescent moon rising after sunset.

"How far are you planning to 'walk'?" asked Sirius, hopeful of an invitation to run along the beach in the evening.

Remus growled. "Padfoot change into the dog and go with them for a run. But when you get back, you will shower before getting into bed tonight! I can't stand sand or dog hair in the sheets!"

In only a few minutes, the two wizards and their large dog wondered down the beach. Bill threw a rubber ball ahead of them on the beach; Padfoot was unable to resist chasing the ball to retrieve and beg for it to be thrown again. The curse-breaker added a spell that made the ball glow and whistle to drive Padfoot into frenzy.

The 'dog' was off chasing the ball when Bill asked, "So, tell me what's bothering you."

Harry gathered his thoughts and explained, "The incident with Bones and Abbot makes me think that Hogwarts will not be a welcoming place for me this fall. The parents love me for ending the Dark Lord but my classmates think it's still a game. They hate me."

"I doubt they hate you; they just don't care for your company." Bill grinned in the moonlight and said, "Which only proves they're idiots."

Harry nodded at his tutor before he said, "Would you be upset if I did not want to go back to Hogwarts? How would it affect your training plans?"

Bill was surprized by the question and asked, "Where do you want to go to school? I doubt Beauxbâtons or Durmstrang would welcome you."

"No, I want stay here and have Remus as instructor of my classes. He's a certified teacher in muggle Britain so I can have regular classes and still sit for my Owls next spring."

Harry knew Bill's silence meant he was considering the idea and making arguments for and against the idea in his head.

"The only negative is that you'd be far away in London," Harry said.

"Well… Sowsbreath was bemoaning the fact that I've been very effective here at the 'big dig' and I would be wasted back in London breaking curses on dark objects for the pureblood families selling their treasures."

"Huh?" asked the surprized teenager.

"The goblins want me to stay here in Italy. They offered to provide international portkeys any weekend I needed to return to London or Hogwarts for lessons. I was considering accepting the position because you'd be at Hogwarts after 1 September."

"So, you wouldn't be against the idea?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No, and I think you should invite Neville and Luna to stay with you. I can find a good potions instructor through Gringotts, Sirius can teach you history, while Remus can handle Charms and Defence. Between Remus and myself, we'll have you ready for Runes and Arithmancy exams in the spring as well."

"That seems like a life-time away!" Harry said as Padfoot ran up with the ball in his mouth again. Harry picked up the ball, covered in dog slobber, and pitched it down the beach. The Grim took off, his paws throwing sheets of sand into the air behind him that threatened to blind Harry and Bill.

"Your studies will keep you busy and there's riding bikes and brooms around the island."

"And excursions to museums!" Harry remarked. "Maybe we should go to the museums in Egypt next time but only while Hogwarts is in session!"

)(*****)(

When they returned to the house, Harry presented the idea to the others. Neville immediately accepted and looked at Luna who asked to speak privately with her father. As father and daughter left the room to discuss the idea, Bill noticed that Augusta frowned.

"This will create problems for the ministry," she explained. "The Boy-Who-Conquered shunning Hogwarts will be a slap in the face to Magical Britain."

Neville argued with his grandmother, "No one did anything to stop the shunning of Harry the whole of last year. When he helped after the dragon killed the Quidditch player in the first task, Dumbledore, the professors, and the kids all ignored what he had done. The Puffs and Claws were the worst but even the Lions were cruel."

"What about Slytherin students?" asked Remus.

"They're all afraid of me," Harry replied. "Except for Blaise and Patsy, the Slytherins run from me; afraid I would hiss at them and turn them into real snakes."

Sirius had a short laugh that he smothered under the glare of the other adults in the room. When Luna and her father returned to the room and Mr. Lovegood gave his permission for his daughter to remain at the house so long as a suitable female chaperone was added to the 'faculty'.

Bill nodded. "I am certain Ragnock can find us a potion mistress to take up residence at Ecole Noire for the coming school year and provide instruction to three students who are eager to learn potions."

"I like the name, 'School Black'," Sirius crowed. "Now, I have a school named after me."

"How do we handle this announcement?" Augusta asked. "We dare not spring this as a surprize on 1 September. There'd be too many questions in the Wizegamot where your power is new."

"Do you know if Draco is returning this year?" Remus asked Sirius and Harry. "Have the Malfoys indicated whether their son will go back?"

"There's another reason not to go back," Harry complained. "Draco is…"

"…your cousin," Sirius said.

"…son of your future spokesman in the Wizegamot," Augusta said.

"…sorry excuse for a wizard," Bill added before he wilted under Augusta's glare.

"Young people have no perspective on these matters," she explained. "Some flies you swat with a bludgeoning spell. Others you lure into your trap with sweets and candies before you drop the door on their only escape."

Remus spoke up, "After Harry moves all his votes and new allies and vassals into the centre, there'll be a few days before Percy's wedding. He can inform Headmistress McGonagall the same day that Chief Witch Longbottom lets the minister know that her grandson, his betrothed and Harry Potter have decided to matriculate overseas this school year."

"Cornelius will have to go to a dictionary to look up 'matriculate'," Augusta remarked. "But then it'll be in the Daily Prophet and everyone will have three weeks before 1 September to grow used to the idea."

"The Hogwarts budget…"

"The budget is fine," Augusta said. "The audit pulled enough wealth out of Dumbledore's vaults that we have paid a curse-breaker to remove the curse on the DADA position, exorcised Professor Binns, and bought new brooms for all the Quidditch teams and all flying classes."

"What happened with Professor Dumbledore this summer anyway?" asked Neville.


	15. Chapter 15

Unforgiveable Jinx

After Dumbledore is released from St. Mungo's, he discovers that Magical Britain is different – Harry Potter has killed the Dark Lord Voldemort without the guidance of the headmaster. Power changes hands in the Wizegamot and there are weddings. Dumbledore's minions attempt to help him escape but they all end up shovelling dragon dung in the dungeons of Gringotts for ten years.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Dumbledore's Plans

"Professor Dumbledore, this release from our care has conditions upon it," the mind healer explained to the elderly wizard. Dumbledore's attempts at legimency against the other wizard had not been successful and the old wizard feared to attempt the Imperious curse now.

"I understand Healer Maurice. When you were at Hogwarts in the forties, you knew my word was good then and it is just as good now," Dumbledore stated confidently.

Healer Daniel Maurice nodded though he filed the information away – he attended Hogwarts in the sixties.

"Where are you to go?"

Dumbledore looked surprized by the question. "I shall return to Hogwarts. As headmaster, there are many tasks to complete before the students return in September. And there's my position as Chief Warlock of the Wizegamot – the new session begins 1 August."

Before Maurice can remind the wizard that he was removed from the position of headmaster after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the elderly wizard walked away. Maurice sent his patronus to Headmistress McGonagall, letting her know that that Albus Dumbledore was headed for Hogwarts.

When he used the floo to reach Rosie's Tavern in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore paid no attention to the whispers of people he passed. He found the path to his castle and strolled toward the gates – the summer weather was wonderful and he would have time to catch up on his correspondence, thwart Minerva's attempts to change the curriculum, and begin his plans for bringing Harry Potter into closer contact with Lord Voldemort this school year.

At the gates, he was admitted without problem and the castle door opened for him though he could not command the wards this morning, and they felt stronger and strange as if there were more of them than at the end of the school year. It was almost as if Dippet were still the headmaster with wards to prevent death eaters and dark objects from entering school.

Famished, Dumbledore made his way to the Great Hall and when he also remembered that he could retrieve his wand from the Goblet of Fire now that the tournament was finished, he hurried his steps. To his great surprize, Albus discovered the goblet was missing along with the four house tables; they had been replaced with many round tables. The faculty table was gone as well as his throne.

"Where am I to sit?" he asked aloud and a house elf popped into the room.

"Mr. Dumbles wishes to visit the Great Hall and eats?"

"Yes, I require some food and drink. Where is my throne? Where is the faculty table? And where is the Goblet of Fire?"

"Mistress Kitty makes many changes to the castle this summer, Mr. Dumbles. Please sit anywhere and I bring you food."

Disgruntled but hungry, Dumbledore sat in a chair that was remarkable comfortable and when food appeared he began eating.

"Elf! Attend me!" he commanded and the same house elf appeared and bowed.

"Where is the Goblet of Fire?" the elderly wizard asked.

"Miss Kitty sends it back to Ministries of Fools after the flames dies the night stupid three wizardry games finished," the elf said timidly, afraid of the wizard's temper. But Dumbledore merely mumbled to himself that he would have to travel back to London to retrieve his wand.

"Might I also have the Daily Prophet for the past month?" he asked and only a moment later the pile of newspapers appeared beside his plate. When he saw the headline that Tom Riddle had been defeated and destroyed by Harry Potter again, he sat his drink aside and turned to the inside of the paper for the details.

"Destroyed Riddle's soul containers… Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have told them that. How do you know you got them all?" Dumbledore grumbled. "The Death Eaters will be hunting for horcruxes now too."

He continued reading and muttering aloud, "Sirius Black freed! Oh no! Harry must not be loose with Sirius!"

Rising from his chair, Dumbledore frowned as he continued muttering, "And they've disappeared into a Black family fortress… Grimmauld Place is hardly a fortress! Oh dear!"

Now, Dumbledore hurried to the floo in a room off the Great Hall. He threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Grimmauld Place!"

He stepped into the fireplace but was thrown back as a soot covered heap landing on the hard, stone floor of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tried once more, calling out 'The Burrow'. But again, he was thrown back onto the floor and covered with soot.

Leaving a mess behind in the Great Hall and the floo chamber, Dumbledore used the floo to reach the Ministry of Magic and sought Arthur Weasley's office. When he opened the door to the small office, Albus found himself attacked by a thousand hornets that tried to lodge in his nose and ears. He retreated into the hallway and when the hornets were dispersed, Arthur was nowhere to be found. No one in the ministry offered Dumbledore the deference he believed he was due and he stormed from the building, seeking the streets of London.

In need of the latest information, Dumbledore apparated to the entrance of the building that housed the offices of the Daily Prophet and without difficulty was escorted into a meeting with the editor of the newspaper. The man appeared to listen to the headmaster's story about the future return of the Dark Lord.

When Albus was finished, the editor shared a memory of the news conference at the ministry where the news of the destruction of Lord Voldemort was announced. To say that Dumbledore was not convinced was an understatement.

"The Dark Lord will return! Harry Potter must duel Voldemort!" declared Dumbledore though he chuckled at the stupidity of the names.

"And that is what Amelia Bones announced at the press conference last month," insisted the editor. "Lord Potter and Curse-breaker Weasley killed the Dark Lord after the third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"No, it isn't possible yet!" the headmaster insisted. "I have to train Harry… I have to be there to finish off the Dark Lord when Harry dies…"

"When 'Harry dies'?" asked the editor.

"Yes, it is unfortunate but the boy must die first."

The editor paused for a moment before asking, "After the death of the Boy-Who-Lived, who will kill the Dark Lord?"

"Why me of course!" Dumbledore replies. "I am the greatest wizard since Merlin!"

)(*****)(

After promising to print the story just as Dumbledore told it, the editor of the Daily Prophet escorted the headmaster from the building. Once the story was set up on the magical printers for the next day, he had the staff run off a dozen advanced copies that the editor took to Saint Mungo's and the Ministry himself.

Amelia Bones at the DMLE and Minister Fudge both groaned when they read Dumbledore's pronouncements; the staff at St. Mungo's grimaced and planned to return the headmaster to their care as soon as he was located.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Change of Power

On 1 August, Albus Dumbledore strode confidently through the halls of the Ministry of Magic that morning. He'd managed to avoid the Aurors and Healers seeking him for the last two weeks by hiding at his brother's closed tavern in Hogsmeade. Alberforth's estate had not been settled so the goblins had yet to seize and divide the inn and vault between the Hogwarts and Potter vaults – Dumbledore's thefts from the school were as egregious as from the orphan Boy-Who-Lived.

This morning, a Hogwarts elf brought him breakfast, a hot bath, clean robes (if dated from a century earlier), and then transported him to the atrium at the ministry. Once inside the building, magic protected him for he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizegamot.

Aurors and office workers moved aside as Albus Dumbledore approached the extinguished Goblet of Fire. There was a display of photos surrounding the goblet from the tournament last year and they did not portray the former headmaster in a positive light – Minerva's zero score, Krum's fall into the jaws of the Hungarian Horntail, Dumbledore running from the veela after the second task, and the sphinx holding him down with 'his' clawed hand – Albus remained convinced that 'Alice' was confused about his gender.

Standing before the goblet, Albus used his wand of apple wood and dragon fang to summon the Elder Wand from the depths of the goblet's magic. The Aurors hurried to clear the civilians from the room before the elderly wizard created a problem with the ancient artefact. Eventfully, a strange stick flew out of the goblet and settled in the wizard's left hand. He quickly switched wands, putting the apple wood and dragon fang wand back into a pocket.

The Elder Wand didn't respond as strongly as he remembered but Dumbledore spun it around, showering everyone in the atrium with sparks but nothing worse happened and the Aurors allowed the former headmaster to continue to the Wizegamot chamber.

)(*****)(

Cornelius Fudge reviewed his latest plans for legislation for the new session of the Wizegamot when Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt entered his office without knocking to announce, "Minister, he's here!"

"Who's here? Heir Potter?"

"No sir, Albus Dumbledore is here. He's headed for the Wizegamot Chamber," the Auror explained.

"Where's Director Bones?" Fudge asked.

"She's following Dumbledore with a team of hit wizards."

"What?!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Just to make certain he doesn't attack anyone…"

The minister rubbed his chin as he considered his options, and said, "Make certain someone is stationed in the Atrium to give Heir Potter and his party the news of Dumbledore's appearance. I don't want there to be any surprizes."

"Yes sir," Shackelbolt continued, "…and sir, a retrieval party of goblins have appeared in the atrium also. They have a warrant for the arrest of Albus Dumbledore as well."

Cornelius sat back and said, "Make certain Director Bones knows the ministry will NOT interfere with Gringotts business. If they can take Dumbledore, he'll shovel dragon dung alongside his Phoenix friends…"

)(*****)(

The floo system in the Atrium was crowded as the members of the Wizegamot arrived in plum coloured robes and made their way to the chamber. Aurors and office workers, department heads and even the minister stepped aside for the members today. On 1 August, the Wizegamot selected their leaders for the next year – the Chief Warlock and the Centre Seat, the two seats that controlled what bills came before the body to consider, what order members and visitors could speak, and in many cases, what bills passed. Since 1950, Albus Dumbledore had been the Chief Warlock and since 1990, Amos Diggory had held the Centre Seat for the light.

Each position was elected on this day from among the members. And while they were in the Wizegamot Chamber, every member was untouchable by the Aurors. From his throne above the floor, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore surveyed his kingdom. His purple-robed sheep would all arrive shortly and confirm his role as Chief Warlock once more and then with control of the ministerial budgets, they would re-instate him as Headmaster at Hogwarts!

The doors opened and a flood of members arrived, following a teenager – it took a moment for Dumbledore to recognize Harry Potter.

' _The boy stands tall and appears entirely too healthy! Where's he been to get decent medical treatment? I must put a stop to this… But how?'_

The herald came in front of Harry, bowed, and asked for his name and title with great formality following protocol. Harry dipped his head in return and announced, "I am Hadrian Jameson Potter, Heir of Potter, Heir of Black and Heir of Slytherin. I come to fill my seats in the Wizegamot, and to recognize my friends and allies."

Several members seated in the light seats and others in the dark seats narrowed their eyes to discern the boy's play; would he move toward the light or the dark? Would anyone join with him this year? Zambini and Parkinson had moved to sit on the left side of the 'PBS' seats, close to the dark but grey. Madam Zambini moved to one side and allowed the Heir to take a choice seat, immediately behind the Centre Seat. When the member was chosen for the Centre Seat, Potter would have the man's ear at all times!

Harry Potter remained standing with his battle tutor, William Weasley, at his side as they greeted and shook hands with Wizegamot members as they entered the chamber. The lords and ladies already seated in their regular seats noticed that Potter's 'friends' climbed the risers to take seats behind him. Mutterings from the dark and the light showed quickly that there was significant power shifting into the centre today.

Daniel Greengrass arrived late to the meeting and walked into the chamber with Augusta Longbottom. They were deep in discussion about a proposal to pay reparations for the dead pureblood families to maintain their seats in the Wizegamot.

"Augusta, you know Dumbledore and Diggory will support this bill," Greengrass argued. "They'll agree to pay the surviving purebloods not to sell their seats to the muggleborns."

"Do you think new blood in the Wizegamot will improve our government?" she asked as they stepped into the room.

"Yes! We have to modernize our society or the muggles will find us!" insisted Greengrass. He stopped suddenly as Augusta swept past, speaking politely but briefly to Minister Fudge, Director Bones, and Chief Warlock Dumbledore before taking the Longbottom seat in the light section.

Ahead of him, the centre section – grey – had grown to represent more than a third of the entire Wizegamot. A teenage boy, surrounded by Sirius Black and two other men, was talking and greeting the many members. Bulstrode had moved to the centre! Malfoy was seated in the centre!

Daniel Greengrass hurried forward, nodding his head in greeting to the Boy-Who-Conquered, before claiming his family's traditional seat in the grey seats near the dark section.

From his throne, Albus rose and stated for all to hear, "It appears that some members have forgotten where they sit. Lucius Malfoy and Marcus Bulstrode, why are you in the centre?"

The chief warlock pointed to a light wizard sitting in the centre and declared, "Primus Wemple, your seat is here in the light!"

The middle-aged wizard did not respond to the direction from Albus, but Augusta Longbottom rose and smiled at the chief warlock. Expecting her to support his admonishment to assume their proper seats, he motioned for Lady Longbottom to speak.

"I fear it is the Chief Warlock who forgets that on 1 August, members declare alignments and allegiances. It appears that Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin has gathered a goodly number of allies and friends to join his seats in the centre."

"But this is too many seats changing at one time! Power does not shift so quickly without consequences!" decried Dumbledore.

"Indeed," Augusta announced as she signalled to the three families allied with Longbottom. As one, they rose and followed her to the seats where Harry held sway. When approached, Harry rose and greeted Augusta as if she were his grandmother, then kissed the hand of the woman and shook hands with the two men in her delegation of four votes that then took seats along the right side of his bloc.

Amelia Bones felt her stomach sink – she was no longer allied with Longbottom and thus had no connection to the powerful Boy-Who-Lived-And-Conquered. Her niece's bad behaviour just diminished her influence in the Wizegamot.

Now Lucius Malfoy rose from his seat, bowed first to Harry, then to Minister Fudge and lastly to Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Albus did not know how to continue except to recognize the dark wizard and allow him to speak.

"For almost forty years, Albus Dumbledore has led the Wizegamot through war and peace, good times and bad. I move that the Wizegamot thank Dumbledore for his service but I believe the time has come for a change. This spring, he began his retirement from his role as Headmaster of Hogwarts; we should follow the example of the Board of Governors and allow him to enjoy his final years without the burden of government."

There was general acclimation for the motion and while Dumbledore attempted to delay, the motion carried and he was without his throne in the Wizegamot. As the recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class, Dumbledore held a single seat in the light section but today he found that he lacked for much company. At that point, Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin rose and asked to speak. Cornelius, acting as moderator until a new chief warlock was chosen, quickly recognized the teenager, the youngest person in attendance. While not a 'lord' with the right to vote, Harry could still address the body.

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," Harry replied before he turned first left and then right. "My tutors have spent many hours discussing the importance of this legislative body in the future of Magical Britain. Mother Magic herself is said to attend these meetings when necessary!"

"Today, the ladies and lords must elect someone to lead this noble house of hereditary lords and ladies as they work with the minister who was elected by the people. We must have someone fair and honest, someone who values the individual's rights rather than some nebulous 'greater good' that has never been defined."

There was silence in the chamber with the swipe at Dumbledore but Harry pushed on, "Therefore, I would recommend Lady Augusta Longbottom as the new Chief Witch of the Wizegamot."

"Point of order, Minister Fudge! Point of order!" shouted Dumbledore.

Cornelius knew the vote would go Potter's way but he felt it best to follow proper procedure. "Yes, Mr. Dumbledore. What is your point of order?"

"The boy is not yet a lord – he is a visitor and while visitors may speak, they may not nominate."

Amelia's face displayed her own distaste, but she nodded that Dumbledore was correct and the old wizard smirked to have cut the boy off at his knees.

"But Minister Fudge, I did not 'nominate' Lady Longbottom," Harry reminded the audience of the Wizegamot. "I merely recommended her for the position. Perhaps now, someone will nominate her?"

Marcus Bulstrode sprang from his seat and shouted, "I nominate Augusta Longbottom as Chief Witch!"

Daniel Greengrass rose and declared, "I second the nomination!"

Fudge rose from his seat, "There being a name in nomination for the vacancy and a second, I call for the vote!"

"Point of order!" shouted Dumbledore. "Are we to have no discussion?"

Fudge frowned and asked the body, "Does the Wizegamot wish to discuss or vote for the nomination. All in favour of discussion, raise your lighted wand…"

"I count three wands in favour," Amelia announced.

"All in favour of voting?" called Cornelius.

It took almost two minutes but Amelia announced the count, "Eighty-seven in favour of voting."

"The Wizegamot has voted," Fudge announced. "Now I call for all those in favour of Augusta Longbottom being named Chief Witch to raise your lighted wand."

Amelia announced, "I count eighty-nine votes in favour of the nomination."

Fudge turned and gave Dumbledore a cold stare – tradition demanded that the members unanimously elect the leader when the outcome was not in doubt. "Let the record show that one member did not vote in favour of the nomination despite four centuries of tradition."

Augusta was escorted the throne by Cornelius. When she approached the gaudy seat, she used her wand to transform it into a comfortable and simpler chair. She took the seat and moved to the first order of business – selection of the Centre Chair.

"Point of order!" shouted Dumbledore. Augusta ignored him for the moment but he persisted, "Point of order, Chief Witch!"

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I move that since there has been so much change…"

"Stop," she said. "You called for a point-of-order, not permission to make a motion."

"But…"

"Be silent!" Augusta commanded. "The rules you demanded we all follow apply to you now."

She paused for a moment and then continued, "By my calculations, the voting bloc with the most seats and thus voices in this body follows Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin. I ask him to name the member to hold the Centre Chair for the next year."

She turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Did I follow your rules properly, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Without waiting for Albus to reply, she turned back to Harry who rose and bowed to the Chief Witch. "Lady Longbottom, I ask Lucius Malfoy to take the Centre Seat for the next year."

Lucius Malfoy rose to bow to his patron, and then to the Chief Witch before he took the chair directly opposite of Minister Fudge and the Chief Witch. The legislative body was now complete and they tackled the first issue – the budgets for the year.

At lunch as the body dispersed for the cafeterias or nearby restaurants, Albus Dumbledore made a mistake. Forgetting that the imperious command was corrupted, he attempted to cast the Imperious spell on William Weasley, determined to exercise some authority over the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered.

Many heads in the chamber turned toward the elderly wizard because he had spoken the spell aloud with the Elder Wand in his hand. Harry saw the blue spell speeding toward Bill and leapt in front of the spell. But the spell reflected on the caster and with a rush, the imperious command struck Dumbledore and threw him back ten feet.

Cornelius Fudge roared for Aurors while Amelia Bones cast a shield to protect Augusta Longbottom. Tonks and Shackelbolt were the two Aurors to reach Dumbledore first and then Director Bones joined them. When the elderly wizard awoke, he looked surprized to find the wands of three members of the DMLE pointed at him.

"State your name," Amelia demanded.

"William Weasley, curse-breaker at Gringotts and soon-to-be member of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore replied.

Amelia cast the dispersal spell that knocked Dumbledore out for a time. She explained to the minister, chief witch and centre chair what happened within hearing of the Heir PBS.

"My tutor and I are not even safe in the Chambers of the Wizegamot!" Harry raged. "Dumbledore could have cast a cutting curse or a bludgeoning spell, and Curse-breaker Weasley would be dead!"

"Let's go back to Grimmauld Place," Bill suggested, hopeful of leaving the Ministry before Harry, Sirius or Remus began using their wands. They were furious to be attacked within the Wizegamot Chambers and Harry's aura bubbled out to cause the lights to flare, and old curses on the walls to glow with the light of the feast days of Beltane, the Solstice, and the Equinox. Augusta nodded in agreement while speaking with some heat in her voice to Lucius, Cornelius, and Amelia. The PBS contingent left the chamber, with a large escort of allies to ensure their safety while a few members wondered what the afternoon session would bring.

)(*****)(

In the confusion of lunch hour, Albus Dumbledore vanished. When she heard the news, Augusta Longbottom proved to Tonks, Kingsley, and Amelia Bones that the tempers of Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy paled in comparison to her own when she was in a rage!

"You had a simple duty to guard Dumbledore! He was under an enchanted sleep, but somehow he vanished!" she shouted at the Aurors. "This is incompetence on the part of the DMLE is inexcusable!"

Augusta turned to Amelia and demanded, "Tell me how I am wrong to reach such a conclusion! Tell me!"

When Amelia Bones asked to speak to her Aurors privately, Augusta replied acidly, "Why? So, you can get your stories straight?"

Seeing his boss being attacked, Shackelbolt said, "Chief Witch, I confess. I helped Albus Dumbledore to escape. He is the leader of the light…"

"I helped him too!" Tonks shouted. "We must all listen to Dumbledore! When the Dark Lord returns, we'll need his leadership to survive."

After ordering other Aurors to arrest Kingsley Shackelbolt and Dora Tonks, Amelia Bones sought a chair before her legs collapsed. Her office threatened to slip from her fingers as quickly as Dumbledore lost his Wizegamot throne.

When the details were made known, someone noticed that the squad of goblins had also left the ministry and no one remembered seeing them leave. Percy Weasley went to the Auror department with Minister Fudge and together they reviewed the runes that recorded activities within the atrium. They found the recording that showed the goblins leaving with a wizard-shape covered with linen levitated in their midst.

"Mr. Weasley, I urge you to remember that it is never wise to lie or steal from the goblins. They never tell your secrets but they also never forgive a theft."

"Do we ask the goblins to give back Dumbledore, sir?" Percy asked.

Fudge shook his head. "If he had remained in our custody, we would have tried him and confined him to the Janus Thackery ward at Saint Mungo's. He chose to run and fell into the arms of the goblins. There's some justice in that."

Smiling genially, Cornelius continued, "We shall tell the Chief Witch, the Centre Chair, and Director Bones what we just saw. I authorize you to tell your brother and Heir Potter but otherwise, no one needs to know. If Dumbledore survives ten years of shovelling dragon crap, we'll give him a trial then."

)(*****)(

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shackelbolt resigned from their positions as Aurors before they could be fired. They each were fined one hundred galleons for dereliction of duty and spent many hours that month in a futile search for Albus Dumbledore. With the encouragement of Molly Weasley to continue their search, they pestered the wrong people and were arrested for trespassing at Hogwarts, and in various establishments in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

When the pair disappeared at the end of August, Dora's parents pressed Alistair Moody to search for them. He reported back to Andromeda and Ted Tonks that Molly Weasley was the last person who spoke to the pair and she maintained that the two planned to break into Gringotts to search for the 'headmaster' in the dungeons.

His final words did not offer any comfort to the couple. "If they survived, they're shovelling dragon dung for ten years or more."

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Wedding Day

Penelope Clearwater enjoyed her wedding day more than many other brides. Her groom, Percival Weasley loved her deeply and he wanted to make her happy. Her parents were very accepting of her choices and her studies. They were thrilled by her work at Gringotts and the expanded 'muggle' operations in London where she would spend almost every day – they would see their daughter regularly and would be able to know their grandchildren. Her in-laws were subdued and mostly silent before, during and after the wedding. Percy assured her that Bill, who approved of Penny, had handled the situation with the parents and younger siblings.

The bride let Fred and George know what would happen if anything even vaguely resembling a prank, joke or spell appeared at her wedding or the reception – she would complete their transformation into eunuchs! Both teenage boys were missing some important equipment when they awoke that morning and Penny refused to return it before leaving for her honeymoon. (Penny only cast an illusion but it was a very convincing illusion and scared Fred and George into perfect behaviour).

McGonagall's forgetful spell had vanished on the ride home from Hogwarts and the four younger Weasleys were of varied opinions regarding Harry Potter. Fred and George understood that Bill held their future in his hands – he would determine if they returned for their NEWTS year at Hogwarts.

Ron's boring summer lasted for only the first afternoon; Lavender's mother called on the floo and spoke to Molly about a betrothal between Ron and her daughter. Molly threw a dishpan of hot, soapy water through the fire on Mrs. Brown and extinguished the flames. Ron ran for the woods but Molly caught him before he made it over the fence. He spent the next two weeks cleaning the gutters, weeding the garden, mending the fence around the chicken house, and day-dreaming about the past year at school.

Nothing ever happened at the Burrow – Ginny was certain this forgotten spot of Devon was the end of the world and nothing exciting or fun would ever happen here. Her magic and finger had healed but she would never be Lady Potter. How did anyone ever have fun without money? And she dreamed of the robes and jewels the title meant! All lost…

This afternoon, Ronald and Ginny were bored with the wedding service and the reception. With a threat from George and Fred to be on their best behaviour or suffer 'twin' consequences, the two youngest Weasleys remained silent throughout the wedding.

The same could not be said for their mother. For three days before the wedding, Molly moaned about losing yet another son! Charlie wed to some Russian peasant and living in Rumania! Bill stuck acting as a bodyguard to the evil Slytherin snake! And now Percy marrying a witch from a family without deep, pure-blood roots – she was certain the girl was just one step above a mudblood!

After two days of hearing these same complaints over and over, Ginny noticed her Mom was suddenly quiet – apparently, several of her teeth were hurting. The potion to regrow the teeth was available but Molly resisted spending any galleons – she would not be able to 'shop' for Harry this year and there'd be no extra galleons to fill her purse.

)(*****)(

After the wedding, while Molly and Arthur ignored Bill; Ron and Ginny whispered back and forth to each other about Harry until Great-aunt Muriel Prewitt told them to be quiet or she would ask Heir Slytherin to petrify them – permanently.

Fred and George were well behaved and once the wedding was over made their way over to speak to Bill and Harry. Molly motioned for the twins to return to her side though Aunt Muriel moved in front of both parents to block their view and wait her turn to speak with her eldest great-nephew.

"Bill, it's good…" said Forge.

"…to see you again," Gred said. "We wanted to write this summer…"

"…but Mom keep blasting our letters before we could get them…"

"…to Gringotts. We kept up our studies…"

"…and passed the Arithmancy and Runes exams at the Ministry."

"They gave us different tests," they finished together.

Bill hugged his brothers and asked, "Have you received your grades from last year yet?"

"Mom ordered us to tell you that the grades were delayed," Forge said.

Gred frowned, "She said it would be better if you wouldn't know how bad Ron and Ginny did."

"Tell Dad I will visit this evening to discuss Hogwarts," Bill said as the twins left to join their parents and leave for the floo room.

Muriel Prewitt approached her eldest nephew and asked, "William, how are you?"

Grinning, Bill took her hand and kissed it in the proper pure blood manner. "I am very well, Aunt Muriel."

He nodded toward Harry and asked, "May I introduce you to Heir Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black-Slytherin."

The formidable elderly witch nodded, so Bill continued, "Heir PBS, may I introduce you to my great-aunt, Muriel Prewitt."

"Regent Prewitt, I am pleased to meet you today," Harry said as he took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Well, Bill you certainly are keeping better company these days," Muriel said. "Now, I understand you are the head of the family."

"I am," Bill replied with a questioning look on his face.

"I asked your father several times to allow me make you Heir Prewitt but your mother never would agree. I think Molly wanted to wait until I died so she could make the choice… as if I would trust her with such a choice!"

The elderly witch smiled sadly, "My nephews were good men, strong wizards and would have made a difference in Britain. Since Gideon and Fabian died, I have protected the name until a suitable heir came along."

"And now?" Bill asked.

"I feel safe leaving it in your hands," Muriel replied. "The Prewitt title is yours by birth as Molly's eldest son. Everything is arranged with Gringotts, go this afternoon, and put on the Lordship ring."

She glanced at Harry and said, "I believe your protégé has three titles so your family needs to provide you with one to prove your worth to his magic."

"Merlin!" Harry laughed as Muriel Prewitt moved on to greet the bride and groom with a bag of galleons and the blessings of the Prewitt family magic.

)(*****)(

The floo at the Burrow flared while the Weasley family gathered for an early dinner.

"I want you kids in your rooms after supper," Molly said.

"Mom! It's Saturday!" Ron complained while Ginny pushed her food around on her plate. Arthur rose to check on the floo and Molly heard him welcome someone into their living room.

' _Bother! Who has come to visit?'_ she wondered as the kitchen door opened as Arthur returned, followed by Bill.

"Bill! You were to be here later!" she complained. Her plans were to shout at Bill until he agreed to pay for all four of the younger Weasleys to return to Hogwarts.

"Mother, I'm glad to see you too," Bill said in greeting. "I received a message from the Ministry and thought I would come early."

"Did you leave the snake behind?" asked Ron with a sneer.

Ignoring his youngest brother for the moment, Bill pulled out four opened envelopes that he offered to his father, "These are copies of the kids' grades from their end-of-year exams at Hogwarts. The ministry said they sent them over a week ago, but they didn't receive the acknowledgements required for suspended students."

)(*****)(

The shouting and yelling continued for a full forty minutes until Molly realized that Bill would not surrender to her temper tantrum. During the yelling, Arthur returned to his seat at the table and after glancing at Ron and Ginny's letters, he read the results for George and Fred. He smiled and motioned his twin sons closer, telling them that he was very proud of their scores.

"I believe you both can do well on your NEWTS this year and then conquer the world if you want."

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" Molly demanded to know when she gave up on her first attempt to change Bill's mind.

"The twins received outstanding scores on their year-end tests for Charms and Transfiguration, and they've done so well in Arithmancy and Runes they were admitted to the seventh-year classes!"

"Oh great – another Percy," complained Ginny.

"Well…I am certain all the children will do well at Hogwarts this year," Molly said. Arthur looked downcast as Ron and Ginny both stared at their plates and Molly began to turn red.

"Mother, the letters clearly say that Ron and Ginny are both suspended from Hogwarts. They won't leave for school in September," Bill said.

"But you can get Dumbledore to admit them. He'll let them in if they promise to work hard this year," Molly argued.

"Dumbledore? McGonagall is headmistress at Hogwarts now and Albus is a fugitive after using an unforgiveable on me in the Wizegamot the other day. Did you not read the Daily Prophet?"

"It's all a misunderstanding!" Molly insisted. "Kingsley Shackelbolt and Dora Tonks are searching for him everywhere. When they find him, he will explain what really happened. And then Ron and Ginny will go back to Hogwarts with their friends."

"No," Bill said. "Dumbledore's 'scholarships' are ended and I'm not going to throw good money away when they won't study."

The screeching and shouting erupted again as Molly demanded, threatened, and pleaded for her two youngest to be allowed to return to Hogwarts.

"The head of the family can demand they be allowed to attend!"

"No," Bill replied. "I worked too hard to…"

"But you have money! There's nothing you can't buy!" Ginny shouted, sounding very much like her mother.

"That's not the point, Ginny. You haven't earned the privilege to return to Hogwarts."

"Then Fred and George won't go either!" Molly announced. "If Ron and Ginny can't go, they can't go either!"

Bill wiped his hand over his face and Molly resumed screeching when she saw the Prewitt ring on his hand.

"No! How did you get the Prewitt ring! It belonged to my father! And it is Gideon's! Take it off! Take it off now!"

"This afternoon I became Lord Prewitt at Gringotts," Bill explained to his mother. "No one can make me remove the lordship ring."

"It's my family's ring! I decide who gets it!" Molly screamed.

"Aunt Muriel decided I should be Lord Prewitt; it was her decision," Bill said. "Mother, as Lord Prewitt…"

"Damn you Bill Weasley!" shouted Ginny. "First you make me renounce the betrothal with Potter so I can't get his vaults, and now you get the Prewitt vaults! When Aunt Muriel dies, Mom was supposed to get that money!"

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "Now Mom and Dad must sell Ginny for a bride price if we're ever to have any money!"

"What!" screamed Ginny, pulling out her wand and hexing Ron.

)(*****)(

When Bill had made his decisions clear, and informed Ron about the job with the Chutney Commons, he turned to leave.

"This isn't over William Weasley!" shouted his mother. "I'll not let you ruin Ginny and Ron's futures."

Bill thought about arguing more with his mother but decided it was a lost cause. He left the house with George and Fred following him closely.

"I have something for you two," Bill said as he handed each twin a small, wooden box. "I am told you know the magic phrase to open these boxes. They contain the funds to pay for your books, supplies and new robes for the school year. I have paid your tuition."

"Thanks, Bill!"

"Now, Percy and Penny will be home from their honeymoon on 28 August and you're to stay with them until 1 September. Percy will take you shopping in Diagon Alley."

"How did you arrange that?"

Bill grinned, "Heir PBS gave them the use of villa in Italy for their honeymoon. Our brother and his bride will be treated well for three weeks at no expense."

)(*****)(


	16. Chapter 16

Unforgiveable Jinx

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot attempt to best Neville and Luna in duels in Diagon Alley. A decision is made about returning to Hogwarts. Sirius and Moony wed with Mother Magic in attendance, Ron gets fired from the Canons after only three days.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Diagon Alley Duels

The next afternoon, Harry wanted to visit the book store in Diagon Alley for an advanced textbook on runes; he was hopeful of sitting for some of his Owls at Yule rather than next spring and needed copies of the book for Remus, Neville, and Luna in addition to his own copy. Neville and Luna waited on Harry at Gringotts when he stepped from the floo from Grimmauld Place.

"London is pleasant in August," Luna said. "But the stillness of the air attracts humdingers and blustery ditches."

Forgetting Luna's gift of foresight, Harry announced to the air, "Dobby, be on the lookout for humdingers and blustery ditches."

After the first hour at the book store, Neville and Luna decided they would go for ice cream and meet Harry there when he was finished buying out the book store. So far, Mousy had popped out of the bookstore with shrunken packages of books three times.

Harry had finished looking through the potion compendiums when Dobby popped in to announce, "Mr. Heir Harry, please come. Mr. Nevilles and Miss Sees-All having duels with humdingers and blustery ditches in street outside ices creams store."

Immediately upon hearing the word 'duel', Harry broke into a run and his summer spent on the bicycle paid off as he arrived at the scene of the fight in under 90 seconds; in front of the ice cream shop, Neville held off Ronald Weasley, Anthony Goldstein and Roger Harris with a wandless shield while attacking with his wand. In the street, Luna faced off with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Ginny Weasley with Molly Weasley standing to one side encouraging the girls. Other witches, wizards, and even an Auror stood by and did nothing.

{Itch!} Harry hissed first at Molly and the Auror. Then he hissed {Runs!} to the other adults who stood around doing nothing. As Harry waded into the fight, the doors of Gringotts opened and goblin guards took up positions to make certain the battle did not boil over into the bank.

The adult bystanders apparated out of the alley as they found themselves in urgent need of the loo; Harry had cast a diarrhoea spell accidently rather than the command to 'run away'. Then Harry waded into the fight, tying up Hannah Abbot with her own robes and leaving her lying on the cobblestones. Ron and Anthony both flew through the air to hang from signs over the ice cream shop with their wands flying into Harry's hand.

Roger Harris fell to Neville's curse and lay on the street moaning as boils erupted all over his body. Ginny flew back when she slammed into Luna's shield and lay still after landing on the cobblestones, her wand rolling away from her hand.

Seeing herself outnumbered and afraid of Harry Potter, Susan Bones shouted, "Witch's duel! I challenge Luna Lovegood to a witch's duel! Witch's duel!"

Harry pulled up short of letting a cutting curse fly that would have cut Susan's wand in half if not taking off her hand. Breathing hard, Luna Lovegood narrowed her eyes and said, "I accepted your challenge Miss Bones."

Taking a deep breath, Luna asked, "Heir PBS, would you obtain the services of a duelling judge from Gringotts."

"There's no need for that," Susan argued as she motioned toward the man who was already scratching his arms, legs, and torso continuously. "There's an Auror already here."

"You issued the challenge and following protocol, I select the judge," Luna replied coldly.

' _Who taught Lunatic the protocols for duelling?'_ Susan wondered briefly.

"Dobby!" Harry called. When the elf appeared, he said, "Find Bill and tell him we need an impartial judge for a duel in front of the bank in five minutes."

Then Harry conjured his stag patronus and he sent it with a message to Mr. Lovegood. His second patronus, the basilisk, was conjured and sent to Lady Longbottom.

When Bill ran out of the bank with his elven guard; his face reflected his rage to find six teenagers (including his sister and brother) had attacked three of their former classmates – even if one of the three was the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered. First Bill checked Harry, Luna, and Neville, then he silenced Molly who was screaming and ordered the elves to transport the scratching Auror, his mother, his sister and the boy covered in boils to the emergency centre at Saint Mungo's.

{Tell me my mother won't scratch her skin for the next month,} he hissed to Harry who shook his head.

The teen hissed his answer, {A potion to shed their skin will do the trick for them both.}

There were pops of apparition as Director Bones, Mr. Lovegood and Chief Witch Longbottom arrived at Diagon Alley.

"Susie? Where's your guard?" Amelia demanded to know.

Pointing at Harry, Susan Bones sneered, "Snakeboy cursed him with a hiss and then the red-head sent Auror Proudfoot to Saint Mungo's."

Pointing her wand at the Harry and Bill, Amelia frowned. "Why are you interfering with an Auror on duty?"

"On duty?" Neville asked with scorn heavy in the air. "The man stood by and allowed your niece, Hannah Abbot, and Ginny Weasley to attack Luna, while Ronald Weasley, Roger Harris and Anthony Goldstein attacked me!"

"If the six of them attacked you, why are they hurt but you're whole?" Amelia demanded to know.

"Because we've been working with our defence spells and shields all summer!"

"That's against the law," Amelia noted quickly.

"Director Bones, my grandson and his betrothed have not been in Britain since 27 June. We returned just the other day," Lady Longbottom said coldly. "They spent their summer in France where it is legal for underage witches and wizards to practice their magic under the supervision of adults."

"Which adults?"

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black…" Lady Longbottom made certain to catch Amelia's eye as she then pointed at herself and said, "…and myself."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Amelia asked.

"Bill made our mother and sister disappear!" Ron shouted from the sign where he hung by his robes.

Glancing at Ron, the curse-breaker nodded his head and said, "I had house elves take my mother and sister to Saint Mungo's. I also sent your Auror who stood by letting six children attack two others, and the third boy for treatment of boils."

"So, no one is seriously hurt," Amelia said with relief.

"Not yet," Susan Bones snickered. "But Lunatic will be in a world of hurt when our duel is over."

Bill levitated his brother and the other boy down from the signs but no one returned their wands.

)(*****)(

While they waited for a judge to be found in the bank, Amelia, Augusta and Mr. Lovegood were shown the memories of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, and the attack by their six classmates. The couple had been sitting at a table outside the ice cream shop when Ron Weasley sudden plopped down in the empty seat.

"Plantboy and Lunatic! How are ya! Spend the summer chasing imaginary creatures in the New Forest?"

"Naw, don't you read the papers, Ron. They were in Rome with the Boy-Who-Ran-Away," Ginny said, standing beside the table. "They ran into Susie and Hannah in a museum."

"A what?" Ron asked, truly lost with the conversation.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said. "How is your hand? Did you get your grades yet?"

"Don't mention my grades!" Ginny said with her teeth clinched and her wand pulled on the pair.

"Look Tony! Ron and Ginny found Plantboy and Lunatic!" called Susan Bones, as she walked over. Roger Harris and Hannah Abbot looked less than enthusiastic to be in the Alley at that moment but moved closer with their wands drawn.

"I think it's time to see if your old granny lied about the lessons with Snakeboy," Susan said, firing off the first spell, a weak bludgeoning spell that Neville held off with a shield and the table top that he'd flipped over, throwing Ron on his posterior.

The three boys all attacked Neville while the three girls threw spells at Luna. The adults around the eight teenagers watched silently except for Molly Weasley who shouted and encouraged her daughter to use bone crusher spells. Then Harry Potter appeared on the scene and the adults apparated away, Ron and Anthony flew up on the sign, Hannah, Ginny, and Roger fell to the ground, while Susan Bones called for a duel with Luna.

"Oh, Susie, what have you done?" Amelia whispered, seeing many problems ahead.

Mr. Lovegood stepped away for a moment to hug his daughter before he turned back and asked, "Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin, as your ally, I ask for assistance. If my daughter comes to harm, I shall declare blood feud with every family involved with this attack."

He motioned to Bill and said, "Mr. Weasley may punish his relatives as he sees fit, but I shall demand blood, pain or treasure from the Abbot, Bones, Goldstein and Harris families!"

"You have my support, Mr. Lovegood," Harry said staring at Amelia Bones. "But I have complete faith in Luna. She will mop the street with Susan Bones this afternoon."

Susan Bones found herself under the scrutiny of her aunt, the old woman, the lunatic's crazy father as well as Snakeboy and his pet curse-breaker. She twirled her wand in her hand as if there was nothing unusual about the afternoon while her mind reviewed the fight with Lunatic. The girl had a formidable shield but Susan's training with the Aurors told her to aim her bludgeoning spell at the cobblestones in front of her opponent – flying stones would penetrate the shield and knock her opponent back, causing the shield to collapse. Then she would use a cutting spell to take off a hand, an arm, or a head.

Neville and Harry stepped next to Luna as her father released her from his arms.

"I know you can do this Luna," Neville said. "She'll blast the street and throw cutting curses. That's what the Aurors teach all of their recruits."

Luna smiled at Neville, leaned forward, and kissed his lips. "Thank you, my sweet man. Promise me another kiss tonight?

"Anything you want Luna!" agreed a smiling Neville.

Now Luna turned to Harry and asked, "Our practice drills were to kill our opponents when they attack with the exploding street. Shall I kill her, Heir Potter-Black-Snake?"

"Kill?" screamed Hannah. "No! No one is supposed to die!"

"I do not want Miss Bones dead, Luna. But she may be used as an object lesson for others," Harry said coldly as he stared at Susan Bones; Amelia grew nervous with the conversations.

Finally, a duelling judge was found in Gringotts; a Frenchman visiting the bank to discuss purchase of Hippogriff feathers for quills, the man was a duelling champion on the European circuit. At first, he was insulted to be asked to officiate at the duel between two teenage girls until Harry spoke to the man with Lady Longbottom joining the conversation. Director Bones found nothing to object to – the man was a known champion who did not know either of the combatants.

Following the European duelling practices, the judge approached the two girls and instructed them to take their positions. Luna turned to her left leaving a narrow target for her opponent, with her wand pointed at the street. Susan stood facing her opponent with her wand at her side.

The judge glanced at the adults with a questioning look on his face but Augusta motioned for him to proceed. Amelia was hopeful that Susan's lessons with Proudfoot would pay off. After the Lovegood girl was down, Bones planned to deflect the blood feud by arresting the three students and forcing Lady Longbottom to negotiate…

"Engarde!" the judge called and stepped back as Susan immediately fired the bludgeoning spell at the street. The cobblestones flew up from the street to strike the windows and doors of the ice cream shop, shattering glass, tables, and chairs.

But, her target, Luna Lovegood was not in front of Susan any longer.

Before anyone could blink, Luna appeared just to Susan's left and whispered "Calvitium!" (Bald) and threw the charm from the tip of her wand at the red-haired girl. Instantly Susan's entire body felt as if it were on fire as every hair on her body was ripped out by the roots over and over. Blood seeped from her skin and her hair fell from her head in tangled handfuls. The teenager dropped to the ground, screaming in pain, and rolled back and forth, but nothing would stop the agony. Hannah screamed while Anthony Goldstein dropped to the ground in a faint, and Ron Weasley ran away as Susan's cries continued.

"Yield! She yields!" Amelia shouted. "I am her guardian and I concede the duel!"

The judge nodded and cast the spell to end the charm and the duel as Amelia ran to her niece who lay sobbing with a thin sheet of blood covering her face as her red hair fell to the cobblestones. Luna said nothing but she reached down to take her opponent's wand as proof of her victory.

Amelia made to stop the girl from retrieving the wand but the judge called, "Le victor prend le trophée. Sa baguette ou sa tête?" (The victor takes the trophy. Her wand or her head?)

Amelia dropped her wand hand as Mr. Lovegood and Lady Longbottom approached.

"Not now," Amelia growled.

"Yes, now!" Harry Potter said as he stepped between the two adults. "This is your doing as much as Miss Bones. You did not correct her behaviour after Christmas. There were no punishments or consequences for rude words. Now she pays the price of your lax standards."

"What do you want, boy?" Amelia hissed, rocking her crying niece in her arms.

Harry grabbed Augusta's hand before she could raise her wand. "Apparently, you will not hear my words. There's no need for blood feud for my ally's daughter was not touched."

Janus Abbot appeared and turned pale seeing the look on the faces of Heir Potter and Lady Longbottom. He snapped his daughter's wand and took her home. Anthony Goldstein's mother appeared and once she was informed what had happened, she took him by the ear to drag him to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo to return home.

Mr. Lovegood led Luna into Gringotts, while Neville escorted his grandmother behind them. Bill escorted Harry with Dobby, Kreature and Horus following behind them with shields protecting their backs. Three Aurors appeared to begin setting the alley back to rights, while Amelia Bones levitated her niece toward the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo to reach Saint Mungo's emergency centre.

)(*****)(

Within the hour, Cornelius Fudge sent an Auror to inquire when Amelia would be available for a meeting in his office.

"Tell the minister I will let him know when I can come back to the ministry. My niece is a great deal of pain and I cannot leave her."

"Forgive me, Director Bones, but the minister said that if you made excuses, I was to tell you this was an order to attend him immediately," the Auror replied.

"What is your name Auror? I don't recognize you!" demanded Amelia.

"No ma'am, I am certain you don't. My name is Edward Campaign, I arrived in London today on loan from American Magical Law Enforcement."

"AMLE? Here?"

"Yes ma'am. Minister Fudge was disturbed by the number of Aurors arrested and dismissed from the British force. I understand Mr. Alistair Moody is to come out of retirement tomorrow."

"Damn!" Amelia cursed.

"The Grand Witch suggested that I remain here to guard your niece while you go to the ministry. I will protect her and prevent her 'sudden disappearance'."

White-faced with rage, Amelia used the floo to travel to the ministry where she found a guard of four Aurors waiting for her. She was escorted to Cornelius's office where Lady Longbottom had completed explaining the incident in Diagon Alley. In short order, Amelia was fired and stripped of her clearances and passwords for all doors in the ministry.

"I have an offer for you Amelia," Cornelius said when she rose to leave his office for the last time. "The ambassador's job in Australia is open. You can leave as soon as your niece can travel."

"But Susan would want to remain…" Amelia began to say when she saw Cornelius's face turn sour.

Amelia turned on Augusta and with anger in her voice, asked, "Why do you care if Susan attends Hogwarts?"

"Lady Longbottom has not expressed any opinion concerning your niece's presence at Hogwarts. In the last hour, Headmistress McGonagall sent an owl expelling her for attacking other students," Cornelius explained.

"Susan was not alone!"

"All of the students involved in the attack have been expelled from Hogwarts. Except for the Weasleys, the parents have been aghast at the attacks by their children!" the minister said. "I must speak to Headmistress McGonagall about an ethics class at Hogwarts."

"Susan's ethics are fine!" spat Amelia.

Cornelius frowned and said, "I believe the ambassadorship to Australia is no longer available. Perhaps you will be happier as the European liaison to the magical colony of yeti who have relocated from Tibet to Terra Del Fuego?"

)(*****)(

Amelia Bones and her niece left Britain two days later for the southernmost tip of South America. Eventually, Susan was accepted at the Argentinian magical school Niñas Felices (Happy Girls). Neither witch ever returned to Britain and a distant cousin came forward to claim the Bones name; the next Lady Bones allied herself with the PBS bloc.

Within days of the incident, the Abbot family moved to Canada where Hannah and her brothers attended a magical day school in Vancouver. Hannah Abbot ended all communication with Susan Bones; whether by choice or at the insistence of her parents, Susan never knew. Neither family knew where the other moved and within a year, Hannah seldom thought of her former friend.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: The Daily Prophet Gets the Scoop

"Can we go back to our island yet?" Sirius asked the next morning at breakfast. "There's entirely too much fighting, fussing, and duelling in Diagon Alley – I never thought I would appreciate the quiet of our island."

Remus smiled, "I thought you wanted to travel to the Americas for our honeymoon?"

"We've been on our honeymoon for months," Sirius said, waving his hand to dismiss the notion of separating from their family. "Let's get married and see about a baby."

"Here in London?" Harry asked. "I don't want to have to come back to London for…"

"We must make an appearance at the Ministry Christmas Ball," Bill said. "And then when the Wizegamot ends their session in March at the solstice."

"And baby will arrive here in London in the middle of May, just in time for you to come sit for your OWLS."

Harry frowned, "You three planned this out carefully, didn't you?"

"We talked last night," Bill admitted.

"While you slept on the couch after the adrenalin wore off," Remus said.

)(*****)(

With little fanfare, a ministry official joined the family at the same scared grove used by James Potter and Lily Evans for the union of Sirius Octavian Black and Remus Terrance Lupin. An unseen guest arrived – Mother Magic attended the wedding to bless it and join the celebrations.

As the newlyweds kissed, Harry shouted, "Hurrah!"

Dobby, Winky, Trudy, Kreature and Horus joined the family for a picnic to celebrate the marriage before Sirius and Remus left for Gringotts.

"Why do they need to go to Gringotts this afternoon?" asked Bill.

Harry whispered, "I believe they must make 'deposits' for a potion."

Bill turned bright red and Harry laughed at his battle tutor. This lead to a hexing spell chase through the sacred grove while the family of elves danced joyfully with Mother Magic around the stones and trees. The ministry monitoring department noted the sudden increase in magic from the sacred grove but wisely chose to not investigate.

)(*****)(

The next day, Augusta Longbottom lead a delegation to a meeting room in the Ministry where Cornelius Fudge and Minerva McGonagall reviewed the Hogwarts budget – there were no problems with funding this year and new professors had been hired for introductory potions, and history. Severus Snape would only work with sixth and seventh year students and Minerva hoped to add an apprenticeship program for potions at the school. The delegation included Harry, Neville, Luna, Mr. Lovegood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-Black, and William Weasley

"Ah, Augusta, what brings you and your proteges to the ministry today? The Wizegamot doesn't met until next week," Cornelius asked. Looking at the members of the party, Minerva realized immediately that she would not like their news.

Squaring her shoulders, Augusta announced, "Cornelius, Minerva, we came today to tell you our children will not return to Hogwarts this year."

"What? Impossible!" Cornelius stated. "The Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered not returning to Hogwarts! The whole of Britain will rise up and…"

"Hush Cornelius!" Augusta fussed. "Our children have been attacked twice now by their classmates. Do you want blood running in the halls of Hogwarts this fall?"

"But…"

Harry explained, "Minister, Miss Lovegood was restrained in her duel with Miss Bones the other day. If anyone hurt Neville, Luna, or myself, the other two would make hash of their attackers without breaking a sweat."

"It's true," Mr. Lovegood said. "I've seen a demonstration and believe Luna could take any single Auror in the DMLE today – except for Mr. Moody perhaps."

"He's a softy inside," Luna said. "I would just smile at him and then blast his good leg off before he knew what hit him."

"How are you going to continue your education?" asked Minerva. "This is the year for your OWLS, Heir Longbottom and Heir Potter."

"We have tutors arranged for Charms and Transfiguration," Harry said as Remus bowed. "Sirius will tutor us in history and runes."

"Ragnock will provide a potions mistress who will reside at our home fulltime for lessons in potions."

Minerva frowned, "That's what happened to Oliva Swenson! I hired her but suddenly someone made her a better offer! Miss Granger will be very disappointed."

After only a moment's thought, Minerva stood up and approached her former students to hug each one briefly. "I am sorry that the others were cruel and I wish you all the best with your studies."

She turned back to Cornelius and said, "I agree with them – they should complete their studies away from Hogwarts. Our goal is to rebuild our school's reputation as a place of learning and study. If Heir Potter returns, there would be more duels and attacks."

"Very well, Headmistress."

Minerva turned back to the visitors and said, "And Mrs. Penelope Weasley has gifted me with a most wonderful spell that proved very effective with George and Fred Weasley this summer. I expect a very quiet year at Hogwarts!"

)(*****)(

The Daily Prophet broke the news the next morning.

 **Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered Won't Attend Hogwarts!**

 **Following two separate incidents where fellow Hogwarts students insulted and assaulted Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin (PBS) and his companions this summer, Harry Potter will not return to Hogwarts this fall. His guardian, Sirius Black announced yesterday at a meeting with Minister Fudge and Headmistress McGonagall that his godson and two of his friends, Heir Longbottom and Miss Lovegood would remain at home with tutors this school year and take their OWLS next spring.**

" **With the training we've had this summer, any other students who attacks us would be injured severely," stated Heir PBS. "Miss Bones just had her hair yanked out in the duel with Miss Lovegood. That's just one of our attacks – one that leaves our opponent alive."**

 **When asked about other spells, Heir PBS declined to elaborate but he did add that Miss Bones would never have hair again.**

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Ecole Noire

Harry, Sirius, and Remus returned to their island off the coast of Nice that afternoon. Dobby carried Trudys within a magic bubble and the elfling slept during the trip. Winky and Kreature popped over to Potter Haven and brought the portraits of Lord and Lady Potter – Sirius required their expertise in the history of Magical Britain for fall classes.

Two days later Neville and Luna arrived with their trunks and Ecole Noire began instruction for three motivated teenagers. Remus jumped into charms with both feet – he demonstrated the levitation charm and set it as the goal to have mastered by Sanhaim. There were four intermediary charms to learn before a wizard could levitate himself and two more before he could levitate another person. Harry and Neville immediately thought about using the charms in battle and Luna laughed before she added, "If we have two opponents, we shield and charm the boot of one wizard to levitate one foot over his head and set it to spinning. That wizard will be out of the fight."

"Why his boot?" Remus asked.

"Most wizards shield their bodies and robes but generally don't include their footwear," Harry said.

"And what if he is barefoot?"

Luna, Neville, and Harry put their heads together for a moment before responding, "Knickers."

"That might do the trick," Remus admitted. "But promise not to try it on Sirius or Bill. You might cause permanent damage."

On Thursday that first week, Oliva Swenson arrived with trunks and boxes of equipment, potion ingredients and a determined attitude. Success with these students would mean excellent references on her CV and possibly a position with Gringotts in their potions research department. She was appalled at the lack of basic knowledge that the teenagers had after four full years of instruction at Hogwarts and wrote a long letter to McGonagall with recommendations for remediation classes for all the second through seventh year students – even the seventh years not taking NEWTS level potions.

A war of howlers between Swenson and Snape ensued with Harry perfecting his spell to disarm the howler charm before it exploded. The yelling faded away into discussion and then into meaningful dialogue. The two potions professors began exchanging lessons and ideas; both schools benefited.

)(*****)(

At the end of the second week of Ecole Noire, Bill finally returned to Nice. He remained in London to settle the Prewitt estate, appoint someone to take the Prewitt seat in the Wizegamot, and work with his Gringotts account manager. He made certain Fred and George got off to school without any problems on 1 September, saw that Ron went to work, and accepted the plan for Ginny to study at home.

A problem cropped up almost immediately; Ron lasted only three days as the manager for the Chutney Commons Quidditch team before he was fired because he refused to work. He thought he could sit around with the team and talk game strategy. After throwing Ron out of the stadium, the team manager called Gringotts on the floo with the news. When Bill apparated to the Burrow to talk with Ron, Molly refused to allow her eldest son into the house.

"You've taken everything from us! Ron is devastated that those people fired him after three days."

"He wouldn't work, Mother!"

"He's too young to be working," Molly replied. "He should be in school!"

"Where he won't study!"

"He's just a boy and needs time to…"

"He either goes to work or the Aurors will come and bind his magic!" Bill reminded his mother. "Teenagers who are suspended must prove they can manage their magic by studying at home and passing their exams, or by working. If they don't, the Ministry binds their cores until they turn seventeen."

"But they're never as strong then," Molly wailed. "Not my babies!"

Cursing his father under his breath for never standing up to his mother in their marriage, Bill sent a patronus to Arthur to come home as soon as possible. When Arthur Weasley apparated into the yard, he smiled at his wife and eldest son until he learned the cause of their argument.

"Ron's already been fired? Three days working for his favourite Quidditch team and he's fired?"

"Arthur, Ron's too young to be working…"

"He's old enough to top a witch last year at Hogwarts and fail every single class! He's old enough to work and if he doesn't learn that now, he'll end up in the alleys with the other homeless wizards someday," Arthur argued.

"No!" Molly shouted. "Not as long as I have breath in my body."

"But we won't live forever Molly! Ron must learn to work and make a living!"

"Bill's got lots of money! He can share…"

"Mother, I am not going to support Ron being a layabout all his life. He'd be another Mundingus Fletcher! He's shovelling dragon dung for the next ten years in the dungeons at Gringotts. Is that where you want Ron to end up?"

"Where is Ron?" Arthur asked.

"He's in his room sleeping."

"In the middle of the day? Put him to work in the garden or cleaning out the henhouse!" Arthur shouted.

Bill left the Burrow without any assurances from his parents that Ron would have a study plan or work. He refused to waste his time on the situation until he saw some action by his parents or by Ron; if the Aurors came calling, Ron's magic would be bound.

)(*****)(

On the island, Bill came through the floo in the middle of the afternoon, Kreature and Horus popping into the room with his trunk and boxes of reports from Gringotts. There were several projects with the big dig that Bill would supervise in the coming months that were important for the success of the excavation. Before he could clean the soot from his robes, a messy headed teenager ran into the room and greeted the curse-breaker.

"You made it! You made it!" Harry celebrated the arrival of his battle tutor.

"Only three hours late," Bill admitted as Sirius came into the room, grinning and shaking his head.

"It's been, 'what time is it?' every three minutes since Kreature brought the note you would be late," the marauder complained. "We had a terrible history class today!"

"I couldn't think about the First Wizard's War and the Muggle World War while waiting for Bill to arrive. I need a powerful sparring partner for my duelling classes."

"Really? I'm not enough of a challenge? Is Bill all that great a tutor?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," both Bill and Harry replied with a shared grin that made Sirius grimace. "Let Bill get settled and then he can join us for DADA. There'll be no skiving off defence class before supper. The healer is here today and we can use real spells."

"How is the class coming?" Bill asked as he and Harry walked toward Bill's bedroom to change his robes.

"History class Harry!" Sirius called from behind them.

"I'll be just a few minutes," Bill promised as Harry nodded before returning to the classroom.

)(*****)(

Sirius found an interesting article in the local magical newspapers two mornings later that he brought to everyone's attention.

"Remember the dragon that broke loose at Hogwarts last year? The one that ate the seeker from the Bulgarian team?" he asked at the breakfast table.

"Yes, we remember," Neville replied. "We were under the trees but saw Krum fall into her maw when his conjured broom failed."

"What about the dragon?" Harry asked as Luna leaned her head against Neville's shoulder for comfort.

"She disappeared," Sirius replied. "The Imperial Dragon Reserve reports that she hasn't been seen in her den for two weeks. There's no reports of raids on cattle for three hundred kilometres so they are worried."

Ever the teacher, Remus asked, "Harry, what's the reason it's called the 'Imperial Dragon Reserve'?"

"The Roman Emperor Trajan and his wizards established the reserve in AD 115 to provide an area where the dragons could breed without interference from muggles or wizards. The advance of magic and the numbers of muggles began to diminish the number of dragons being born by that time," the teenager replied, having paid close attention to the history lessons about dragons.

"That was about the time that the last magical mastodons in Europe vanished," Luna said mysteriously. "They were a major source of food for dragons and once they were gone, the dragons turned to cattle, horses and people as a source of food."

"And wizards and muggles both hunted dragons. Destroying their nests was an effective way of reducing the number of young dragons being born," Neville added.

None of them gave the missing dragon another thought until the next article appeared three days later. The dragon had been sighted off the coast of Denmark and Bill read aloud from the article in the paper:

)(*****)(

 **The dragon was sighted by two wizards patrolling the wards around a farm on the west coast on Tuesday afternoon. She ignored the wizards as she flew north toward Norway. The dragon experts at the dragon reserve noted that the queen dragon showed a preference for a Norwegian Mountain dragon when she went into heat two years ago. The loss of her nest of eggs in the disastrous Tri-Wizard Tournament at the British school Hogwarts last year may have triggered a second breeding season for the dragon. An endangered species, the Hungarian Horntail is protected from all hunting.**

)(*****)(


	17. Chapter 17

Unforgiveable Jinx

Harry and Hermione remained in touch with each other through letters. Her news about the disappearance of magical creatures around Hogwarts creates a stir at Ecole Noire but the extended family waits until Yule to discover the cause. Harry's account managers attempt to give him a gift that backfires spectacularly when he meets the portraits of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Note: Luna reveals something very important about the power of unicorns.

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 14 so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Letters from Britain

In October, a letter arrived from Hermione Granger that caught the attention of the teenagers. The extended family was seated in the lounge after supper and homework when Harry brought up the contents of the letter for discussion.

Seated next to Bill, Harry explained the interesting part of the letter, "Hermione writes that there's something strange that more than one person noticed on the first Hogsmeade weekend. No one saw any nifflers or huckleberry fairies on the path from Hogwarts to the village. You always see fairies darting among the leaves and branches and the nifflers stand along the edge of the path begging for knuts and galleons."

Then he added, "Last year, Marcus Flint slipped and fell on the path; the nifflers lifted his purse, belt buckle, and prefect's badge before he could get back up."

Neville looked up from the letter to say, "Rosie told Hermione and Michael that the centaurs moved to the far northern woods where caves gave them places to hide. And none of the girls had seen a single unicorn since the day they arrived!"

"Unicorns?" asked Sirius.

Luna sat quietly, listening to the conversation and to other voices. Finally, she said, "We must convince the government to listen to the centaurs and watch the unicorns – they are harbingers of change in the magical world."

Bill said, "I remember unicorns coming to the grounds around Hogwarts every weekend to be petted by the young girls. The girls always braided their manes and tails with bright ribbons and flowers."

Neville shook his head and said, "Hermione writes that not a single unicorn has been seen since the term began."

After further discussions with his battle guard and dogfather, Harry wrote a letter to Instreams, Darkest and Holcomb that Bill took to the Big Dig to forward to Gringotts. In London, the three accountants read their young client's letter with interest, discussed the observations of the students at Hogwarts, and the questions these observations raised among the three friends. Two days later, Bill returned with a reply that Harry, Neville, and Luna read together before handing the letter to the adults to read.

 **Greetings Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin!**

 **May your gold increase and your enemies flee in terror.**

 **Gringotts appreciates the knowledge shared from the students at Hogwarts. Based on our knowledge of magical creatures and as recorded in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' (Newt Scamander © 1927), it is the nature of Huckleberry fairies and nifflers to disappear from their natural habitat when a new predator migrates into the area. For the centaurs to have moved to the far north of the forest, it must be a large and dangerous predator that the tribe fears greatly.**

 **Unicorns fear few creatures and the allure of young maidens is very strong for every one of those creatures. It is most disturbing for any thinking magical person that the unicorns have vanished.**

 **We have brought the matter to the attention of DMLE Director Moody, Headmistress McGonagall, First Chair Malfoy, and Minister Fudge. Perhaps young Heir Longbottom can make the Grand Witch aware of the mystery and possible danger?**

 **Best Wishes for Victory in Every Battle**

 **Instreams, Slytherin Accountant**

 **Darkest, Potter Accountant**

 **Holcomb, Black Accountant**

)(*****)(

Neville sent the message along with copies of the letters from Hermione and the accountants to his grandmother. In her reply, Lady Longbottom promised to bring the matter up in the Wizegamot and the trio returned to their studies. Just a day later, Luna was working on her runes homework when Harry walked into the library they made from a spare study. It was raining outside and chilly but a bright fire kept the room cheery and warm. Neville continued with his assignment as Harry approached but Luna sat her quill aside, closed her books and waited for his question.

"Where do the unicorns go when they disappear?" Harry asked his friend who saw so many different things.

She smiled and leaned against Neville before she answered, "They walk through the sunlight to the world next door. They can pass back and forth at will. Others have watched and learned how to follow them."

"Like the true elves?" asked Neville.

"Yes, but the true elves went further away. They didn't like the smells of wizards or muggles so they 'walked' several worlds away. They never wanted to be found because they were afraid." She thought for a moment and then added, "But they learned how to 'walk' by watching the unicorns…and mammoths, mastodons and aurochs, all magical creatures that vanished from our world. The elves may have taken some of the herds with them when they left but most of the creatures just went next door."

)(*****)(

Remus was pleased with the trio's work in runes, Olivia praised them for potions and had them brewing all the basic household potions for the villa, and working extensively in the villa's greenhouses to grow the plants needed for the potions they would brew in spring.

The Daily Prophet faithfully reported the news from Britain. There was a major shift in British policy regarding werewolves that the family celebrated; Remus was considered a full citizen and allowed to hold any job so long as he was 'secure' during the full moon. During the months of warm weather, Sirius took Moony to a small deserted island for the change and during the winter months, they spent the night in the cellars while the adults took the teenagers to Florence for the night.

There was an article of average size in the Daily Prophet about the disappearance of the unicorns from the Forbidden Forest; the ministry reportedly had an expert working on the disappearance but did not attribute it to anything evil or dark.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. He sent letters to Lucius Malfoy and Lady Longbottom mentioning his interest and Luna's warning not to ignore the disappearance of the unicorns. The responses he received included promises to discuss the matter with him at Yule. Bill sat down with Harry to discuss the letters with the others listening.

"They aren't taking me seriously," Harry complained. "Malfoy should write and tell me what he knows."

"Because you're his 'lord'?" Bill asked and made Harry frown. "I thought you wanted him to do his work without your interference."

"So, you don't think there's anything to the disappearances?" Harry asked with some concern on his face. He hoped that Bill was not dismissing his concerns just because he was a teenager.

"No, I think it is definitely worth investigating but we are in the south of France… London and Scotland are very far away and there are many things Malfoy and Longbottom are working on. They are not ignoring you."

Harry sighed before Bill continued, "And I heard at the Big Dig that Ragnock brought the subject up in his weekly meeting with Minister Fudge and the Director of the DMLE. Director Moody's axiom of 'constant vigilance' means that he'll send Aurors to investigate."

The three students continued their work with runes, arithmancy, potions, charms and DADA though they had changed the acronym to mean 'Duelling and Defensive Attitude'. By mid-November, they had completed the first half of their fifth-year studies and Remus decided that they would work on projects for a month before beginning the spring curriculum.

)(*****)(

Bill Weasley learned that it was important to listen and observe when Harry was with the extended family. The teenager focused with Neville and Luna working on school assignments, he was cold and precise on the duelling platform, and deadly in a fight with the animated dummies in what Sirius called the 'battle chamber'.

{Bill, I want to talk to you about something,} Harry hissed one evening at the dinner table. The family had just completed their evening meal and the elves removed the dishes. Neville and Luna had already departed for the library – they had plans to finish a history assignment. Swenson had a letter to compose for Snape about using dried American cranberries in the flushing potion. Remus and Sirius froze when they heard Harry using parseltongue at the table.

{In parseltongue?}

{Yes, it is a secret that Sirius and Remus know but I don't want them to know I have talked to you about it,} Harry explained.

{They will need some explanation,} Bill replied.

Harry nodded and turned to his godfathers. "There's something I need to talk about with Bill tonight. We're going to use parseltongue for secrecy's sake."

"Secrets?" Sirius said. "I don't like the idea that you have secrets from me!"

"Sorry, Padfoot but I can't tell you everything."

Sirius made a sour face while Remus wrapped one arm around his husband and whispered into his ear, while Harry and Bill exchanged a glance.

"We're going to use parseltongue so you can both remain in the room," Harry said. "Bill may get excited about what I tell him and I may need to hide behind you."

All three wizards were surprized by Harry's statement but they moved to the lounge and settled into their regular places though Harry stood before the fireplace.

{First, remember that my grandfathers were both at Hogwarts in the early 1940s. They were seventh year students in 1945 and both took a class in spell crafting in the curriculum. That year, Fleamont Potter and Tom Riddle both created new spells.}

{My Prewitt ancestors were the wizards who created that class. Talented and powerful wizards can be taught to create spells with arithmancy and runes,} Bill explained. {Mother always said the Prewitt family was full of spell crafters.}

Harry nodded and continued. {Grandfather says that Dumbledore was already suspicious of Tom Riddle and he interfered with all their classes. When Dumbledore discovered he couldn't read Fleamont's spell notes, he accused him of going dark and cast spells that made Grandfather forget about the spell. I had detention in the library and found the report books for both spells. I saw they were both written in parsel.}

{You had detention? Harry Potter had detention?} Bill teased.

Harry stuck out his tongue at Bill before continuing, {Fleamont created a spell that deconstructed other spells into an arithmancy equation with numbers, brackets, and runes.}

{Really? Does it work?} Bill asked excitedly. {That's powerful…}

Harry waited a moment before continuing, {Tom Riddle's spell is titled 'Punitive Jinx on the Spoken Word' and it works.}

Bill stood up and moved closer to the fireplace and Harry. With a serious expression on his face, he asked, {Did he put a punitive jinx was on that stupid name?}

Harry nodded, {And I used Fleamont's spell to deconstruct it and then I changed it. Now everyone laughs at the name. It was the same with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.}

Remembering the spells flying back into the homunculus in the graveyard, Bill asked, {And the unforgiveable curses?}

Harry nodded slowly and Bill said, {That's what happened in the graveyard. The AK and the Crucio backfired on Tom Riddle and killed the homunculus!}

When Harry nodded, Bill had to sit down. {You changed the whole world, Harry!}

"Doesn't look like it is going too badly so far," Sirius interrupted and Harry waved his grandfather back.

{There's more,} Harry hissed.

His head jerked up to stare at Harry for moment but then Bill nodded and said, {Tell me.}

{Mother Magic gifted me with new magic.}

{New magic? What?} asked Bill, rising to his feet. He stalked about the room, his arms flailing about as Remus and Sirius began to grin.

"He finally told him about the gift," Sirius whispered to Remus.

Harry hissed, {Magic gave me a new rune named 'Magnificat'. It magnifies the power of the original spell. After I jinxed the Cruciatus curse, even a weak wizard who cast the crucio discovers that his spell turns back on him with a tremendous magnification of power. The spell doesn't cease causing pain for many days. That's why the Death Eaters and Blood Purists died from the effects of the Cruciatus.}

{You must keep that a family secret,} Bill insisted, watching Harry closely. {At least for now. All these spells must be kept secret – deconstruction, punitive jinx on words and Magnificat.}

{Well, I was thinking if you used Magnificat in the spells at Big Dig, they would be stronger. The wards would be unbeatable and the excavation would be faster.}

{You'd let me use it?} Bill asked Harry.

{Yes,} Harry said. {You can't share it with anyone or write it down anywhere. But I'll teach you how to use it.}

)(*****)(

On Tuesday of the following week, Harry went to the Big Dig with Bill. Sirius went along as a 'professor' and he was happy because he could drive a giant muggle truck around the cavern as Harry and Bill consulted on several dig sites with the goblin and wizard engineers about using a spell in parseltongue. There was great amount of scepticism at first until Bill proved that his spell was cast with greater power than anyone had ever seen before.

For the next three nights, Bill was late returning to the island but on Friday he came home to report that the Big Dig was a month ahead of schedule in excavation of the caverns. He set the Daily Prophet down on the table in the lounge and it wasn't until later that evening that Remus found an interesting article that he brought to everyone's attention at breakfast the next morning.

)(*****)(

 **Giant Spiders Destroyed and Half-Giant Missing at Hogwarts**

 **The Daily Prophet has learned that the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest has been destroyed. This week, several of the creatures with burns and wounds wandered out of the forest onto the Quidditch field at Hogwarts. Aurors based at the school to provide security quickly dispatched the giant spiders. Rubeus Hagrid, grounds keeper and sometime Instructor for Magical Beasts, was furious with the slaughter of the 'gentle creatures'.**

 **Headmistress McGonagall refused to listen to his arguments and the half-giant disappeared into the forest. Subsequently, DMLE Director Moody refused to send more Aurors traipsing through the Forbidden Forest to find the missing grounds keeper.**

" **If he can find the missing unicorns and save his bloody spiders, good for him!" Director Moody said when interviewed by this reporter. "The man's a half-giant. He can take care of himself!"**

)(*****)(

Bill came home on time the following Monday with the Daily Prophet under his arm. He handed it over when Harry asked and waited for the teenager to read the headlines and pass the newspaper around.

)(*****)(

 **Mysterious Fires in Forbidden Forest**

 **The village of Hogsmeade has been partially evacuated as a series of forest fires have erupted in the Forbidden Forest. The fires explode in the late-night hours, burn for one hour and then extinguish themselves. The minister has ordered all elderly and young residents of Hogsmeade evacuated to shelters set up in Godrics Hollow, London, Bedford, and Windsor. Magical families in each community have donated houses, food, and clothing for the evacuees. Wizards and witches remaining in Hogsmeade are all familiar with the various water conjuring charms.**

 **Headmistress McGonagall has curtailed all outdoor activities at Hogwarts and she has instituted fire drills where all students practice assembling in professor's offices to use the floo system to evacuate to the ministry. Elves and professors are charged to first evacuate the students and then to save portraits. The Hogwarts library is placed in stasis each night to protect it from fire if the castle is evacuated in the evening hours.**

)(*****)(

Harry sat and thought about the news and the correspondence with the government leaders. When he was alone with Bill in the lounge he shared his conclusions, "I think the government is aware of what is going on in the Forbidden Forest and they are taking steps they can. Whatever the problem is, they are not going to tell me in personal correspondence."

"I think you're right," Bill said as he nodded. "You are a kid, so focus on your studies."

Harry grinned. "If I was at Hogwarts I would be out in the forest looking for Hagrid."

"And your godfathers and I would both be there looking for you!" Bill pointed out. "Remember that if you go off looking for trouble now, there'll be a whole parade of people chasing after you!"

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Yule at Potter Haven

The second week of December, the floo room at Potter Haven was busy as the extended Potter-Black family returned from Nice. Moving in stages, the whole of Ecole Noire came north to celebrate Yule and Christmas as well as to attend the Ministry Yule Ball. The first leg was the floo trip from Nice to Gringotts Paris where they used a portkey to travel from Paris to Gringotts London. From the familiar halls of Gringotts London, the Potter-Blacks used the floo to travel to Potter Haven. Luna's father took the young woman home for the night though he knew Neville would be there during the days or Luna would be at Longbottom Manor. Augusta welcomed her grandson home and marvelled that now he was taller than she.

Upon their arrival in London, Bill stepped away for one hour to deliver reports to Ragnock but then he used the floo to join Harry, Sirius, and Remus at Potter Haven. The elves were busy putting away robes and books, while Lady Euphemia Potter returned to her paintings of gardens and Fleamont read his correspondence a second time.

Harry watched the portraits of his grandparents and told Bill, "I don't think they enjoyed the island so I shall leave them here and awake this winter when we return to the island."

Sirius noted with a bittersweet smile that his godson confided in Bill Weasley; but he and Remus were adapting to the idea that the red-headed curse-breaker was an excellent tutor for their Harry. The man would protect Harry while he remained a teenager for the next two years; his magical core still growing.

That night, the family dined on traditional wizard winter treats of potatoes, venison, raspberry jelly, bread, and ale. Sirius and Remus had coffee with their cake but Harry and Bill chose tea with their dessert. They retired after reading for a time in the library and the house settled into slumber with guardian house elves and watchful portraits.

The next morning, Sirius escorted Harry to the Ministry of Magic where he met Neville and Luna with their guardians to sit for their OWLS. In a secure, quiet room with a dozen other applicants, the three students from Ecole Noire spent the next three days taking the written and practical portions of the exams. Harry took the OWLS for History, DADA, Transfiguration and Astronomy while Neville and Luna both took the OWLS for DADA, Transfiguration, and History. The examination proctor assured the students they would have the results before 1 January.

The Daily Prophet caught whiff of the news that Harry Potter-Black was back in Britain, and a reporter and photographer met them outside the classroom door at lunch on the second day. The Aurors on duty refused to aid the students who could not escape the reporters and Harry grew angry with the situation, his aura flaring. Sensing Harry's distress, Bill rushed to the ministry from Gringotts and confronted the reporters.

"It is established custom for the Daily Prophet not to assault students who are taking their OWLS at the ministry!" Bill argued with the reporter.

"But the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered can't appear at the ministry without it being a story!" the reporter argued.

"And if you submitted a request to any of our account managers at Gringotts – as we told you last summer – an interview and photo-op would be arranged! This incident makes us less likely to work with the Daily Prophet!"

The reporter smirked and left with the photographer thinking he had an exclusive headline of a touchy hero and his bulldog tutor. However, when the editor and the publisher of the Daily Prophet both received notes from Grand Witch Longbottom, First Chair Malfoy, and Ragnock Chief of the Gringotts horde, the article became a fluff piece; and a photo opportunity was arranged for the third morning of testing. The offending reporter and his photographer were advised to be more sensitive to the feelings of VIPs. (They were promised a change of assignment to the advertising department if there were any future complaints from the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered.)

The news of Harry Potter's return to Britain for the holidays was wiped off the paper the following morning by news that the missing Hungarian Horntail was spotted in the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts. A photo of the great dragon launching herself into the air above the forest took up the front page with a single headline:

' **She Came Back!'**

Hedwig was sent back to the newspaper offices for three additional copies and Harry, Sirius and Remus spent the entire morning reading how the government had known of the dragon's arrival in Scotland and prepared for her extended stay.

"Look at this!" Harry crowed. "The Prophet reports that Rubeus Hagrid has acted as dragon keeper for the endangered visitor and secured a nesting site for the mother dragon, hidden somewhere deep in the forest. The dragon has dined exclusively on the giant spiders that made the forest 'forbidden' to students for two generations. From his exhaustive reports, Mr. Hagrid has detailed the dragon's nest building activities, food gathering skills, and grooming practices. She has a total of nine eggs, a record for any living 'queen' in the Imperial Dragon Preserve."

"And Hagrid has petitioned through the First Chair to have one of the magical islands in the Outer Hebrides named as a British Dragon Preserve. As soon as the eggs hatch and the little ones are ambulatory, he will move the dragon and her young to a warded island off Berneray."

Luna and Neville came to visit through the floo and the three begged to go shopping in Diagon Alley. Sirius and Remus agreed with teenagers accepting the condition that they stayed with an adult the entire time and didn't argue about Neville's Auror guard. With Hogwarts still in session, there were no awkward meetings with former classmates in the alley.

The Ministry Ball was a quiet but successful affair and Harry danced with Luna, Lady Longbottom, Mrs. Parkinson, and Patsy Parkinson.

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Portraits and Parents

There was one dark stain on the visit to London for the holidays that inadvertently began when Darkest and his fellow accountants tried to provide Heir PBS with a holiday gift. The three accountants worked with the Gringotts oversight committee and were granted permission to remove two items from the Potter family vault now instead after Heir PBS's seventeenth birthday. The portraits of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter were retrieved from the main Potter vault and the accountants went to Potter Haven to tell Heir Harry about the arrangement.

"The rules committee agreed to allow the two portraits to be removed and placed in your possession to act as advisors and tutors for you," Instreams informed the teenager.

"My parents? I can talk to my parents?" Harry asked. The goblin accountants nodded and Harry sent his elves to retrieve the two portraits from the goblin's office. Dobby and Winky popped out and back very quickly, conjured stands and expanded the portraits to normal size before giving enough elven magic to the figures to awaken them.

Lord Fleamont and Lady Euphemia Potter waited with their grandson and the others in the study for James and Lily to awaken. The portraits of the two dead heroes were slow to awaken and when they opened their eyes, they sat and stared at the assembled figures for several minutes before speaking.

"Mother?" James called.

"I'm here," Euphemia answered.

"Where's my baby?" Lily asked.

Harry stepped forward and said, "Here Mother."

"How long have we been asleep?"

"It is late December 1995," Bill said from Harry's left side. Sirius and Remus stood on Harry's right side with the goblins on the left and right. James recognized the configuration – lord in the centre with a trusted guard on his left, close family on the right and allies on the flanks. Lily ignored all that for the sight of her child – a baby in her arms when her portrait was painted. He was short but growing still without a doubt. Padfoot and Moony were there with the portraits of her in-laws in the background – so all was well.

"Harry, tell me about your schooling," Lily said. "How is Hogwarts."

"Well… I am not a Hogwarts any longer."

"Where are you attending school?" she asked with undisguised surprize in her voice.

"I have tutors and live in a villa off the southern coast of France."

"What island? What villa? We don't own a villa on an island…" stated James.

"Where is this? Who are the teachers?" Lily asked, her face displaying her displeasure with the continued revelations.

"We're two of the professors," Sirius volunteered.

As Lily began questioning the two marauders on the curriculum they were using, James completed his observations and pointed at Bill before asking, "Who is this man?"

Harry grinned at Bill for a moment and then turned back to his father's portrait, excited to make the introduction. "Father, this is William Weasley, a curse-breaker at Gringotts. He is my battle tutor until I turn seventeen."

"What?" exclaimed James. "How did the Weasleys… Arthur and Molly? Aren't they favourites of Dumbledore?"

"How did Dumbledore arrange this? Where is Dumbledore? He's got a lot to answer for!" Lily yelled.

"Why don't we slowly explain everything?" Fleamont suggested.

"Why slowly, old man?" Lily asked. "Has your mind been painted into a corner?"

"Good one Lily," James said, but then he noticed that Padfoot and Moony didn't join in laughing at the joke.

"Silence!" commanded Fleamont.

"You are dead old man," Lily replied. "I don't have to obey your family magics any longer."

"Oh boy!" Euphemia quipped from her portrait. "Finally, some fun."

From his portrait frame, James Potter argued with his father and wife, and Harry watched horrified as his parents grew angry that he was independent and in control of his inheritances without giving him any opportunity to speak. Lily's temper was hot and the Slytherin blood she possessed in life seemed to be as heated in her portrait's feelings and arguments. They were unhappy that Harry was also Heir Black and horrified that he was Heir Slytherin!

"Sirius, I'll rip you a new one!" James shouted. "Lazy oaf! You're supposed to be Lord Black!"

"Why did you become…" Lily asked and then she turned on Fleamont. "Pureblood bastard! You were sworn to never tell anyone my secret!"

Finally, hearing enough to lose his temper, Harry commanded, {SILENCE!}

When he spoke, the power of the Potter, Black and Slytherin family magics made all portraits fall silent. Sirius and Remus remained silent and Bill placed his right hand on Harry's left shoulder in support. Lily and James both frowned at the man's gesture but it reassured Harry who spoke in English, "I am Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin and you will not speak of me as a child to be corrected at your whim."

"I am sorry you are dead – you can't imagine how sorry I am. And I was alone for ten years, treated worse than any house elf by my aunt and uncle, fought Voldemort, dodged Dumbledore, and survived. But I found Grandfather and Grandmother, my godfathers, my accountants, and I am changing Magical Britain. I defeated the Dark Lord, and destroyed the Death Eaters and Blood Purists. You are to advise me. If you cannot accept me or work with me, you will remain silent."

James and Lily's portraits nodded their agreement and slowly over the next hour, Harry answered the questions his parents asked. When they learned that their son had been sent to Petunia and her husband, they grew angry again, but James refused to believe the reports of the machinations and plotting of Albus Dumbledore, and he tried to blame Sirius. When she heard about the betrothal agreement, Lily lost her temper again.

"I'll curse Dumbledore from every portrait in Hogwarts Castle!" she swore. "Harry's entirely too young to decide on a wife now! He's fifteen!"

Harry stared at his mother for a moment and decided to wait until another time to tell her that he would choose a man instead of a woman when he turned seventeen – or nineteen – or twenty-three. He was not on anyone's schedule but his own.

"James and I will interview your classmates and find a good girl for you to date," Lily said confidently.

"What?" Harry asked. "I only have three classmates – Neville and Luna."

"You'll go back to Hogwarts next year," James said, dismissing Harry's plans for Ecole Noire.

Glancing at Euphemia, Lily said, "Your grandmother will help us find the best family."

"Elf…" James called and Dobby appeared instantly, glancing toward Harry but bowing to the portrait of the heir's father.

"Why are you dressed so strangely? Lose that shirt and pants immediately. Use a tea towel or pillowcase. Now, I need several paintings of woods for hunting. And a painting with brooms and a Quidditch Pitch!"

"Later, James," Lily said. "First, the elves must bring me a list of the girls in Harry's age range and we can look up their family history in one of those family tree books. I shall write to McGonagall and ask her opinion. We must find a light witch for certain."

Sirius looked at Bill who shook his head and whispered, "I fear James and Lily are digging a hole that will be hard to climb out of."

"Isn't this fun?" asked Lady Euphemia. "Soon everyone will be screaming and shouting."

Losing patience with the situation, Harry called for his elves and bent down to whisper with them.

"Harry! What are you doing with the elves?" James asked. "Merlin, he's friends with the house elves! Padfoot, my son is not a wizard! He plays with elves!"

Dobby and Winky popped from Harry's side to the portraits and snapped their fingers, freezing James, and Lily in place; perhaps their eyes could register their displeasure, but they could not move or speak.

"Grandfather, I thank you for your able advice this past year. Know that I shall depend upon you in the future," Harry said as he bowed to the portrait of Lord Fleamont Potter. "But it is time to change my commands to my house elves."

Fleamont acknowledged his grandson's command before Harry called, "Dobby, Head Potter Elf, Head Black Elf, and Head Slytherin Elf come to me."

Dobby appeared next to Heir Harry and bowed, his forehead touched the floor but he remained silent.

"From this moment forward, you do not follow any command, request, or suggestion from any portrait. None of the portraits here at Potter Haven or any other residence, now or in the future, can give you or any of our elves any command! You may follow commands from my godfathers as long as they are within the parameters for safety we have discussed previously."

"Yes, Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Slytherin," the head elf said. "No elves listen to any portrait. Dogfathers be limited to Harry's commands."

"And all elves obey my tutor as if it were my own voice," Harry said motioning to Bill Weasley at his side.

"Yes, Mr. Heir Harry Potters-Black-Slytherin. Mr. Red Curse-breaker is Mr. Heir's voice," Dobby repeated.

Now Harry turned to his grandmother's portrait and frowned.

"This was not 'fun'. I suppose you are bored in your portrait. Very well; I shall commission paintings of new gardens for you to tend that are run wild with magical plants and beasts that you must contain. Then you will have enough fun. Do you care to tangle with a nundu?"

Euphemia smiled; Harry was a thoughtful boy. Now Harry turned to his parents and released the portraits of James and Lily and both attempted to berate their son but their voices were gone.

{It appears that we cannot be family or even friends,} he hissed. {Nonetheless, you will obey me!}

He returned to English and said, "Your attitude is regrettable. In the future, I shall visit but you'll not have daily access to my household. Winky will prepare a room where you may access the other paintings there. Grandfather and Grandmother may visit when they wish."

The two portraits vanished and Fleamont pulled Euphemia into his frame to sit silently as, Sirius and Remus consoled Harry. The three goblin accountants approached their client, bowed low, and waited to hear his dismissal. Bill stood silent, uncertain what to do or say.

"Voices from paintings made me sad tonight," Harry said softly. "But I must learn from this experience."

"You won't dismiss us?" asked Holcomb with great surprise in his voice. "We brought the portraits into your house where they…"

"They'd have been the same today or in two years." Harry glanced at Bill and asked, "Can you imagine if their first appearance was during the celebrations for my becoming Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin?"

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius declared.

"We'll plan better for the next time," Instream said under the glare of Bill Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black. He tried to imagine the future 'discussion' with Ragnock and Sowsbreath after they learned of this debacle.

)(*****)(

The family returned to the island off Nice for the winter where everyone focused on their classes. Sirius created the outline for a new history text and another for the story of the defeat of Voldemort. Bill continued his work at the Big Dig, the goblin excavation that paralleled the Mont Blanc tunnels between France and Italy.

In March, Remus and Sirius returned to London and took up residence at Grimmauld Place to wait for the birth of their child. Two days later, Harry, Neville, and Luna, with Potions Professor Oliva Swenson joined them. On the weekend, Bill used an international portkey to visit.

When Rigel Harrison Black-Lupin was born 11 March 1996, Harry cried with joy as the tiny baby was laid in his arms for the first time.

Dobby Head-elf Potters-Blacks-Snake, transported Rigel back to the island a week after he was born. When Harry returned to London for the closing of the Wizegamot session on 31 March, Remus came as chaperone. Sirius refused to let Rigel out of his sight for longer than it took for the father to shower in the morning. Dobby, Winky and Portia, the new nanny elf, worked with four guardian elves to keep the baby and the rest of the family protected.

Harry, Luna, and Neville returned to London in the middle of May to sit for the rest of their fifth-year OWLS the same day that the Hungarian Horntail's clutch of eggs hatched. Hagrid's photographs of the young dragons eating their fill of pigs and sheep were censored somewhat but provided in the back pages of the Daily Prophet. There was little interest in the appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered that spring; Harry enjoyed the anonymity.

)(*****)(


	18. Chapter 18

Unforgiveable Jinx

Final chapter to wrap up the growth of Harry's power and confidence. Intruders attempt to raid the Black chateau near Nice and the family's preparations pay off. Harry pretends to be blood thirsty.

There will be sequel – in the works now with Harry grown and trying to save Magic from the Muggles!

Bashing Dumbledore and Weasleys. SLASH. Harry is gay but only 15 at the end of the story so just look for him to be watching how adults react to the news.

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

)(*****)(

Scene Break: Epilogue

It was the end of May and 'Ecole Noire' closed for three months. After taking the last of their OWLS at the ministry in London, Harry returned to the villa, while Neville and Luna headed to the Amazon with Augusta Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood to search for new magical plants and creatures. They hoped to find new orchids with magical properties and birds with bright plumage that had magical properties.

It was late in the day, the sun setting in the Mediterranean while Harry sat on the sand, waiting for Bill to return from the Big Dig for their nightly sparring lesson. Sirius and Remus were in the villa with Rigel and they'd all have a late, light supper. He grinned thinking about his infant brother who ate and slept, made messy nappies, and ruled the household. The house elf nannies fussed that the fathers held Rigel entirely too much but Harry disagreed; no one could deny the baby was loved.

Bill had been summoned to London yesterday – Ron was in trouble again. He'd quit his latest job in Diagon Alley after only a week and the Aurors came to bind his magic. There'd been a battle at the Burrow leaving Molly and Ginny both in Saint Mungo's, Arthur and Ron in ministry holding cells, and Bill called to the ministry to determine what to do with his family. The twins had graduated from Hogwarts with honours and were spending the summer as interns with the spells and potions research division at Gringotts.

Suddenly, there were a series of loud pops beyond the wards for the villa and Dobby appeared beside Harry, his face grim, "These be bad wizards, Heir Harry. There's be a dozen wizards with ports keys, rings, and wands. They's be attacking our wardes and throws up no-apparation wards."

Harry nodded and said, "Implement Bill's defence plans. If you determine the leader, do your best to keep him alive so I can question him."

"Winky takes Trudys to Big Dig. Helps be here shortly," Dobby said. "Dogfather and Wolfie prepares house. Elves take Master Rigel to safe room."

"Then let's see what these stupid wizards want," Harry said, taking Dobby's hand so the elf could pop him behind the attacking wizards.

)(*****)(

Hank Goodfellow kept his wand ready and his personal shields active, as his men attacked the wards. They'd found the ward stones within two minutes of arriving and Steven shouted he'd have them down in another three minutes. That'd give them five minutes to breach the house and take hostages. Whoever they pinched, the rest of the family would pay well to rescue them. The defences around this house were laughable, just begging for an ambitious team of wizards to pick it clean.

His team of magical thugs was the first to attack the Black villa in a century; despite stories of the boy's magical strength, they knew his 'guard' was in London dealing with family matters. The other two wizards – poofters if his source was correct – would not be a terrible challenge. Taking the time to observe his targets, Hank had seen the baby on the family's last shopping excursion to Florence. All wizarding families paid fortunes for the return of their kidnapped children. With his share of the ransom, he'd take that vacation in Alexandria he'd postponed for the last two years…

When there was a pop behind him, Hank turned to deal with the house elf – strong cutting curses made short work of these pests! However, when he turned around, he found an angry teenage wizard with glowing shields and a furious house elf.

"What do you want boy? Come to surrender already?" Hank asked with fake bravado.

Remembering Albus Dumbledore calling him 'boy' too many times, Harry did not respond except to hiss and cast his patronus – the basilisk rushed from the wand and attacked the wizards, wrapping two of them in its coils and squeezing very hard. The teenager cast again, in English this time, as the corporal patronus of a buck emerged to join the battle, knocking wizards to the ground and trampling them. Not to be outdone, Dobby cast bludgeoning spells that threw two wizards against the special wards and the bodies splintered into a dozen bloody pieces.

There was a loud pop up the hill and a moment later, an enraged lion patronus joined the battle as it grabbed the wizard beside Goodfellow in its jaws, piercing his torso with magical fangs and flinging him toward the wards. The wizard had one moment of panic and then agony as the wards designed by Bill Weasley tore the falling wizard to pieces.

With strong shields to protect him, Harry waited as the basilisk, buck and lion trampled, suffocated, and bit the last wizard.

{Have you cursed them in parsel?} asked Bill as he joined Harry.

{Wasn't necessary; the patronus brigade did the trick,} Harry replied. {Besides the ones thrown into the wards, the others can live and rot in prison for a few years.}

"Mr. Heir Harry," Dobby said as he brought Hank Goodfellow in front of his employer. "This be's the leaders of this sorry bunch of wizards."

Harry sent Prongs to the villa with a message for Sirius and Remus that the battle was over, the attackers dead or incapacitated. "And Sirius, Bill's returned so he won't let me kill all the prisoners this time. I know you were disappointed when I killed all the Serbs last month but I promise to leave some alive this time. You and the werewolf can chew on them at the next full moon."

"You can't do that!" Hank shouted. "It's against the law to give wizards to werewolves!"

"What if you're not a wizard anymore? I can drain your magic in five minutes, leaving you less than a muggle. The last one – a man from Egypt – begged for death after three days. All he could do was lie here in the dirt and decompose as fertilizer for my olive trees," Harry said as he motioned toward a rotting corpse that appeared underneath a tree. The wizard's robes were decayed and bones gleamed where carrion eaters had pulled the flesh from the bones.

Bill shook his head, "Heir PBS, remember, we're in France not Britain. Anyone captured attacking your home is yours to do with as you please. We only have to notify the Auror office in Nice with the wands of the dead."

"If we want to notify them…" Harry hinted.

"No! No more prisoners for the dungeons," Bill said firmly. "You haven't finished with the last batch!"

He turned toward the captive and confided, "He's really a good young man, but he's very protective of his family and friends."

"I'll do anything you ask," Hank begged, dropping to his knees, and throwing down his wand.

Harry pouted as Bill pretended to reason with his pupil. "This is the fourth attack this summer. You've got several trophies and enough prisoners to torture until school begins in September. The elves are run ragged trying to heal the prisoners and keep them alive. Why don't we send the survivors back this time with a warning to share with the other criminals?"

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"We're Dutch and British."

Bill frowned. "How did you find us?"

"A loud mouth teenager at the Leaky Cauldron told me all about you for the price of supper and some beer."

"Was he a red-head and ate like a pig?" asked Bill.

When Hank nodded, Bill shook his head and refused to say more.

"You believed HIM?" asked Harry, laughing.

Then he called his elves. "Bind their wounds and deposit them at the Auror station in Nice. They're too stupid to be fun in the dungeons if they believed Ron."

"When you are interviewed by the Aurors, tell 'em the truth about your attack and how Heir PBS destroyed you and your team without breaking a sweat. If you lie, we'll come find you!" Bill promised as Dobby, Kreature and Horus made quick work of staunching bleeding wounds, binding broken bones and in one case, putting an eyeball back inside an eye socket. Then the house elves popped the wizards over to Nice.

)(*****)(

When the bound ruffians appeared in the quiet office, the Auror on duty at the magical offices in Nice shook his head and said, "I knew it was too quiet tonight."

"Save us!" Goodfellow begged. "The wizards on that island have torture chambers and werewolves!"

)(*****)(

With the last attacker delivered to the Aurors in Nice, Kreature and Horus began a close patrol of the boundaries of the villa's grounds, checking the traps and snares that weren't triggered. Dobby checked all the wards – around the property, out on the sea and under the sea as well.

"The wizards woulds never reach the houses," Winky assured Harry and Bill. "The pits and nooses would have captured alls of them."

"Do you think they believe that story about the Serbs and the dungeons?" Harry asked.

"I was convinced," Bill admitted. "I think I need to check and make certain there's not a secret chamber underneath the wine cellar."

Grinning when Harry stuck his tongue out at him, Bill asked, "Who did the skeleton? That was very convincing!"

"Winky took the image from my mind," Harry said. "It's from a painting in Rome of a wizard captured and tortured to death by the muggle church."

Bill nodded and Harry asked, "What did you do about Ron?"

Shaking his head, Bill said, "The Aurors bound his magic yesterday. He refused to work or study. I apprenticed him to the owl delivery shop in Diagon Alley for three years."

"Ron in an owl postal ship! What's he to do?"

"His job is to run back and forth between the Owl service and the shops in the alley."

"How can they make him work?" Harry asked.

"They can't but if he wants his magic back in three years, he'll work or be a squib for the rest of his life. Mother is confined to Saint Mungo's for a week and Ginny's moving in with Percy and Penny for a while."

"I am glad we're not in Britain right now…"

"We'll go back some day but now, let's go check on Remus and Sirius."

Harry nodded and led the way down the path to the villa, his battle tutor and elves followed closely, keeping him safe.

)(*****)(


End file.
